Somewhere in the Middle
by Bek-K
Summary: Obi-Wan relates his life with that of someone else's, coming up with the question of "What if that's me?" Qui-Gon worries about the consequences if it turns out to be true.
1. Making Connections

**Title:** Somewhere in the Middle

**Author:** bek

**Genre:** AU - Drama, some Angst

**Characters:** Obi-Wan (15), Qui-Gon, OC's

**Summary:** During a class assignment, Obi-Wan manages to somehow relate his life with that of someone else's, coming up with the question of "What if that's me?" While he worries over the possibilities and what it could mean, Qui-Gon worries over the consequences of the outcome if it turns out to be true.

**Disclaimer:** The characters (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, etc…) belong to Lucas or Watson. I make no profit from this. It's just a hobby.

**Author Note:** The characters (Rayfe, Nyla, Jace and Ty Abram) are my creation. [I will update with more names as needed.]

I can't promise a regular posting schedule, but know that this fic will be completed.

I hope you enjoy it!

_Somewhere between the hot and the cold  
Somewhere between the new and the old  
Somewhere between who I am and who I used to be  
Somewhere in the middle, You'll find me_

_"Somewhere in the Middle" - by Casting Crowns_

**Chapter 1**

The article for the day's assignment hadn't changed no matter how many times he read over it. Laying the datapad aside, he looked at the computer terminal in front of him. He had purposely chosen a workstation near the back of the archives, one where he wouldn't be disturbed.

Entering the information he sought into the Republic's databanks, an abundance of resources for the time period sought was now displayed on the screen. Scrolling through the links, he found what he had been searching for. He clicked on the source and read the editorial before sending a copy to his datapad and then closing out the terminal.

His thoughts were going a mile a minute. Most of his friends had either already taken the _Current Affairs_ course he was enrolled in or were not yet old enough to participate. He wondered if Garen had had this particular assignment last year and if he did, did he question the content. He hoped not. It was common knowledge that the articles used were recycled each year as new events occurred in relation to the topic.

Gathering his things, he hurried back to the quarters he shared with his mentor and entered his room. He once again opened the file and stared at the screen. He shook his head, turning the device off. There was no reason to be anxious about it; what happened, if it happened, occurred many years prior.

"Obi-Wan?"

Upon hearing his master calling him, the young man's mind suddenly snapped back to the here and now and the breath he had been holding was finally released as a contented sigh.

When the door to his room opened, Obi-Wan stood from where he was seated at his desk. Reaching over, Qui-Gon placed his hand on his padawan's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine, Master. Didn't you have a meeting?"

Turning from the small bedroom, he guided his apprentice into the common room. "I did. But then I sensed that something was disturbing you, so I thought I'd come check on you."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to broadcast."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The young man was silent for some time. When he felt a soothing tendril through the bond they shared, he looked up at his mentor. "I have to write an argumentative essay."

The elder man tilted his head to the side and cocked one eyebrow, a knowing smile on his face. "What's the topic?" He motioned to the sofa and the two sat down.

Sensing his master's earnest desire to help, Obi-Wan thought that maybe Qui-Gon would have some answers to the questions circling his mind.

"In my _Current Affairs_ class we talked about political agendas, which then circled around to include some of the high profile families of various planets. We've been given articles and other resources to extract information from; we have to represent both view points whether we agree with them or not."

When Qui-Gon nodded that he was following, Obi-Wan continued. "When we came to the planet of Tarmas, it was a rather sad story, and just so happens to be the news worthy subject dropped onto my desk. One of the ruling families lost their middle child at the age of two and that child was never recovered."

"I think I understand now why this is bothering you." When the young man's eyes met his, Qui-Gon half smiled. "Your compassion and need to right an injustice is well known, young one."

Obi-Wan returned his master's smile with a humble one of his own. "The event took place thirteen years ago and in the news today, there was an outdated picture of the boy." He looked away briefly before focusing on his mentor once again. "They're still trying to find him."

"Oh," Qui-Gon replied, his tone saddened by this revelation. "I see."

"Master, if that child is still alive, what would happen if they did find him or her?"

Rubbing a hand over his beard in thought, Qui-Gon replied, "If the child is found, the family could petition the courts to reinstate their parental rights. And given the circumstances, the court would most likely side with them."

When his padawan's brow pinched in thought, Qui-Gon waited him out.

"We have to present opposing viewpoints. My first thought would be that it wouldn't be fair to that child. If the child is happy in his or her new life, regardless of how it happened, would it be right for someone to ruin that?"

Shifting his position on the sofa, Qui-Gon turned sideways to better view his student. "And what if the child were in a dangerous or inhumane situation, would you feel the same?"

The young padawan immediately shook his head 'no.' "Of course not. The child would then need to be returned to a more stable environment and professional help sought. But what if the child's situation was the opposite? How could someone determine what is best for that child without taking into account what the child would want? Would they even consider the child's wishes?"

"Try looking at it from a different point of view. Imagine being an average citizen with a family. And then imagine that a member of that family was taken. If found many years later, would you be able to walk away?"

The youth had to admit that his master had a point. "No."

"I thought not." The Jedi reached over to his padawan and placing a finger under the youth's chin, raised it until their eyes met. "You see, in that circumstance the court system has a very hard decision to make. Having been in a different environment for most of his or her life, would that child be able to be unbiased in determining what is or isn't in his or her own best interest? Or would that child be acting from attachment to the new situation regardless of the family who gave the child life?"

He could almost see the boy's mind working as the padawan turned the words over in his mind. "I know you don't like writing essays, Obi-Wan, but why is this one in particular weighing so heavily on your mind?"

The boy was quiet for so long that Qui-Gon thought he might not answer. When the whispered words finally came, they were not what he expected.

"Because I think the child in the article might be me."


	2. Remembering Ben

**  
Recap:** Chapter 1: Obi-Wan received an assignment in his _Current Affairs_ class. The assignment is to read an article handed out by the instructor, research the topic and write an argumentative essay. Qui-Gon felt a slight disturbance through his bond with his padawan and went to check on the boy. And in so doing, the two discussed potential viewpoints of the topic at hand. Obi-Wan seems to think the topic may have to do with him.

And now, on with the story… Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

She watched her children play in the garden beneath her window, her thoughts drifting back to a time that she could never truly forget.

_The grounds outside the mansion were occupied by both friends and family, state, local and foreign representatives, all waiting to welcome the new Governor of their hemisphere. The servants bustled around the house readying the refreshments and the meal to be served at midday; chaos was the order of the day._

_"Jace, I need you to help Ben find his shoes while I dress Ty!"_

_The boy in question stopped at the door to his parent's room, a rather distasteful frown on his face. "Do I have to? I wanted to go downstairs and see my friends."_

_"Please do as I asked; there will plenty of time to see your friends during the party."_

_"Why can't Anen do it?"_

_"Because I asked you to do it." She picked up the tunic that lay beside the infant and sat him up so she could slip it over his head. When she noticed her elder son still standing in the entrance to her bedroom, she said, "Go on now. The sooner you help him find his shoes the sooner you can go see your friends."_

_The seven year old turned around and ran down the hallway toward his younger brother's room. When he stepped inside, he smiled at the site that greeted him. Little feet were all that stuck out from under the bed. Grabbing hold of the bare appendages, he pulled the wriggling little boy out from under the bed and reaching down, picked him up and set him on his feet._

_"Where'd you last see your shoes?"_

_Ben pointed toward the floor and kneeling down looked under the bed. "The bed ate 'em."_

_"It did not, besides that's impossible. Things don't eat things." The child stood with his hands on his hips. "Did you check the closet?"_

_The two year old shook his head and pointed back to the bed. "It ate 'em."_

_"Ben! The bed can't eat things; you just forgot where you put them." Walking over to the closet, Jace opened the door and getting down on his hands and knees began crawling around to make sure he checked every inch of the floor._

_Backing out, he leaned back on his feet. "They're not in there." He scratched his head and looked around the portion of the room he could see._

_"Did you play in Ty's room yesterday?"_

_Ben nodded. "And Ane's rum, and momma's rum and the pay rum and…."_

_"All right, I get the picture. Did you wear your shoes in those rooms?"_

_"Yesh."_

_Jace shook his head in frustration, his eyes wide as if asking 'well?' When he didn't receive an answer, only an inquisitive look from the younger child, he blew out a frustrated breath._

_"C'mon, lets go look." He stood and taking Ben by the hand they went around their residence checking every room Ben had said he played in._

_After searching, Jace took his little brother to his parent's room. "Mom, we can't find them anywhere. We checked everywhere Ben played."_

_"Thank you, son. Now run along and go see your friends." She held out her hands to her two-year-old. "Come here, Ben."_

_When he ran over to her, he squealed as she picked him up and hugged him. Drawing back a bit, she kissed his cheek. "Let me lay Ty in his basinet and then I'll help you find your shoes."_

_Ben leaned toward his mother's ear and whispered, "The bed ate 'em."_

_Nyla chuckled. "I see. Well, then I'll just have to let you wear your new ones." Carefully lifting her infant son, she stopped by his basinet and laid him inside. Walking over to her closet, she opened the door and stepping inside and to her right she took a box off the shelf and reentered the bedroom. She was just about to help the toddler with his shoes when Anen appeared in the doorway._

_"Can I help you with anything, Milady?"_

_Nyla smiled at the elder woman; Anen had been her nanny when she was a child. After she married, the older woman had asked to stay on to care for the children that were to come. "We're fine. I'm just helping Ben with his shoes."_

_The older woman grinned when she saw the new box. "Did the bed eat them again, Master Ben?"_

_The little boy smiled as he nodded that was what indeed did happen._

_"Are you sure you didn't toss them out your bedroom window again?"_

_Ben's eyes widened as he watched his sometime caretaker and then looked at his mother to see if she had heard. Nyla mocked frowned at her son before slipping into an easy smile. "I think we know what happened to the wayward shoes now, don't we, Ben?"_

_The toddler nodded. "They fly."_

_Having laced up the shoes, Nyla picked her son up and set him on the floor. "Go with Anen, I'll get Ty and be right down."_

"You're thinking about it again."

Nyla turned toward her husband and offered a sad smile. "Today's the anniversary." Turning back toward the window, she watched her oldest son entertain her youngest.

Rayfe slipped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as his eyes were drawn to the garden.

"I spoke with Jace this morning; he wants to attend the university on Coruscant."

Nyla shook her head. "It's too far."

He shifted his face so his nose briefly dug into her shoulder before releasing her to stand at her side. Taking her hand, he replied, "Nyl, you can't keep them locked up like they're prisoners. Jace is twenty; the legal age on Tarmas is twenty-one. Next year he won't need our permission to leave if he so chooses."

"He won't. He wouldn't do that to us."

Rayfe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was in the middle again; his son on one side wanting to have a life outside the safe confines that his parents had designed for him when his younger brother had disappeared, and his wife, a woman he loved with every fiber of his being and yet they both still mourned the loss of their middle son. He had learned long ago how to deal with the pain: being a public servant didn't allow him the freedom to express his grief. And with two children to care for and a wife who had suddenly stopped living for a while, he had had to be strong and pick up the pieces in order for the family to move forward.

Here they were thirteen years later, refusing to give up hope. The galaxy may be a large place, but sooner or later someone would actually pay attention to the article they had published every three years since Ben's disappearance. They needed closure, no matter what form it came in. And he hated to think of how it could come.

"There's a Senate seat opening for Tarmas. I was thinking of taking a shot at it."

Nyla turned her focus away from the boys and looked at her husband. She reached over and pushed a stray lock of his brown hair off his forehead. He in turn pushed her reddish brown hair back off her shoulder. "If I get elected, we could all move to Coruscant; Jace could attend University and we'd still be near enough to him should he need us."

The now older woman considered the compromise. "How long before you have to put in your bid?"

"One week."

He had asked for this opportunity years ago, but she hadn't wanted to make the move just in case Ben was found. But now, there really was no reason to hang onto the past anymore. The mansion would still be theirs and they could always return home during the Senatorial breaks for a visit. Looking out the window and then back to her husband, she asked, "Could we find somewhere with a garden perhaps?"

Rayfe smiled. "Coruscant is a city planet, love. But perhaps we could bring some plants with us."

Nodding her consent, she suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.


	3. Dreams and Meetings

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! And if you have time and wouldn't mind reviewing, I'd enjoy reading your thoughts on the story. Feedback would be much appreciated!**

**Recap:** Chapter 1: Obi-Wan was given an assignment to write an argumentative essay for his _Current Affairs_ class. The topic involved a high profile family who had lost their second born son at the tender age of two years. Having discussed possible arguments with his mentor, he finally admitted to Qui-Gon that he thought the child in the article could be himself. Chapter 2: We were introduced to Ben Abram's – the child who went missing at the age of two – family. After thirteen years, Rayfe, Ben's father, feels the family needs some new scenery in order to keep moving forward. Having received his wife's consent, he was planning to run for a seat in the Senate. And now, on with the story….

**Chapter 3**

**Two Months Later**

_"Remember, we have to be quiet! Sinterklas doesn't come unless he thinks we're all asleep." When the little one slipped his small hand into the larger palm, the two eased their way down the staircase._

_"Do you tink he'll come?"_

_"As long as we don't get caught," the older boy whispered._

*** - * - * - * - ***

_"Go play with the little kids!"_

_The toddler stomped his foot on the ground, his arms held stiff at his sides, his fists clenched. "I not wittle!"_

_The older boy turned him around and pushed him toward the younger children. "Today's my day with my friends, now get lost!"_

_The child turned and glared before moving off into the crowd of people that were there to celebrate his father's new position as governor._

*** - * - * - * - *  
**  
_The child sat crying near the back door, his knees pulled up, arms wrapped around them._

_"What's wrong, little one?"_

_A tall man sat down beside him, pulling the child against his side._

_"I can't pway."_

_"Ah, I see. It's rough being the little brother isn't it?"_

_The toddler nodded his head and looked up into a pair of eyes that shone with understanding and affection. Picking the child up so he was now sitting on the elder's lap, the man tried to reassure his second born. "One of these days you'll be the bigger brother and you'll be doing things that 'T' won't yet be ready for."_

_Thinking over this new revelation the child's frown deepened, thinking of his older brother. "Maybe." The little one looked back into his father's eyes. "But I'll still be too wittle for him," he said pointing toward the area where the older boys were playing._

_The elder man shook his head with sympathy. He knew how his son felt; after all, he had had older brothers too. "One day the years between you won't seem so far apart, and he'll let you tag along."_

_"Pwomise?"_

**X**

Obi-Wan sat up, pushed off his blanket and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Leaning over, he tried to slow his breathing. When his pulse finally slowed to a more normal pace, he briefly glanced around his room before letting himself fall back onto the bed. He scrubbed at his face trying to relieve the fatigue he still felt. It seemed that no matter how long he slept, he still felt tired. The dreams had started during his research of the article he had had to report on in his _Current Affairs_ class. The high score he received was well deserved with all the time he had put into discovering more about the family and their position in society. And although he had learned enough to make well informed arguments for both sides, he still didn't agree with one of them.

"Dreams pass in time," he whispered to himself.

His mentor had been up with him several times over the course of the last few weeks. After having discussed possible scenarios with his master, he had shown him the photo that had accompanied the article. Then he had pulled up his own record, the parts he was allowed access to, and showed him the photo the Order had taken when he had first arrived. There was no disputing the two were similar, but until they had something to worry about Qui-Gon had thought it best to let the matter drop.

It was interesting how his master's point of view had changed when the matter hit too close to home. Qui-Gon's view that the child in question should have the opportunity to be reunited with his family had suddenly shifted.

Obi-Wan stretched, trying to ease his muscles into the day. Since he and Garen had the day off, they planned to visit the History museum. They were promised extra credit in one of their courses if they attended the gallery.

**X**

"Worried you are."

Qui-Gon massaged his face with one hand while trying to keep a sarcastic remark at bay. It wouldn't due to snap at the elder Jedi; after all, he hadn't yet told him of the subject that plagued him. Dropping his hand, his weary eyes met and held those of his grandmaster. "My padawan brought something to my attention a couple months past. Something I was sure would dissipate with time, but…." The elder man wiped a hand over his face before reconnecting his gaze with Yoda's. "He's been having dreams, some fairly pleasant, some not so much. But even the ones that sound somewhat enjoyable seem to put him on edge."

"Dream of what does he?"

"People he doesn't know, a place he's never been."

"Visions perhaps?"

"If only." Silence reigned for a short time until the younger master once again interrupted it. "We spoke of differing view points in regard to one of his assignments. I told him what was expected, what was neutral ground, and fair. And now, I can't help but take back every word."

**X**

Garen proceeded Obi-Wan into the building, stopping just inside to let his friend catch up. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about the Old Republic, it's always more interesting that the other stuff here."

Gesturing with a nod of his head toward one of the workers, he reminded, "We need to get our passes validated so we can prove we were here."

Once their attendance was taken care of, the two young men roamed the museum looking at the displays and reading the history behind them.

When Garen took some time out to get something to drink, Obi-Wan wandered through several exhibits before stopping at one that narrated the beginnings of the Jedi Order. Some time had passed as he listened to the voice explain the force and the Jedi's ability to wield it. Another passerby paused by the demonstration, fascinated by the technology that brought the hologram to life.

"It amazes me how technology advances through the years," a hushed yet awed voice spoke beside him.

Obi-Wan glanced briefly at the older youth beside him before refocusing on the exhibit. "I've met some of the greatest minds I know in the Jedi Temple. Their expertise and know how when it comes to inventing things is beyond anything I've seen."

The older youth smiled but didn't turn toward the younger, his focus on the hologram before them. "Have you traveled much?"

The padawan allowed himself a smile. "A little, here and there. You?"

"Not much." A heavy sigh accompanied the pronouncement.

Garen walked up behind the two and stepped up beside his friend. "What'd I miss?"

"An interesting speech on the beginnings of the Order."

Garen rolled his eyes. "We can learn about that back at the Temple. C'mon, let's go see what else we can find."

Obi-Wan gestured to his friend that he wasn't yet ready to move on and then turned toward the young man he had been speaking with to find the older boy studying him with interest. "You're a Jedi?"

The youth smiled. "Not yet, but one day." When he saw confusion in the other's eyes, he expanded on his reply. "I'm an apprentice. It'll be several years yet before I'm Knighted."

Green eyes examined him more closely before holding out a hand in friendship. "What's your name?"

The padawan accepted the invitation. "Obi-Wan Kenobi."

A call from the doorway had the older boy looking back over his shoulder. "I gotta go; it was nice meeting you."

Obi-Wan nodded, confusion shining in his eyes. "Same here." He watched the older youth until he disappeared into the crowd.

Garen snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face to gain his attention. "Are you all right?"

The padawan's eyebrows rose at the rude intrusion as if to say 'what?!' before relaxing. Smiling at his colleague, he replied, "Fine. Let's go get something to eat."

**X**

Brodi watched his friend while waving down an airtaxi. "You all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Without turning toward his friend, the other answered, "I think maybe I have."

The taller of the two pulled his companion into the cab. "What happened, Jace?"

"I'm not sure." He looked back toward the building that was quickly becoming smaller the farther away they went. "But I get the feeling that I've met that kid before."

"Who, the Jedi?"

Jace nodded, turning back to face the front of the aircar.

"Well, maybe you've seen him around the Senate building. There kind's usually called upon for guard duty and such."

"Maybe," Jace conceded, though the feeling in his gut wouldn't leave him be.


	4. What if it's True

**Recap:** Chapter 2: We were introduced to Ben Abram's – the child who went missing at the age of two – family. After thirteen years, Rayfe, Ben's father, feels the family needs some new scenery in order to keep moving forward. Having received his wife's consent, he was planning to run for a seat in the Senate. And now, on with the story…. Chapter 3: Obi-Wan is having dreams about what he knows not, only that some are decent and some not so much. Qui-Gon is visiting with Master Yoda while Obi-Wan and Garen go out into the city to visit the History Museum, while there and unknown to him, Obi-Wan meets the elder brother of the missing child he researched for one of his classes.

**Chapter 4**

The anxiety the Jedi master was feeling leaked out into the force around him, causing Yoda to make a suggestion. "Start at the beginning you should."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes briefly before refocusing on his grandmaster. The words were hesitant at first; he wasn't sure if the details should be told. A force touch from his elder soothed his troubled soul and before too long the story poured forth like a waterfall. When the last had been spoken, Yoda nodded thoughtfully as his memories took him back to the day when a young Obi-Wan showed up on the Temple's doorstep.

"Brought to the Temple by a young woman he was," was a murmured response.

"His mother?" Qui-Gon inquired, hope not quite hidden in his tone of voice.

"His mother she claimed to be. Never have I felt the force in such agitation as when she arrived with the bundle she carried. Only when the matter was settled and custody transferred did the force then quiet. Lovingly does it wrap itself around him; fond of him it is." The elder absently chewed on his gimer stick for a brief moment. "Meditate on this, I will."

"And if it's true," the younger man whispered.

"Fight for our own we always have; no exception will this be." Realizing that Qui-Gon was troubled over a possible scenario that may never come to fruition, Yoda tapped him on the knee. "Worry not, for your ally is the force."

The Jedi shifted his position and rose to his feet. "But can it keep the justice system from interfering in our affairs? They have no jurisdiction over us as the Council internally handles any transgressions, but what if they decide to press the matter and intervene? Can we keep them from taking him?"

"Cross one bridge at a time, Master Jinn." Yoda nodded to himself. "Yes…one bridge at a time."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Qui-Gon felt no better than when he had first come into these quarters. Not to mention that the elder master didn't answer his question. He smiled half heartedly; he really should set an example for his padawan. He'd been telling the boy to stop worrying, to live in the moment, and yet here he was stressing about a future that was always in motion. Taking his leave of Yoda's quarters, the Jedi wandered back to his own to wait for his apprentice.

**X**

"Gare?"

The older boy looked over at his friend as they walked back to the Temple. "Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

The padawan shrugged. "About what anyone else knows, I guess. Why?"

Obi-Wan shook his head a little too quickly for Garen's liking. The two boys were as close as any two brothers could be, best friends since they were toddlers. The older boy knew his friend better than the other knew himself and vice versa. He wasn't surprised when his friend tried to end the conversation by saying, "No reason."

Stopping by a bench at a bus stop, Garen pulled the other boy down to sit next him. "What happened to have you asking questions about my parents?"

Obi-Wan was seated stiffly on the bench, his eyes gazing around the area. "Do you remember the assignment in Current Affairs in regard to the argumentative essay?"

Garen nodded that he did. "Yeah, I got the articles on the family from Tarmas."

His friends head whipped around to stare at him. "You did?" When the older boy nodded, Obi-Wan continued, "So did I."

"And?"

"Did you see the picture that came with the first article?"

Garen nodded slowly as he thought back. "I remember thinking it kinda resembled you from when we were younger, but I never once thought it was." When Obi-Wan didn't offer a rebuttal, realization rained down on him. "You think it's you?"

Blue-grey eyes looked back at him. Garen could tell from their color that Obi-Wan had been dealing with this for some time. His friend was in turmoil over something that may not even be factual.

"I compared it to the photo the Temple took when I first arrived. Even Master Qui-Gon can't dispute the similarity."

"Similar being the key word."

The two stood and began walking toward home. Garen placed an arm around his friend's shoulders. "Sometimes I think you worry too much."

Obi-Wan smirked at the familiar words. "I have too, you don't worry at all."

Garen chuckled and then settled down. "I wouldn't put too much stock in that article. During my research, I looked into my file and discovered that Tarmas is my birth planet. Maybe the kid's not you at all…maybe it's me."

**X**

**Thirteen years prior**

_The young woman stepped off the transport, one hand tightly clasping that of a young child while the other held a satchel. Their escape from Tarmas had been too close. She had known the family would react, but she hadn't thought they would have had the resources or the contacts they did. When the authorities had gotten too close, she knew they'd have to leave the planet._

_Three months into their sojourn on Coruscant, whispers of a child taken from a prominent family began to circulate around her. She had gone to the under levels of the city in hope of escaping any scrutiny. The child was well behaved yet quieter than she had ever seen him. At his parent's home, he was a lively and curious child always getting into everything. She could see the affects that the separation from his family was having on him; however, the only times he seemed to act on the sadness that shown through his eyes was at bedtime. It was then she would hear him cry._

_She was unable to escape the hearsay around the neighborhood. The Coruscant authorities were beginning to patrol the lower levels, looking and searching for anything out of the ordinary. Normally the planets within the Republic handled their own investigations unless the problem at hand threatened the Republic as a whole. Having received a plea from the family, the Senate decided it would help out by having its law enforcement take a look around the capital._

_The local authorities began coming into the diner where she worked to question the patrons and the staff as to whether they had heard anything about the situation. Apparently they thought that if anyone would let loose any information, it would be in a dive like the one she worked in._

_Feeling the pressure and the heat of trying to stay hidden, the young woman began having second thoughts. The man she had been working with had yet to find them. The benefactor who wanted the kid had offered a hefty price, a sum so large that she had foolishly accepted the proposal of splitting the funds. Her part in the scheme involved getting a job working for the family, buy some time, get to know the layout, become close to the family itself and when the opportunity arose, take the kid and run. Only it hadn't been that simple._

_Watching the child sleep one night, she decided on a course of action. Having dressed, she gathered the child and the few toys she had been able to buy him and went in search of a place to hide him. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled. It was one place he would not only be safe, but where no one would find him._


	5. Familiar Stranger

**Recap:** Chapter 3: Obi-Wan is having dreams about what he knows not, only that some are decent and some not so much. Qui-Gon is visiting with Master Yoda while Obi-Wan and Garen go out into the city to visit the History Museum, while there and unknown to him, Obi-Wan meets the elder brother of the missing child he researched for one of his classes. Chapter 4: Qui-Gon discussed his concerns with Yoda while Obi-Wan and Garen visited the History Museum in order to earn extra credit for one of their courses. On their way back home, Obi-Wan explains to Garen what's been troubling him. We also got to peek at a possible scenario in regard to Ben Abrams kidnapping.

**Chapter 5**

Qui-Gon took a moment to glance into the living area as he moved about the kitchen preparing last meal. His padawan had been unusually quiet since returning from his day out with Padawan Muln. The elder Jedi had tried to engage the young man in conversation, asking about his day and in turn relating his own activities; however, all his efforts was in vain for the boy refused to play along.

Having prepared two plates, Qui-Gon called his padawan to the table. Having taken a seat, the two sat in companionable silence. The elder Jedi took a few bites, noticing that Obi-Wan had yet to taste the meal. The boy just sat there pushing his food around his plate, lost in thought as he was. When his mentor reached across the table and stilled his hand, he looked up.

"What has you so troubled, young one?"

Obi-Wan laid his utensils aside, but remained silent.

"Is it the dreams again?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice quiet.

The young man shook his head 'no.' "I met someone at the museum today," Obi-Wan began. "I can't shake the felling that I know him somehow…that we've met before."

Clasping his hands in front of him, Qui-Gon replied, "Perhaps we met him on a mission or at the Senate building. There have been some new arrivals within the last year, perhaps he's a relative of one of its members."

The padawan studied his mentor for several minutes before finally conceding the possibility. "Maybe."

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"How long will we pretend that the assignment never happened?

Pushing his plate to the side, Qui-Gon leaned against the table.

"Padawan, if you are indeed the child in the article you researched are you ready to discover the truth? Are you ready for what could happen should this child's family learn of his whereabouts?"

When the apprentice didn't argue, Qui-Gon continued though his tone was somewhat hesitant, his thoughts drifting back to when he lost Xanatos. Not the same circumstances he knew, but the act of losing the one he cared for would feel the same, possibly worse since it was Obi-Wan who had helped him heal from those events. "I know I'm not ready." Silence filled the air around them for several minutes until the elder Jedi interrupted it. "I think we've both had a busy day; it's time we retire for the night."

The youth nodded and then stood, taking his dishes into the kitchen. Placing them in the sink, he just stood there thinking until Qui-Gon came and led him to his room. Making sure the young man had everything he needed, Qui-Gon turned to leave. As he did, Obi-Wan stepped around him and wrapped his arms around his master's waist. Strong arms encircled the teen.

"I'm not ready to know the truth, Master."

The muffled words caused Qui-Gon to tighten his hold. "Then we'll keep the subject on the back burner a while longer."

The security Obi-Wan felt within his mentor's presence helped to chase away the doubts and fears that had begun to spring up within his young mind. Since becoming his apprentice, this man had always protected him, even during their rocky beginning. Qui-Gon allowed his apprentice the time he needed before gently untangling himself. Once Obi-Wan was safely in bed, the elder went about tucking him in, something he hadn't done since a year past.

Turning off the light, Qui-Gon moved over to the doorway intending to depart to his own room. Before he crossed the threshold, he turned back and leaned against the framework. His padawan was already asleep, his chest moving steadily with each breath he took. Reaching around the doorframe and into the hall, Qui-Gon dimmed the brightness of the hallway light. Sitting himself on the floor just inside the doorway, he leaned back against the wall. He suddenly felt the need to keep watch over his apprentice for fear that he may disappear.

**X**

Nyla sat in her common room near the patio doors, staring absently into the small garden her husband had been able to procure for her. It wasn't large by any means and appeared rather pitiful to the one they had back home, but it was his way of keeping his side of their agreement and for that she was grateful. The garden hid the view of the city from this side of the home. They had been offered an apartment at 500 Repulica but Rayfe had turned it down in favor of the home they now lived in.

Watching her younger sister lose herself in the scenery beyond, Alys reached over to hand her some photos while looking at a duplicate of the one in her hand. "I can hardly believe he's sixteen; time has gone by so quickly."

Nyla took the pictures and looked through them. "Do you know if he's aware that the Council sends you an update each year?"

The other woman shook her head. "I don't think he's aware of it. When he's Knighted he'll have the choice of whether to meet us or not."

Nyla set the photos on the table in front of them. "I don't understand how you could let him go."

"And I don't understand how you couldn't let Ben go."

When Nyla looked at her in askance, Alys continued, "They were only a year and some months apart. They both showed signs of force sensitivity; you would have had the comfort of knowing where he was and that they were together."

"Are you saying that if I had given him to the Jedi then he wouldn't have been taken?" Nyla's voice was quiet with a defensive tone to it.

"No. I'm sorry, Nyla, that's not what I meant at all." She reached over and placed a hand on the other's arm. "I love Ben very much; he's my nephew and I have missed him every day that he's been gone."

The younger woman nodded and patted the hand on her forearm. "I couldn't bear the thought of not having him in our lives, of not raising him. And yet I didn't get that privilege regardless." A tear slipped down her cheek; she reached up and impatiently wiped it away.

Wanting to get back to the topic of where their conversation first began, Alys replied, "Garen's happy, Nyla. I don't regret our decision; I miss my son terribly, but we stand by the choice we made."

"Do you ever see him?"

"Occasionally, at Senatorial meetings or the various receptions they provide security for. I've spoken to him a few times. He gets this look in his eyes as if he's trying to figure something out, but in the next moment he shrugs it off."

Nyla couldn't understand how her sister and brother-in-law could deal with the fact that they had contact with her nephew and yet he had no idea of who they were. "How can you see him, talk to him and not tell him?"

"Because I know how happy he is and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, his mentor is very understanding. She knows who we are and yet encourages contact when we see him, as long as the truth remains hidden. She's sure he'll figure it out given time."

Nyla looked down at the photo of the age progression the authorities had made of Ben a few years back. "I miss him, Alys. I can't help but wonder what became of him…good or bad."

"I know," she replied, not knowing what to say to ease her sister's pain. "You know that if you need anything, I'm just a comm. call away, right?"

The younger woman nodded and then smiled for her sister's benefit. "I know. Thank you; it means a lot." Looking back at the photograph, a thought filtered through Nyla's mind. "Perhaps I should publish this image instead of the younger version," she murmured to herself.

Alys eyed the other sadly. She understood they needed closure, but she was also beginning to think it a waste of time to post her nephew's picture every two years. They hadn't had any responses in the last eleven years. The first two years there were plenty of false leads to go around, and each one brought more tears but not Ben's return.

"If you think that would help, then you should do it," she encouraged. She couldn't bear to crush the sliver of hope that Nyla clung to even after all these years.

**X**

When Jace arrived at his parent's home later that evening, he found a dinner plate in the heating unit along with a note from his long time nanny, Anen.

Smiling at his caretakers words, he placed the flimsiplast aside, reheated the food and took his meal into the common room. Pushing aside the photos, documents and news articles on the table, he set his plate down and proceeded to eat while surfing the channels on the holo tube. Glancing down as he took another bite, he saw something that caught his attention. Placing the utensils down, he picked up the age progressed photograph of his younger brother.

Staring at the boy in the picture, his thoughts couldn't help but wonder at the life Ben may have had. Laying it back down, he continued to stare at the photo.

"Well, little brother, it would appear that you and I had more in common than we thought."

**X**

**The next morning**

Jace entered the forensic department of Coruscant's law enforcement station. Meeting with the gentleman who had been working with his parents since their arrival on the planet, Jace handed him the photo and asked if they could make a few adjustments.

As the detective pulled the file up on the system's computer, Jace explained the revisions but clearly pointed out that the boy's facial structure should remain as is. Once they had completed their task, Jace thanked the man and asked that he keep their little project just between them. The officer asked several questions in regard to why he needed the newer version and after the young man explained his actions, the older man was more than happy to oblige.

Pausing just outside the door of the building, he pulled the amended photograph from its sleeve and studied his little brother's revised profile.

"What do I do now? If I tell someone of my suspicions and they turn out to be wrong, my parents will feel as if they've lost Ben all over again. But if I'm right, they get their son back and you lose the only life you can remember."

Jace sat down on the stairs a few feet away and placed the photo back into the envelope. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "What a fine mess I'm in."


	6. The Mother that Wasn't

**Recap:** Chapter 4: Qui-Gon discussed his concerns with Yoda while Obi-Wan and Garen visited the History Museum in order to earn extra credit for one of their courses. On their way back home, Obi-Wan explains to Garen what's been troubling him. We also got to peek at a possible scenario in regard to Ben Abrams kidnapping. Chapter 5: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have both admitted they aren't ready to know the truth about Ben Abrams. Nyla and her sister Alys Mulan have had a nice visit, discussing Garen's training with the Jedi and whether Ben should have been sent to the Jedi. Jace feels like he's stumbled across some missing piece, but until he has more information he can't yet put it all together.

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback**

_When she arrived back at her humble abode, a man was leaning against her doorframe._

"_I was wondering when you'd get ba…." Not seeing the kid, he looked around before narrowing his eyes and asking, "Where's the brat?"_

_She didn't so much as flinch at the steel in his voice. She simply unlocked the door, knowing he'd follow. Placing her key on the kitchen counter, she turned and leaned back against it. Crossing her arms over her chest, she explained what had transpired._

"_You did what?!"_

"_I gave him to the Jedi." In the face of the wrath she was facing, the young woman refused to back down. "If they catch up to us now, there will be no proof that we ever had the kid!"_

"_The Jedi only accept children with parental consent." He tilted his head and folded his arms across his chest. "So tell me how you managed to convince them to take a child that wasn't yours to give away." Though his voice was calm, the sharp edge of his tone would have made her step back if the barrier behind her had allowed movement. _

_Seemingly calm in the face of a storm, she replied, "I told them I was his mother." Before he could say anything, she continued, "I gave them a false name. Told them his father abandoned us and that I could no longer care for him."_

"_And they bought it?" he asked in disbelief. "These are Jedi we're speaking of."_

"_It helps if you make yourself believe what you're saying. It comes across as the truth, from your own point of view."_

_Slowly, he began to pace. Sitting down in a nearby chair, not that there was much available in this run down apartment she and the boy had been staying in since their arrival on Coruscant, she waited him out. When he remained silent, she tried to make him see reason._

"_They were too close on our trail on Tarmas so I came here like you said. Only the Coruscant authorities are asking questions now too. If we hadn't of ditched the kid, they would have caught up with us sooner than later. Without him, they have no case."_

_He stopped and turned to face her. "So why give him to the Jedi? There are any number of ways to make a problem disappear. We could have just as easily turned him over to the man that was going to pay us upon delivery!"_

"_Let me make myself clear," she began. "I may have allowed you to coerce me into this fools idea, but I will not nor will I ever harm a child intentionally. Being with the Jedi is the safest place for him. If we did things your way, he would have ended up dead."_

_The sneer that crossed the man's features was disturbing to say the least. "Maybe, but at least we would have had a nice little nest egg to last us our entire lives. Now we get nothing but a bounty on our heads!"_

"_The only reason your benefactor wanted him was to make his father step down from his political platform. Rayfe Abrams was ruining any chance for his policies to come to fruition."_

_He began pacing again, his agitation clearly visible. "You lost your edge; you were there so long you became attached to the boy."_

_Looking around the small apartment, she saw the items that indicated a child had lived there. Taking a recycle container, she gathered up all the items and placed them inside._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm taking these things to the local charity. I'm sure they could use them for another." When she folded down the lid on the container, she turned to look at her partner…former partner. "I think its time we parted ways. The scheme is over and the merchandise is gone. There's no reason for us to have anything to do with the other."_

"_So that's it then? You fold on this deal and I get nothing?!"_

_His eyes flashed with anger. Stalking toward her, she began backing away. When he pulled a small vibroblade from his pocket, she dropped the tote, turned and ran down the hallway toward the fire escape. She had just made it out the window when he grabbed her and pulled her back in. _

_A scream came from inside the open window and echoed down the empty alleyway._

**Four Months Later**

Qui-Gon hung his head a moment as he leaned over the comm. unit in the living room. They had just returned from a mission. Having completed their briefing only an hour ago, he and his padawan returned to their quarters looking forward to some down time.

The Jedi straightened and walked toward his padawan's room. _Such isn't to be,_ he thought. He hated to mention the senatorial gathering they were to attend that evening, his apprentice needed to rest. Knocking softly on the door, he waited until it opened before springing the bad news. Any delay he could gain he would take.

His apprentice sat on the edge of the bed rubbing a towel over his hair in an attempt to get the excess water from his shower out of it. Satisfied that it was dry enough, he raised questioning eyes toward his mentor. When he saw the sad smile, he sighed while briefly closing his eyes.

"We have another mission, don't we?"

"We have to attend the Senate's welcome back gathering this evening."

When Obi-Wan reached up and rubbed a hand over tired eyes, he missed the apologetic look on his mentor's face. "Do we have time for a nap?"

He didn't have the heart to deny the boy some well earned rest. "I think we do. I'll wake you when it's time to go."

Obi-Wan lay down and closed his eyes; he was sound asleep before Qui-Gon even exited the room.

**X**

"Is it a requirement that he attend?" Qui-Gon raised one brow in question. "We're both exhausted; at least one of us should get some rest."

"Qui, I know you're upset, but Chancellor Vallorum requested your presence when he found out you were returning today. We couldn't in all conscious tell him no."

A snort and then, "Couldn't or wouldn't? And you didn't answer my question."

"I didn't realize you asked one," Mace shot back.

Frustrated with his friend and the situation as a whole, Qui-Gon gritted his teeth and asked again, "Is it a requirement that my padawan attend this nonsense?"

"Yes, it is. As your padawan, his place is at your side. Besides, these gatherings help to acquaint the apprentices with the names and faces of the Republic's political society."

When the Jedi Master started to offer a rebuttal to that remark, Mace held up a hand to forestall his words. "We'll see you both at the Senate building in two hours."

With that said, the comm. went dead. Resigning himself to an evening he could just assume do without, he went into the fresher to shower and change.


	7. Entertainment at Another's Expense

**A/N:** Towards the end of this chapter, the name Nathan is actually Jace's middle name: Jace Nathan Abrams. I didn't want anyone to think I was introducing a new character.

**Recap:** Chapter 5: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have both admitted they aren't ready to know the truth about Ben Abrams. Nyla and her sister Alys Mulan have had a nice visit, discussing Garen's training with the Jedi and whether Ben should have been sent to the Jedi. Jace feels like he's stumbled across some missing piece, but until he has more information he can't yet put it all together. Chapter 6: We learned that one of Ben's kidnappers died at the hands of her partner. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to attend the Senate's welcome back gathering.

Hope you enjoy! :)

**Chapter 7**

Garen watched his friend try to hide a yawn for the third time since they had left the Temple. When the other gave the city beyond the window he was currently looking out of a prolonged blink, Garen reached over with his foot and kicked the others boot. On one hand he felt bad for Obi-Wan, he knew what it was to be tired after a long mission; but on the other hand, he was glad to have someone suffer with him through the political mess they were going to attend that evening.

Obi-Wan looked at his friend and a slight blush rose upon his cheeks; he knew he'd been caught. When he looked over to see if his master had noticed, he sighed in relief; Qui-Gon was currently distracted by his conversation with Master Rhara.

Garen switched seats in the air taxi so he was sitting next to his age mate. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

The other shrugged. "Doesn't matter, the Council seems to think my presence is required."

"Maybe your fan club of senator's daughters will be there tonight."

A look of barely disguised disgust crossed Obi-Wan's features. "It wouldn't be so bad if they'd learn what personal space was. Besides, they're just curious about the Jedi. If I was anyone else, they wouldn't give me a passing glance."

"Maybe, but then again, when you turn on the Kenobi charm it makes it harder for them to resist."

Brows furrowing, Obi-Wan shook his head. "I do no such thing."

A soft chuckle escaped Garen's lips. "You do my friend, and you don't even know it."

The cab pulled up to the curb and stopped; the driver exited the vehicle and went around to the passenger side to open the door for the occupants. A little taken back by the gesture, never having had one the drivers offer this service, Qui-Gon nevertheless thanked the man before following his colleagues into the Senatorial building.

"Obi-Wan."

The young man slowed his pace until his master was walking beside him. "Yes, master?"

"Keep the bond open; as you'll remember from previous years, these gatherings can be rather crowded. I'd like to be able to sense your whereabouts since I know we'll get separated amongst the curiosity and political what not of the senators."

Obi-Wan smiled at his master's diplomatic versions of the words he had used earlier to describe their unwanted predicament. "Of course, Master."

**X**

It didn't take long before his master's attention was diverted in another direction. The Chancellor, having spotted their arrival, pulled the Jedi Master into the group he was currently conversing with.

Obi-Wan wandered around the area trying to find his friends. When he spotted Garen and Bant, he hurried toward them.

"You've grown so much, Padawan Muln. It's been a while since we've seen you last."

Garen blushed at the attention he was receiving from Senator Mulan and his wife. It had been a year since he saw them.

"That tends to happen over time, Milady." Turning toward Bant, he pulled her closer to his side hoping she'd understand the action and involve herself in the discussion. "This is Bant Eerin, a good friend of mine."

Senator Mulan hid a smile, knowing what the padawan was doing. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bant."

When Obi-Wan arrived near the two, he stood back a few feet and listened, not wanting to be drug into the conversation.

"How's your training going?" Alys Mulan asked.

Garen smiled. "It's going well. My mentor says I have a good chance of qualifying for the senior padawan lightsaber tournament later this year."

"I hear that's quite an honor for a Padawan your age."

Garen dipped his head in acknowledgement and humbly replied. "It is, Senator, thank you."

Senator Mulan was pleased to see the modest response in the Jedi apprentice's posture. "We should let you get back to mingling, Padawan Muln. It was a pleasure to speak with you again."

Garen bowed to the couple. "And you Senator, Milady."

When the two had moved away, Garen turned toward his friend and cast an accusing glare at Obi-Wan. "Did you really think I didn't know you were there?"

The other padawan smiled. "I wasn't about to get pulled into that." He looked over Garen's shoulder and saw the Senator's wife look back toward his friend. "Who are they?"

"Someone my master knows. She introduced me to them just after she took me as her apprentice." Garen turned back momentarily to catch a glimpse of the couple. "Sometimes it feels as if I know them." He shrugged as the sensation left him. "Why don't we make our way to the edge of the room where we're less likely to be noticed?"

The three friends started walking, hoping to avoid any further entanglements.

"So you've known them a while?" Bant asked.

"So now she speaks!" Garen mock glared at her before adding. "You couldn't have done that earlier?"

"I was curious, so I listened instead."

"I usually end up running into them anytime we're in the same vicinity," he said distractedly, his gaze having found and focused on the refreshments table. Gesturing toward the food and drinks, the other two padawans nodded in acquiesce.

**X**

Alys Mulan looked over to the where the three padawans were talking. Her eyes wandered to the tall youth standing next her to son. If she didn't know better, she would think they were related: same build, similar coloring. When the youth glanced in her direction, her breath caught in her throat. For an instant, he reminded her of Rayfe Abrams, except his hair color was all wrong. When she refocused on the young man, he had turned back to speaking with Garen as the three friends made their way across the room. The moment lost, she shrugged the sensation aside thinking she had just imagined something that wasn't there.

**X**

Garen stood against the wall on the sidelines and grinned as he watched his friend trying to pry himself away from several members of his senatorial fan club. Blue-grey eyes caught his, the plea in them quite clear. A shake of his head and the downcast look of the others features had Garen's grin widening.

"What's so funny?" A voice asked beside him.

Looking up at the young man who stood beside him, Garen recognized the other youth from the History Museum some months back. With a tilt of his head, he gestured toward his friend.

The youth looked over toward the padawan trying to disentangle himself from one of the feisty daughters who had managed to surprise him with a hug. The young man shook his head but couldn't quite hold back a laugh. "That's just mean."

A chuckle met his response. "No, it's entertainment."

Shaking his head, the older youth walked over to the Jedi apprentice and pushed his way through the throng of young girls trying to speak with the padawan. "All right girls, break it up. The show's over."

A few arguments, groans and whines met his declaration as the majority turned and walked away. He turned back to the few who had not yet left. "Do I need to inform your parents about your whereabouts one month back?"

Offering an apology, two of the three girls remaining left instantly. The last looked toward the older youth as if challenging him to come up with something against her as well. He smiled and bent down slightly to whisper in her ear. When her expression changed to one of shock, Obi-Wan tilted his head in curiosity. Saying her goodbyes, she too walked away.

"I don't believe what just happened. How did you do that?"

A soft laugh accompanied the response, "It helps to know who's who in this line of work as well as who will tolerate what when it comes to their children."

"Are you a Senator's aide?"

Jace shook his head. "No, a Senator's son."

"Oh. Well, that explains it then." Obi-Wan glanced across the room and saw that Garen's facial expression had fallen somewhat now that his source of amusement had been cut short. Turning back to the older youth beside him, he asked, "We met at the History Museum, right?"

Jace nodded.

"Has your father been with the Senate long?"

A look crossed the young man's face that Obi-Wan couldn't quite identify, but was gone before he could study it further. "Not long. We've been on Coruscant for a year a half now. Father was elected to represent the western hemisphere of Tarmas while my uncle represents the eastern half."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the planet he had studied in his _Current Affairs_ course.

"Have you heard of it?"

"I actually did a report on Tarmas about eight months back."

Jace smirked. "Learn anything interesting?"

A nervous, somewhat strained chuckle escaped the padawan, only noticeable to those who knew him well. "More than I wanted to know, actually."

"Then I guess you know what happened to the Abrams family."

"About their son you mean?"

With a quiet, almost reflective tone, Jace replied, "Yeah. He disappeared when he was two, right out from under the family's nose and they didn't even see it coming."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan inquired, curious to get more information about the family he had written about.

Jace shrugged and then gestured toward the balcony doors to the side of the room. "I need some air; it's a bit stuffy in here with all these people." He started walking toward the doors and then turned back. "Would you like to join me?"

Obi-Wan looked over to where his master was and then back at the youth he felt he somehow knew. And it wasn't just because he may have met him at the Senate building prior to the History Museum or on a mission that he couldn't recall.

His instincts told him everything would be fine; the force was silent on the matter. Not known by many, the padawan in question didn't venture far from his master's side unless within the confines of the Temple or out with his friends. For some reason, one that Obi-Wan himself couldn't identify, he had always had an uncanny feeling about being out from under his guardian's line of sight. When on missions or local assignments such as this, as long as he could feel the other within the same room or within a reasonable amount of distance it was tolerable, but to actually go off somewhere was not like him.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, the padawan turned and followed the older youth out onto the Balcony.

The wind blew around them, the coolness of it helping to calm Jace's nerves. "I was seven when it happened." His eyes roamed the city landscape. "My family and I were at the Abrams home; they were celebrating Mr. Abrams election to the Governor's seat. Ben was trying unsuccessfully to play with his older brother."

Jace sadly smiled in remembrance. "But Nathan was tired of him tagging along. He had been responsible for keeping Ben out of trouble all morning and all he wanted to do was play with his friends, to have a time of rest from being his brother's keeper. So he told him to get lost and go play with the little kids."

A laugh escaped. "Ben demanded he wasn't so little, but nonetheless he left us alone. That was the last time we saw him."

"You think someone at the party was responsible?"

Jace shook his head. "Yes and no. The Abrams have their suspicions on who might have disappeared with him, but they couldn't prove it and when the authorities caught up to the person, she was already dead. They never did find Ben."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Jace. "I'm sorry for their loss."

"Yeah, me too."

The older youth leaned against the duracreet balcony railing and clasped his hands together. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Obi-Wan replied.

"Do you like being a Jedi?"

Obi-Wan moved over to the corner of the balcony, turned and using his hands to help push himself up, he hopped up onto the corner and sat. Smiling, he answered, "I love it. To be a Knight is all I've ever wanted."

"But is that because it's all you know or because it's something you truly want?"

The padawan was silent for some moments before answering. "Perhaps it's both. Granted, I don't know much of the outside world or what it has to offer other than what I see and learn on missions, but I do know with everything in me that where I am is where I'm supposed to be."

Jace walked over and sat down on the park like bench to the side of the balcony doors. "Do you ever think of your family? I've heard that once a child is given to the Order, most of them have no contact with their parents."

"While that's true with the majority, I've also learned that the Council sends updates to the families. I'm not supposed to know that so don't mention it, please. But to answer your question, I don't know my family. And to be honest, I haven't ever really given them any thought." Obi-Wan shrugged. "The Jedi are my family."

"So you're happy where you are."

Obi-Wan didn't know why, but the question felt too serious for the conversation they were currently having. Almost as if there was an underlying meaning to it. Shrugging off the sensation, he answered, "Yes, I am."

Standing, Jace gestured inside. "I guess we'd better get back to the party. I'm sure my parents are probably looking for me."

"My master as well." Obi-Wan stopped just inside the doorway, "It was good to see you again, Jace."

The older youth nodded, watching the other walk back toward his master. "You to," he whispered.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! (both signed and un-signed are welcome)**


	8. Time

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! I meant to have this posted in December, but life didn't work out that way. This chapter gave me fits, and I'm not entirely too happy with it but I wanted to give you all an update…so…take from it what you will. I did a grammar/spelling check as well as read over it with my own eyes to catch what the computer didn't. If I missed anything, and I think I did, please be kind and ignore. Thank you!

I hope you enjoy!

**Recap:** Chapter 6: We learned that one of Ben's kidnappers died at the hands of her partner. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to attend the Senate's welcome back gathering. Chapter 7: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, as well as the other Jedi, were made to attend the Senate's annual Welcome Back Gathering. Garen had a chat with Alys Mulan who in turn caught sight of a familiar looking Jedi teen who reminded her of her brother-in-law, Rayfe. Garen also thought it amusing to watch his best friend try to get away from a flock of Senator's daughters. After rescuing Obi-Wan from his female admirers, Jace learned that Obi-Wan had done some research on Tarmas for a class of his. Taking him out to get some fresh air, the elder youth proceeded to tell what he knew of the disappearance of Ben Abrams, and after, Jace casually pressed Obi-Wan with questions on what it was like to be a Jedi.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Brodi walked around the gathering taking photos of the dignitaries, representatives and Senators. He had been hired to document the Senate's annual house warming; the photos main purpose to be published in the local media to reference the evening's events as well as to welcome the Republic's newest members.

"Smile!" Brodi quickly captured the interruption of Lady Mulan and Jedi Master Clee Rhara.

Moving on, he took a snapshot of his friend Jace and the Jedi Padawan he was speaking to. They both wore smiles, too engrossed in their conversation to pay any attention to the camera man now moving on to capture more memories.

By the time the night had ended, Brodi was sure he had accurately summed up the evening in the photos that were waiting for development. Sitting at his computer terminal, he inserted the various discs containing the photographs into his visual display unit and began the process of cropping and printing.

**X**

Jace entered the dorm he shared with his best friend. Tossing his books onto his desk, he walked over and fell back onto his bunk.

"Rough week?"

Turning his head just enough to see his roommate, the younger of the two answered, "You'd think the instructors would go easy on us the first week back."

Brodi chuckled. "Guess they don't want to waste a second of class time."

Sitting up, Jace frowned. "Guess not." Looking over at his friend, he asked, "What are you working on?"

"The Senatorial pics I took at the gathering. I've got to get them to Alys Mulan by the end of next week so she can edit out the ones they want to publish in this quarter's journal." The elder youth ran a hand over tired eyes. "I've been at this since late last night." He gestured toward his friend. "Where were you anyway?"

"Spent the night at my parent's place." Sitting up, he remembered something Brodi had mentioned. "My Aunt Alys?"

Brodi nodded. "Yeah, she's in charge of the Welcome Back Packets this year as well as the news cast introducing the newbies to society."

Jace pulled himself off his bunk and walked over to his friend's workstation. "What'd you manage to get; anything good?"

"A little of everything." Brodi stopped rearranging the collage on his computer screen and flipped through some of the photos on his desk.

"I got some of your family this year since you all missed last years event." He searched the stack and pulled out two pics. "Here's one of you and that Jedi kid and one of you with him and Padawan Muln." Brodi looked at the pic a moment, his brow furrowing. "You know, except for the hair color, you two kinda look alike." The older youth shrugged. "Anyway, this particular Jedi team didn't attend last year because they were away on missions."

Jace's eyes narrowed slightly as he took the photos. In one was he and Obi-Wan talking, smiles on their faces. In the other, they were standing with Garen in a semi circle looking off to the side as if they were listening to someone.

"Have you given any of these to my aunt, yet?"

Brodi shook his head. "No, they're not ready. I'll be delivering them by next week's end."

"Not these two."

Brodi looked surprised, yet confused. "Why not?"

A grimaced tugged at the younger roommate's features. "It's complicated; I can't explain just yet."

Brodi looked at his younger friend. "These are part of the contract, Jace. You know I have to turn everything in."

"By next week's end?" The other clarified.

"I thought I already said that." The elder confirmed.

"Can I have these?"

Brodi shrugged in unconcern. "Sure, I've got the originals."

Taking the two photos, Jace walked over and sat down at his desk. Looking at the snapshots, he came to a decision. He had to speak with his father and Obi-Wan before these photos became public: he knew there would be a handful who would question the resemblance, and he'd rather Rayfe and Obi-Wan heard of his suspicions from him rather than see them in a journal or have someone else raise the subject.

Tomorrow he would see his father and find out what his position on all of this was. He just hoped it coincided with his point of view.

**X**

Rayfe softly closed the door behind him. During the short, darkened walk through the living area to his home office, he noticed the open patio doors. Thinking his wife had waited up for him, he set his briefcase inside the office door and went out to meet her. Instead of finding Nyla, he found his eldest son sitting in one of the cushioned chairs they kept outside.

"It's not often we're home at the same time anymore," he quietly spoke. The elder man pulled a chair over to sit nearer to his son and gestured toward the seat. "Mind if I sit with you a while?"

Jace shook his head 'no'. Once his father had settled into his seat, he went back to gazing at the garden. "It's beautiful," he said, indicating the small paradise his father had installed for his mother.

"She needed a piece of home here; I think it helps, but it's not enough."

"No matter where we are, pop, she's always going to carry it with her." Jace lowered his eyes to the ground in front of him. "I used to wonder why Ty and I weren't enough to fill the vacancy Ben left." He took a deep breath and looked back out at the garden. Flitter flies flew to and fro around the various flowers and vegetation, their round bellies glowing in the night air. "It was almost like we were just an obligation after he disappeared, something she had to take care of because she was supposed to."

"Your mother loves you, Jace." Rayfe turned his chair to better view his son. "If she didn't, she wouldn't have had security around you every hour of the day."

"That was the worst of it," he replied, his tone respectful in light of what his family had gone through. "Do you know what it's like to be the only kid in school who has a bodyguard escort him to class?" When Rayfe indicated that he didn't, Jace continued, "Granted, Ty doesn't know any better because he grew up with all this. But I remembered life before Ben disappeared; I remember what it was to go over to a friend's house, to walk home from school, to run outside and explore the acreage around the mansion." He quieted for a moment. "I think that's why I wanted to come here so much. To get away from everything, only it feels as if it's all followed me here."

Saddened by his son's revelation of how he felt about his life, Rayfe asked, "Why did you never say anything?"

The youth shrugged. "Because I knew it made mom feel better knowing that she was doing everything she could to keep it from happening again."

"I wish you had talked to me."

Jace offered a half smile. "Me too."

A comfortable silence settled between them until Jace broke it. "Dad…if we somehow found Ben, even after all these years, what would you do?"

Shocked at this turn in conversation, Rayfe stared at his son at a loss for words. Blinking several times as the question finally caught up to the rational part of his mind, he replied, "I would hope to bring him home."

"But he wouldn't be the same as when he was with us. I mean, he's been somewhere else for thirteen years. What if he's happy where he is? He was only two; he wouldn't remember life before."

Rayfe sighed. "I've honestly never thought about it like that. But I do think that as his family we should have the right to get to know him again, and for him to know us."

"But would you force it if he didn't want to?"

"Jace, what is this all about?"

The young man shrugged and looked away briefly before meeting his father's gaze. "I've just been thinking a lot lately, and I can't honestly say that having Ben come home now would be such a good thing…for him."

"You're mother wouldn't see it that way."

"I know; but how do you see it?"

"I think I would have to see Ben for myself and gage the situation from that point on."

Jace nodded, understanding his father's point of view to an extent, but also grateful that he would at least consider Ben's new life in light of how much the boy was missed.

"So what did you think of last weeks Gathering?"

A twinkle of mischief shown in the young man's gaze. "I think it was full of people pleasers trying to further their own agendas."

"My assessment exactly; however, there were those there who actually have the best interest of the people at heart."

"I think you're a rarity, there aren't many like you in the Senate." Jace glanced at his father. "Why did you enter politics if you can't stand politicians?"

The laugh that greeted the question was an unexpected blessing: laughter was a rare commodity in their household, too few occurrences and too far between. "Because I thought maybe I could somehow make a difference. The way your Uncle kept talking about the corruption in the Senate, I figured if I joined perhaps I could help tip the scale in favor of those who actually have the best interests of the people at heart."

"Speaking of, I saw Garen tonight. He reminds me a lot of Uncle Trae. If Garen has the ability to be a Jedi, did that come from mom and aunt Alys' side or Uncle Trae's?"

"I believe it comes from your mother's. Not many know this, Jace, so I want you to promise me that you won't say anything." When the young man nodded, his expression taking on a more serious appearance, Rayfe continued, "Ben showed the same gift that Garen has. Only we didn't think it was a good idea to split up the family by sending him to the Jedi. So we kept him to raise him ourselves." A humorless chuckle escaped his mouth. "And you see how that turned out."

"So Ben could've been a Jedi?"

"If we had had enough sense to send him for training, yes."

"Pop…there's something I need to tell you."


	9. Revelations

**Chapter 9**

Rayfe stared at the photos his son had handed him moments before. In one hand, he held the age progressive photo of Ben they had updated a year ago, and in the other hand he held a photo of his eldest son speaking with a Jedi Padawan. A padawan who greatly resembled the age progressive photo of his missing son. Not to mention the resemblance between Jace and the Jedi. Reaching down, he picked up another photo, another version of the age progressive photo that Jace had altered shortly after meeting Obi-Wan. Though the only alteration made was to the boy's hairstyle. When placed side by side with the photo of Jace and the Jedi, the likeness was uncanny. The elder man looked at his son, his brow furrowed in thought.

"You believe this boy is Ben?"

Jace shrugged while slightly shaking his head in indecision. "Possibly…I don't know. What I've learned through my interactions with him and from what you've told me, his and Ben's lives seem to match pretty well since the age of two."

"Meaning?"

"Obi-Wan was given to the Jedi at the age of two and a half years. Ben went missing just shy of that age. Obi-Wan doesn't know who his real family is or his home planet. Ben would have forgotten by now. Ben had the ability to be a Jed. Obi-Wan is a Jedi and the age Ben would be right now. And some of the gestures Obi-Wan makes remind me of us. Not to mention the resemblance."

"How long have you known this boy?"

Jace fidgeted a moment before answering the question. "Almost a year."

The elder man took a moment to calm his frustration. "And you didn't think to tell your mother and me about this?"

The younger man narrowed his eyes. "Would you really have wanted me to?" He stood and began to pace, his voice taking on a frantic tone. "What would I have said, pop? Oh, by the way, Ben might be living in the Jedi Temple? And what if it's nothing, what if he's not who I suspect him to be? What if you ask for a genetic test and it comes back that Obi-Wan Kenobi is not your son? Then what? You and mom lose Ben all over again and we start back at square one!"

Rayfe stood and quickly stepped into Jace's path. Grabbing his son by the upper arms, he halted the young man's steps. Swallowing his emotions, he replied, "No, I wouldn't have wanted that for any of us. But why tell me now?"

The younger man took a moment to calm himself before answering. "Brodi took a freelance job for the Senate; he took photos at last weeks gathering. He has to turn them over to Aunt Alys by next weeks end so she can select the ones that will be published in the Senatorial Journal. And if I know Alys like I know I do, she'll see the resemblance and show mom the photos. If she does that…. I wanted to give you and Obi-Wan a heads up that this was coming. But he's on a mission and won't return until the day after tomorrow. Or so they said."

Rayfe turned and looking out into the garden, he thought over all his son had told him. "I'll take care of Alys," he murmured. Turning to meet his son's gaze, he continued, "I'll wait until you speak with Obi-Wan before I tell your mother."

Upset by this statement, Jace's tone once again took on a anxious tone. "Dad, you can't tell her! If she thinks there's even a possibility then the only life Obi-Wan knows is at an end. Would you put him through that?!"

"And what of us Jace?! What about the long years we've been wondering if he's dead or alive?"

The younger man held out a hand in supplication. "Pop, please. You said if he was happy that you'd consider leaving him as is. You said you just needed to see him."

Closing his eyes, the elder man nodded. "I know what I said, son. But you don't understand. My child was taken from me before he ever had the chance to really know me, or his mother…or you and Ty for that matter. If it turns out to be true and Obi-Wan is Ben, then…then we'll see him home for a time and go from there."

Jace shook his head, his eyes closing briefly with the gesture. "I never should have told you," he replied softly. "I should have allowed him to live his life without us interfering." As he walked past, his father grabbed hold of his arm.

Eyes misting over at Jace's response, Rayfe replied, "If it was you, I would do the same. I know you see both sides but as a parent who has grieved for thirteen years, all I can see is the fact that my son may be alive and within our reach."

"And what will you do if he tells you he doesn't want to be with you? He's attached to the people who raised him. I've seen him with his mentor; they have a good relationship. He has friends there. And what of Garen? He's bound to find out that Aunt Alys and Uncle Trae are his parents when all is said and done. This is bigger than just our family finding the one who was lost…it involves more than just us."

Rayfe reached over and pulled his oldest son into a tight embrace. "You've grown into a fine man, Jace. No father could be prouder. I wish I could be more like you: your compassion for others even at the cost to your own happiness and well being astounds me, but where Ben's concerned…where _any_ of my children are concerned…I can't help but be selfish." Pulling back, he clasped his son's face between his hands. "I can promise this, if this turns out to be true and if at any time he doesn't seem able to cope with us, then I will release him to return to the Jedi. But in my time."

Jace reluctantly agreed, knowing that was the only concession he would get from his father.

**X**

Mace walked the corridor toward Yoda's apartment. He had been ordered to report to the old master about a scenario involving young Kenobi. Upon arrival, the door opened without his needing to announce his arrival. Stepping inside, the door closed and Mace sat down on one of the large cushions on the floor. Yoda sat in a chair to the side of the room, his face creased in thought.

"Learned I have that young Kenobi was not given to the Jedi by his mother. The woman who brought him to us, murdered she was that same evening."

Mace pressed his fingertips together, bringing his hands up so his lips touched the tips of his index fingers. Pulling them away a moment, he replied, "So we unknowingly took in a child that was not legally given."

"So it would seem." Yoda's clawed hands rested atop his gimmer stick. "Reported it was that took a child from his home on Tarmas she did."

"Are you saying Obi-Wan is this child?"

"Possibly." The aged Jedi bowed his head. "How to tell Jinn that lose his padawan he could, I know not."

Mace shifted in his seat, resting one ankle over the knee of his other leg. "Has anyone stepped forward to claim him?"

Yoda's eyes locked onto the other council member. "No. But through research for a class, young Kenobi has come to suspect that the family he studied may be his. Dreams he has been having, concerned Qui-Gon is."

"Dreams pass in time." Mace waved them off.

"Not if visions or memories they are," Yoda corrected. "When return they do, speak to them both we must."

**X**

Feeling well rested, Qui-Gon took his time getting ready for the day before making his way to the cockpit. Upon entering the cabin, he noticed his apprentice sprawled out over the co-pilots chair…asleep. Smiling, he walked over and knelt down by the chair.

Shaking the boy's arm, Qui-Gon called, "Padawan?"

Obi-Wan stirred, moaning that it was too early. Settling back down the boy quickly succumbed to the deep sleep he had been in.

"C'mon little one, time to get up!"

"Ten m..re min..es, Mas..er," came the slurred reply.

Using the bond as well as his voice, Qui-Gon shouted, "PADAWAN!"

The teen turned over and slid to the floor. "'m wake!" The boy tried to lift himself off the floor to no avail. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked up accusingly at his grinning mentor. "Master, that wasn't funny; I barely slept last night."

Now concerned, the older man reached out a hand and pulled the boy to his feet. When the teen swayed from the sudden change in position, Qui-Gon held his shoulders in a firm grip and pushed him back until his knees gave out and he was once again sitting in the chair.

Realizing that he had admitted he hadn't slept, the youth waved him off. "I'm fine." He smiled for good effect. "I just wasn't tired last night."

Not deterred, Qui-Gon pressed. "More dreams?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, now hiding the bloodshot remnants from lack of sleep behind them. Nodding his head in affirmation of his master's question, he otherwise remained silent.

"What happened?"

The teen opened his eyes and gazed down at his tunic, his hand unconsciously picking at the hem of the arm sleeve. "There was a celebration of some kind and a little boy. He was upset about something, but what wasn't clear. A young woman offered to take him into the house to get a bite to eat and he agreed to go with her. He wasn't afraid…he knew her…well." The boy's voice trailed off a moment before he continued. "One of the others in the kitchen told her they needed something from the market. When she asked the child if he wanted to go, he agreed. It was as if he had gone with her and an older woman many times before. When they got into the speeder, they drove away. The boy was tired, and he fell asleep. When he woke up, they were somewhere else…." The young man's voice faded, his thoughts confused as to why this seemed familiar to him.

"Padawan?"

Obi-Wan flinched at the sound of his name and focused on his master. Qui-Gon reached over and taking the boy's face between his hands, he said, "Do you still think these are just dreams? Or do you think they're memories?"

The boy jerked back at the suggestion and shook his head no. "How can they be memories when I have no idea who the people in these dreams are?!"

Lowering his hands to the boy's forearms, Qui-Gon replied, "These dreams began after the research you did on Tarmas and the Abrams family. Before then, they were non-existent." The elder man swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. "We've ignored this for the better part of a year now. I think it's time we find out the truth."

The padawan shook his head frantically and standing, backed away from his mentor. "I don't want to know the truth! What if I'm this kid and they try to take me away?! I don't want to go; you and the Jedi are my family! Are you trying to get rid of me?!"

Qui-Gon stood and was in front of his apprentice before the boy could blink. "You know better than that, my padawan." Before he could say anything else, Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around his master's waist and hung on for all he was worth.

"You said you didn't want to know. Why now?" The Jedi had to concentrate on the murmured words in order to understand the question.

"With every dream you have, young one, I feel us being pulled that much closer to discovering the point in all of this. Perhaps this is something we should get out in the open, see if anything becomes of it. And if something does, then we deal with it the best way we can. And if it doesn't, then we worried for nothing."

Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon's tunic. "And if someone tries to take me away?"

"You'll be seventeen in a year and some weeks, Padawan. Legal age on Coruscant to determine what you want."

The apprentice nodded his understanding but still refused to release his mentor. Like his master, Obi-Wan wasn't one to seek this type of comfort, but when offered he readily accepted. Seeing his padawan holding on to him of his own volition, Qui-Gon didn't have the heart to retract the boy. Moving over to sit down in the pilot's chair, he pulled his apprentice with him. The two sat there for an indeterminable amount of time, until Obi-Wan finally pulled away, somewhat embarrassed, and moved over to the co-pilots chair.

"You should get some sleep; we still have a few hours before we reach the Temple."

Obi-Wan started to protest that he wasn't tired, but an unexpected yawn halted his words. He half heartedly glared at his mentor as he realized the suggestion that had been laced within the words. He nodded his consent and giving his master a brief hug, he walked back to the bunk area and lay down. He was asleep within minutes.

**X**

Jace waited at the front entrance of the Temple, pacing back and forth. He was nervous. What would he say to his friend? _Hi, I might possibly be your older brother_ didn't seem like the right thing to say. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had lied to Obi-Wan. Not outright, but by omission. He never told the boy his last name. And he had told him that Ben's brother's name was Nathan, his middle name, but Obi-Wan didn't know that. And now he had possibly ruined the teen's life. For a brief moment, he was angry with his missing brother. He was angry that the boy had voluntarily, from what they could piece together, gone with Taren causing the discontentment his family had lived with since the day it happened. The anger drained away as suddenly as it had come.

Ben had always been a trusting child. And those in the household, whether family or staff, had always had his unconditional belief that everyone was who they said they were. There were no gray areas in his world. Jace felt a sudden longing to hold his brother again. He felt the ache of not having had his brother there while growing up. He and Ben had been close even with the five year age difference. Ben had been his responsibility simply because he was the older brother. No one had ever placed that on his shoulders, it was one he had given to himself. It was the same with Ty.

If Obi-Wan Kenobi turned out to be Ben Abrams, how could they do to him what Taren had done thirteen years ago? How could they turn his world upside down and take him from the only family he knows? He shook his head to clear it; Jace didn't have a choice in the matter. If his parents chose to pursue this, and he knew they would, then he'd be there for his brother. It was all he could do.

The clearing of a throat interrupted Jace's pacing and his musings. He turned to find a small, dark green species observing his every movement. "Troubled you are."

Taking a deep breath, Jace nodded. "Yes, Sir, I am. I was hoping to speak with Padawan Kenobi if possible."

"Yoda, I am. Return soon they will." Yoda gestured toward the hallway of the Temple. "Come, much to talk about we have."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda, what would we have to talk about?"

"Young Kenobi." Yoda watched as the young man realized what he referred to. When the older youth nodded his consent, the elder master turned and led the way to the Council meditation chamber.

**X**

Jace was silent as they sat down on the cushions in the room. He wasn't sure what the elder Jedi knew and what he didn't, but something told him that nothing got past this particular master.

"Think you do that your brother Padawan Kenobi is, do you not?"

Jace nodded. "I suspect, Master Yoda, but have no proof."

"Troubled he has been for some time over the research he completed for his class. Wish to leave the Jedi he does not." Yoda's voice was soothing, his words held no accusation.

"I don't wish for his life to be disrupted. I've discovered some pictures were taken at the Senatorial Gathering and well, there are some who will notice the resemblance. I've spoken with my father hoping he would let things remain as is, but he's determined to find out the truth of this matter." Jace lowered his head, a great weight seeming to pull him down. "I never wanted to hurt Obi-Wan. I just thought that my father and he should be warned before the pictures are made public."

Yoda smiled at the young man. "Believe you, I do. Much time have I spent researching young Kenobi's arrival to the Temple. The young woman who brought him to us was not his mother. Murdered she was the same night."

"The more I hear and the more I learn, the more the pieces fit together. We learned shortly after Ben was taken that one of our kitchen staff, staff we treated like family, took him with her to the market but never returned. He left with Taren Stryder. The investigator my father hired tracked her to Coruscant, but by the time he found her she was already dead. And Ben was nowhere to be found," Jace explained.

Tell the young man the woman's name, Yoda had not. The more he discovered, the more complicated the situation became. He was beginning to doubt their ability to keep Obi-Wan within Jedi custody. The Council would have to speak with the authorities. If they came forward with what they knew, even though an investigation would be conducted, the Order would come away from this without the taint that it could otherwise obtain. _But what of a young boy's life?_


	10. Jace and ObiWan talk

**Beth:** Chapter 9 - Thanks so much for the reading and for your review! Garen and Obi-Wan are not brothers…they're cousins.

**Meowen:** Chapter 9 – Thanks so much! I hope it continues to keep your interest! :) Thanks for reading and for your review; both are much appreciated!

**A/N:** This chapter didn't quite turn out on screen like it played out in my mind; however, I hope the confrontation between Jace and Obi-Wan satisfies the situation their in. I hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The two Jedi stepped down from the ship's ramp and started walking across the hanger bay toward the entrance to the Temple. Qui-Gon suddenly slowed his pace when he felt his padawan lingering behind. Turning to view his apprentice, he tilted his head slightly to the left as he waited the boy out; he had seen that look too many times to not know what was going through the youth's mind. Glancing back at the Temple corridor, Qui-Gon walked over to Obi-Wan and took his satchel and then turned and walked over near the double door entrance. Setting the bags beneath a work bench near the door, he returned to where his padawan was standing and motioned for the boy to follow him. By the time the apprentice caught up to his mentor, they were now walking the streets of Coruscant.

Confused as to the change in direction, the teen voiced his puzzled thoughts. "Where are we going? I thought we had to report to the Council."

Slowing down so his apprentice could catch up, the elder man smiled and motioned him forward. "We probably should, but I think first we should enjoy a home cooked meal." He glanced at his padawan. "Do you think we've been away too long for Dex to remember who we are?"

Obi-Wan grinned as he shook his head. "We've only been gone a few weeks."

Putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, the elder Jedi pulled him to his side as they walked toward Coco town. "Well, then, lets go see an old friend."

**X**

Obi-Wan had just taken his last bite when Dex brought him his favorite desert. Eyes widening, he first looked at his master for approval before digging in. Slowing his eating, he started to stir the spoon in the makeshift sweet before finally asking what was on his mind. "Master…as grateful as I am to have this free time, why are we here?"

Leaning back against the booth he was sitting in, Qui-Gon took a deep breath as he studied his apprentice. It wasn't until the boy started to squirm under his gaze that he finally answered. "I saw the 'I have a bad feeling' look when we were walking across the hanger. I thought some down time would do us both some good."

When the boy didn't respond, merely lowering his eyes to the half eaten desert in front of him, Qui-Gon prodded, "Will you tell me?"

The teen shrugged before relinquishing his spoon and sitting back in the booth. "It was the same as usual, be cautious…yet it was elusive. A warning perhaps."

"Caution was what I perceived also."

"You felt it too then?"

The Jedi nodded, his left hand massaging his bearded chin as he tried to figure out what the force was trying to tell them.

"What do we do? We can't avoid going home forever."

Qui-Gon smiled. "That we can't."

He looked around the café a moment before suggesting. "What do you say we wait until dusk and then sneak back to our quarters? We'll have to shield mind you or the old troll will know we've arrived. Then we clean up and relax while watching a holovid." He waved off the obvious. "We'll report tomorrow."

"Do we get snacks too?"

The Jedi's face showed surprise and a touch of confusion. He gestured toward the table. "Wasn't this enough to fill that pit of yours?"

Obi-Wan laughed, a sound that his master could have listened to for longer than it lasted. "Of course not, you should know that by now."

"Aye, that I do.

**X**

When Obi-Wan opened his eyes, he noticed not the normal décor of his bedroom but the furnishings of their living room. Rolling over, he felt something next to him and turning his head, he saw his master half sitting, half lying on the reclining portion of the sofa. The Jedi Master's head was lulled to one side, his mouth hanging slightly open, a snore accompanying the man's sleeping visage. Smiling, the padawan checked the chrono, muttering a few choice words when he saw what time it was: he had missed his first class and would miss the second if he didn't hurry. Reluctantly, he got up and went to shower and change.

The hot water was a treat, since sonic showers and cold water was all they had available to them during their mission. Standing under the warm downpour, he lifted his face into the steady flow of water. The pressure behind the current acted as a massage to his facial skin and scalp.

_The child pointed toward the turn that would have led them to the shopping strip. "You're going the wrong way."_

_The young woman briefly looked over at the boy and then refocused her gaze on the air lanes in front of her. "How would you feel about coming on a trip with me, Ben?"_

_Blue eyes looked up at his present caretaker. "A trip?"_

_"I have to go off planet for a short time; I thought maybe you'd like to come."_

_The little boy shook his head. "Can't. Daddy's party's today."_

_"I spoke with your mother, little one. She said you could come if you want to." The young woman turned toward the spaceport, waiting to hear the child's answer. She thought it best if he thought they were going on a field trip rather than have to sedate him, which was her back-up plan._

_"Do we get to fly in a ship?"_

_She smiled. "Of course we do!" Turning into the space port, she pointed toward the transports that were currently docked to the terminals in preparation for loading passengers._

_The little boy nodded his consent, his eyes widening when he saw the numerous ships waiting for departure. The kitchen aide parked the speeder near the entrance way to the terminal, not bothering to make sure the vehicle was properly secured; she wouldn't need it anymore. Hopping out, she opened the boy's door and held out her hand. A faint feeling told him he shouldn't take it, but he was excited at the prospect of flying in one of the ships. Taking her hand, he followed her to the docking bay and onto one of the waiting transports. Never realizing it was the last time he would see his home._

Stumbling, Obi-Wan grabbed hold of the bar bolted into the tiled wall. Hanging onto it for a moment to make sure he wouldn't fall, he stepped back and sat down on the built in shower seat. His breaths were shallow, his body tense. The name _Taren_ whispered through his mind. His brow furrowed as he wondered about the name. The image of a woman floated through his minds eye; he recognized her. Had he ever met her? Unconsciously, the young man reached for the bond he shared with his master, relief filling him when he felt the concerned wave that was sent back. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself up and turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower.

Having woken shortly after his apprentice, Qui-Gon had set about the task of fixing first meal when he felt his padawan's distress. Waiting a few moments, he titled his head to the side to listen for his apprentice. When he felt the tendril the boy had sent his way, he surmised that the teen was well enough and continued with his task. _Another vision,_ he surmised. It had surprised them both when the dreams started occurring during the daylight hours.

Qui-Gon was beginning to believe they were memories; the thought unsettled him more than he cared to admit, a possibility his padawan was quick to refute. Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, opened the cooling unit and taking the juice from the top shelf, he poured himself a generous glass before sitting down at the counter. The boy picked at the sweet bread decorating the center of the table, taking small bites. Noticing the teen was lost in thought, Qui-Gon turned down the cooking unit and made his way over to sit down across from his apprentice.

"Tell me," he softly demanded.

Blue-grey eyes flickered up to meet his mentor's before focusing once again on the bread in front of him. "There was a woman and a little boy." The teen looked up at him with troubled eyes. "She told him she had some errands to run off planet, and he agreed to go with her."

"Did he seem afraid?"

The padawan shook his head. "No," he began, his brow furrowing. "He seemed hesitant, but his desire to fly in a ship over rode that feeling."

When the Jedi saw that there was more to the tale than what was said, he asked, "What else?"

Obi-Wan hestitated, but then said, "Her name was Taren…" he swallowed nervously. "And somehow, I know her. I don't know how, but if I saw her I would recognize her."

The boy was trying his best to hide the fact that knowledge of this woman bothered him. Grasping one of the boy's hands between his, Qui-Gon patted it once, then twice before saying, "I wouldn't worry. Let it come in its own time; don't rush it." Glancing at the chrono, he continued, "Perhaps you should get to class. We'll discuss it more at day's end."

A sudden feeling of dread snaked its way up Obi-Wan's spine. "I don't want to go to class today. Can't we just…I don't know, can we go somewhere? Anywhere?" The more words that poured from his lips, the more unstable his voice became.

"Obi-Wan, look at me young one." Qui-Gon waited until he had the boy's attention. "What are you nervous about?"

The youth shook his head to the negative, not really understanding what he was feeling. "I don't know."

Gesturing toward the boy's room with a tilt of his head, Qui-Gon replied, "Get your stuff and go to class. I have to report to the Council to debrief on our mission."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan nodded and left to do as his Master bid.

**X**

Having attended four of his classes, Obi-Wan visited his first period instructor to obtain the work he had missed before heading off to his last class. Half way through his last course, a knock on the door preceded a Council page. The instructor met the courier halfway, accepting the datapad the girl held out. Reading through the information, she glanced toward the right side of the classroom and gestured for Obi-Wan to approach her desk. When he reached her, she quietly explained the summons.

"You are to report to Conference Room 3B."

"Does it say why?" he questioned.

She smiled. "We are not to know, Padawan…"

"We are only to do," he completed, a slight frown marring his features. "Yes, Master." He took the data pad from her and walking over to the table he was sitting at with Padawan Muln, he quickly explained the situation and gathering his things, he left the classroom.

The trek to the Conference Room took him two floors up and four corridors over. He stopped outside the door, wondering why his presence was required. The force was silent on the matter, making him more nervous. He had had a strange feeling since he woke up that morning, but several hours later figured it was nothing. But now…. A feather light brush against his shields calmed his fears.

_/ Are you going to stand in the hall all day? /_ The tone was teasing, yet strained.

_/ Master? /_

_/ Come in, Padawan. /_ The nervous concern in his mentor's voice had him debating as to whether he should just go back to class and pretend the summons had never happened.

Before he could go through with the action, the door opened and Qui-Gon stood in the entrance. "Come, Padawan. Master Yoda has something he wishes to discuss with you."

The teen moved forward, his eyes darting around the room. Walking over to the table, he set his stuff down and glanced around the room now that he was farther in. He saw Jace standing over to one side, decidedly staring out the window. The Conference Room held a u-shaped table that could seat up to eighty people if both sides were used. One wall consisted of several window panes that stretched from floor to ceiling. The sunlight spilled through the open blinds, bathing the room in a warm glow.

Meeting the older boy's gaze, he smiled. "Jace…what are you doing here?"

"Much to discuss, we have, young Kenobi."

Obi-Wan glanced at his master, unconsciously moving over to stand closer to the older man. The action did not go unnoticed by the other three. Jace closed his eyes briefly before moving over to sit down in one of the four chairs Yoda had sequestered for their use.

Once seated, Jace fidgeted a moment before meeting the younger boy's gaze. "I lied to you, Obi-Wan. Not outright, but by omission."

"I don't understand," the padawan confessed.

"When we spoke at the Senator's Gathering and I told you what I knew of the Abram's family, I used a pseudo name for Ben's older brother. 'Nathan,' do you remember?" When Obi-Wan nodded, he continued, "Nathan is my middle room. My last name, which I never gave you...is Abrams. Jace Nathan Abrams."

The teen glanced at the two Jedi before asking, "And why is it important that I know this?"

Jace continued. "Ben was taken by one of our house staff. She worked as a kitchen aide to our head chef. She was a kind woman and we all soon became fond of her." His eyes rested briefly on his tightly clasped hands before glancing back at the others in the room.

"During my father's party, Ben kept pestering me to play with him. He wanted to be a part of what my friends and I were doing, but I wanted to have one day where I didn't make myself feel as though I were responsible for him. So I told him to go play with the other children. He finally gave up and the last I saw him he was sitting on the back steps with my father. We later found out that he had left with our kitchen aide; my father's investigators were able to trace her to Coruscant but by the time they found her she was already dead…." One whispered word halted Jace's narrative.

"Taren."

Obi-Wan's eyes were focused on the glossed surface of the table, his focus far away as if his mind had suddenly separated itself from the present and delved into an unknown past. A past he didn't understand. His voice was barely above a whisper when he continued, "She asked him to go; she told him that his mother had said it was all right." He shook his head as the vision played once again through his mind's eye. "She found him on the back steps and offered him a snack, but when they went into the kitchen Jeph asked her to go to the market to get some spices. Ben wanted to go with her to help. She told him they were going on a trip. He hesitated but when he saw the ships, he wanted to go…." The teen's voice trailed off and silence filled the room.

When Qui-Gon looked over at Jace, the older boy's eyes were focused solely on Obi-Wan, his eyes pooling with remembrance. The padawan's left hand was resting on his leg under the table; without thinking, the boy reached over next to him and grasped hold of the hem of Qui-Gon's tunic. He tightly held the material, clenching and unclenching his hand as if making sure it was real. The elder Jedi reached down with one hand and covered the boy's fist, calming the compulsive action.

"I never told you her name or the Chef's. How is it that you know them?" Jace asked.

As if coming out of a trance, Obi-Wan blinked a few times before refocusing on the other three. "I had a dream."

"Padawan." When Obi-Wan met his master's gaze, Qui-Gon continued, "When you told me about your dream, you never mentioned the cook's name. And you never mentioned the child was sitting on the back steps or that she offered him a snack."

Obi-Wan's gaze hardened as he stared at his mentor. "My mother brought me to the Temple when I was two years old," he stated.

"Wrong information we were given," Yoda replied. When the padawan looked at him, he proceeded, "The young woman who brought you to the Temple, your mother she was not. Murdered she was later that same night." Yoda looked down at the computer terminal embedded in the table. "Taren Stryder, her name was."

Looking at Jace, Obi-Wan asked once again, "Why are you here?"

Jace took some photos out of a sleeve lying on the table in front of him and slid them across the surface for Obi-Wan to look at. When he reached out to take them, his weary eyes never left those of his friend. "What are these?"

"They're photos that a freelance photographer took at the Gathering. They're going to be published in the Senate's journal as well as made available to the public."

Obi-Wan glanced down at the photos. He saw himself and Jace in one, and in the other, he saw himself, Jace and Garen. When he moved them, he saw a photo of Ben Abrams at the age of two. The two photos beneath that were age progressions of the child. Obi-Wan stared at the age progressive photo of a young man with short cropped hair; it looked eerily like someone he knew.

Looking up at Jace, he shrugged as if the photos were nothing to him. So Jace replied, "I wanted to give you forewarning that when some see these photos, there will be questions. The resemblance between us won't be disregarded, nor will the resemblance you have to my father. The photo with Garen Muln will also not be overlooked."

Concerned for his best friend, Obi-Wan asked, "What does Garen have to do with this?"

"Ben Abrams cousin, young Garen is," Yoda explained.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Does he know this?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, padawan, he doesn't."

Refocusing his eyes on Jace, Obi-Wan gestured toward the pictures. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

Jace glanced at Master Yoda as if seeking permission to voice his suspicion. Nodding once, Yoda turned to look at young Kenobi.

"I think there's a good chance that you could be my little brother."

Obi-Wan stood so fast the chair behind him fell backwards onto the floor. "That's not true!" He shook his head. "This whole time you were pretending to be my friend!"

Qui-Gon stood, reaching for his apprentice only to have Obi-Wan jerk away from him. Turning the fear, hurt and anger onto his mentor, he said, "You knew about this, didn't you?! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Grabbing hold of the boy's arm, Qui-Gon pulled him close enough to speak with him so their words didn't carry. "You will calm yourself, young one." The words were spoken firmly, an order from a master to his apprentice.

Over the years, it had become deeply embedded within the young man to listen to that voice: the voice that soothed his fears, talked him through his nightmares, explained new lessons and reminded him of lessons long past, warned him of danger on missions, joked with him, laughed with him, cared for him. The teen nodded, allowing his master to lead him in a breathing exercise he had learned long ago. A passable substitute until meditation could be obtained. Once he had control of himself, he looked at his mentor.

"It can't be true," he whispered. The anguish in that voice tore at his master's heart.

Keeping an arm about his padawan's shoulders, Qui-Gon turned back to view the other two members of the room. "Are we finished here?"

Jace stood and addressed the question, "Master Jinn, Obi-Wan. I can assure you I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to alert you about the photos. My aunt is in charge of choosing the prints that will be published. I asked that these particular shots not be handed over for consideration, but the photographer said he was obligated to hand over everything. I also spoke with my father regarding this because I didn't want him to be blindsided; he's promised to speak with my aunt." Jace looked Obi-Wan in the eye, his regret over the whole situation clearly seen within his gaze. "I am sorry."

Obi-Wan offered a curt nod to acknowledge that he had heard, but otherwise didn't reply.

"I expect we'll be hearing from your parents then."

"I would imagine so."

Offering a slight bow to Master Yoda and without another word, Qui-Gon led his apprentice out of the room.

Once the door had shut behind them, Jace sat back down. Rubbing a hand over weary features, he said, "I wish I had never met him that day at the museum. At least then he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Know the future you did not, young one. Know for certain if young Abrams he is, we do not."

Slouching in the chair with his left elbow resting on the arm of the chair and his temple resting against his fisted palm, Jace replied, "I'm more certain now than I was before, Master Yoda. I understand the force is a puzzling thing, but would it really tell him the name of our cook and give him those vivid details of what happened to Ben if they weren't memories?"

"Mysterious are the ways of the force. But the will of the force this may very well be."

"What do you mean?"

"How can one move forward, if confronted the past is not?"


	11. You're Not My Family

**littlelionluvr**: Qui and Obi needed some down time before everything hit the roof. ;)

As for having a choice, certain rational thoughts may not come into play right away. Everyone's thought process will be somewhat hindered due to the events taking place. But once things begin to calm down, anything's possible!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Jace sat at the kitchen table in his parent's home, his forehead resting on folded arms on top of the counter. Anen, their longtime nanny, walked over to the stove and made the young man a plate of the food she had kept warmed from earlier that morning. Having walked over and set the plate down in front of him, she placed a hand on his hunched back rubbing circles like she always had when he was younger and upset or hurt. Sitting up, Jace looked up at the elder woman he thought of as a second mother. Wrapping his arms around her waste, he held on for all he was worth, breathing in the scent of home. Allowing him the time he needed, she wrapped her own arms as best as she could around him, her hand still rubbing circles on his upper back.

When he finally pulled away, she made sure he was okay before going to the cooling unit and pouring him a glass of juice. Walking back to the table, she sat down across from him, placed the glass on the table and slid it across to rest near his plate.

"What is it Master Jace?"

The young man in question shook his head. He hated not being able to tell her what was going on; she had always been a good confident, keeping what was said just between them unless the conversation threatened his safety or health, then she was obligated to tell his parents.

"I can't tell you yet, but I promise you'll find out soon enough."

The elder woman nodded in acceptance of this but then asked, "Is it about Master Ben?"

Mouth opening in shock, he gaped a moment before asking, "How'd you know?"

She offered him a sad smile in return. "Being a Nanny for as long as I've been, one tends to hear things." She reached over and placed a hand over his. "If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here for you."

Jace offered her a sad smile, turning his hand so he could squeeze the one that hovered over his. "I know, and I'm grateful to you for it."

Releasing her child, for that was how she thought of all the children including their mother, she lightly pushed his hand toward the eating utensil. "Eat! I want that plate clean."

The grin she could hear in the answer made her smile. "Yes, maam."

Halfway through his meal, Jace remembered that his little brother was supposed to have arrived back from his mini-vacation on Tarmas. "Did Ty get in yesterday?"

His caretaker pretended to be put out, her voice taking on an exasperated tone. "Yes, and that boy hasn't stopped talking about his trip. You're grandfather must have given him a good break because he's talking about going back next season."

Taking another bite, Jace asked around the food in his mouth. "Has mom finally relaxed now that he's home?" He hadn't seen his mother since he started his classes a week prior.

The nanny nodded and then gave him a look. "Mind your manners. And that she has."

Making sure to chew with his mouth closed, Jace briefly wondered if Obi-Wan's mentor told him the same thing. He felt bad for Ben, having possibly grown up without someone like Anen around. Having taken a drink of the juice she had placed in front of him, Jace asked, "He starts school next week doesn't he?" He smirked. "I bet you're looking forward to that."

"Not too soon for my liking, that boy has so much energy he tires me out." As an afterthought, she added, "He reminds me of Ben; always on the move."

Rayfe entered the kitchen and after greeting Anen, he addressed his son, "Have you spoken with him?"

The eating utensil Jace was holding clattered on the plate. Looking up at his father, he glared at the other man. "Good morning to you too," he answered sarcastically.

Seeing the animosity that shone on his son's face, he quietly asked, "Anen, would you mind if I spoke to Jace alone?"

Looking between the two, she stood. But before she left the room she said, "I don't know what's going on here, but it looks to have this young man in a tangle." She pointed her finger in the elder man's face. "You do anything to upset him and you'll answer to me, you hear?"

Rayfe gave her a fond smile. She had always looked out for his family; especially the children and his wife. She had been his and Nyla's biggest advocate when they had announced their engagement. He couldn't help but have a son's love toward her. Taking hold of the finger that was still in his face, he turned the appendage so he was able to kiss the back of her hand. His eyes meeting hers, he said, "I understand."

"Humpf, make sure you do," she answered, before leaving the room.

Turning back to his son, Rayfe sat down in the chair Anen had vacated. They stared at one another for several moments before the elder man spoke. "I'm sorry, son." He dipped his head in apology. "Good morning."

Relaxing somewhat, Jace answered his father's previous question. "I spoke to him and his mentor as well as the head of the Order. He didn't take it well."

"Do you think he'll fight a genetic test?"

Jace pushed his plate to the side, the thought of finishing his meal making him somewhat nauseated. "I think he'd rather run away than face the possibility that he could be Ben Abrams." Leaning back in his chair, he said, "Pop, please don't do this. He's happy where he's at; let him be. If you need to see him and have the test done, fine, but allow him to remain where he is."

"If he is Ben, then I want to get to know my son. And the only way to do that is to have him here with us."

"Even at the cost of him hating you for uprooting him?"

"He's been raised as a Jedi, they don't hate."

"He's a human being first, and you didn't see his face when I told him. He will fight you on this that I can promise you."

Rayfe's features saddened considerably. "I think he will come to understand."

Jace pushed his chair back and stood. "Do what you have to, but I don't agree with nor do I support your decision."

Baffled by his son's behavior, Rayfe shook his head in confusion. "Do you not want your brother back?"

"Of course I do!" The young man yelled, everything finally catching up to him in that moment. In his agitated state he ran a hand through his hair, holding just a moment to the strands in the back before letting go.

Placing his hands on slim hips, he took several deep breaths before explaining in a quiet, but firm tone so not to be misunderstood. "I miss my little brother; I have missed him every day he's been gone. Of course I want him back, but not at the cost of pushing him away for the way we went about it." Briefly pointing toward the direction of the Temple, he continued, "And that is exactly what happened yesterday afternoon. He could barely stand to look at me before he and his mentor left that room. I would have rather stayed his friend than for him to have learned about our possible connection this way."

Before the younger man could walk away, Rayfe spoke, his voice quiet, "I spoke with your aunt…she's promised not to publish the photos but only if I told your mother."

"Have you?"

"I spoke to her last night. She was upset with me for keeping it from her for the last week and yet ecstatic beyond belief that Ben may be alive. We're going to request the testing and go from there."

"Of course; I just hope you know what you're getting in to." With those parting words, Jace left the house to return to his dorm room and his classes.

"So do I," was the whispered reply.

**X**

Obi-Wan sat on the balcony of their quarters looking out over the city landscape. His thoughts were still lingering on yesterday's meeting with Master Yoda and his friend Jace. His face soured at the thought of his friend…or was it his brother? He shook his head, not wanting to go that direction. The older youth had to be wrong. The family just missed their son so much that they were looking for anyone who possibly resembled him just to have him back in their lives. They wouldn't possibly cause trouble for him, would they? He had worked too long and fought too hard for his training, they couldn't take him from that. Being a Jedi was what he was supposed to be, it was where he was meant to be.

His thoughts shifted. And what about Garen? Jace had said that his aunt and uncle were his best friend's parents, making his best friend a possible cousin? Could that be? He and Garen had been friends since before they could talk complete sentences. Did Garen know about his parents? The young man released a heavy sigh.

"Padawan?"

Obi-Wan didn't turn at his master's approach; instead he continued his vigil of their surroundings. The honking of an aircar briefly caught his attention. Hearing footsteps behind him, he waited until the other leaned on the banister beside him before speaking.

"What happens now?"

Leaning down on the railing, Qui-Gon placed his elbows on the balustrade and clasped his hands together in front of him. "I just heard from Master Windu; the Abrams have requested genetic testing."

Eyes closed, the young man shook his head. "I won't do it."

"We don't have a choice in the matter, padawan. They've obtained a court order."

Looking at his mentor, his jaw tightened before he turned to focus elsewhere. "And the Council agrees to this?!"

"Obi-Wan, you have to understand their position. If the testing comes back po..." Qui-Gon swallowed and cleared his throat. "If the test comes back positive, the Council will have to answer in regard to your induction without parental consent."

"So they're going to do nothing. How fitting, maybe they'll be able to save their reputation," the teen spat the latter part.

The Jedi turned to view the child he had come to love as a son, the bitterness in the teen's voice catching him off guard. "The Council has requested and been approved to have a second test done here in the Temple. That way if there are any discrepancies, then the courts will order a third under direct supervision of both physicians. Having the two tests done will make it harder for anyone to tamper with them."

Obi-Wan swallowed. "When do I have to do this?"

"The Abrams are giving their samples this afternoon. Healer Alejandro and the Abram's physician will be by an hour after to gather genetic samples from you for comparison."

"So I don't have to see them to have this done?"

"No. The family did petition to meet with you, but the Council debated that the situation was difficult enough without the added pressure of a face to face meeting, especially if the results are negative. The judge sided with them."

Obi-Wan pushed away from the rail and went back into the apartment, his master following. "I could run. I could leave and they'd never be able to make me do this."

Catching hold of the youth's arm, Qui-Gon turned him around. "I never thought you for a coward, padawan." The words were said softly but with a firm edge, affection saturating the words to ease the sting of them.

"If it keeps me with you and the Jedi, then I'll gladly become one," the youth retorted.

Releasing the young one's arm, the two walked over to sit at the kitchen table. The teen finally snapped, "Don't you care that this is happening?!" When Qui-Gon didn't answer, he continued, "You're just accepting everything we're being told! We could leave!"

"Is that what you think?" Qui-Gon's voice hardened. "I know we had a rough start and I take full responsibility for it, but over the last years we have finally bridged the gap in our relationship. I care for and love you as if you were my own child. Losing Xanatos nearly killed me, Obi-Wan, how do you think I feel at the possibility of losing you?!" The elder man rubbed a hand over his face trying to regain his equilibrium regarding this matter.

"If we refuse what they're asking, it's possible they may try to separate us that much sooner just to get what they need to prove this one way or the other." He reached across the table to his padawan and took the boy's hand in his, squeezing it gently. "Does that clear up any confusion in regard to how you think I'm handling this?"

The young man nodded. "I'm sorry, Master."

"No need to be sorry; you have every right to feel the way you do. Just don't let those feelings control you. Feel them and then let them go."

The youth half smiled. "Ever the teacher."

With one eyebrow raised due to the teen's response, the elder replied with a smirk, "Ever the imp."

**X**

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath when he heard a knock on the door. Having learned what time the physicians would be by to collect the genetic samples, he had taken his padawan out earlier in the day to take his and the boy's mind off the coming events. Rising from the oversized chair he favored, he slowly walked to the door and opened it.

Seeing Healer Alejandro along with a civilian doctor standing just outside his doorway, he offered his best diplomatic smile and cordially invited them in. The false pretense didn't fool Alejandro; he had long since learned to read the Jedi Master who was more often than not under his care, depending on the mission. Once introductions were made, Qui-Gon excused himself and went to see to his padawan.

The young man sat his desk, his eyes focused on the world beyond the window pane just inches above the desktop. Having caught up with the class work he missed while on a mission, the teen carefully forwarded all his work to his instructors before closing his textbook and shutting down his computer terminal. A knock on his door caused Obi-Wan to look at it with some trepidation. His hand trembled when he waved it at the door, the barrier giving way with the pressure applied through the force. The Jedi stepped into the room and closing the door, sat down on the teen's bed.

The youth looked down at his hands. "I guess they're here, then."

Nodding in affirmation of the statement, Qui-Gon asked, "Where would you like this to take place?"

"The common room, I guess." The boy looked at his mentor. "Will you stay with me?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." Standing, the Jedi offered his apprentice a hand and pulled the boy to his feet. Exiting the small bedroom, they walked the short hallway and stepped into the living area. Taking a seat on the sofa beside his padawan, Qui-Gon addressed the two physicians, "Will this take long?"

Alejandro shook his head and smiled kindly at the boy who had been a patient of his since his days in the creché. "Not at all. We'll be acquiring several samples of genetic material: a blood sample, a piece of Obi-Wan's hair and a swab of the inside of his cheek to gather cells. It may sound a bit excessive, but under the circumstances we want the results to be as accurate as possible."

"Will he need to be stuck twice for the blood sample?" Qui-Gon asked.

The Jedi physician offered a reassuring smile at the nervous look on the boy's face. "No. One stick will give us both what we need."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and nodded that he was ready.

Seeing that the boy's guardian was going to remain during the collection, the civilian doctor suggested, thinking it may easier on the elder man if he didn't have to watch. "Master Jedi, if you wouldn't mind waiting in the next room, we'll let you know when we've finished."

The teen's hand tightened on the piece of his master's tunic he held within his grasp. Feeling the pull on his sleeve, Qui-Gon placed a hand over Obi-Wan's and with his best diplomatic smile, he assured the doctor that he had no intention of going anywhere. If the words weren't enough to convince the doctor, the fire burning deep within the Jedi's gaze was.

Clearing his throat, the man gestured for Alejandro to approach the teen and acquire the needed blood samples; all the while he watched each move the other made. Once the healer had withdrawn the needle and cleaned the area, placing a small bandage over the prick in the skin, the civilian doctor took some scissors from his case. "We thought it would be more comfortable to cut a sample of his hair rather than have him pull out a few strands. May I?"

Qui-Gon took the shears from the startled man and motioning for his padawan to turn toward him, he took hold of the boy's braid and snipped the end, evening it out. He then gave the hair sample to Alejandro who in turn split the sample into two containers. One was handed to the Abram's physician.

The civilian noticed how the boy stayed near the older man. He wasn't a Jedi, but even he could tell there was a strong bond there. Taking a swab kit from his bag, he asked the youth to open his mouth and gently scraped the inside of the boy's cheek, gathering the necessary cells he would need for the testing. Once Alejandro had finished taking his sample, they both placed the genetic material into their medical bags. The Abram's doctor said his goodbyes and left the three Jedi alone.

"How long will the testing take?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We should know in a few days. Until then, relax and try not to worry. If you want to know what phase the tests are in, just stop by or call and I'll be happy to tell you."

Qui-Gon stood and shook the healer's hand. "Thank you, Ale. As always your bedside manner is impeccable."

The healer shrugged. "There's no need in this being any more difficult than it already is," he stated quietly.

In the physician's eyes, Qui-Gon could see that the healer understood what this situation was doing to himself and his padawan. The man had always had an uncanny sense of what his patients were feeling. That was, after all, what made him so good at his job.

**X**

**Two Days Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Garen looked worriedly at his friend as they rode the lift to one of the upper floors of the Senate building.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I'm not."

The lift suddenly stopped and the door opened. The two Jedi apprentices stepped around the politicians, aids and representatives that were currently waiting to use the lift and made their way down the corridor looking for one office in particular. When they finally found it, Obi-Wan hesitated. Looking to his friend, Garen shrugged. "I don't know what you're hoping to gain by coming here. You didn't even tell Master Jinn where we were going."

The other padawan stepped into the antechamber and walking over to the receptionist, he requested a meeting with the Senator that sat on the other side of the closed door.

"What's your name, hun?"

Startled by the friendly nature of the receptionist, the padawan smiled and gave her his name.

"He'll be with you in a few minutes; he's currently taking a call." She gestured toward the waiting area. "You can make yourselves at home." When they had seated themselves, she asked, "Can I get you anything? Something to drink perhaps or maybe something to read?"

"No thank you," Garen replied.

The two boys sat in silence. A middle aged woman walked into the room and proceeded over to the reception area. She and the young woman discussed the topic at hand and turning around, she noticed the two young men. Smiling in welcome, Lady Mulan walked over and greeted them.

"Padawan Muln, it's nice to see you again. What brings you here?"

Garen smiled at the older woman; she had always been kind to him and she and her husband weren't like the other politicians that he had met.

"We're waiting to see the Senator."

"Oh, I see." Looking over to her son's friend, she took in the boy's features and realized who he was. "You must be Padawan Kenobi," she said. "I'm Alys Mulan, Senator Abram's sister-in-law."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. He glanced at Garen and then back to the woman. Garen's brow furrowed at his friend's reaction. For even if Lady Mulan didn't see the other's discomfort, Garen could feel it.

"It's nice to meet you, Milady."

"We'll have none of that, young man." She winked at Garen before turning her attention back to the padawan. "As far as I'm concerned, any friend of Padawan Muln's is a friend of mine. I would ask you to skip the formalities, but if you're anything like Garen you'll just ignore my request and use them anyway."

Garen grinned. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"And I would say you've done a splendid job of doing so."

Feeling bolder than he felt he should at that moment, Obi-Wan asked, "Did you decide to publish the photos?"

Lady Mulan looked at Garen before refocusing on young Kenobi. "No. After a discussion with Senator Abrams, we both decided that would not be the wisest course to take."

The clearing of a throat behind Lady Mulan caught their attention. Turning to see the Senator standing in the doorway to his office, he smiled at the three. "Padawan Kenobi?" he gestured to his office inviting the youth in.

Pulling Garen up with him, he held onto his friend's sleeve as he bade farewell to Mrs. Mulan. Dragging his friend behind him, they both entered the Senator's office. Alys smiled at her brother-in-law, laughing slightly at the way young Kenobi had procured Garen as his partner in crime in this situation. Once she had left, the Senator turned back to his office and nervously entered the room.

**X**

Once Rayfe had sat down, he watched as Obi-Wan paced back and forth behind the chairs sitting in front of his desk. Garen sat in the one to the right, watching his friend with a worried expression. Jace was right; the resemblance between his older son and young Kenobi was uncanny. The pictures hadn't done the boy justice. "What is it I can help you with, Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan stopped and turned to stare at the older man. "I came to ask why you're doing this?"

Not pretending to not understand the question, Rayfe sat forward and clasped his hands on the top of his desk. He looked down a moment before meeting the eyes of the boy who could possibly be his long lost son.

"We have been searching for Ben from the moment we suspected he was missing." The man swallowed, his throat not easily accommodating the action. "I have three sons, and they're all unique in their own way. When Ben went missing, it left a vacancy that could not be filled." He smiled sadly in remembrance of the little boy who had managed to wrap his parents around his little finger. "For thirteen, almost fourteen years now, we've searched for him. Hoping and praying that one day we would find closure, no matter what form it came in." He looked at Obi-Wan. "Perhaps you're not Ben…but what if you are? Would you not give your family the chance to know you?"

The padawan's eyes held sympathy for what the man and his family had gone through, and yet he couldn't help but feel a strong dislike for this politician. "I know my family, Senator. I know the man who raised me has been a strong father figure in my life. My friends are for all intents and purposes my brothers, sisters and cousins. The Knights and Masters are beloved uncles and aunts. So you can imagine how I might feel at being told that someone's trying to take me away from them."

Rayfe watched the padawan's expressions and saw firsthand what Jace had been talking about. And yet, his parental heart couldn't let go of the possibility that the boy standing in front of him, hurting as he was by this situation, might just be the one to end their suffering. "They're not your family, young one," the Senator stated quietly, compassion intertwined in his words.

"And neither are the Abrams."

Garen sat quietly, listening to both sides of the conversation. He could hardly believe the words coming from his friend's mouth. The other had always had a heart for people, compassion leading his interactions with beings from every background. To hear him purposely denounce someone was beyond his comprehension.

"Perhaps not," Rayfe conceded. "But the results of the tests are not yet completed."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It doesn't matter what the results are; I will never be a part of your family."

The door opened before Rayfe could reply. Jace stepped into the office, a smile on his face that suddenly vanished when he saw the other occupants of the room. "Obi-Wan, I wasn't aware you were here."

"I was just leaving," he replied. Looking at the other padawan, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Garen nodded and got to his feet. As the two neared the door, Jace stepped aside. Once the Jedi had disappeared from site, the young man looked back at his father for an explanation to find the older man with the lower half of his face resting in his hands, his elbows braced on the desktop.

Closing the door quietly, Jace asked, "What did he want?"

Rayfe's gaze focused on his older son. "He wanted to make sure I knew that whatever happens, he will not come peacefully."

Sympathy pooled in the other's eyes. "I tried to tell you."

The elder man nodded. "I know. And yet I still can't give him what he wants despite the loathing I saw on his face."


	12. Visions and Chance Meetings

**Chapter 12**

Jace stole glances at his little brother as they slowly walked down the street. The boy wasn't acting his normal self; he was an avid talker, but today something seemed to have stilled his tongue. "Want to tell me about it?"

When the boy shrugged but didn't look his way, Jace placed an arm around the teen's shoulders and said, "Mom and Anen are worried about you. They said you haven't spoken much since the day after you got back."

Seeing a park across the way, Jace pulled his little brother along. The two walked through several crosswalks before finally reaching one of the few areas of nature that Coruscant had to offer. Finding a shade tree, Jace sat down and gestured for Ty to do the same. When the youth was comfortable, the older boy said, "Tell me what you're thinking."

The air between them was quiet for several minutes before the teen spoke. "I overheard mom and pop talking…" Ty looked at his older brother for confirmation. "Dad said something about finding Ben. He said they have a lead."

The older boy's jaw tightened briefly before relaxing again, his gaze studying the younger boy. "It's only a lead for now, Ty."

The boy glanced around him at the ample sized park, his eyes not focusing on any one thing. "How'd they find him?"

"They haven't; they're running on wishful thinking and high hopes." When the younger boy looked at him, confusion clearly written in every line of his features, Jace explained, "I met a Jedi Padawan at the History Museum earlier this year. We became friends but something about him kept nagging me. So, I updated Ben's age progressive photos and the results were too similar to ignore. The more I got to know him the more sure I was that there was some kind of connection. When Brodi took photos at the Gathering, I felt there was no choice but to inform dad about the possibility. They're waiting for results from genetic testing to find out if he's actually Ben."

"So you were never going to say anything if the pictures hadn't been taken?"

Jace shook his head 'no'. "I hadn't planned on it."

Ty was trying hard to understand his brother's take on this. "But why?"

"Because he's happy where he's at. If the tests are positive, mom and pop are going to take him away from the only life he knows and can remember."

The teen shifted his position so one leg was folded beneath him and one knee was up. He put his arms around his knee and pulled it back against his chest. "If he is Ben and he comes home, things are going to change aren't they?" Worry was clearly shining through Ty's gaze.

The elder boy nodded. "Things will be different. He doesn't want anything to do with us; he said as much to dad at the Senate yesterday."

An audible sigh was heard from the teen. "I don't even know him. I only know what everyone has told me about him. What if he doesn't like me? Will you still be my brother if he is Ben?"

Jace leaned forward. "You were only an infant when Ben disappeared. There's no way you could remember. And there's no way he could not like you." The elder boy smiled. "I mean, sure, you talk too much sometimes, but that's who you are and we wouldn't change you for anything this galaxy has to offer. And I will always be your brother, Ty. Nothing and no one will ever change that."

"I'm kinda scared, Jace. It's like we'd be taking in a stranger. I mean, how do we relate to him when we don't even know what he likes or doesn't like? What if he breaks mom's heart?"

The things Ty was feeling were thoughts that had gone through Jace's mind at least a thousand times. How did you relate to someone who might be family, but was also a stranger to you at the same time? Jace had a slight advantage in that he had gotten to know Obi-Wan; he had an idea of what made the teen tick. But as for his family, they would approach the situation from a wrong viewpoint: expecting the youth to be the same child who had adored his family.

His father was no longer under any pretenses of how hard the transition would be, if one were to take place at all, but his mother was the wild card. He knew she would treat him as if he had never left, picking up with her motherly love and concern as if he were the same toddler who had loved her before. He had no worries about Anen. He knew she wouldn't make the mistake of replacing a half grown boy with the two year old she had known. Anen was wise like that. She had learned many hard lessons during her life; she somehow knew how to approach situations in a manner befitting the circumstance.

"Don't let you're anxiety get the better of you; we don't even know for sure if he's Ben. And if he is, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. But for now," Jace stood and offered his little brother a hand. Grabbing hold of the smaller appendage, the elder helped the younger off the ground. "I'm hungry. Let's say we get something to eat."

Ty nodded his consent. "Where do you want to go?"

The young man thought for a minute and then smiled. "A friend took me to a place in coco town once. The food was rather good considering first impressions."

Having received approval, Jace led the way to one of the lifts that would take them to the level where Dex's diner was located.

**X**

The book he was reading lay on the table next to his favorite chair. He had been so engrossed with reading that he almost hadn't heard the chime of the comm. unit. He now stood by the med room door, waiting for the healer and the Abrams physician to finish collecting a new sample of his padawan's hair. Ale had unobtrusively stepped behind the apprentice and taking hold of the portion he tied off in the back, the doctor carefully trimmed two new samples.

The Jedi was still amused by the healer's words when he called.

_"Hello, Master Jinn." The physician looked to be holding back a smile._

_"Ale, what can I do for you?" The Jedi's brow furrowed in thought. "Are the results ready?"_

_"Well, here's the thing. We'll need another sample of young Kenobi's hair. It would seem the portion we obtained definitely rules out that you are in any way related to the Abrams family." The grin the healer was holding back now blossomed onto his face. "Nice try though."_

_Qui-Gon shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"_

_Ale tilted his head slightly to the left. "You do recall cutting the sample we needed, do you not?"_

_"Of course."_

_"And you recall the portion of the braid that you snipped it from?"_

_"The lower half. I evened out the bot…" The pieces began to fit together in the Jedi's mind. Closing his eyes, he half smiled and shook his head. "I gave you the bottom portion, which consists more of my hair than Obi-Wan's."_

_"If you can have him down here in half and hour, we can get this wrapped up today."_

_"What do the other two tests reveal?"_

_"We still have to write our report; we're under orders to submit the results as a whole."_

_Qui-Gon tried to read the physician's expression but as with all Jedi, when one didn't want to reveal something their features and thoughts were inscrutable. Sighing, he nodded his understanding._

"We're finished, Master Jinn." Ale's words effectively pulled the Jedi from his musings.

When Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look, he shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing." When the boy began to protest, he held up a hand to stop the coming tirade. "I was just thinking about the call from Ale earlier today."

As the two walked out of the healer's ward, Qui-Gon asked his charge, "So what were your plans when I interrupted you to come here?"

"Garen, Bant, Reeft and I were going to go to Dex's and get a bite to eat." He looked up at his master. "You're welcome to come if you'd like."

Shaking his head no, Qui-Gon placed an arm around the boy's shoulders. "I think you should go and enjoy yourself."

The two stopped walking. "Are you sure?"

"Go, before I change my mind."

With a bright grin, the teen gave his master a respectful bow and left to find his friends. Waiting until the boy was out of sight, the master turned toward the gardens in search of a place to meditate.

**X**

Nyla sat in the living area of her home looking over the photos that Jace had showed his father. She could hardly believe that after all these years they just may have found the missing link in their family. Looking at the young man in the picture, she studied his resemblance to her older son. She hadn't ever told her husband, but she knew Ben was alive…somewhere. She could feel it. Her force sense was just strong enough to bond with her children and sense others emotions. She and Ben had had a strong bond when he was younger. When he was taken, she knew almost immediately that he was gone from the grounds of the estate they lived on. If she had only looked into the matter further instead of assuming that she could trust her children with the staff they had treated like family.

The bonds she had with Jace and Ty were almost as strong, even if they didn't necessarily realize it was there. Not having been born force-sensitive, the two boys didn't understand the workings of the connection that tied them to their mother; only that it was there. She sighed, looking off through the bay windows into the city beyond. She wanted to meet this boy. She knew if she could just meet him, she would know one way or the other.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, dear," Anen cautioned as she sat down next to the woman she had helped raise.

Nyla smiled at her former nanny. "I can't help but hope."

"I don't want to see you get hurt again, child. Don't place everything on this one possibility."

The younger woman turned sideways in her seat. "I know he's alive Anen, even if this boy isn't Ben, I know he's alive." Her words were spoken in quiet reverence but firm in their belief.

"Nyla," when Anen was sure she had the young mother's attention, she continued, "This boy has lived his life with the Jedi for thirteen years. It's all he knows. It's all he remembers. You need to come to terms with the fact that if he is Ben, he may not want to come home."

"How can you say that?!"

Seeing the disbelief shining in Nyla's eyes, Anen continued, "From his perspective, you and Rayfe would be ripping him away from the only family he knows. Similar to what Taren did to him years ago. You need to think about this. I know more than anyone the effect Ben's disappearance has had on you, but this boy isn't two years old and he isn't the toddler that has been frozen in time in your memories. He has his own thoughts, his own feelings, his own beliefs. Tell me what you see when you look at Jace."

Thinking about the question, the younger woman took her time in answering. "I see a young man who has come into his own. He has much compassion for others, puts others before himself, has ideas of who and what he wants to be. He wants to change the galaxy for the better. He believes in democracy and justice. He's his father's son."

Anen reached over and placed a hand on Nyla's arm. "Jace started telling of his dreams when he was twelve. This boy is fifteen, sixteen in a few months time if he turns out to be Ben. How much different do you think he'll be? He's seen much more at his young age than Jace has in his lifetime. He's been to different planets and experienced different cultures. As all Jedi do at one point or another, he's had to fight in order to survive on a mission." Patting the arm under her hand, she stood and withdrew her grasp. "Think on this child. You're living in a world that doesn't exist anymore."

Nyla nodded acceptance that she would think on the conversation they had just had. Part of her knew that Anen was right, but the part of her that wanted her little boy back couldn't accept it. That part kept thinking that maybe, just maybe, he wanted them back too.

**X**

The droid waitress was buzzing to and fro when the padawans arrived. Standing just inside the entrance, they scanned the area for a place to sit. Spotting a booth near the back, Reeft tapped his friends on the arm and gestured for them to follow. When all but one started toward the table, Bant returned to the entrance to find out why her friend seemed to be in a daze. The teen's eyes were focused on the other side of the small establishment. Not being able to zero in on what had her friend so entranced, Bant placed a hand on his forearm in an attempt to gain his attention. When he looked at her, she tilted her head to the side in askance.

Smiling, hoping that it would alleviate her worry, he explained to her that he saw a friend and for her to have a seat that he'd catch up in a bit. Satisfied, the younger padawan returned to her other two friends to explain the situation.

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened momentarily before he took a deep breath and started toward the table. The two residing in the booth had yet to notice him. He wondered if he should just sit down and enjoy lunch with his friends and forget he ever saw him. The padawan paused in mid step, about to turn around when he heard his name.

"Obi-Wan?"

The apprentice turned toward the two and half smiled. The older boy waved him over. When Obi-Wan walked over to stand by the table, the elder of the three scooted over in his seat and gestured for the padawan to sit down. Taking the offer, Obi-Wan sat quietly, waiting for someone to say something.

Jace took the initiative and gestured toward the younger teen. "Obi-Wan, this is my little brother, Ty. He returned a week ago from visiting our grandfather on Tarmas."

Obi-Wan inclined his head in greeting. "It's nice to meet you."

Ty offered a tremulous smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

Giving Jace a quick glare, he replied to the younger teen's attempt at conversation. "Don't believe everything you hear."

Returning his attention the older boy, Obi-Wan leaned back in the seat. "So what brings you down here?"

The older boy shrugged. "We were hungry; I remembered this place had decent food. What brings you here?"

"My friends and I have some down time. Thought we'd get a bite to eat."

"Are you really my brother?" Ty blurted out.

Obi-Wan's head snapped around, his eyes fixing on the younger boy. An unhelpful retort started to make its way past his lips when his subconscious reminded him that this boy had nothing to do with the events at hand. He wasn't certain what to say. Just as he would have replied, Jace called out to an elder woman walking toward their booth.

The padawan and the younger teen held gazes for a moment longer before looking at the woman who was now standing just to the side of the seat that Ty was sitting on. Obi-Wan looked up at the woman and his eyes widened before resuming their normal appearance. A flash of something sparked within his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something and just as quickly shut it again.

_Anen,_ his mind whispered.

The elder woman smiled at the three, her own surprise at seeing the padawan there clearly seen on her features. "I had a time trying to track you two down!" She scolded, but the twinkle in her eye eased the reproach.

"Are we needed at home?" Jace asked, concerned.

Anen shook her head. "No, but your mother was worried, so I told her I come find ya." She gestured toward the other teen. "And who might this be?"

"This is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," Jace introduced. "Obi-Wan, this is –"

" –Anen," he whispered.

Startled, Jace's brow furrowed. "Yeah, she's our nanny."

Obi-Wan swallowed and hurriedly rose from his seat. Giving a quick excuse as to why he couldn't stay, he made his way toward his friends. Stopping just long enough to tell them he was returning to the Temple, he made a haste exit.

Anen and her two charges watched him go. Shaking her head, she mumbled under her breath, "Oh, child."

Having escaped from an uncomfortable situation, Obi-Wan stopped on the level the Temple resided on. A few blocks from his destination, he leaned back against one of the buildings. Bent over, hands on his knees, he slid down the wall until he was in a squatted position. His hands came up, his elbows resting on his knees, his forehead resting against his palms.

_He stood at the open window looking down on the woman below him. He grinned when she looked up, a pair of shoes in her hands. She shook them up at him. "Master Ben, if you throw these out the window again, I'll glue them to your feet!"_ -

_When Anen re-entered the house, he pushed away from the window and ran over to shut the door to his room. He hid beneath the bed and put his fist against his mouth to keep his giggles from being heard. The door opened and he watched as the feet he could see walked around the bed and then to the closet. He heard his shoes drop unceremoniously onto the floor. Suddenly, hands were on his ankles pulling him out from under the bed. He squealed and kicked, laughing as he fought to stay in his fortress._

_"Come now, child," she said once she had him out in the open. She moved her hands up under his arms and lifted him off the floor. "Why is it you don't seem to like your shoes?"_

_The child looked into his caretakers eyes and smiled. Wrapping his arms around her neck, he said, "They squish my feet!"_

_The elder woman returned his smile. "Perhaps so, but they also protect your feet from getting hurt." She thought a moment. "They squish your feet, huh?"_

_When the toddler nodded, she sat him down and measured the bottom of his foot against the bottom of the shoe. "I see. You've outgrown them again. Let's go see if your brother has any to loan until we can get to the store."_

He held his head tighter in between his hands.

_The little boy sat down on the stick and leaf covered ground. He had followed his brother out onto the grounds of their estate, but his legs were too short to keep up with the boy's longer strides. Having lost sight of the older boy, he turned a circle trying to hear and see the other. When he finally realized that his brother was no where to be found, he remembered his mother telling him if he ever got lost to sit down and stay put. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest. His knee was skinned, red and sore from where he had fallen. His hands weren't much better. The palms were red and aching from catching himself when he tripped. He wiped the moisture from his face, determined to be brave like his father. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture his mother. He had done this lots of times and each time she had always come. But now, he couldn't seem to clear his fears enough to get a clear view of her in his mind. Lying down in the dirt, he tucked his body into a ball. A gentle wind flowed through and around him. Comforted by the warm touch, he silently called out for the first name that came to mind…ANEN!_

_Something shook his arm. Opening his eyes, not remembering when he had fallen asleep, he looked up into the gentle worried eyes of his nanny. She reached down and lifted him up into her arms. Laying his head on her shoulder, his little arms circled her neck and held on for all he was worth. "You saved me!" his voice trembled with relief._

The padawan stood, trying to shake off the visions. He stumbled against the building before regaining his balance and moving off toward the Temple.

_"I don't want to eat it!" The two year old crossed his arms._

_"You get up in that seat and eat your breakfast young man," came the unruffled reply._

_The little boy shook his head. "I want a muffin!"_

_"You'll eat what we have or nothing at all." Was the calm reply._

_"But I don't like 'em, they make me feel bad," came a quieter dispute._

_Anen turned toward her young charge and studied the child a moment. She had forgotten that the boy was allergic to Kabber Eggs. She could have smacked herself for briefly forgetting something so important._

_Walking over and placing the child in his seat, she returned to the counter and fixed a small plate with a muffin and then poured some blue milk. Returning to the table, she set the items down in front of the boy. Ben looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Anen," he said, his voice quietly appreciative._

Obi-Wan reached the Temple and entering through one of the side doors, he made his way to his quarters. Palming the sensor for admittance into the apartment he shared with his mentor, he walked through the living area and straight into his bedroom. Sitting down on the floor beside the bed, he leaned back against the sleep cot and rested his head against the mattress.

_The family sat around the sofa, the fireplace crackling, watching a film the children had wanted to see. Sitting on a cushion between his mother and his nanny, the little boy curled up against the elder woman's side. Her arm instinctively came down around him, cocooning him in a warm embrace. His mother smiled at the motion. Carefully, she too leaned over to rest her head on her former nanny's arm and looked down at her son. _

_"I love you, little one," she whispered. _

_He turned just enough to see his mother's face and smile around a yawn. "Love you, mama." Then he looked up at his nanny. "Love you Anen." _

_She smiled. "Ditto, child."_

The teen stared sightlessly at the ceiling as the visions passed before him. He no longer tried to stop them, he couldn't. It wasn't until someone knocked on his bedroom door that the trance seemed to be break. His eyes lazily looked at the door. When he didn't answer, the knock came again along with an inquiry. "Padawan?"

Taking in a shuddered breath, he waved the barrier open.

Qui-Gon stepped into the room and seeing his apprentice on the floor, he moved over to sit beside the teen. Once comfortable in a position that allowed him to view his student, he asked, "How many?"

The boy swallowed. "I've lost track."

"Are you all right?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No." His voice slightly trembled, giving away how much the visions had bothered him. He moved to get up but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked at his mentor and leaning forward, he was gathered into a secure embrace. Pressing his face against the tunics covering his master's chest, he inhaled the scent of home and safety. Another scent briefly replaced the one in front of him, and it too smelled of the same qualities. He moaned and the arms around him tightened.

Once the young man had calmed, his center found, Qui-Gon relayed the message he had received earlier from the Med Ward. "Ale has requested we meet him in his office…the tests are completed and the results are in."

"Did he give any hints as to how they came out?" The muffled voice asked.

Qui-Gon shook his head 'no' and then realized his padawan couldn't see it. "No, he didn't."

Pulling away from his master, Obi-Wan got to his feet and went into the fresher. Running some water, he cupped his hands together and filling them, splashed cold water onto his face several times and then ran his wet hands through is hair fixing it back into the style he favored. Once done, he dried his face and stood in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. There were shadows of dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. Not too surprising considering he hadn't slept well the last few weeks. Taking a deep breath, he placed the towel back in its holder and left to find his master.

The elder Jedi waited patiently in the common room. When his padawan walked in, he asked, "Are you ready?"

The teen shrugged. "No, but we don't really have a choice do we?" he replied, his tone somewhat sarcastic.

Not caring for the tone his apprentice used, he nevertheless allowed it to slide by…for now. Opening the door, he ushered the teen out as the two headed toward the medical region of the Temple.

**X**

Ale read and re-read the reports he and the civilian doctor had written up. Except for the wording, the documents were identical. One half of the group listed in the report would be walking away from this overjoyed while the other would be devastated.

His office door opened and the two he had been waiting for entered the room. The spacious quarters were carpeted with sectional sofas placed on either side of the office. Blankets were draped across the backs of them for decoration but also for functional purposes as well. Sitting in one of the two oversized chairs he had, Ale gestured to the couch. "Have a seat."

Qui-Gon sat down while Obi-Wan stood, twisting his hands together. He was a bundle of nervous energy. Ale stood and approached the youth. "You must calm yourself, young one." The force crackled agitatedly around the teen.

"I can't."

Ale placed a hand over the youth's forehead and calling on the force, he pushed a calming wave into the teen, suffusing his entire body with nothing but stillness. The anxious ringing of the teen's hands began to dissipate, his mind quieted, and his heart rate and blood pressure returned to a normal range. Once satisfied, the healer removed his hand and directed the padawan to sit next to his master.

Ale pulled his chair over, with the aide of the force, to sit in front of the team. He pulled the report from its sleeve and handed it to Qui-Gon.

The master sifted through the findings, his padawan looking over his shoulder. "What does all of that mean?" the teen asked, confused.

The elder Jedi looked at the healer before focusing on his student. "It means…the Abrams are your biological family."

Obi-Wan sat frozen in place. He half shook his head. When Qui-Gon looked into the boy's eyes, he could see the battle that was being waged between the visions that had plagued the teen and the only life the youth could remember: the Jedi.

The young man looked at the healer. "I belong here. I don't belong with them."

He turned toward his mentor. "I won't go; they have no right to me…not anymore." Panic took hold as the implications of the test results started to sink in. Looking at Qui-Gon, he pleaded, his voice hushed and shaken as if a louder vocalization would somehow make it all the more real. "Master, please, make this go away. You always know how to fix it. I promise I'll be perfect; I'll be the padawan you deserve. I won't argue when you don't follow the Council's mandate, I…I'll do all the mission reports from now on. Just please, don't let them take me!"

Qui-Gon's heart broke as he watched his apprentice try to bargain his way out of the Abrams family. And yet part of him deep down almost chuckled when the young man mentioned the Council and his less than stellar way of following orders. Reaching over to firmly grab the boy by the upper arms, he pulled the teen off the sofa and down onto his knees in front of him.

"Hush, padawan," he said gently yet firmly. The boy quieted, his eyes still pleading now that his voice could not. "As much as I wish this to go away, it is now something we have to deal with."

He looked at the healer and asked, "When are they requesting a hearing?"

"As soon as possible. The tribunal will be held in mediation fashion, with the Judge at the head of the table to step in as needed. The meeting will be held here at the Temple."

"I take it they don't want the publicity."

Ale shook his head. "Not at this time. They want to keep this quiet for as long as possible."

Qui-Gon snorted. "The media would have a field day."

Looking back to his padawan, he smiled. "How do we get through things, padawan mine?"

A shaky breath was taken in by the teen. "Together," he whispered.

"Together. And that's how we'll approach this." He released one of the teen's arms and reached up to wipe away the tears that remained on the youth's cheeks. "We're not going to worry about it today. We're going to enjoy our time together and see what the Force has in store."

He tightened the hold he still had on the arm he held. "The Force destined us to be together my padawan. Trust that it will finish what it has begun."

Obi-Wan's gaze met that of his mentor, searching for reassurance. "They'll separate us."

Qui-Gon smiled. He knew that once his padawan thought over his words, he would comprehend their meaning. "Even so…trust in the force."

"Yes, Master."


	13. Mediation

**Chapter 13**

Obi-Wan looked out of the one-way mirror in the observatory lounge above the meeting room where Qui-Gon, Healer Alejandro, Masters Yoda and Windu, Senator and Lady Abrams, the Abrams' physician, their lawyer and the Judge were currently deciding _his_ future. Behind him, in the first row of a three tier stadium seating arrangement, sat Jace Abrams.

The controls for the observation pane were set so those in the room couldn't see the bystanders above. A flick of a switch and the glass would clear, allowing both levels of occupants to view one another.

The day they learned of the test results, Qui-Gon had arranged for their day to be full of training as well as going on an excursion around Coruscant, effectively taking the teen's mind off the problem at hand. When they returned to their quarters that evening, Obi-Wan had taken it upon himself to meditate on all that had happened. Pleased that his padawan was taking the initiative to release the emotions he had been dealing with for the past few months, he decided to join his apprentice and follow the youth's example.

The force had been silent on the matter of Obi-Wan's paternity and what his future held, but what the youth did gain from the communion was that no matter what happened, he would face it like the Jedi his master was training him to be. He still didn't want to leave the Order and hoped that it wouldn't come to that. The part of him that was just a fifteen year old boy raged against the unfairness of it all, but the Jedi part of him resignedly accepted what was: though saddened by the revelation.

Trying to find a way to explain it all in terms that they could both comprehend and tolerate, Qui-Gon suggested that they look at it as a form of a mission. Upon hearing the concept, the padawan had eagerly attached the idea to his thought process. At the age of eighteen, he would be eligible to take the Senior Padawan Trials and if he passed, he would qualify for his first solo mission. That logic placed in terms of where his life stood now helped him to deal with what he was hearing in the room below.

"Why was it that the Council never took the initiative to look more into the child's background?" The Abrams lawyer asked. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he addressed the two Council members.

"As you can see in the documents we gave you, as far as we were concerned, we had the mother's permission."

Pushing his glasses back into place, the middle aged man flipped through some of the pages and then posed another question. "It was mentioned that the boy's father had abandoned he and his mother and that she could no longer care for him," he recited. Looking up at Master Windu, he asked, "There is no indication that the Order tried to find the father. Isn't it procedure to have both parents permission before accepting a child?"

"We had no reason not to believe Ms. Stryder. Everything she told us came across as being truth. The force urged us to accept the child. And if you would read a little further, you will discover that the young woman who brought him to us was murdered within three hours of dropping him off. If we had refused her, what do you think could have happened to young Kenobi?"

The Judge waved a hand toward the lawyer as a signal to stop. They had been going at this for the last two hours and not once, no matter the phrasing of the question, had the Jedi blundered in their answers. Between the investigations Child Protective Services and the Republic's Judiciary System had conducted in regard to the Jedi accepting children for training, no evidence was found of anything like this ever having happened since the formation of the Order. Granted, historical documents only went back so far, but the evidence uncovered was flawless in its support and practice of accepting trainees.

The Republic found no fault with the Order or their way of recruiting a potential future Knight. However, there was always room for improvement. The Jedi made an error in judgement in regard to the induction of Ben Abrams; a mistake that may have saved the child's life, but a mistake nonetheless.

"Masters of the Council, I have spoken with Chancellor Valorum and several key members of his cabinet. The Republic finds no cause to suspend the Jedi's search of future initiates; however, we do strongly encourage the Order to take more decisive action in regard to accepting custody. The Senate is asking the Council for a list of decisive measures that will be put into action and carried out from this day forth. To prevent such an occurrence, as has happened with Ben Abrams, both parents must sign over their custody rights. If one parent or both cannot be located, then it is in the Order's best interest to have a detailed record listing what efforts were conducted to find said guardian. Steps must then be taken to legally adopt the child through Child Services. The Republic's CS will conduct their own investigation into the child's background, making them a ready witness for the Order if matters are questioned. Will you consent to these terms?"

Feeling the force's agreement in this, Yoda inclined his head. "Agree with them, we do."

"Then we'll proceed to the matter of placement in regard to Ben Abrams, also known as Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Judge gestured toward Senator Abrams. "As a reminder to all here, the Court has reinstated the Abrams parental rights. This mediation is to communicate what each side feels is best for the child involved. At the end of the discussion, I will decide based on the comments I hear today, what the best course of action would be." The Arbitrator folded his hands and met the gaze of each party at the table. "There are no right and wrong answers here today. Both sides, to my understanding, want what is best for Ben/Obi-Wan. I have been doing this for many years, and I can assure you that not everyone will walk away from this meeting satisfied."

Sitting back in his seat, the Moderator gestured to the Senator. "Would you like to explain what you had in mind or would you prefer for your lawyer to proceed?"

Senator Abrams cleared his throat. "In order to for us to get reacquainted with Ben and he with us, we believe that his living in our home would best accommodate the situation. We ask for a period of one year with no outside distractions for us to properly bond with him and he with us. After that time, we are open to discussing a plan of visitation if that is what he would still want."

Qui-Gon listened closely to the Senator as he spelled out the plan his wife, he and their lawyer had come up with. He shook his head. How was he supposed to let his padawan go? No contact, whatsoever, for a period of one year? Doing his best to keep his voice level, he said, "I have known Obi-Wan since he was five standard years. I have had a hand in raising him. Since becoming my Padawan we have not been separated for more than a few days at best. I understand that you want to become reacquainted with him, but I do not agree that it is in his best interest to deny all contact with the Jedi. It is my opinion that a year is a bit excessive."

Hands in his lap, Qui-Gon's right fingers began fidgeting, picking at the hem of his left tunic sleeve. "And to address another aspect of his life…what about Obi-Wan's training?" he asked, concern leading his words.

"Master Jinn, when we discovered that Ben was force sensitive, we discussed for months what decision we should make. At the end of those discussions, we realized that we couldn't give him up. We decided against sending him to the Jedi, not because of anything the Order had done, but because he was our son and we wanted the privilege of raising him and watching him grow," Nyla explained.

"We do understand what you're saying in regard to the time apart we are asking for, but you must understand our need to have no interference in our quest to know him. We believe it would confuse him by keeping his loyalties divided." Before Mace could speak the words that his mouth had opened to say, the Senator hurriedly continued. "We're not asking him to take sides, but the fondness he feels for the people who raised him could become an obstacle in any affections that could arise during his time in our care should he continue relations."

Qui-Gon crossed one leg over the other and sat back, trying in vain to not let his emotions show. "The Force has a plan for him, Senator. In your refusal to allow his training, to commune with the very essence that embraces him, the Force found another way." He held up a hand to forestall the argument he could see forming in the other's eyes. "I'm not saying the Force concocted his disappearance from your life, but it did reverse a potentially bad situation and bring about the child's well being: it brought him to us. From the moment I met my padawan, all he has wanted – has dreamed of – is to become a Jedi Knight. He has been training for the last thirteen, almost fourteen years now, to reach his goal. Would you take that from him?"

"It would be a distraction in our connecting with him as his parents. Would a break in his training really harm him in reaching his objective?"

Obi-Wan paced back and forth in front of the window, his hands repeatedly clenching at his sides. The Abrams didn't understand how hard he had worked and how much he had gone through to get to where he was now. He would never tell them of the struggle he and Qui-Gon had gone through to become the effective team they now were for fear they would try to use it against them somehow. He took a deep breath and released it as an irritated sigh.

How could they ask that he not contact those whom he felt closest to? It was like asking him not to breathe. As unjedi like as it may be, he _needed_ the people he had grown up with and the man who was a surrogate father in his life. He had yet to learn that one must always be ready to let go of what they hold closest. He had heard the lessons many times, but putting them into practice, meditating on them and living them were something altogether different. His master had told him once that there was a list of things they needed to work on, and that they would tackle one subject at a time: they had yet to tackle this one.

"Senator," healer Alejandro spoke up. "The harm would come in removing him from everything he knows, taking everything familiar away. If you are insistent that his training be waylaid, then we ask that he continue to be allowed to follow through with his meditations and with his lightsaber forms. Lightsaber combat is an aspect of his training that he greatly enjoys. Through the years, Master Jinn has discovered that when Obi-Wan is having trouble centering his emotions, the katas he has learned soothe him when put into practice." He looked over to Master Windu a moment before broaching a subject that had been mentioned earlier but not settled.

"Another aspect of training an apprentice is the bond a Mentor shares with his student. The bond between a master and his padawan is not to be taken lightly. If you decide that you wish for the bond to be broken, be forewarned that such an act can cause a period of mental impairment."

"What kind of impairment?" Lady Abrams asked.

"It varies from team to team, from person to person. There have been those who were catatonic for a period of four months or more. The one seen most often is psychological shock. There were those who had no ill effects at all though I must caution you, those cases involved a lack of relationship between the team: they were teacher and student in name only. There were those who lost the ability to speak, to hear, to reason, the list goes on and on. For those affected, the teams had a familial relationship. They interacted with and cared for one another much like a parent does with a child. And I can vouch for Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi's bond: it is one of the strongest we've seen between any of our teams, and it is deeply imbedded into their psych. I would not recommend the removal or breaking of it."

"Since we aren't familiar with this and have no experience, how do we know that what you say is true?" The Abrams physician questioned.

"It is," Nyla replied. She nodded at the Jedi Healer. She had heard Garen and his mentor speak many times about the connection they shared. "We will allow Ben to keep the bond he shares with Master Jinn. However, we ask that he not communicate with our son during the one year period. Would that suffice?"

"Shielding will not cause any damage to either party; it won't be comfortable for long periods for either of them, but it will not harm them."

"I know I'm supposed to remain a silent neutral party while my future is being decided," the padawan began, his voice respectful, almost resigned to his fate. "For some reason, adults think that someone my age can't possibly know what he wants. Ever since I can remember, my dream has been to be a Jedi Knight; that won't change. And one day I will be old enough to decide my own fate. This goal isn't because the Jedi are all I remember, it's something I have learned and witnessed that has merit. I believe in the cause we strive for: peace in a galaxy sometimes gone mad."

Everyone took a moment to look up to the observation window, the glass now clear. Obi-Wan stood near the window, his hand pressed against the intercom button on the side wall.

The teen looked at the Senator and his wife. "I am deeply sorry for the loss of your son. But you must realize that the child you knew is gone. What stands before you is someone who has his own aspirations, his own dreams, and his own thoughts. Someone who doesn't remember the home or the love you gave him. I apologize if that saddens you, and maybe I'm being a bit selfish in wanting to live the life I have." He shrugged self-consciously. "Not very Jedi like I know, as we are to put others before ourselves. But I'm also fifteen and have yet to learn to let go of all that bothers me."

The youth looked at his mentor. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to interrupt."

The Jedi in question offered his charge an understanding yet affectionate smile. "No apologies are needed, young one."

The window once again fogged into a one-way mirror. Clearing his throat, the Judge said, "The boy is right. He may have been taken from your family, but he has had a stable life here with the Jedi. From the reports I've received, he is a smart, witty, intelligent and well-adjusted young man. I understand your need to have your son returned to you and I understand the conditions you are making. Due to the circumstances, your parental rights have been reinstated, but I urge you to look at this from Ben/Obi-Wan's point of view." Sorting through the file in front of him, he gestured for the meeting to proceed.

As the window darkened, the elder boy asked, "Was that really necessary?"

Obi-Wan took a seat a few chairs down from Jace. With a resigned sigh, he replied, "They're talking about me like I'm a piece of property." He turned to look at his brother, former friend, how did he view him now? "Why can't I stay in my home and get to know them from here?"

"I've asked them the same thing."

Surprise momentarily showed on the teen's face. "And?"

"They said the distractions would be too great. You'd still go on missions so there'd be a period of time where they wouldn't see you. They said it wasn't conducive to building a relationship."

Disappointed by the answer, the young man shook his head. "At this point, I don't want a relationship, Jace. I just want to be left alone."

Silence filled the observation deck for some time before the older youth spoiled it, his tone quiet. "You remember Anen, don't you?"

The padawan tensed. "I remembered her name, nothing more."

Jace gave him a slight smile. "You're not a very good liar, Obi-Wan."

"Besides the Jedi, I think you're the only one who's called me by my name. It appears your mother and father will be calling me Ben, even if I don't care for it."

Jace shrugged. "It's the name I best know you by. That doesn't mean I might not slip up, but I'll do my best not to."

The two sat, staring down at those around the conference table. "You remember more don't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

The older boy turned his gaze on the younger. "The way you looked at Anen."

"What do you want me to say, Jace?" Because of the persistence of the question at hand, he was losing ground and he knew it. The elder boy was right: he was a lousy liar, unless his or his master's life depended on it. The situation at hand may feel like life and death to a fifteen year old, but it was the farthest thing from it. Obi-Wan knew the difference; he had had enough experience in that arena.

"The truth."

**X**

Senator Abrams folded his hands on the table in front of him. Addressing the Judge, he said, "We understand what you're saying. And we are trying to look at this from Ben's perspective; however, we have waited for this moment for so long that we just want a chance to have him back as a part of our family with no disruptions."

Meeting the gazes of each of the Jedi, he said, "Am I correct in assuming that the four of you have taught an apprentice?"

When the four nodded, he proceeded. "And in training them, at any time, did you take them away from the Temple so you could bond and get to know each others strengths and weaknesses to better prepare you both for fielding missions?"

"There are times when such a situation is necessary," Mace replied.

"That is all we're asking for with Ben: time to connect with him. And in the event that the family unit doesn't work for him, then perhaps the time alone with him will create a lasting friendship if nothing else."

Nyla sat forward. "Master Jinn, if Ben was lost to you on a mission and it took you months, perhaps years to find him, would you leave him where he's at if his situation was a healthy one, or would you want him to return to Coruscant with you?"

Not known to the Abrams, Jinn and Kenobi had indeed been in a situation such as Mrs. Abrams suggested. It took three months of agonizing search for Qui-Gon to find his padawan, though the circumstances were anything but good. He understood from a parent's point of view what they were feeling. But he also understood Obi-Wan's point of view.

He briefly glanced up to the observation deck. "I see both sides, Lady Abrams." He sat forward, clasping his hands atop the table. "I have spoken at length with Obi-Wan about all of this. His one wish is to remain here at the Temple, to continue his training and be around his friends and colleagues. And I can't help but want him here. He has asked me why a visitation schedule can't be put into place."

"You are in high demand when it comes to negotiations, Master Jinn. How much time would we really have with Ben if he's away on missions with you? And to ask him to remain here when you're gone would cause him to worry about whether you're all right or not. It's not an environment conducive to what we're trying to achieve. If he's with us when you leave for missions, with the bond shielded he will not know when you are gone. This frees him to concentrate on other things."

"The matter of his education has yet to be discussed," reminded Yoda, wanting to change the subject for a time. Having been watchful of the Judge, he was sure that the matter had already been decided.

Everyone at the table seemed willing to divert to the issue.

"We have arranged to sign him up at the school out younger son attends."

"With all due respect, Lady Abrams," Master Windu began. "He would be bored out of his mind." When her brow furrowed in question, he continued, "The Republic has excellent schools throughout the galaxy, many of them located here on Coruscant; however, the education our students receive here is far above and beyond what Obi-Wan's peers are studying in the public and private school sectors. We respectfully ask that you allow him to continue his education with us. The Council is willing to provide Padawan Kenobi with a tutor as well as the educational materials he will need to complete his course work."

"You suggest home schooling."

"Yes, Milady, unless you're willing to enroll him in a higher learning seminary where his mind will be challenged. Unfortunately, most of them want their students to have completed a foundational curriculum before receiving admittance."

Despite how it may have been presented, Rayfe and Nyla did _not_ want to take everything away from Ben. They knew their son needed some semblance of normalcy as well as things in his life that were familiar. For that reason, they were willing to agree to allow him to continue with his meditations and his lightsaber forms, as well as admitting that the bond shared between Master Jinn and their son was vital to the boy's health. Letting the youth retain his current educational curriculum as another normalcy the teen needed. The only difference would be that he would no longer be in a classroom setting with his friends. And they didn't intend to segregate their child indefinitely from the Jedi life or the people he had become close to, they just wanted a time set apart for their family.

"We will agree to the tutor and the educational curriculum he is currently studying," Senator Abrams concurred.

Feeling the mediation was coming to a close, for now, the Judge suggested a lunch break. During which, he would prepare his ruling.

**X**

"I've been having dreams since a week or so after I received the information on Tarmas for my report." He glanced at Jace from the corner of his eye before refocusing on those in the room below him. "I didn't know what they meant or who the people in them were."

"And now?"

Obi-Wan had learned in the years he'd been with Qui-Gon when to concede a point. "And now…I know they were memories." He looked at the older youth. "Though I still don't remember the people or the situations. In that aspect, they're just dreams, nothing more."

"But the memories of Anen were more, weren't they?"

The padawan swallowed. "There were emotions associated to them that hadn't been with the others."

Jace nodded as if he understood. "Anen was our mother's nanny from the time she was three standard years. She was young when she started in the profession but she proved her devotion to the ones under her care, so in our grandparent's mindset her age wasn't a factor. After mom and pop got married, Anen requested that she be allowed to accompany them so she could care for the next generation. Mom loved her as if she were a second mother. For us, she's always been a sort of grandmother. I don't have one childhood memory that she isn't a part of."

Obi-Wan gestured toward the meeting below. "Looks like they're adjourning for a while."

**X**

Garen and his mentor Clee took their lunch trays over to the table where the Jinn/Kenobi team was seated. Setting their plates down, they each took a seat opposite of the master and padawan. "So how is the mediation going?"

Obi-Wan remained silent, but his eating utensil stabbed a little harder than necessary at the vegetable he was currently trying to scoop up to eat. Clee smiled sadly. "That bad?"

Qui-Gon placed a hand on the teen's arm, the force flowing through him and into his protégé. As the youth calmed, his hand relaxed around the dollop he was currently using to eat with.

"They want Obi-Wan to live with them for a period of one year with no contact on our end," he explained, his tone more bitter than he meant for it to be.

"I guess you're on break then?" Garen asked, his eyes not having left his best friend's visage since they sat down. He kicked the other boy under the table and was rewarded with a frown when the teen looked up form his plate.

"Ow!" The youth complained, and then slipped into an easy smile. "Thanks," he whispered.

Garen looked at his mentor and then to Master Jinn. "Would it be all right if we took a walk?"

"I don't see why not," Qui-Gon answered. Looking at his apprentice, he reminded, "We need to be back at the Conference Room in half and hour."

Nodding his understanding, the teen rose and walked from the cafeteria with his friend at his side.

Since the day Obi-Wan and Garen had been taken as apprentices, both Master Clee and Jinn made it a point to be in Temple at the same time as much as possible so their padawan's could see one another. The two boys' were good for each other. Clee wondered if Qui-Gon knew of their relation. She had only learned of it herself a couple weeks prior.

"Did you know their related?" Qui-Gon asked, interrupting the very thought going through her mind.

She nodded. "I only just found out. I ask that you not tell Garen. He'll figure it all out soon enough."

"You allow his parents contact with him. Does he not know who they are?"

Clee shook her head. "No. You know the rules Qui-Gon. Until they're Knighted, they're not supposed to know anything about their birth families, and even then, it's only provided if asked for."

Stacking his empty dishes onto his padwan's tray, he placed his tray underneath the other one and then pushed them aside. "Why do you allow the social interaction?"

"Mr. Mulan is a Senator. There was no way of not running into them at one point or another. And I know that Garen will begin to feel the connection, it's just a matter of time. The first occasion I met them I set some boundaries, explaining that if they weren't followed they would have no contact with my padawan. Fortunately, Garen's induction into the creché is irreversible since they both signed away their rights. They have been more than happy to oblige."

Qui-Gon's gaze was focused on a table across the room where the Abrams sat, eating their lunch. There didn't appear to be much talking but considering the circumstances surrounding them, he didn't expect there to be. "I wish there was some compromise they would agree to that would keep Obi-Wan here." He focused on his friend. "I was trained in negotiations, and yet I can't negotiate our way out of this."

Clee reached across the table and placed her hand over Qui-Gon's. Turning his hand so he was holding hers, he squeezed it gently. "How am I supposed to accept someone taking my padawan from me? It's my job and my privilege to protect him, to keep him safe and yet in this, I can do neither. What am I going to do Clee?"

The words tore at her heart. She had seen this man lose a padawan to the dark side, close off his heart and wander the galaxy from one mission to the next, never allowing himself to get close to anyone or anything. The distance he placed between his heart and those who cared for him had almost destroyed him. That is, until Obi-Wan came into the picture. They had all watched the transformation take place, awed by the simplicity of a child's unconditional love. They had watched a heart encased in ice, warm, melting away the frigidness that had caused him to swear to never care for another again. They had watched as life flickered and then ignited in eyes that had been dull and lifeless for too long. They had watched a stoic demeanor transform into warm smiles and hearty laughter. Remembering how the big master had changed, before and after, she feared what Obi-Wan's absence in this man's life would do to him.

"I'll tell you what you're not going to do. You're not going to crawl back into the shell of a man you became after Xanatos turned. To do so would be a slap in the face to the one who found you and helped you learn to live again. Obi-Wan wouldn't want that for you."

Qui-Gon gave her a sad smile. "Would you believe that he's already made me promise not to do exactly that?"

"That's because he knows you better than you know yourself," Chlee replied. "He always has."


	14. The Verdict

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

_Rayfe paced nervously in the doctor's office while his wife sat nearby, her hands twisting around one another in anticipation of the results. Jace and Ty leaned back against the wall behind their mother's chair watching their parents. Taking a deep breath, Jace crossed his arms over his chest, briefly rubbing one hand over his features. When the physician entered the room, the Senator sat down next to Nyla and took one of her hands into his._

The healer smiled as he opened the file in his hand and handed the couple the results they had been waiting for. Reading through the report, Rayfe paused mid way and glancing at his wife, he turned his focus onto their physician and asked, half in shock, half filled with hope, "He's ours?"

"Yes, Senator, he is. The young man you know as Obi-Wan Kenobi was born Ben Abrams."

Nyla raised a hand to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "It's finally over," she whispered. She looked at her husband. "He's alive."

Jace closed his eyes as he lowered his head. Part of him was thrilled at the news. His little brother was alive and well. He no longer needed to wonder what had become of him. The child had been well taken care of. Another part of him wanted to scream out that his parent's next step was the wrong one to take. He had voiced his opinion many times over; he had even recruited Anen to help talk some sense into his parents, but to no avail. He allowed himself a small smile: his intuition hadn't been wrong..

Ty watched his parents as they held one another elated that they had finally found the missing link in their family. He shifted uncomfortably. How was he supposed to feel? He didn't know Ben; he had no memories of the older brother he should have grown up with. Would this change his standing in their family if Ben returned to them? He looked at Jace just as the older boy opened his eyes and half smiled.

"What happens now?" he whispered.

Jace glanced at his little brother. "They'll file a petition to reinstate –."

Ty shook his head, interrupting his brother's explanation. "That's not what I mean, Jace. If Ben's against this, then what kind of family will we be?"

The older youth looked down a moment before meeting the younger boy's gaze. "I honestly don't know."

**X**

"What are we going to do if the Judge rules against us?" Nyla asked her husband, glancing across the refectory to where her son sat with his mentor and a friend. "What are we going to do if he agrees?" Her eyes shifted so she was now staring at the father of her children. "He doesn't want to be with us."

Rayfe reached across the table and took her hand in his. "He doesn't remember us, love. After a time, I'm sure he will come to accept us. Maybe not in the same sense as he would have growing up in our home, but acceptance on some level nonetheless. We agreed that we would take it one step at a time: for him and for us. We'll meet each obstacle as it comes."

Nyla nodded her acceptance of her husband's words, but inside, she felt as if the galaxy as a whole was screaming at her. She turned her gaze back to her son as she watched him and her nephew leave the cafeteria. "He couldn't have eaten already," she murmured.

"I'm not surprised if he didn't," Jace said, sitting next her. "You've barely touched your own meal as it is."

Looking over across the room, Jace noticed Master Jinn glance over at them while still speaking to the Jedi sitting across from him.

"You know, he could remain here. We could arrange a visitation schedule like Obi-Wan inquired about. It's worked for Aunt Alys and Uncle Trae with Garen," Jace suggested, trying once more to appease everyone.

With weary eyes, Rayfe looked at his oldest son. "Garen doesn't know who the Mulan's are, Jace. He hasn't made the connection and until he's Knighted and asks, they'll not tell him. I understand what you're trying to do for your brother and I appreciate it, I do. And I know he would to. But, we're only asking for a short time alone with him. Is that so wrong?"

Nyla listened quietly while her husband and son spoke.

"Do you think separating him from the Jedi is going to make this easier? He's already on edge, pop. He's resigning himself to whatever fate the Judge hands him."

"He's remembering, Jace," Nyla said. When he looked at her in surprise, she continued, "Anen told me how he looked her at the Diner. That he knew her name without having met her. Despite our misgivings, and yes we do have them, we have to see where this will go."

Rayfe glanced at his wrist chrono. "We need to get back."

**X**

_The two padawans walked side by side through the corridors, going no where in particular. The older of the two glanced at his companion. "How are you holding up?"_

The younger bitterly half laughed before sighing. "I feel helpless. Since the creché, the Jedi have allowed us input, in one way or another, into our own lives. We haven't always gotten everything we wanted, but we were allowed a part in the decision making process: their attempt to help us think for ourselves. And now, everything around me is in chaos and I can do nothing about it."

"I thought you spoke with the Judge last week."

"I did," he agreed. "He listened, but I don't think anything I told him will have any bearing in his decision."

Stopping at an alcove, Garen stepped inside followed by his friend. "So what will you do if he rules in favor of the Abrams?"

Obi-Wan leaned back against the wall, his head resting on the barrier behind him. He shrugged. "What can I do?"

He thought a moment, weighing the pros and cons in his mind before telling his friend what he had learned. "At least one good thing came out of all of this," he said. When Garen raised an eyebrow in askance, the youth continued. "I learned that I have a cousin here at the Temple."

Garen's brow furrowed in thought. "Do you know who it is?" he asked.

The other boy nodded. "The Force works in mysterious ways; he happens to be a very good friend of mine."

The other padawan rolled his eyes. "Well that narrows it down."

Young Kenobi smiled, his expression becoming more serious. "He happens to be my best friend."

He could see the wheels in Garen's head working to put the pieces together. When they finally clicked, his eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak but then just as quickly shut again. He swallowed. "You mean me?" he asked in disbelief. "And you came by this information how?"

"Jace mentioned it in a briefing we had a few weeks back. Master Yoda confirmed it." Obi-Wan looked down at the floor a moment. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Why did you?"

He looked up at his friend. "Because I really need a friend right now. But more than that, I need someone who can understand the situation from my point of view."

Garen nodded and then turned to look out into the corridor. Turning back to his friend he asked, "Who are my parents?"

"Do you really want that information?"

"Do you really want someone who can see your side?"

"Senator and Lady Mulan."

The other padawan looked at him with an incredulous look on his face. "They would have said something!"

"Based on the Order's rules, Master Clee asked them not to." Obi-Wan pushed away from the wall. "You don't have to worry; they can't do to you what the Abrams are doing to me."

"And how can you be so sure?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because you're induction was legal; whereas mine was flawed from the start."

The other teen seemed to calm after hearing the explanation. He looked over at the other youth and gave him a half smile. "So, we're related, huh?"

Obi-Wan slightly hesitated before answering, unsure of how his friend felt about the idea. "Yeah."

Upon hearing the other's cautious reply, Garen smiled, putting the other at ease. "We always thought we were connected somehow; this just confirms what we already knew."

**X**

"This pacing isn't doing you any good," Jace said.

The young man in question turned to look at the older youth a moment before refocusing his gaze on the room below.

As the Judge entered the conference room, the occupants within shifted slightly in their seats. Only the Council members remained still.

Sitting down, the moderator leaned forward and met the gaze of each person sitting around the table. "I understand this has been a difficult situation on all involved. But none more so than on young Abrams/Kenobi."

Turning to the Abrams he said, "I understand your need to have time alone with your son, but the time period you are requesting is excessive in light of the fact that you are also requesting no interaction with the people who have raised him these last thirteen years. Would having no contact aid your desire to bond with your son? Possibly…or it could act as a hindrance. His need to be with them would most likely occupy his thoughts, interfering with his ability to set aside what is missing and focus on what is present. I believe you have his best interests at heart, but I also believe you're integrating his interests into your wants and the line is blurring."

He then focused on those gathered as a whole. "After hearing from both sides, I can say without a doubt that this child is loved." He glanced at the four Jedi, and raising an eyebrow he dared them to dispute the fact with their no attachment rule. Three of the four shifted in their seats under the scrutiny.

"Young Abrams/Kenobi has had a fulfilling life with the Jedi. That much I have gained from speaking to him several days before." He half smiled when he saw confused looks amongst those at the table. "Of course I spoke with the youth." Looking at the Jedi, he said, "I take it you've taught the young man very well how to keep a confidence when needed. I asked him not to say anything. In our meeting, Ben/Obi-Wan was very conflicted on this matter. He feels for the Abrams; his compassion for them is very clear. He wishes them the closure they need, but he doesn't want to be the one to have to give it. And although he has also made a close friend, which he now understands to be related to him, his feelings are mixed on how he should view that person. He's also worried that he'll have to give up his training as well as the only family he can remember. Young Abrams/Kenobi was kind enough to show me some of his lightsaber work and I must say the boy is impressive."

He looked over to Master Jinn. "Am I correct in assuming that as far as Padawans go, he is one of the more talented?"

"Yes, your Honor," Qui-Gon answered. "We have yet to reach his limits."

"Special, young Kenobi is," Master Yoda added without explanation.

The room was silent for a moment before the Judge continued. "As I said before, no one involved in these proceedings will receive satisfaction from this ruling. It may seem as if one side has won over another but that couldn't be further from the truth. Not only is this ruling based on what we have heard here today, but its foundation rests on the law. I am granting the Abrams petition for young Ben/Obi-Wan to be remanded into their custody; _however,_ I am modifying the request of no contact from one year to six months. That should be plenty of time for young Ben/Obi-Wan to bond with his biological family."

Turning to the Jedi, his compassionate gaze met and held Qui-Gon's a moment before directing his comment to the Council as well. "Am to understand that the training bond will be shielded as to prevent a distraction during Obi-Wan's time with the Abrams?"

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Qui-Gon waited until he could speak before answering, though his voice was hoarser than it should have been. "I will honor your request on my side, Your Honor, but I cannot make that guarantee for Obi-Wan. He is yet fifteen years old and in times of stress his first reaction is to reach for the bond, for the comfort it offers."

"If the connection is an honest first reaction, we will let it pass. However, as the adult, I expect you to uphold this agreement."

The Jedi Master nodded. "You have my word."

"Then that is enough for me," the Judge said, his words firm in the belief that the Jedi would uphold his promise.

Handing each party a datapad with a signed copy of the decree, he continued, "Young Abrams/Kenobi's education will be carried out by the Jedi Order in the form of providing a home instructor as well as the materials needed to comply with the curriculum he is currently studying. I also agree that he maintain his routine of meditations and lightsaber drills." He looked over at the Council members. "I expect the boy to be allowed to keep his lightsaber during this trial period."

"He is still a member of this Order and as such, he will retain what is rightfully his," Mace agreed.

"A representative from Child Services will be by for several visitations in order to determine if this situation is right for the child in question. After all, even the Judicial System makes mistakes. With no further business, we will meet back here in six months time to determine the permanency of Young Abrams/Kenobi's circumstances."

Obi-Wan's jaw tightened at the declaration the judge had made. "It appears that you'll have a house guest for a time."

"I know it's not what you wanted, but it won't be that bad," Jace replied, sympathy threaded in the words.

The padawan turned slightly moist eyes onto the other occupant. "Says you who has your life in tact." Not giving the other a chance to reply, Obi-Wan rose from his seat and exited the observation deck.

**X**

The Abrams sat frozen in their seats. Looking at each other, they wondered if they had done the right thing. Glancing across the table, they saw that Qui-Gon had scooted his chair back and was currently bent over, his elbows resting on his knees, his head resting on the heels of his hands.

Rayfe suddenly felt the need to reassure this Jedi who had raised his son. "Master Jinn, I promise you that he will be well cared for. We will look after him."

Raising his eyes to meet the couple, he cleared his throat before replying, "He's allergic to Terl seasoning and Kabber Eggs: it makes him break out in hives and his throat swells. He's due for his next boosters in three months." The Jedi paused a moment and then said, "He enjoys our gardens here very much, especially the fountain room."

"We had a garden installed in the back of our home when we moved to Coruscant. I'm sure it's not as grand as the Temple's, but he is welcome to use it as often as he likes," Nyla assured him. "I remember about the Kabber Eggs, but I thank you for the other information you've given us-"

"There are several medications that he's sensitive to," The Jedi went on, seemingly not hearing what Nyla had said. He looked to the Jedi Healer beside him before redirecting his comments to the Abrams. "If he needs medical attention, please contact Healer Alejandro. He knows Obi-Wan's medical history and could recite to you forwards and backwards." He thought a moment. "Obi-Wan's left knee will sometimes give him trouble…he twisted it something awful on a mission a while back. Ale fixed it but it still tends to ache when the weather changes. He uh…he," he stopped when he noticed a hand on his forearm.

"Qui-Gon, perhaps you can write all of this down for the Abrams," Mace suggested. "I'm sure they won't remember everything."

When the Jedi nodded in understanding, Mace addressed the couple. "Would the end of the week suffice to exchange custody? I'm sure Padawan Kenobi would like time to say goodbye to his friends." Mace briefly looked at his colleague. "His master also," he added.

"The end of the week would be fine, Master Windu," Rayfe replied, rising from his chair. Turing to his wife, he held out a hand and helped her up from her seat. "We should be going."

Once the Abrams, their physician, and their lawyer had left, the Judge addressed Master Jinn, "I understand this is hard for you. I've been in this position too long to not know. But I've also been in this position long enough to see things turn around for the betterment of everyone involved. "

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Do you have any idea how much Obi-Wan means to me?" The Jedi's calm voice started to rise. "We raised him and kept him safe for thirteen years; they lost him in two." He pointed toward the door Abrams had exited. "And you have the gall to send him back to them? What gives you the right to tear a fifteen year old boy away from the only family he knows?!" The older Jedi shrugged off Mace's hand when the Council member tried to gain his attention.

"Qui-Gon, that's enough! He's done what he feels is in the best interest of your Padawan. And as he said, we'll be meeting again in six months time to determine if a change in circumstance is needed."

The Jedi turned on his colleague and friend. "And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Your job," the Councilor replied.

"I can't do that, Mace," he whispered. He shook his head. "I can't do this again."

He turned back to the Judge and started to say something when a voice behind him caught his attention.

"Master?"

Turning toward the sound, his eyes greedily drank in the site of his apprentice. Obi-Wan walked over to stand in front of his mentor. "You promised me," he murmured.

The elder man gazed into the teen's eyes, seemingly drawing strength from the youth in front of him. He then turned his attention back to the Arbitrator. "I apologize, your Honor." His tone was calm, respectful.

Obi-Wan turned to address the Judge. "I'd best get him back to our quarters. He tends to get moody when he's upset."

With a twinkle in his eye, the Moderator smiled. "I agree, young Kenobi. I think it's time he takes a nap."

The teen nodded and taking hold of his mentor's sleeve, he pulled his master from the room. "You shouldn't have spoken to him like that, Master. He's the one who makes the decisions in this case. We want him on our side, do we not?"

Qui-Gon gently pulled his arm from his padawan's grasp. He gently scrubbed at his face until he was satisfied that he had removed the vestiges from the conference room. "Trust me, Padawan, he's not offended. I could sense that he did in fact understand our situation."

Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the young man. "A nap?" he asked, chagrined by the reference that he was either acting like a child or acting his age and not knowing which was worse.

Ignoring the question, the padawan soothingly said, "C'mon Master, lets go home."

Qui-Gon paused at the mention of home; realizing that at weeks end, his padawan would no longer be at home.


	15. Home is where the Heart is

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for reading and for taking the time to leave a reply; I appreciate it very much! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Zarek Callen and Corwin Jai and Healer Alejandro made an appearance in a fic I wrote a while back: they're my creation. They make a cameo in this chapter. However, all other recognizable characters belong to Lucas and/or Watson: I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Late Afternoon: Week's End**

Obi-Wan sat on his bed, leaning back against the wall it was lined against. His legs were crossed in front of him in a relaxed manner. His gaze searched the room, pausing now and then as if trying to memorize every nook and cranny. His satchel sat next to him, packed to the brim with everything he wished to take with him. His bed was made, his pillow fluffed. Several sets of clothing and the essentials needed to complete them still occupied the dresser. He refused to believe that he would never step foot in this room again. He left just enough behind that should he return, he would not need that which was in his travel case. His most precious mementos, though few in number, were left in their place. He looked down at his hands and was surprised to see that he was unconsciously wringing them together. Taking a deep breath, he stilled the appendages.

He smiled as he thought back to the evening before last. His master had made his favorite dinner and invited his closest friends over for one last meal together. They had laughed and joked, promising each other that one way or another they would keep in touch. Garen, Bant, Reeft, Siri, Luminara and Quinlin had refused to say goodbye. Instead, they had used the same phrase they used when one or another was leaving on a mission: Be safe; I'll see you when you return. The adage left the one departing no choice but to find a way back, knowing that someone was waiting.

Yesterday, he and his master had spent the entire day together. They had sparred, with Obi-Wan being taught the next kata he was in line to learn. Qui-Gon had instructed him of the areas in the form that needed work, specifically telling him that he expected the kata to be perfected when next they met. The youth had promised to practice and work hard. For lunch they had gone to Dex's Diner, one last outing. For evening meal, the boy's mentor had fixed another of his favorite foods. After eating, the two had watched an old film they favored. When that was completed, they spent the rest of the evening into the early morning hours just talking. Obi-Wan explained his misgivings about moving in with the Abrams. He told of his uncertainties of how he was to address them or act around them. He voiced his doubts about his friendship with Jace.

Qui-Gon had patiently listened to all of his padawans concerns. Once the teen had quieted, his mentor led him through several meditation exercises helping him to release his anxieties as well as showing him new applications for him practice while he was away.

Qui-Gon had then explained his own unease and the thought that perhaps Obi-Wan would outgrow their relationship: a statement the young man had immediately rebuffed. Smiling, the Jedi had reached over and tugged on the youth's braid. Obi-Wan stilled when his master gently pulled at his braid, his features saddening as he realized how much he was going to miss this small but welcomed act.

The knock on the door pulled the teen from his reverie. Waving a hand toward the barrier, it gave way under the pressure applied. Qui-Gon stood leaning against the doorframe, his stance slightly slouched. When their eyes met, the Jedi announced in an almost whisper, "It's time."

**X**

**The Abrams Household: Earlier that Week**

Jace helped his father move the last item they had procured for Obi-Wan into the spare bedroom. When Nyla entered, she stood shocked by the transformation of the room. "What are you doing? What happened in here?"

Rayfe straightened his stance and leaning against the dresser he and his son had just moved into the room, he turned to view his wife. "We've spoken about how we want Ben to be comfortable here." When Nyla nodded that they had indeed spoken of such, he continued, "I spoke with Master Yoda in regard to what the quarters of the Jedi look like. He invited me to the Temple to view the apartment that Ben shares with Master Jinn." Before she could comment, he raised a hand to stall her words.

"They were out at the time. Point is, they don't have much in way of possessions and Ben's room was sparse, filled only with the things he needed." He gestured to the room around him. "We remodeled the area to resemble the layout of the room he currently has. There was even enough space to add the fresher. We're only now filling it with what he would be most comfortable with: the necessities." He walked over to stand before his wife and taking her hands into his, he raised them so they were held against his chest. "I want him to be happy here, Nyla, no matter what changes we have to make."

Nyla understood. She had had a fountain with a small pond installed in their small garden earlier that week. Having heard Master Jinn explain that their son was fond of the Fountain Garden in the Temple, she had thought to add one to their own. She squeezed his hands before releasing them. Walking back into the living area, she left her husband and eldest son to their remodeling.

Entering the living room/kitchen area, she found Ty sitting at the table, listlessly staring out the window that backed the counter. Moving over to sit across from him, she waved a hand in front of his face. When the youth focused his attention on her, she asked, "What's on your mind, little one?"

Ty liked it when his mother used the endearment, which was now few and far between since he had gotten older. "I'm just wondering how things are going to work out." He tried to put into words what he was thinking. "I mean, I don't know Ben. Do I treat him like a new kid at school and try to make friends? But then that seems weird because he's my brother." He lazily traced circles on the table with one hand. "And are you and dad going to have less time for me and Jace? I mean, Ben's going to need extra attention because he's new around here." He stopped the invisible drawings and looked at his mother. "Why are we bringing him here if he doesn't want to be here?"

The blunt words hit Nyla at her core. She reached over and took her youngest son's hand into hers. "We're bringing him here because he's part of our family, even if he's forgotten. We're bringing him here so we can take the steps to know him again and for him to know us. As far as you having no memories of him, treat him with the same respect that would someone you just met. And in no time, I bet you two will start a friendship. And to answer your other question, Ben may need some extra attention at first but in time he will settle into a routine and things will quiet down." She reached over and raised his chin to make sure he was listening. "At any time, if you feel that you are not receiving the attention you need, tell me, don't try to give me clues or hints that I might miss. Be straight with me so I can make some adjustments. Understand?"

When Ty nodded that he did understand, she smiled. "Do you have any other concerns?"

"No…I'm just nervous."

She patted the hand she still held. "I know, little one, so am I."

**X**

**Jedi Temple: Week's End**

Rayfe and Nyla stood at the bottom of the Temple steps, waiting for Ben to emerge. They held hands, each nervous about the journey they were about to embark on. Although she had seen Ben from a distance: across the Temple refectory and up in the observation lounge in the conference room. She had yet to see him face to face.

Obi-Wan stood in the Temple foyer, gazing out the window at the couple waiting at the bottom of the steps. His jaw clenched so to keep the tears he could feel building at the backs of his eyes from falling. Releasing a shaky breath, he turned when he heard Qui-Gon call his name.

Several of his friends were gathered around the entrance hall. Having taken time to impart their adage to one another, he then moved on to his master's friends who were not away on missions. Callen and Jai each pulled the young man into bone crushing hugs. They had each taken care of this padawan at one point or another during his time as Qui-Gon's apprentice. Having been friends with Jinn since the creché, they felt as if they were saying goodbye to a beloved nephew. Clee was next to embrace him, whispering that she would see him soon. When he pulled back to look at her, a confused expression on his face, she merely winked. Releasing him, she gently pushed him over toward Healer Alejandro. The physician smiled at the padawan and pulled him into a one armed hug, telling him that he'd best not get into any trouble. The grandfatherly look he gave the young man was almost too much. Obi-Wan withdrew himself and turning toward his master, he walked over and without hesitation wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

Several moments later, a whack on the youth's shin saw the two pulling apart. Master Yoda smiled at the youth, his eyes suspiciously bright. Kneeling down to the other's level, he lowered his head. A clawed hand took hold of his chin and raised it until the teen's eyes met those of his grandmaster. "A temporary set back this is, young one. Not through with you is the Force. A destiny it has for you, a destiny that will not be denied. See you again, we will."

The young man nodded his acceptance of the elder's words. Though he didn't completely understand the meaning behind them, they did give him hope. A sudden smirk lit the boy's features and reaching over, he briefly hugged the troll like Jedi. "I'll miss you, Master Yoda," he whispered.

"Miss you I will, young one," the grandmaster replied.

The Court Bailiff stood near the entrance. His task was to make sure the exchange went smoothly. He was rather concerned by the senility of it all. If the Jedi truly wanted to revolt on the issue, there was no way he would be able to stop them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time, young Abrams."

Obi-Wan turned and without thought he snapped, "My name is Kenobi."

A hand fell on his shoulder, a one word rebuke in a firm but calm tone followed the action. "Padawan!"

Swallowing around the anger he felt at hearing someone call him by his birth name, he closed his eyes and released the emotion into the force. Resting his gaze on the Bailiff once more, he bowed slightly. "I apologize, Sir. I understand you're just doing your job."

The Bailiff gave the teen a sad smile. "I too apologize; I meant no offense."

The hand holding onto the teen's shoulder squeezed in silent approval. Turning one last time, he said goodbye to his mentor and looking around at all who were gathered, Obi-Wan backed toward the door. When it opened behind him, he turned and stepped out onto the patio that led to the front steps.

Qui-Gon and Yoda followed him out and stood near the entry way. Obi-Wan looked up at the Temple. The building was such a beautiful structure: it represented home. As his gaze lowered, it once again landed on his master and grandmaster. Turning back toward the steps, he started down them, pausing half way down. He looked between the Abrams and Qui-Gon, his eyes traveling back and forth.

Nyla clutched at Rayfe's arm as she watched her son stop and look between his biological family and the man who had raised him. When he dropped his bag and started back up the stairs, she closed her eyes. She could feel his despair through the connection they still shared, though the teen had not yet found it. Opening her eyes, she saw the Court Bailiff move toward the youth.

Obi-Wan was caught by the Bailiff and turned around. "Your making this harder on yourself, but more importantly, you're making it harder on them." He gestured to the Jedi waiting on the top staircase. Obi-Wan pulled out of the man's grasp and tried to move around him. When a hand fell on the Bailiff's forearm, the man turned to find Qui-Gon standing beside him.

"Allow us a minute?" he requested.

The Bailiff looked between the two momentarily before giving them the okay. Stepping back he watched as the Jedi placed both hands on the youth's face and pressed their foreheads together, the teen's hands reflexively coming up to cover his master's.

"It's only for six months, Padawan. A mission remember?"

"On a solo mission I don't have to shield from you. I won't do it, Master. I can't."

"I gave my word, young one. My side will be shielded." When Obi-Wan moved to shake his head 'no,' Qui-Gon stilled him. "First reactions only, Padawan. That is what we promised."

"It's what you promised; I gave no such oath."

The Jedi took a deep breath and stepping back, he pulled the teen down to sit on the step beside him. He looked at the Abrams waiting below. "They've waited a long time for this moment, Obi-Wan." When the youth glanced at the couple, he continued, "As Jedi we are to put others before our own needs, our own desires. Compassion first."

The Jedi training that Qui-Gon had instilled in the youth began to push back the Padawan's own wants. The young man took in a shaky breath and looked at the man sitting beside him. "I understand, Master, but it doesn't make it any easier to leave."

"I know, young one." Qui-Gon half grinned. "I know I don't have to tell you to be good; after all, you know to mind your manners."

"I can't make any promises," the youth quietly stated, looking away from eyes that expected more from him than he was prepared to give.

While Obi-Wan was turned away, Qui-Gon signaled for the Abrams to approach. Reaching over, the Jedi gently pulled the youth's face back so he could view the sea colored eyes of his apprentice. "Master Rhara will be your assigned tutor, young one." When Obi-Wan's eyes lit up, Qui-Gon smiled. "Your instructors will pass your assignments on to her, and she in turn will bring them to you. She'll be there to help you work through them as needed. And if by chance you happen to slip in an extra piece of flimsiplast or place an extra file on your data pad that she happens to give to me, well, things happen." He wasn't supposed to tell his padawan about the arrangement that had been made, but when he saw the anguish reflected in the boy's eyes, he couldn't help but give him some good news.

Seeing the Abrams a few steps away, Qui-Gon pulled the boy into one last embrace, tightening his arms around him. "Be good padawan mine," he whispered. "Show them that we taught you well." Releasing the boy, he stood and pulled Obi-Wan up with him.

Rayfe reached out a hand to the Jedi Master. Pausing only a moment, Qui-Gon slowly reached back and shook the man's hand. Nyla stepped up next to Obi-Wan and reaching up, she went to caress his cheek when he stepped back out of her reach. Qui-Gon placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Disappointed, Nyla nonetheless smiled kindly at her son. "I'd know you anywhere," she said.

Picking up the youth's satchel, Rayfe extended a hand toward the waiting speeder. "Shall we go?"

Obi-Wan looked at the man as if he was crazy to state the phrase as a question. He had half a mind to say 'no, we should not go,' but his master's hand on his shoulder stayed his words. Qui-Gon fought the smile tugging at his lips, for he had heard his padawan's sarcastic thought. He tugged on the bond with a reminder not to broadcast. The youth blushed but quickly overcame his embarrassment.

Reaching through the connection she shared with her son, Nyla reached over and took hold of the boy's hand and squeezed in reassurance. The touch was so familiar to the boy, so safe. He tilted his head slightly, looking at her as if seeing her for the first time. Their eyes locked. She could feel him searching and when he found the link, she felt him cautiously take a step into her thoughts.

While this was happening, the apprentice took one step down, following the Abrams. Another step, followed by another. He could see what she had gone through during his absence. He saw how they, mother and son, had been close. He saw his father and brothers through her eyes. Several more steps had been taken. By the time his mind screamed what was happening, he had followed the couple to the last step. He pulled his gaze away from Nyla and turned back toward the Temple. Rayfe reached over and took a gentle yet firm hold of the teen's forearm.

The boy's eyes were confused. Qui-Gon smiled at his apprentice, his eyes shining with the pride he felt. Before shielding his side, the Jedi let his padawan know that he too saw the images and felt the emotions. The boy wasn't alone; his master had always known what he was feeling. Sending one last wave of pride, affection, love and peace through the bond, the Jedi ever so gently shielded from his protégé.

The teen swallowed around the knot in his throat. Turning toward the speeder, he squared his shoulders and ducking so he didn't hit his head on the doorframe, he stepped into the vehicle.

The Abrams followed their son's example; shortly after, the speeder flew toward the other side of the senatorial district.

Qui-Gon stood on the steps watching the transport until it was no longer visible, and still, he stood. The wind suddenly picked up, rustling the Jedi's robe. A tapping could be heard on the steps behind him. Turning to view the intruder, he found Master Yoda gazing up at him. "Come, Padawan," the elder Jedi bade. "Made a promise you did. Now keep it, you will."

With that reminder, Master Jinn pulled his cloak more tightly around himself and turning, he followed his former master back into the Temple.


	16. Intervention

**Chapter 16**

The ride to the Abrams house was silent, only interrupted when one of the adults tried to make conversation with the child they had thought lost to them. One word answers was all he would give. He watched the city pass him by as he gazed out the window, wondering how Coruscant could look so different from his new vantage point and yet still the same. He had left his home; he was heading to a dwelling to live with people he had little memory of if any. Nyla sat next to her son, her hand still holding onto his. The young man had thought several times to remove his hand from her grasp but couldn't quite cut himself off from the strange sort of comfort it offered him, though he didn't want to admit it to himself.

A short time later, the vehicle pulled into the parking bay of the Abrams home. Exiting the speeder, Rayfe offered to take Obi-Wan's satchel but then relented when the teen held it close to his chest refusing to give it up. They were just about to go inside when the door opened and Jace stepped out. Ignoring his parents, he walked straight toward his brother, took hold of his forearm and pulled him along behind him. The older boy walked into the house, passed Anen and Ty and headed down the hallway, all the while pulling the teen behind him and heading toward the room they had prepared for the youth.

Opening the door, Jace pulled the other around him and lightly pushed him forward into the room before stepping in behind him and closing the door. The teen took in the site, his eyes widening at how much the room resembled the one he had just left, though bare of any belongings.

"This is your room while you're here…and long after if you want it," Jace told him. Walking over to the fresher, he opened the door before moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan put his satchel on the desk under the window and turned a circle in the middle of the room. "How did you do this?"

The older boy looked around. "I didn't." When the teen looked at him, he continued, "Dad did. He and mom want you to be comfortable so he spoke with Master Yoda about the environment you grew up in, who in turn showed him the quarters you shared with Master Jinn and it gave him an idea of how he could help. The furniture came from the Temple storerooms. Master Yoda said you preferred to keep it simple. So Pop called in a contractor and had the room remodeled, including moving the window to the correct wall, though the view will be slightly different."

Obi-Wan pulled the chair out from under the desk and sat down. "I appreciate the trouble he went through, but…."

"You still don't want to be here," Jace finished for him.

The padawan shook his head 'no.'

"I know. That's why I pulled you in here the way I did. I figured any staring on Ty and Anen's part and the awkward silences that were bound to come up could wait until tomorrow. I thought you might want to unpack and just have some alone time to meditate or something. Tomorrow will come soon enough."

Obi-Wan looked at his friend and half smiled in gratitude. "Thank you," he said, his tone adding to the sincerity of the comment.

**X**

When Jace entered the living area of the home, his father motioned toward the parking bay entry and the hallway. "Care to tell us what that was all about?"

The older youth walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning back into the cushions. "He needs time to adjust. He doesn't need all of us staring at him and trying to make polite conversation. He needs some time alone to come to grips with what's happened."

"I don't think being alone is the best thing for him just now," Nyla said as she started to get off the chair she was sitting on.

Jace quickly moved from the sofa to half kneel in front of his mother. "He needs to deal with this in his own way, and he needs us to allow him to do so." When he saw the protest that was about to be spoken he hurriedly continued, "If I have to, I'll stand in front of his door all night to keep all of you away from him." He met the gaze of each person in the room. "Leave him be." His voice was firm in his demand. He would not let them hound his little brother on his first night back. They would have to wait until Obi-Wan was ready to leave the confines of his new room.

"You have to go back to school sometime, Jace," Ty reminded, not liking the fact that his older brother was keeping his mother away from the one person she wanted more than anything to spend time with.

The older boy stood and met his youngest brother's gaze. "I do. But right now my priorities have changed and Obi-Wan is at the top of my list. Besides, if need be, those classes will still be there next semester."

"His name is Ben," Nyla quietly reminded her oldest.

Jace looked down at his mother and softly replied, "It was once…but now he goes by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi and I for one am going to respect his wish to be called just that."

Not wanting to argue the point, Rayfe cleared his throat. "Anen, if you would be so kind as to prepare dinner, perhaps we can eat and then we can all get a good nights sleep. I'm sure things will look better in the morning."

**X**

Obi-Wan opened his satchel and began to unpack. Sorting through his clothing, he placed the items in the exact same location as they had been at home. Having finished, he sat down on the bed and scooted himself back against the wall while looking around. He was still having a hard believing that the Abrams would go through so much trouble. Without thought, he reached through the bond for his master and rebounded off the shield on the other end. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them and laid his head on his folded arms. A soothing touch reached out to him, wrapping around his mind and filling him with the comfort of home. He quickly caught hold of his master's presence and held on for all he was worth. He felt the faint smile across the bond as the soothing tendril increased, enveloping him in a cocoon of warmth. Blinking tiredly, he lay down and pulled the pillow out from under the cover, holding it against his chest. Closing his eyes, his hold on Qui-Gon began to lessen as the other's sleep suggestion took hold.

Anen knocked on the youth's door a third time but the barrier remained closed. Using the override, opened the door a crack and peeked in. The teen was lying on his bed sound asleep. Closing the barrier, she took the food tray she had brought with her and went back into the kitchen.

When Nyla looked at her in askance, she waved her concern away and sat down with the rest of the family to enjoy their meal.

**X**

Qui-Gon moved about Obi-Wan's room, fixing the top cover of the bed and straightening his things. He paused, standing in the middle of the room, his eyes roaming over the teen's most cherished items. The Master half smiled: his padawan was confident that he would return one day or he wouldn't have left them. Tossing a tunic he had picked up off the floor into the hamper, he turned off the light and exited the room. Feeling a tug on the training bond, he stopped in the hallway and reaching up, rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He could sense the loneliness his apprentice was feeling. He could feel astonishment, but of what he didn't know. When the teen rebounded off his shields once again, the master waited. Just as he was sure that the padawan had given up, he felt another tug.

Lowering his shields, the Jedi quickly wrapped his student in a protective hold: extending a tendril to cocoon the boy in the warmth and stability he currently craved, hidden in a sleep suggestion. His padawan had been through much this day, he needed to rest. Qui-Gon went into his room and readied himself for bed. Once he was lying down, he checked on his padawan to find that the boy was sleeping soundly. He started to withdraw from the link only to have Obi-Wan unconsciously tighten his hold on the now open bond. He knew there was no way he would be able to distance himself at this time. At first he had second guessed himself when he had explained his padawan's need to seek reassurance but now, he was thankful that the Judge had made an allowance for Obi-Wan's tendency to access the bond on impulse.

**X**

**One Week Later**

Clee caught up to her friend just as he exiting the initiate saber class he had been roped in to teaching. Matching him stride for stride, she asked, "I haven't seen much of you this last week; how are you doing?"

She received a glare in response to her question. She knew from the look he gave her that the only way to get him to open up was to get him alone. Taking hold of his forearm, she turned left at the next corridor intersection and directed their path to her apartment. Pulling her friend inside, she ordered him to take a seat on the sofa while she went to make sure that her young charge was not yet home. Satisfied that Garen was still in class, she said, "You seem on edge."

The Jedi bit back the sarcastic remark that sprang to his lips and instead released it as a heavy sigh. Leaning forward he placed his elbows on his thighs and rested his forehead against the heels of his hands. "I haven't been getting much sleep," he said instead.

"That's understandable considering the circumstances," she replied in an understanding tone, taking a seat on the couch beside him.

Letting his hands drop, Qui-Gon looked over at his friend. "He's not sleeping well and as far as I can tell he's locked himself away from the Abrams. He's not interacting, he's not eating, he's just…." The Jedi shook his head in frustration.

Clee reached over and placed a hand on her friend's forearm. "How can you tell? I thought the bond was to be shielded at all times."

"As you and Garen both know, Obi-Wan has a tendency to reach for the bond when stressed; we're allowed to make an exception in that case as long as the contact isn't prolonged. And I've been true to my word, but…" a warm smile crossed the Jedi's lips. "My apprentice isn't shielding his side at all. He feels that since he didn't give his word to do so, he's exempt."

"I know the two of you have a strong connection, but if you're shielding then how is it you know what's going on with him?"

"He's broadcasting so loudly through the link it's seeping through; I can't help but feel it and catch glimpses." Qui-Gon stood and began to pace a short distance away. "This is ludicrous!" He stopped and looked back his colleague. "How can they expect us to go from interacting on a daily basis for force knows how many years to no contact at all?" His eyes pleaded with Clee to give him an answer that made sense.

She stood and walked over to stand in front of him. "Perhaps you should speak to the Judge. Maybe he'll allow you to speak to Obi-Wan and get this cleared up. If nothing else, you can give the boy a good kick in his backside to get him moving."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Perhaps I should."

**X**

The Judge had just stepped out of his office, briefcase in hand, and was preparing to lock the door when Qui-Gon turned the corner.

Stepping up his pace, he managed to reach the moderator just as he turned to leave. "Judge Narec?"

The elder man turned at the sound of his name. "Master Jinn, this is a surprise." He studied the other man carefully and seeing the fatigue that shown in the Jedi's eyes, he asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is." He gestured toward the office door. "May we speak in private?"

The arbitrator nodded his consent. "That serious is it?" Pressing in his code, the office door unlocked and slid open. Narec stepped inside followed by his unexpected guest, and set his briefcase down on the floor to lean against the leg of the desk. Taking a seat, he motioned for Qui-Gon to do the same. "What is it I can help you with?"

Not mincing words, the Jedi came straight to the point. "I would like permission, this one time, to speak with Obi-Wan."

Taken aback by the request, Narec asked, "On what grounds?"

"He's not doing well. He's not interacting with his birth family. He's not sleeping, he's not eating. I thought maybe if I could speak to him then perhaps we could get this straightened out and get him back on track," Qui-Gon explained.

"How do you know this, Master Jinn? Have the Abrams contacted you?"

"No. My padawan has refused to shield his side of our bond; everything he is feeling and experiencing is echoing loudly through our connection." Qui-Gon held up a hand to forestall the Judge's words. "My end has been closed off – as I said it would be – since he left with the Abrams, except for a few hours that first night when he reached out to me."

The moderator mentally smiled and then said, "I understand that Padawan Kenobi's tutor is a close friend of you both."

It took a moment for the Jedi's mind to switch tracks to the topic the moderator had brought about. Qui-Gon nodded to indicate that that was true. "The Council thought it would help Obi-Wan by sending someone he knew."

"And I would imagine that some sort of contact could take place if she chose to act as the go between," the Judge surmised.

The Jedi half smiled. "You've been doing this a long time haven't you?"

When the arbitrator returned his smile, Qui-Gon confessed, "I did actually make that suggestion to him when I informed him of who his instructor would be. I understand that it was supposed to remain quiet until she visited the Abrams, but he was distraught and I couldn't help but give him some good news."

"I appreciate your honesty, Master Jinn. I have had many who have lied to me, some straight to my face, and who have tried one scheme or another behind my supposedly unsuspecting back. I'll tell you what…I'll call Senator Abrams to meet us here and if he agrees, I'll make an exception for today and allow you to see young Kenobi in order to make sure his health and welfare are secure."

The moderator hadn't expected the look that crossed the Jedi's face. "Is this not what you wanted?"

"Forgive my reaction, Judge Narec. I would like nothing more than to see Obi-Wan, but I don't think that would be the best thing…for either of us. We've already had to say goodbye once, I don't think it would be fair to ask him to go through that again. I feel the better choice would be for me to _speak_ with my padawan. If we communicate over our bond or by comlink, I think that would suffice."

"And if not?"

Qui-Gon lowered his head a moment in thought as he closed his eyes and sought the force for direction in how to best deal with this situation. "Then perhaps we'll try it your way. Otherwise, I think this should be our first step."

Narec smiled. "I always know when a parental figure has the best child's interest at heart; the child's needs always come before his or her own. I agree with your decision." Walking over to his desk, he used the comm. unit to call Senator Abrams, requesting that he meet him in his office as soon as possible.

**One hour later**

Rayfe Abrams left the Senate as soon as his meeting was over. Judge Narec had only given him a limited amount of information as to why his presence was requested.

A knock on the door found the moderator answering and inviting his guest inside. When Rayfe saw Qui-Gon stand from his seated position, he looked back to the arbitrator for an explanation of why they were here.

"Please, have a seat." Sitting down across from the two gentlemen, Narec explained the situation and the request the Jedi Master had made before asking, "How is your son?"

Rayfe wiped a hand tiredly over his face as he thought about what to say. "When we returned home, my eldest son pulled Ben into the house and took him to his room. Jace remained with him for some time before returning to the living area and explaining that he felt Ben needed time to come to terms with the transition on his own. He hasn't left his room since Jace led him to it. We've taken his meals to him, but he won't open the door to receive them and the override has been tampered with from his side. Our Nanny was able to open the door that first night, so we're assuming sometime during the second day is when he disabled it. We've tried speaking to him through the door, but he won't answer. Each day we hope that the next will see him coming out of that room."

"Senator," Qui-Gon began, his voice low, his words measured. "If you allow me to speak with Obi-Wan, I'm sure we can get this mess cleared up."

"How can you make that assurance, Master Jinn?" Rayfe asked, somewhat skeptically. "Are you insinuating he's never done this during his time with you?"

Qui-Gon somewhat smiled, amused by the question. "He tried once, when he was twelve. However, I had a bit of leverage that you don't have." When Rayfe raised an eyebrow in question, the Jedi continued, "I used the force to open the door making him realize that he wouldn't be allowed to hide. We had a good long talk and afterward, he returned to his normal routine."

"He doesn't have a routine to return to as of yet," Rayfe replied.

"Yes he does. Morning meditation, first meal, afternoon katas, his education...I could go on. He knows exactly what he needs to do; he's just chosen not to do it," Qui-Gon explained.

"Why are you willing to help us? I would think that this would play in your favor," Rayfe questioned/admitted.

"I want what is best for my padawan. And right now, he is not taking care of himself nor is he allowing anyone else to. And quite frankly, I am not sleeping well because of his stubbornness." When Rayfe looked at him in askance of the latter part of his statement, Qui-Gon explained, "The training bond."

"Senator Abrams," when the Judge was sure he had Rayfe's attention, he asked, "Will you agree to allow contact between Master Jinn and your son this one time?"

Rayfe nodded. "Yes." He looked over at the Jedi Master. "If you can get him to leave that room, since we've been unsuccessful in that venture, then I ask you to do so."

Out of respect for the Senator, Qui-Gon chose to leave the method of contact up to Mr. Abrams. "Would you mind if I contacted him over our bond or would you prefer I use a comlink?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to hear the conversation," Rayfe replied. "But you are welcome to comfort him through the bond as well." The Senator thought a moment and then added, "There are no communication devices in Ben's room. Should I call ahead and have someone provide him with one?"

"Obi-Wan is very good about not leaving the Temple without his comlink." The Jedi unclipped his comlink from his belt and held it up in plain view of the Senator. "If I may?" Having received consent, Qui-Gon entered his padawan's frequency and waited for an answer. Feeling the need to move, he stood and walked over to the windows to look out at the city beyond.


	17. Change is Inevitable

**A/N:** I've decided to post this chapter today instead of waiting until next week. I keep looking at it and making revisions and it seems as if the words are starting to blur. That being said, I hope the conversation comes across okay.

I've place Qui-Gon's side of the conversation/words in italics to better indicate that his voice is coming across a comlink. Otherwise, it sounded as if they were in the same room (at least to me) when they're not.

Also, Melida/Daan is mentioned in this post; however, the circumstances surrounding their involvement on the planet or why they were there has been slightly altered from Watson's take on it in the JA books. Tahl isn't mentioned and wasn't involved.

**Jackie: **Chapter 16 - I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks so much for reading and for your review! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Obi-Wan sat on the floor of his room, his back leaning against the bed. He had woken early the last few mornings, not quite remembering that he wasn't back at the Temple. Glancing around, a brief shot of anger raced through him as he thought that maybe the Abrams had remodeled the room just to trick him into thinking that he was actually home when he wasn't. No…he couldn't think like that. They were just trying to help. His days were chaotic in a strangely quiet sort of way. He hadn't been meditating as he should but he shrugged it off to not wanting to focus on his circumstances. But then again, wasn't incessantly thinking on it almost the same thing?

This past week he had been going over and over the dreams he had had since receiving the article from his instructor on the Abrams and the planet Tarmas a year ago. He had tried to put emotions with the scenes, tried to understand how the toddler in his dreams felt about the people surrounding him. But he couldn't pin point any particular feeling. He was sure that he had loved this family at one point in time but now, they were complete strangers to him. The only one that he felt confused about was the nanny, Anen. The dreams he had had of her were more than just recollections of a time long since past: he could feel Ben's emotions toward her and vice versa.

He shifted his position as well as shifting his thoughts. He had seen such hope in Mrs. Abrams eyes the day they picked him up from the Temple that he felt guilty about not being the child she thought she had found. And then there was the matter of the link that connected them. How long had it been there and why hadn't he ever noticed it before? Mrs. Abrams wasn't an active force user by any means. That much he was able to ascertain from the brief look into her thoughts. But her ability to connect with him was well practiced; he wondered if she shared a similar connection with Jace and Ty. He knew from that brief look that she wanted the same feelings to be there between them that they had shared so long ago. How was he to make her understand that Ben was gone and Obi-Wan had taken his place? The only one who seemed to understand how he was feeling was Jace. He smirked. Perhaps his older brother could explain things to him because he wasn't sure how he was feeling at the moment.

A loud frustrated breath escaped him. He hadn't meant to hold up in his new room for so long; he just needed time to think and he wasn't yet ready for the pleasantries of diplomacy. For that was what he would have to use in order to relate to these people. _These people._ He couldn't think of anything else to call them. They weren't family…not yet anyway. They hadn't earned that title.

He stretched, turning as he did so to look at the chrono. It was late afternoon, a few more hours and he could go back to sleep. It seemed that was how he counted the hours…how long it was until he could retire for the day. He had taken his lightsaber apart, cleaned it and put it back together several times over the course of the last week. He held the weapon in his hands, rolling it back and forth from one palm to the other, watching the sunlight as it reflected off the hilt he had polished just hours before. He hadn't tried to contact Qui-Gon since that first night. The comfort he had received over the bond had surprised him. He hadn't thought that his master would give him that reprieve, not after having given his word to the Judge. But then again, his master was known as a maverick around the Temple. He shook his head and groaned; he knew what Qui-Gon would say if he knew how the padawan had been spending his days.

_Sulking never solved anything, Obi-Wan._

He wasn't sulking. At least he didn't think he was. He was simply trying to make himself understand and adjust to all the changes that had taken place. His future wasn't certain; it was in chaos, completely turned upside down. Before all of this happened he could have said with certainty that his future lay with the Jedi Order in service to the Force first, and the Republic second. But now, he had no answer. He pulled his right leg up, bent at the knee, folded his other leg casually beneath him and rested his elbow on his knee, before leaning his temple against the heel of his hand. And the icing on the cake was that he was a Senator's son. He despised politics, which was ironic since he was so well versed and educated in that particular field. But then politics always played a roll in their missions in one way or another.

A steady beeping sound distracted him from his musings. Brow furrowing in confusion, he looked around the room trying to locate the source. It took him a few minutes to realize what the sound was. Stretching himself across the short distance to his desk to grab hold of his satchel, he fumbled with the bag before remembering which pocket it was he needed to reach into in order to retrieve his comlink. He had forgotten that he had it.

Pressing the button that would accept the call, he cautiously answered, not sure of whom would be contacting him. "Kenobi."

_"Padawan?"_

Obi-Wan sat up a little straighter, surprised shock registering on his features. "Master?" If he was wondering why or how his master had contacted him, the thought was pushed to the back of his mind. For once, he was going to live in the moment.

_"Are you all right?"_

Obi-Wan smiled but it quickly disappeared. "As compared to what?"

The word imp was spoken in his master's private thoughts, but the boy still caught the feeling over their now open bond. _"As compared to these past few days, padawan mine."_

The teen shrugged and then frowned, the gesture carrying through their link. "I've been thinking too much…Are you? All right I mean."

Qui-Gon shook his head 'no,' the motion felt on the other end. _"What have I told you about thinking? And the Council has me teaching the initiates lightsaber forms in the mornings and the padawans in the afternoons; what does that tell you?"_

A smirk curved the teen's lips. "Thinking leads to trouble, I know. But it's kind of hard not to do considering. And Master, you're good with the youngling's. Just don't let them get one over on you; you do tend to fall for their antics way too easily." There was a pause. "Is there anyone I know in your afternoon class?" The youth asked.

An eyebrow rose in question. _"Speaking of antics, is there something I should know, padawan?"_ Qui-Gon's side of the bond became distant as he briefly redirected his attention to the other two occupants in the room. Judge Narec gave him a small smile and motioned with his hand as if asking him to continue; Senator Abrams had a look of relief on his face at hearing his son's demeanor lighten in the face of speaking with his mentor. When the interference cleared, Qui-Gon caught the jest of Obi-Wan shaking his head.

"No, Master, of course not."

_"In answer to your question, four of the six are in the class. And I'll tell you, they're a hand full when altogether."_

Qui-Gon could hear the grin in Obi-Wan's voice when the youth replied, "I'm glad they're keeping you on your toes."

A sigh on the elder's end. _"I went to your room to wake you this morning."_

"And I woke up thinking I was home," the teen replied, his voice somber. The youth looked around his room once more. "The Abrams restructured one of the bedrooms to an exact replica of mine at the Temple."

Before Qui-Gon could ask how they could possibly know what the quarters there looked like, the youth explained, "Jace told me that Master Yoda showed Senator Abrams our living arrangements."

Qui-Gon looked at the Senator in question and said, _"Sounds as though they're trying, Padawan."_

The teen sighed. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier to be here." The comm. was silent a moment before the young man said, "It's almost a form of torment. I wake up thinking I'm home and then it all comes crashing down on me when I can't find the models hanging from my ceiling or the books that are supposed to be on my bookshelf or the datapads and textbooks that are supposed to be lying on top of my desk." The youth took a moment to swallow down the sorrow he felt before clearing his throat and changing the subject. "How do you know what this last week has been like?"

A sad smile crossed the Jedi's features. _"You've been broadcasting again, young one. Even with my shields, everything your feeling and not doing is coming through loud and clear."_

There was a muttered 'good going Kenobi' on the other end of the comm. "I guess you haven't been sleeping either then."

_"Not very well,"_ the Jedi admitted before continuing, _"And you haven't been taking care of yourself. What have I told you about locking yourself in your room?"_

"It wasn't meant to go this far, Master. I've just been thinking, trying to remember what Ben was like…what I was like. But I can't recall anything with certainty. Besides, how can you possibly reprimand me when you're not even here?" The latter was said in a somewhat harsher tone than it should have been.

_"Watch your attitude, young one,"_ Qui-Gon firmly reprimanded. He didn't like their situation anymore than his padawan did but even so, he would not allow his apprentice to get away with showing such disrespect.

The comm. was silent for some time before Obi-Wan spoke. "I'm sorry, Master, I didn't mean to be impertinent."

_"You're forgiven, young one."_ Qui-Gon lowered the comlink and stared at it a moment before raising it back up so he could speak into it. _Now…go clean up and when last meal is brought to you I want you to eat every last bite of it, understand? Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you can get away with not taking care of yourself."_

_And when morning comes, I want you to look at it as a new beginning. Complete your morning meditation, go to the kitchen and eat first meal, and be social. You know what needs to be done, it's time you start doing it."_ When he felt the forthcoming objection through their link, he continued, _"You've hidden out long enough, Padawan. I understand you're trying to come terms with this and that you're trying to remember what you've forgotten, but it's time to face this head on. Has it crossed your mind that interacting with the Abrams may just be the catalyst in triggering what you're trying to remember?"_

"I hadn't thought of that, Master. But then again, this whole situation seems wrong somehow."

_"Obi-Wan, do you remember when we landed on Melida/Daan a few years back?"_ When the teen's reply came, Qui-Gon grinned.

"You mean, do I remember _crash_ landing there? Besides the obvious, there's a lesson in this story somewhere isn't there, Master?"

Looking over to the Judge and the Senator, the Jedi noticed they were stifling their own chuckles lest they be heard by Obi-Wan.

_"Do I ever talk just to hear myself, Padawan?"_

An audible sigh came over the speaker. "No Master, you don't. Let me get comfortable, I know this could possibly take a while."

_"Don't get cheeky, young one. As I was saying…When we landed on Melida/Daan, we were fairly far from home. And the inhabitants were none to happy to have us there, especially in light of the war that was going on between the factions. But after a while, a select group of them warmed to our presence as we did to theirs. And after a lengthy stay, until our ship was repaired, we came to enjoy the company as well as learning a trade while we were there. And if I remember correctly, you and a few of the Young got along quite well once you accepted our situation."_

"Master, I don't think that mission is the best example in this case."

_"Why? Because you temporarily left the Order to help the Young in their fight? I think it's the perfect example because it shows how adaptable you are."_

The teen frowned. "There was more to it than that, Master, and you know it."

_"Yes, but of every mission we've been on there's always another side to be seen that we didn't focus on before; something new to learn. Melida/Daan wasn't one of our finest moments, but we learned a lot from it did we not?"_

The shadow of smile ghosted the young Jedi's lips. "It _was_ one of our finer moments of lessons learned, Master."

_"And the fact that you adjusted to the circumstances and fought alongside the Young shows me that you can adapt to this situation as well. You only need apply yourself, Padawan."_

Obi-Wan stared at the comlink he held in his hand as he listened to his Master's words, knowing that the lesson being taught was that change was inevitable, but hadn't he been thinking something along those lines earlier? And because change was inevitable, one must be able to acclimate himself to whatever the situation when needed. Releasing a sigh of resignation, he answered, "That was a whole another world," the teen murmured.

_"Another world that you knew nothing about except that the Young needed you in their fight,"_ Qui-Gon agreed.

The youth could hear what hadn't been said: _Just as the Abrams need you._ Sometimes he despised being able to complete his mentor's sentences. "Yes, Master."

The Jedi half smiled when he heard the familiar acquiesce. _"Remember…morning meditations, clean up, first meal and socialize. And fit in that kata you've been working on._

The comm. was silent for quite some time after Qui-Gon reminded his apprentice of the directive he had given earlier. The Jedi knew his student was contemplating his words and the actions he knew were right but didn't want to take. Judge Narec and Senator Abrams waited quietly, wondering if the Jedi's attempt at helping the youth had worked.

After several minutes of dead air, the comm. crackled to life. "I promise, Master."

Qui-Gon's eyes suddenly had more moisture in them than was required for this situation. _"I'm proud of you, Padawan,"_ he whispered into the communication device. _"Get some sleep, tomorrow's a new day."_

Just as Qui-Gon was going to put his comlink away, it crackled again. "Master…tell Judge Narect thank you for me. And tell the Senator that I'll see him in the morning. Goodnight, Master."

Master Jinn smiled. _"I never could get one over on you. I will tell them, Padawan. Goodnight."_

With those words, Jinn's shields gently slid into place. But this time, he didn't feel the youth panic as he had before. Perhaps Obi-Wan realized that he wasn't quite as far away as he had thought. After all, the Jedi Temple was only a short distance away from where the youth slept. And his mentor was even closer…a thought away.

The three men sat in silence once the conversation between master and apprentice had been completed. Like a pebble thrown into a calm pool of water, so to was the quiet broke by the Senator's question.

"How did he know?"

The Jedi Master smiled at the question. "When the training bond is open, images can sometimes be transferred through thought. That was how I knew he had isolated himself and how he knew that I wasn't alone."

"Senator," the Judge spoke to gain Mr. Abrams attention. "I ask you to reconsider the no contact stipulation you and your wife have requested. If not for Master Jinn's help today, I believe it's possible that you may have been facing this situation for some time yet."

**X**

**The Next Morning**

Making good on his promise, Obi-Wan woke early. Once his meditation was complete, he felt much better for having released his emotions into the Force. It was as if the Force had been waiting for him when he reached for it, for it readily embraced him. Having showered, changed and straightened his room, he opened his door and peered out into the hallway before stepping outside the room. He heard some rustling just off to the left end of the hallway but otherwise didn't hear a sound. Hesitantly stepping out of the room, he walked several steps down the hallway before stopping and turning back toward his room. This went on for several minutes before he finally berated himself for his cowardice. Straightening his shoulders, he turned back toward the end of the corridor and walked down it until he came to an exposed area of the house.

The common room and the kitchen sections were open space; there were no dividers separating one room from the other. He stopped by the end of the corridor and leaned against the wall, watching as the nanny prepared first meal. She hummed as she worked and Obi-Wan found himself silently humming along, knowing each note before it became vocalized in a hum. He closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose and just as quickly opened them again, as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. _Where had that come from?_ Taking a deep breath and centering himself, he nervously stepped out to do as his master suggested. Walking over to the counter that separated them, he sat down on one of the stools and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

When Anen turned around, her features took on a note of surprise.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked, not completely able to hide his unease with the situation at hand.

A smile blossomed on the elder woman's visage. She took note of the anxious look in the boy's eyes; deciding that a relaxed manner would be the best response, she casually motioned toward the cupboard and then to the table. "You can get the plates out of that cabinet and set the table."

Obi-Wan released a sigh of relief at the request and nodded. "Yes Ms. …." He paused, not sure what he was supposed to call her.

"Anen will do fine, little one."

Doing as she asked, he set about doing what he was familiar with. At home, after helping his master prepare their meals, he often set the dishes out in preparation to eat. He centered the plates in front of their respective seat and set a cup to the top right of each one. Gathering the eating utensils, he laid the appropriate piece on each side of the plate. Once finished, Anen handed him some napkins and he carefully folded them before placing them next to the dishes. Stepping back, he eyed his work.

Anen moved over to stand next to him and smiled. "You did a wonderful job, Master Ben."

The young man frowned slightly and asked that she excuse him. He turned to leave but Anen quickly grabbed hold of his wrist, not wanting a repeat of the last week. "What is it child?"

The youth looked up into kind eyes. Several moments passed as he focused on her, seeking what he didn't know. Hesitantly, he asked, "Would you please call me Obi-Wan?" His eyes pleaded with her to accept this.

Slowly, so not to startle the young man, she pulled him into a hug. Obi-Wan stood tense in her arms. Gradually as she held him, he began to relax into the hold. The feel of Anen's arms around him gave him comfort, something he didn't want from these people. Burying his face into her shoulder, he breathed in. The scent that had briefly overlain Qui-Gon's that day in the teen's room was the same aroma he now smelt: the scent of safety and home. He tried to pull back but her hold was firm.

"I will call you whatever you feel most comfortable being addressed as," she soothingly told him as she rubbed circles on his back with one hand. His struggle lessened as she massaged away the tension. As he stilled in her arms, she once again began to hum.

He quietly listened. A scene flashed in his mind's eye; Anen sat on the edge of the bed, humming, as she carefully tucked in the toddler in her care. "I remember that tune," he reluctantly admitted, his voice quiet.

"There's no one awake at this hour, child. Don't worry about anyone hearing you."

He nodded into her shoulder, comforted that she would keep his secret.

"I hummed that tune to you from the day you were born to the day you disappeared." She pulled back slightly and raising one hand, she gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. "I've missed you child."

His breath hitched as he choked out words that were as much a surprise to him as they were to her. "I've missed you."

Anen pulled him back in for a brief hug before releasing him when she heard a noise from up stairs. "I think the natives are finally up. Go wash up, Obi-Wan," she whispered, trying out the new name. She smiled and winked at him. "I like it; it suits you."

He smiled shyly at her as she shooed him away.

When Jace and Rayfe walked into the kitchen, the younger hugged Anen good morning before asking the same question he had asked every day for the last week, "Has Obi-Wan been out?"

"Why don't you go check on him," she suggested.

Walking down the corridor toward his brother's room, he knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'it's open.' _That's a good sign,_ Jace thought. All the other times had been met with silence. Opening the door, he stepped in and looked around before cautiously walking over to the fresher. He didn't want to intrude.

"Are you decent?" He called out.

Obi-Wan stepped into the doorway, lowering a towel from his face. "Am I decent?" he asked, the subtle twitch at the corner of his lips would have given those closest to him a clue as to the teasing comment that was about to come their way. However, Jace didn't notice. "Decent as far as what? Polite, well-mannered, civilized, I could go on if you'd like."

Jace smiled, catching on to where his brother was going with this. "Decent as in modest, wearing clothes, dressed, fully clad, got it?"

The teen turned and placed the towel he was using on the side of the sink. "Yeah, I get the picture."

"First meal's ready if you're hungry," Jace informed him.

Waving a hand toward the door, Obi-Wan allowed his friend to precede him out into the house. When the two boys walked in side by side, the other four occupants glanced their way. Nyla breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Ben had finally come out of his room. Gesturing toward the table, she invited them to sit down. Hesitating only a moment, Obi-Wan followed the other youth to the table and sat down beside him. Once they were situated, Anen began passing the bowls of food for each to take their fill.

Rayfe locked eyes with his wife and smiled. He had explained the situation from the previous day and how Master Jinn had spoken with their son. She wasn't pleased at first that there had been contact between the two, but after having the teen sit down at their breakfast table she couldn't help but be thankful to the man. Rayfe had explained that they weren't to make a scene when he joined them; they were simply to carry on as they did each and every morning. They had talked long into the night about the moderator's suggestion to allow contact between the Jedi and their son. Although they still felt that it would be a distraction in their trying to bond with him, they were considering it. But for now, they were going to play it by ear and see how things progressed.

"Mom, I need you to sign my permission slip; we're taking our tour of the Senate today," Ty informed her. "I told you about it two weeks ago, remember?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling at her youngest. "Perhaps the class will stop by your father's office?"

The younger teen shrugged. "I don't know," he said around a mouthful of food. "They didn't tell us which levels we'd be visiting."

Anen raised one eyebrow at the youth when she caught his eye. "Don't talk with your mouth full, little one."

Swallowing what was in his mouth, Ty replied, "Sorry, Anen."

"Jace, do you have classes today?" Rayfe asked.

The older boy shook his head. "No, faculty work day."

"Good. You can accompany me to the office. There's a bill I'm working on; I could use some input."

Jace frowned at the thought of reviewing the proposal the senate was currently buzzing about. "Pop, I may be studying some of that nonsense but that doesn't mean I want a career in it."

Rayfe half smiled. "Non-sense?" he questioned. "Since when is my career non-sense?"

"Since the majority of the politicians aren't to be trusted," Obi-Wan replied without thinking.

Redirecting his gaze to his second born, he asked in a kind voice, "Why would you say that?"

The teen realized that he had just jumped into a conversation he hadn't been invited into. He looked around the table but the only one's waiting for a reply were the Senator and Jace, the latter had a bit of a smirk on his face. Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at the older youth as if to dare him to say something. Turning back to Mr. Abrams, he said, "It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds.(*)"

The Senator smiled. "I must say I agree with you on the majority; however, not all of us are like that."

"I haven't met many who aren't," the teen murmured as he turned his attention to the food in front of him.

Rayfe grinned. "I think we'll get along nicely, Be…" The teen stilled when he heard the name the Senator was about to use. Noticing the boy's rigid posture compared to the relaxed bearing only moments before, the politician rephrased his address. "Obi-Wan."

Looking up and over at the elder man, Obi-Wan dipped his head in acknowledgement of what the Senator had just done. "Thank you," he whispered, loud enough for the man to hear.

Having finished his breakfast, Rayfe stood and cleared his dishes from the table. Anen smiled and patted Obi-Wan's arm while leaning over to whisper, "I've got them trained."

A chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. When Nyla, Ty and Jace looked over at the two, Anen waved their attention away. "What did I teach you about putting your nose where it doesn't belong? It was a private discussion between the two of us. Now go back to your meal."

The padawan finished the food on his plate, meanwhile sneaking side glances at the nanny. He found that he liked her very much.

When Rayfe was ready to head to the Senate, Nyla walked him to the door. Wrapping her arms around him, she asked, "Why did you call him by the name _they_ gave him? His name is Ben, Rayfe."

Pulling back just enough to look at her, he glanced into the kitchen to make sure the others were occupied and pulled her just outside the door and into the parking bay. Closing the door, he explained, "Did you notice the response I got when I started to say 'Ben'?"

"He'll never get used to it if we don't call him by the name we gave him," she stubbornly protested.

Taking her hands into his, he gently rubbed circles on the backs of them with his thumbs. "He used the name of Ben Abrams for two and half years; he's used the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi for the last thirteen years. After thinking about what Jace said the other night, I believe we should concede on this aspect." He could see that he was getting through to her, so he pushed a little harder. "We've taken him away from everything he knows. Let's not remind him of Taren, if any of those memories exist at all. Let's give him something back in return."

That did it. She nodded her consent, understanding what he was saying. Ben was her son and she loved him. If it would make him happy to use another name, she could do that…_for him._ "Have a good day."

Hugging her close, he kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "See if you can get him to open up a bit, but don't press too hard. Even with Master Jinn's help, I think it's a good sign that he came out of his room this morning."

Nodding, Nyla released him to go to work.

Having gone back into the house, she turned to close the door when she heard a commotion in the kitchen area. Anen yelled at the three boys to leave before she paddled them all. She could hear laughter and walked toward the other room so she could better see what was going on.

Ty had his hands raised in surrender, trying his hardest not to laugh at the water soaked hair on Anen's head. "I didn't do it An!"

She shook a finger at the boy. "You're the one who likes to play with the sprayer hose!"

Pointing a finger at the two older boys, Ty replied, "But they were over by sink, I was at the table finishing my breakfast."

"And it just so happened when you brought your dishes to me."

Just then the two older brothers gave into their hysterics, bending over in protest of the pressure they could feel inside from the laughter. Studying the two, she narrowed her eyes in indecision before raising a wooden spoon in Obi-Wan's direction. "Oh…it was you," she accused, a smirk curving her lips.

The padawan held up his hands in protest. "You have no proof," he said.

She raised one eyebrow. "Really?" She turned toward a cabinet at the end of the pantry and pulled open the door. Reaching in, she pulled the shelf out a few inches revealing a security system. Pressing a button, a screen appeared from out of the wall. "Let's just see which one of you's done it." She began to press the play button on the recording console when she heard scrambling behind her. When she turned, all three had mysteriously disappeared. "That's what I thought," she mumbled.

Nyla was grinning from ear to ear when she entered the kitchen, having witnessed the trouble her boys had caused. "Do you need help cleaning up?" She asked, as she pulled a towel out of the drawer near the sink and handed it to Anen who in turn used it to dry the part of her hair that had gotten wet.

"Those apples didn't fall far from the tree, little missy," Anen said, waving the wooden spoon at her before laying the now wet towel onto the counter top.

Nyla looked longingly down the hallway where the three misfits had disappeared. "No, they didn't." She turned her attention back to her former nanny and then went to get the mop from the utility closet.

The elder woman placed a hand on her arm. "It's a start, Nyla. Give him time."

"He's been locked in that room for several days; he comes out for the first time and already he's at ease with you, Anen. I can see it. What do I have to do to get him to be that way with me?"

Anen didn't have the heart to tell her that she thought the only reason Obi-Wan reacted as he did was because of the memories he had experienced in regard to him and her. Jace had told her that unlike the others, Obi-Wan had confessed that he could sense the emotions surrounding those particular ones. She also thought it had to do with the fact that she wasn't the one who had a hand in taking him from the Jedi. She hoped it didn't take the teen long to understand that his parents loved him and only wanted what they thought was best. "Don't rush him, child. Let him come to you at his own pace."

A tear slid down the younger woman's cheek. "I missed him so much."

"I know."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (*) This portion ["It's been my experience that Senators are only focused on pleasing those who fund their campaigns... and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds."] was borrowed from _Attack of the Clones:_ the conversation between Obi-Wan and Anakin when guarding Padmé at her apartment.

**A/N:** A short explanation about the security recording device will be explained in the next chapter. Obi-Wan isn't too happy with this development.


	18. Mother and Son

**Author Note****:** Sorry for the delay! I know I said this chapter would have been posted a week or two ago, but it just wouldn't cooperate. I've rewritten it four times. Each time the muse went off in a direction that just didn't fit with the scene at hand or the direction the story is going. So I've cut those parts out and saved them for future chapters that they may or may not work in. The chapter below is what the muse finally came up with. There's a little of Nyla's background in regard to her being somewhat force-sensitive and whatnot, so hopefully it will help in getting to know her a little better. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

When the three young men cleared out of the kitchen, Jace led the younger two toward the garden for a quick tour before taking Ty to school. Obi-Wan was rather surprised by the multitude of various flora that covered the small area; it was rare to find a garden such as this in private quarters on Coruscant. Most citizens preferred to just visit one of the several parks the Senate had set aside from industrial zoning. But it was the fountain and the small pond it ran into at the end of the pathway that caught his attention. Walking back to the pool of water, the padawan kneeled down beside the water and held his hand out to let the spray wet his skin. Smiling, he looked up to the top of the fountain to watch as the water tumbled over the side and into the pool below. The garden encompassed the entirety of the small back yard/patio: a horizontal rectangle of splendor.

"Mom had this installed the week before you came. She thought you might enjoy it while you're here," Ty informed him.

The padawan squinted his eyes as he focused on the colorful aquatic life swimming just below the surface of the pool. "How'd she know?"

"Master Jinn told her you enjoyed the Room of a Thousand Fountains back at the Temple. She knows this garden isn't anything compared to the ones your used to, but she thought you might like it nonetheless," Jace replied.

Obi-Wan nodded his approval as he watched the sunlight produce colors in the mist. "I do."

Noticing the time, Jace turned toward his little brother. "Ty, go get your things together, we've got to head out."

Frowning, the youngest of the three headed back inside to get his backpack and anything else he may need for school.

Walking back toward the patio doors with his older brother at his side, Obi-Wan mentioned, his tone clearly announcing his displeasure, "There's recording devices in the house."

Jace sat down on one of the patio chairs and motioned for the other to do the same. Once Obi-Wan had seated himself, Jace explained, "Not in the way you might be thinking. They're only located in the living room/kitchen area, the front foyer, the parking bay, and the one that's above the door there." Jace gestured toward the small, inconspicuous black globe above and to the right of the patio doors. "The house on Tarmas was the first to be adorned with them. It was one of the ways mom and dad thought they could protect us better after you disappeared. When we moved here, mom insisted that they be installed even though we haven't had any problems since you went missing. The devices are set to record when no one's home or if one of us is left by ourselves or if Anen happens to turn them on in case she needs to prove one our mischievous deeds." Jace couldn't quite keep from grinning when he said the last part.

The padawan nodded in understanding. He was about to ask Jace something when Ty came out the patio door and stopped before his new brother. Looking at Obi-Wan, he asked, somewhat hesitantly, "Would you like to come to?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the younger teen but before he could answer, Nyla stepped outside. "Perhaps another time, Ty." She glanced at her second oldest. "I thought maybe we could spend the day together while everyone's out."

The padawan took a deep breath and licked nervously at his lips as he glanced around the small group. Hesitantly he nodded his consent before addressing his younger friend. "Maybe another time," he said in a soft voice.

Ty turned around as Jace put his hands on his shoulders to direct him back into the house and toward the parking bay. Stopping in front of their mother, both boys gave her a quick hug.

"Don't push him too hard for information," Jace warned, whispering near her ear. "He's not ready for that."

She nodded that she had heard. "You're father said the same thing." Once the two had left, she looked at her second born and said, "Ty will be home around four and Jace and Rayfe should come in shortly after."

"Would you mind if I just stayed out here for a while?" Obi-Wan asked.

Nyla smiled. "Not at all; take your time." Closing the door behind her, she went to find something to do.

Obi-Wan walked around the garden, stopping at the fountain near the back. Kneeling down, he sat beside the pool of water with one leg tucked under him and looked up toward the sky. The sun shone brightly, highlighting the red hues in his hair. He would turn sixteen in two months; he wondered if he would be allowed to speak to his master on that day. They had always had a private celebration ending with last meal at Dex's. And the next day usually saw his friends throwing him a surprise party at Garen's quarters. He looked down into the water that was dancing in the pool from the overflow of the fountain.

"Why?" he whispered, his thoughts and mind focused on the Force he had served his entire life. "Why allow me to be trained if that life is just being taken away?" Breathing in deeply, he closed his eyes as he fought to rid himself of the foul emotions he could once again feel building within him.

A cool breeze ruffled his hair, almost like a hand gliding through it. _Be calm, child._

His eyes snapped open and he looked around for the whispered voice he had heard. He glanced around warily, not seeing anyone else in the garden. Shrugging it off, he once again closed his eyes and reached for the Force. It answered his call immediately, wrapping him in assurance. _You do not trust enough._

Once again, he started to open his eyes when a weight settled upon his eyelids. _You won't find your answers in the visible world._

Reaching deeper, he let himself go, trusting the force to catch him. He heard soft laughter when he finally released himself to the essence that had cared for him his entire life. _You're learning, little one._

He opened his mental eyes and found himself in a child's bedroom. Turning a full circle, he looked at the space in its entirety. _This feels familiar,_ he thought. Walking over to the window, he looked out over the acreage that spanned for miles. He then opened the glass pane and leaned out slightly.

_Anen stood bent over picking up a pair of shoes. As if having heard him hovering above, she looked up, the shoes clutched in her hands. She shook them up at him. "Master Ben, if you throw these out the window again, I'll glue them to your feet!"_

He smiled and then frowned when she disappeared.

_Don't worry child, she is well._

Obi-Wan turned at the sound and found a man sitting on the edge of the bed. _Who are you?_ he questioned.

_You're past, your present, your future. Or simply the Force, if you like._

_Why did you bring me here?_

_To remember._

_Master Qui-Gon says that nothing happens by chance, but by the will of the force. So my meeting Jace that day in the museum wasn't an accident, was it? But why would you interfere?_ The padawan asked, troubled by this new revelation.

_It is necessary for you to know your family. The reason for this will one day become clear. But until that day, you will continue to question the motives behind this. And then, like a curtain being lifted, you will know._

_You speak in riddles, _Obi-Wan accused.

_Only to the untrained ear, my child._ He held out his hand in invitation. _Come, let's take a look._

Hesitantly, the padawan took the offered hand, surprised to find that it was warm. The larger appendage grasped his tightly and pulled him forward. Together, they entered a room where a woman laid moaning on a bed; a man stood beside here whispering soothing words as he stroked her hair.

_"One more push, Mrs. Abrams! Just one more."_

_Bearing down, she clenched her jaw, moaning with the pain she could feel. A loud cry pierced the air. "It's a boy, Milady!"_

Obi-Wan looked from baby to the woman and the man and back again. Without thought, he walked over to where the nurse held the newborn. He peered over the other's shoulder and watched as the med tech cleaned the child. He smiled.

The nurse carefully cradled the baby in her arms and walked over to the couple, placing the infant in his mother's arms. Obi-Wan felt the pull of the connection he shared with his mother and his eyes flew to the man who had brought him here. "That's me?" When the other smiled, nodding that it was indeed him, the padawan swallowed nervously before walking toward the bed. He watched as the parents fawned over the little boy.

_"Have you decided on which of the two names you picked, love?"_

_She smiled, never once taking her eyes from the child she held in her arms. "Ben," she whispered, her voice speaking the name reverently. She looked into her husband's eyes. "His name is Ben."_

_"Benjamin Rayfe Abrams," the man added. "It suits him."_

He blinked for only a second but when he focused, the scenery had changed.

Two children were sneaking downstairs in the middle of the night. The older of the two was holding the toddler's hand.

_"Remember, we have to be quiet! Sinterklas doesn't come unless he thinks we're all asleep."_

_"Do you tink he'wl come?" Ben asked._

_"As long as he doesn't catch us," Jace whispered._

A baby started crying, startling the teen. He turned at the sound and found himself in a nursery. Walking over to the bassinet, he peered inside. A newborn lay swaddled on the thin mattress, his tiny fists shaking as he fussed. He heard footsteps and turned toward the door. Nyla walked into the room and made her way over to her child and picked him up, holding him close to her heart.

_"What is it, Ty?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I've already fed and changed you, little one." Sitting down in a nearby rocking chair, she adjusted the baby and herself to a more comfortable position. When the infant continued to cry, she began to sing. As the voice of his mother reached the child, his cries slowly began to dissipate as he listened to the sound reverberating beneath his ear._

_A little bundle of energy raced into the room and over to where the mother and child sat. Pushing a stool over, Ben climbed up and looked at the baby. "He all wight?"_

_Releasing one hand from the infant, she cradled the boy's cheek in her palm. "He just wants some attention, I think," she assured him._

Obi-Wan looked back at the mother only to find himself face to face with Rayfe Abrams. The man sat on the back steps of the house holding Ben on his lap.

_The man's eyes shown with understanding and affection. "One of these days you'll be the bigger brother and you'll be doing things that 'T' won't yet be ready for."_

_Thinking over this new revelation the child's frown deepened, thinking of his older brother. "Maybe." The little one looked back into his father's eyes. "But I still be too wittle for him," he said pointing toward the area where the older boys were playing._

_The elder man shook his head with sympathy. He knew how his son felt; after all, he had had older brothers too. "One day the years between you won't seem so far apart, and he'll let you tag along."_

_"Pwomise?"_

_"I promise."_

_The two spent the next few hours playing everything from catch, to tag to hide 'n go seek._

_"I need to go play host to the guests for a few minutes, but I'll be back and then we'll play some more," Rayfe promised._

_"I come?" Ben asked, clearly excited to play host._

_Rayfe chuckled. "It's not a game, little one." He held out his hand for the child to take. "Come on, I'll show you."_

_The next hour was spent greeting people and thanking them for attending as well as for their support in his run for governor. After a while, Ben decided that the game of playing host was no fun at all. "Daddy," he pulled on the elder man's arm sleeve. Excusing himself from the conversation he was currently in, he walked a short distance away from the couple he had been speaking with and knelt down to Ben's level._

_The toddler shook his head to get his point across. "I don't wike this game."_

_A grin blossomed on Rayfe's lips. "I have a few more to greet. Why don't you go find Anen and see if she can get you a snack. I shouldn't be too long."_

_"Okay!" The child raced off into the crowded gathering._

Obi-Wan watched himself wander through the crowd, searching for his nanny. When he couldn't find Anen, Ben went to the back steps to wait for his father. That was when Obi-Wan saw her.

_Having been watching the child, Taren walked over to the back steps and glanced around before kneeling down to Ben's leve. "What's wrong?"_

_"Can't find Anen."_

_"Why were you looking for her?"_

_"Daddy said to get a snack and then he'd pway again."_

_Taren stood and offered the child her hand. "I'll take you."_

_Ben smiled and without caution or hesitation, took the woman's hand._

Obi-Wan frowned. He knew what had happened after; he never saw home again. The teen mentally took a step back. No…home was the Temple, it wasn't the estate on Tarmas. When he refocused on his surroundings, he was once again in Ben's room.

_Ben lay in his bed trying to hide from the shadows on the wall. He held the cover up close to his eyes so he could cover them if need be. The loud crackling sounded like a monster outside his window; the howling wind like a pack of wild animals, and the light flashes caused the shadows on the walls to move. Deciding that he'd had enough, he pushed back his covers and got out of bed. He quickly ran for the door and opening it, he ran down the hallway to his brother's room._

_Stepping into Jace's room, the little boy walked over to the bed and shook the older boy's arm._

_"Jace, wake up!"_

_The older boy moaned and sleepily blinked in Ben's direction. Rubbing a hand over his tired eyes, he yawned as he asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"I'm scared. Can I sleep wif you?"_

_The boy sighed and then lifting his covers, he scooted over. "Come on."_

_The toddler smiled gratefully and climbed in._

_Making sure the toddler was tucked in, Jace waited until the child was comfortable before attempting to go back to sleep. Such wasn't to be._

_"Jace?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're the bestest big brother."_

_Looking at the child beside him, Jace saw the admiration shining within Ben's eyes. "Not the bestest, Ben. Afterall, I am mean to you sometimes."_

_The little boy seemed to think this over a moment before he smiled at his older brother. "You are mean, but your still the bestest."_

_A half smile curved the older boy's lips. "You're only saying that because I let you sleep in here instead of sending you back to your room. Wait until I do something wrong tomorrow and tell me if you still feel the same way. Now go to sleep."_

_Wiggling closer, the toddler threw his arm across his brothers chest and closed his eyes._

Obi-Wan turned away from the scene. "I don't want to see anymore. This doesn't change anything; they're still strangers to me. And half of these I've already dreamt."

_Wasn't it you who was trying to find some emotion, some feeling to the memories you had? Now you can see for yourself what those feelings were._ When the teen didn't reply, the man asked, _"Why do you fight it, child?"_

"Because…I'm afraid." He looked at the man and noticed that their surroundings were that of a family solstice celebration. He watched as the Abrams showered their children with love and presents. He half smiled when he saw his younger self squirming to get out of the hold that Nyla had on him as she hugged and kissed him. "The Jedi raised me. I don't want to forget where I come from."

_"Your heart is big enough to care for and love those whom you would gift with that honor. Fear not child, the bond forged between you and your mentor will not be broken. As Master Yoda explained, young one, your destiny awaits."_

The sounds of the outdoors filtered into his subconscious, slowly bringing him back to reality. He opened his eyes and blinked several times as he adjusted to the brightness of the sun, now sitting high overhead. He looked back at the fountain and the pool it cascaded into, wondering why anyone would go through so much trouble just to make one person feel at home. All that the force had shown him was weighing on his mind: _could he come to love this family? Would he be betraying his upbringing if he formed an attachment? How would his master view this?_

He decided it was best not to think about it just now. All of the decisions that were bound to arise in all of this didn't need answers at this moment. It could wait. Returning to the house, he noticed the time: it was mid afternoon. He hadn't meant to stay out in the garden that long.

He wasn't sure where Mrs. Abrams was as he didn't see her as he explored the house. Toward the back of the living area he found a small library and entered. The walls were lined with shelves stocked full of books and data pads. A computer terminal sat in one corner near one of the two bay windows that allowed light into the room. He walked along the first bookcase running his finger along the bindings. He frowned and then gave the books a look of distaste when he realized they were mainly law books. Moving on to the other side of the room, he proceeded to do the same. This shelf contained various titles from various worlds. Walking past the window on the far wall, he stopped and took a few steps back to look out. He almost smiled when he saw five spires standing tall in the distance. His eyes locked onto them as he force pulled a nearby chair over so he could sit down. Pulling his feet up into the seat, he burrowed down into the cushion and just looked at the Jedi Temple.

Nyla watched from the doorway as her son roamed the library. When he proceeded by the window and then stopped and backed up, she knew he had seen it. She didn't fault him for wanting to view the magnificent scenery, but she wasn't quite sure if that was a good idea either. Would it only remind him of what he had had before? Turning to leave, she walked into the kitchen and prepared a light snack. Placing everything on a tray, she carried it into the library and placing it on a table near where her son sat, she pulled a chair over and then the table before sitting down across from him.

It was some time before either of them spoke. When the silence was broken, it was Nyla who had disturbed it. "Would you like something?"

Obi-Wan turned toward his biological mother and nodded his head. "That would be nice, thank you." Once he had been handed a beverage, he returned his gaze to the view beyond the glass pane.

"It's beautiful," she commented.

The teen smiled. "You should see the inside," he replied.

"The part we did see was exquisite," she commented, taking a sip from her cup.

"That's only a small part of a grander building," he said.

Nyla studied her son a moment before saying in a soft voice, "It's okay for you to be happy here, B…" she paused a moment before adjusting her words. She could do this…for him. "Obi-Wan. I don't think anyone will see it as a betrayal if you were to have a good time while you're here."

He had caught her slip and was surprised that she had called him by his name instead of the name she had given him at birth. Having seen the day he was born through the vision the force had granted him, he found that he didn't feel quite so much distain toward the name that he once did. He looked down at his cup, not sure what to say.

"Then why does it feel like it would be?" he asked.

"Because you love them and because they raised you. I'm under no delusions about why Qui-Gon spoke to you on the comm. yesterday. I know he did it in your best interests, not ours. But I also think…no, I believe that he would be okay with you being content here and getting to know us in the process."

"If the situation were reversed, would you be able to do what you believe my mentor would?" Obi-Wan asked, challenging her to agree.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted.

"Whether I'm happy here or not isn't a reflection on you or your family," he explained. "It's hard being here and knowing that I may not be allowed to return to the only home I can clearly remember."

"We're your family to," she replied.

"I'm not ready to call you that," he said. "I'm sorry if that saddens you but to me, you are all strangers just as I am to you."

Once again, they sat in silence, both gazing out the window while lost in their thoughts. Wanting to break the monotony, Obi-Wan asked, "If Jace doesn't care for politics, then why does he go to the Senate with Mr. Abrams?"

Glad that something had been found for a discussion, Nyla smiled. "He works as your father's aide when he's in between semesters. It isn't uncommon for Rayfe to ask him for his advice on something; after all, Jace has learned a lot during his time as a Senatorial aide. He sometimes works for Senator Organa as well. Your brother is very good at picking up on the hidden agendas and half truths they sometimes write into the bills they're trying to pass. Your father's a natural, don't get me wrong, but having spent some time with the underprivileged during some of his breaks has made your brother all the more determined to make sure that they are treated fairly under whatever laws are passed."

"Underprivileged?" the padawan questioned, not quite understanding Nyla's meaning.

"When Jace was seventeen, the school he attended decided that in order for the students to better understand others in society, they should volunteer their time and complete two projects involving public service. Dr. Storz, a friend of ours, devotes much of his time to the underprivileged on various planets. He treats their illnesses, vaccinates their children, takes them food, helps them build shelters, teaches them about nutrition based on what they have available to them, provides clothing, and brings in agricultural engineers to help them plant crops and tend to them properly. When Storz invited Jace on one of his missions he was very excited to go, but I had doubts about his safety. So against Jace's wishes, I sent a bodyguard along to help watch after him. He wasn't too happy with me, but he agreed with it nonetheless. Those trips returned to me a very humbled young man. He's currently studying to be a healer; however, Jace is well acquainted with the political realm when trying to land planet side to help those in need. So he's shadowing your father as much as possible and learning everything he can so he will be more prepared to deal with the local governments in whatever form they come in."

Obi-Wan was surprised by this information. He knew Jace had a heart for people, that much he could sense and the older boy's actions more than spoke of such. But he had had no idea that Jace had wanted to make such a cause his life's work. "That's impressive," he said, his voice quiet. "I think it suits him."

"That it does," his mother replied. Changing the subject, she said, "Ty isn't yet sure what he wants to do with his life. Jace has promised to take him on one of the many trips that he continues to go on with Dr. Storz, but hasn't yet had the opportunity."

"He has some time yet to figure it out. What is it he likes to do?"

Nyla laughed when she thought of her youngest. "He's into everything. But I think his real love is flying. Your grandfather lets him drive his speeder all around his property, and Ty takes him up on it every chance he gets. The boy stays out there for hours upon end."

"There are some excellent training programs around if that's the route he decides to take," Obi-Wan informed her. "Garen's currently in the program the Temple offers. He's due to graduate in another year or so." The teen's voice faded out as he completed the words.

"I've heard you and Garen are close. It must have been a surprise when Jace informed you that the two of you were related."

A slight grin graced the teen's lips. "It was more of a surprise to Garen. But then the two of us always knew there was something connecting us, we just didn't know what it was exactly."

Nyla frowned. "Garen knows? Does he know who his parents are?"

Realizing what he had let slip, Obi-Wan silently moaned at his own stupidity in this situation. "He knows, but please don't say anything to Mr. and Mrs. Mulan about this. Garen isn't supposed to figure this out for some time yet. And if they think he knows the truth, it might create a problem. Let him go to them if that's what he decides."

A nod of understanding was her reply. A comfortable silence stretched between them yet again. Offering her son some of the snacks she had brought in, they both ate while thinking about the topics they had covered. When she finished with the snack, she broke the quiet atmosphere. "What is it like to be a Jedi?"

The teen smiled, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of telling someone about the Order he grew up in. "It's wonderful. It's hard and demanding and the academics is sometimes a tough go depending on the subject, but I wouldn't trade any of it for anything. My master makes training enjoyable. Unless we're on a mission, then we have to remain focused on the task at hand, but even then he tries to find ways to make it pleasant."

"Do you have many friends?" Nyla prodded.

"Yes, but I'd only call a handful or so close friends: the ones who have seen me at my worst and stuck around anyway. It's hard though. Our masters try to arrange time at least once a year so we're all in Temple at the same time for academics but once the semester's over, we go our own ways depending on the missions we're assigned. If we're fortunate, some of the teams may get assigned together. Master Yoda's been known to do that if he knows we've haven't seen each other for awhile." The youth half grinned. "But I'm not supposed to know that."

The youth was a quiet a moment and then, "Which reminds me, when is my tutor supposed to come by?"

Nyla shifted in her seat in order to stretch out her legs. "Within the week from what I've been told. So you've been taken care of; they've given you what you needed?" Her voice held worry that perhaps the Jedi had neglected him in some way and hope that they hadn't.

Obi-Wan met her gaze and with a sincere voice, he replied, "I have been very well taken care of. And despite the no attachment rule, the creché mothers showered us with affection. And Master Jinn has always let me know that he cares, loves me even as if I were his own son. The Force took care of me; it gave me a home when I needed one."

His mother nodded her acceptance of his words. They sat in silence for some time before she finally she asked that she had been thinking since the day her little boy went missing. "Why did you go with her that day?"

Surprised by the question, Obi-Wan shook his head to the negative. "I don't know. I guess because she asked me to." The dream he had had about that day suddenly sprang to mind.

"Did she hurt you?" Nyla wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer, but she needed to ask.

"No, she didn't hurt me; she took care of me," he tried to assure her.

"Will you tell me about that day?" She asked.

His first reaction was to tell her 'no.' He didn't want to focus on that day or the days that followed. He had half a mind to get up and walk out of the room. But then he looked into his mother's eyes and saw that she needed this more than he needed to avoid it. So, with a deep breath he tried to explain, his eyes becoming somewhat unfocused as he concentrated on the vision he had had as well as the one the force had shown him.

"She had asked me that day if I wanted to get a snack from the kitchen. I think Jace was with his friends. Mr. Abrams had talked to me and played with me but after a while I was on my own while he finished greeting the guests. I had tried to find Anen like he suggested, but there were so many people that I couldn't locate her. When Taren and I got to the kitchen, someone asked her to go to the market and she asked if I wanted to go. I had been plenty of times with both her and Anen so I thought it would be okay. She said it was okay. It wasn't until we turned on a road that took us away from town that I realized something was wrong." He closed his eyes as he recounted the last part.

"I told her she was going the wrong way but she assured me that she had an errand to run and that she needed to go to the spaceport. She said that you told her it was okay for me to go if I wanted to. I had no reason not to believe her. When she promised that we'd be riding on a ship, I agreed. I guess I had a thing for ships back then." He opened his eyes and looked out the window.

"When we arrived here, she said that we couldn't go back because she didn't have enough funds to buy the tickets for passage. I asked her to contact you but she said it cost too much to place a call that far away. I thought it was okay because Taren was someone I could trust." His jaw clenched as the memory became more real, revealing small details he hadn't seen before. He took a ragged breath and swallowed before continuing.

"The first few days I was fine, it was like an adventure and she made it as such. But then we moved into an apartment and she began to leave everyday to go to work, leaving me in the care of someone I didn't know. I remember crying every night to go home." His hand clenched briefly. He hadn't remembered this part until now. "She promised that she was saving up to return to Tarmas or to make a call back home. I remember thinking that you'd come find me."  
He turned to look at Nyla. "That if I waited long enough, you'd come get me."

His gaze shifted from Nyla to the scenery beyond the window pane. "Taren said it took time to save the amount we needed. Then one night I fell asleep and the next time I woke I was in a room inside the Temple. Master Yoda was the first Jedi I met; he explained to me that they were going to take care of me and for me not to be afraid." He shook his head. "I wasn't afraid. He was different from anything I had ever seen before but I wasn't afraid, not of him." He smiled fondly. "I remember feeling safe when he was there. He stayed with me for several days before leaving me in care of the creché master, but he visited me everyday. I met Garen, Bant and Reeft a year later when we were placed into the same clan. And as the days went on, I started to forget. Why remember what I had lost when I was with people who cared about me and were teaching me how to use my gift?"

"We searched for you everyday," Nyla replied, wiping at the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "When we found out it was Taren who took you, we released everyone on staff except for those who had been employed with us from the day your father and I married. We couldn't take the risk of it happening to Jace or Ty." She swallowed around the knot in her throat. "The detective your father hired tracked you to Coruscant, but by the time he and the authorities arrived Taren was already dead and you were no where to be found. Now I understand why I couldn't reach you; our connection wasn't strong enough to reach that far."

He cleared his throat and asked, trying to change the subject, "Why weren't you trained?"

It took a moment for Nyla to switch gears. She recognized what her son was doing and allowed the shift in conversation. "My count isn't high enough. I'm just shy of having enough midichorians to be accepted into the Order. Your grandparents were relieved in a way because it meant that they got to raise me, but also sad because they knew that the limited ability I had would never be honed into a skill or talent. As I grew, my parents discovered that I was unusually perceptive: I had the uncanny ability to feel and understand someone else's distress. At a young age, I had become the one to calm a situation when needed whether it be between my parents themselves, my siblings or my friends. By the time Jace was born, it was no surprise to your father, Anen or your grandparents when I learned that I could soothe him simply by reaching out to him in the same way I had done with others while growing up. It was being able to soothe him that I discovered the connection that bound us together as mother and son: a connection that also binds me to you and Ty." She paused a moment as she considered her next words, then she smiled fondly as she thought of her two other children. "Jace and Ty don't understand the connection we share, only that there's something there. I tried to explain it to them once, but they just shrugged and said as long I understand it then that's fine with them."

Silence settled around them for a brief time before Obi-Wan spoke, "Was I tested when I was born?"

Nyla shifted in her chair, tucking her feet up under her. "Your father asked the doctor to do a midichlorian test shortly after you were born. Having known of my circumstances, he thought we should be prepared for what the future might hold. When the doctor confirmed that your midichlorian count was high, your father and I discussed for months about what to do. We came close to contacting the Temple several times but then we'd look at you and knew that we couldn't part with you. We wanted to see you take your first steps, hear your first word, see you get your first tooth, all the firsts that parents take for granted. We thought that since I had turned out okay without training that you would be fine too. The doctor mentioned several times that because of your count your experience would be far different from mine. That your abilities would frustrate you without proper guidance, but we figured we could cross each bridge as it came. Perhaps we were wrong in wanting to keep you but know that we did it because we wanted you, because we loved you. And yet as Master Windu said, the force found a way."

As was his habit, Obi-Wan listened, took in her words, and then turned them round and round in his mind as he thought them through. Going back to what she had said earlier about her own abilities, the teen said, "It sounds as though you would have made a good soul healer."

A soft laugh of agreement came from the woman sitting next to him. "Your grandparents said the same thing: they thought I should have become a counselor. And I did get the education to be a therapist; I actually worked in the boys' school for a while as such, but then we moved here."

The padawan slightly redirected the subject with a question that had been on his mind ever since he first discovered the link that connected them. "How far can you sense one of us when we're not in the immediate area?"

"On Tarmas I could feel each of you no matter where you were at on the estate, and even a trip into town for supplies wasn't too far away. Why do you ask?"

"How long was it before you knew that I was missing?" Obi-Wan turned to look at his mother while he waited for her to answer.

Nyla met his gaze evenly. "I knew the moment you left the property. When I asked around if anyone knew where you had gone, one of the newer gardeners told me you had gone into town with one of the kitchen staff. I thought I had no reason to worry; we trusted them. You and Jace had each gone several dozen times on errands with them. We had no reason to believe you were in any danger." The woman looked down at her hands a moment. She tried to swallow but found the action difficult. Looking back at her son, she said, "I should have looked into it more."


	19. Brotherly Bonds

**Author Note:** Thanks everyone for reading and for your reviews; I appreciate each and every one!

On another note, the muse has been somewhat silent these last weeks, causing a delay in posting. It's not that the story isn't there, it was just silent. I hope that makes sense because that's the only way I know how to describe it. I would like to have let everyone know what had caused the delay, but author notes are only allowed to accompany a posted chapter. If anyone knows of another way to keep the readers updated as to delays and such, please let me know.

Anyway, this next chapter skips ahead six weeks. I've tried to include in thoughts and such what has happened during those weeks, though it isn't in great detail. There's more narration here than in previous chapters. About midway through to the end, character conversations come into play and perhaps a tiny bit of action.

As to Obi-Wan/Ben's birthday coinciding with both the Abrams and the Jedi…when Taren dropped Obi-Wan off at the Jedi Temple, she knew enough about Ben to give the Jedi the correct birth date and such. Just in case anyone was wondering!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Sincerely,  
bek

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Six Weeks Later**

Anen half grinned when Jace and Ty joined her out on the patio; the hum of the lightsaber not so far away having captured their attention. Knowing the two as well as she did, she knew once they woke it wouldn't be long before they made an appearance. Having heard the drone of the weapon in the early morning hours, she had risen from her bed to investigate the peculiar sound. What she found was a young man who should have been in bed sleeping but had instead thrown himself into a strenuous work out. She had thought to tell him to go back to bed, but then he paused a moment as if to catch his breath. The night lights beyond their small haven cast softly upon his features, revealing a troubled gaze. It was then that she understood what he was attempting: he was trying his hardest to rid himself of the unease he felt by throwing himself into what was familiar.

She adjusted herself in the seat she had claimed as hers in the early morning hours. Jace and Ty each pulled up a chair and sat down to watch their brother exhibit but a sample of the life he had lived the last thirteen years. They had heard about the Jedi and their ability with a lightsaber but never had they actually seen it demonstrated. Jedi training went on behind closed doors minus the times they were called away to attend one mission or another. And depending on such, only then did the populace at hand witness their skill and only when the situation called for aggressive negotiations.

Nyla and Rayfe stood at the window of their room on the second floor, watching their son as he went through the movements of a long practiced art. They were both amazed by the skill their child showed, a skill that would never have been developed had they raised him as they'd planned. With that in mind Rayfe moved away from the glass pane to finish readying himself for another day at the Senate, his thoughts still on his son. His wife watched a while longer before reluctantly dragging herself away to follow her husband's example in getting ready for the day.

Obi-Wan was unaware of the spectators that had gathered on the patio and at the window above them. Deeply embedded within the force, his eyes closed, he followed it's guidance as he worked through the kata his master had shown him six weeks prior. He mentally shook his head: had it only been that short of a time? It seemed longer. He had been at this for hours and still his footwork on the latter portion needed work. He knew he shouldn't rush it, but he was becoming frustrated with his lack of progress on the concluding segment of the form. He needed someone to tell him what he was doing wrong because he was at a loss as to how to get his feet to fall in line with the pivot that preceded the string of lunges. Stopping, he took a moment to adjust his stance and started the motions from the beginning.

Halfway through, his master's words from some years before reverberated through his mind. _Never feel embarrassed if you have to fall back in order to step it up. It's not a weakness to remember what you do well in order to improve on what you're having difficulty with._

Stopping in mid motion, he abandoned the form for a lesser one. Flying through the kata, his footwork perfect and the executions right on target, his confidence increased causing him to once again try the form that Qui-Gon had promised he was ready for.

Just as he would have stepped back to launch into the maneuvers, he heard a noise off to his right and turned toward the sound to find three pairs of eyes watching him. Turning back toward the fountain, he flipped the switch on his lightsaber effectively extinguishing the blade. He leaned down and picked up the water bottle he had earlier gotten from Anen and turned to go back inside the house.

As he approached, the nanny smiled and gave him a wink. "That was mighty impressive, little one; you didn't have to stop on our account."

A slight blush stained the youth's cheeks, the frustration he felt at not being able to correctly complete the kata shown within his eyes. "It wasn't that impressive, Anen. But I thank you nonetheless." Not saying anything to his brothers, he walked past the trio and headed toward his room to clean up.

**X**

He rubbed the towel through his growing hair, trying to remove as much of the moisture as he could. Laying the towel down, he ran his fingers through the top trying to make the spikes stand up only to have them fall with the weight of the length. Granted, he didn't care too much for the padawan cut but he also didn't think the in between stage looked much better. Deciding he was being vain about his looks, something he had never thought much about before, he reached for the comb and tried to make himself look presentable. _I guess I need a haircut,_ he thought. _I wonder if they'd allow me to get Master to clip it for me._ He mentally rolled his eyes. _As if that would happen,_ he thought sourly.

The last month and a half had gone by at a snail's pace. He tried to see the cup as half-full: there were only four and a half months left before the review to determine whether he would be allowed contact with those who had raised him. He had kept his word to his master: he had engaged in family activities and socialized. He had been friendly and more often than not, he found that he enjoyed the interaction. The easy going relationship he had once shared with Jace before everything had happened was once again coming around. Still upset by the circumstances that had come about as a result of their meeting, he had tried to keep the older youth at arm's length. But as the weeks went by he found that he missed his friend, but more than that he found that he missed the older brother he had once had. When it came to Ty, Obi-Wan found it effortless to befriend the boy. The younger brother had no prior memories of who he had once been and therefore had no expectations of who 'Ben' should be now, leaving Ty free to accept Obi-Wan for who he was.

He still didn't quite remember everything about his two and a half years as Ben Abrams; nevertheless, it seemed that every day he spent with them another memory reasserted itself. Some were clear and others not so much. Whether they were about the people he resided with or a scent he happened to smell or a sound he was sure he had never heard, he was slowly but steadily regaining the memories he had lost so long ago.

He was gradually beginning to relax around the Abrams, though his relationship with them was still somewhat tense at times. There were occasions when he didn't know how to respond to them, especially during the times he knew they were looking for parts of Ben within the young man he had become. They had been accommodating in regard to calling him by the name he had grown up with, and in that he was grateful. The times they slipped and called him by his birth name was now few and far between. He found didn't mind the name so much anymore. He thought maybe it had something to do with the vision the force had shown him when he first arrived in this new life or perhaps it was because the memories he was regaining were pleasant reminders of a family who loved him. At any rate, the Abrams were willing to make some concessions.

Besides his name, one such concession they had made was three weeks earlier: after his tutoring session with Master Clee, he and Garen had been given permission by Mrs. Abrams to spend time together. His friend/cousin had made a good argument to Obi-Wan's mother about the fact that he was genetically related and as such they should be allowed to visit one another. Putting aside the fact that he also happened to be a Jedi, it wasn't technically against the no contact rule for family to visit. While the two boys were studying their lessons with Clee, Nyla had thought through the situation and had decided to contact her husband for his thoughts on the matter. Half an hour before his tutoring session was to end, they had both come to the conclusion that the two boys shouldn't be kept apart.

He smiled as he remembered how he and Garen had made a hasty departure, thinking the Abrams might change their mind if they waited around too long. He had been out plenty of times before, but that time was different because his best friend was with him; it had been a month since they had seen each other last. And somehow this was different than when they knew the other was on a mission.

He didn't return to the Abrams' home that day until well after last meal, having enjoyed the freedom and false perception that everything was back to normal, even if only for a day. The moment he stepped into the house he was met with two concerned parents and a confrontation about how worried they had been when he didn't return home for last meal. He had admitted that he should have let them know of his whereabouts and that he would be late. After all, if they were to make the best of the situation they were in, he would need to meet them half way.

After that, he was only allowed the privilege of coming and going if they knew where he would be and what time he would return. Any tardiness resulted in a suspension of those privileges, as he had found out. At first, they had had Jace or Ty tag along on his outings thinking it would help them to bond by spending more time together. That is until he and Jace returned one day, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a knife. Nyla and Rayfe had then chosen to let the boys decide the terms of their relationships. Hoping to improve an already rocky rapport, Rayfe often times returned home during midday in order to take Obi-Wan out for noon meal so they could spend one-on-one time together. Rayfe wasn't sure when it had happened or why, but during one of those afternoons Obi-Wan finally opened up to the Senator about how he felt about his stay with them.

The teen explained that he still felt as though he didn't belong. That he was on vacation or something and would soon return home. When asked if he had begun to feel anything toward the family, the padawan had lowered his eyes unable to meet those of the man who had been patient with him from day one. He was beginning to feel something, but what it was exactly he wasn't sure and that scared him. He shook his head negatively in answer to the question.

Pulling away from those thoughts, he placed the towel in the hamper and walked into his room. He opened the bottom dresser drawer, took out a pair of trousers and dressed. Opening the top drawer, he took out a pair of socks and sat down on his bed to put them on. As he was going about this mundane task, his thoughts once again went back to these past weeks.

A few nights back, the Senator and his wife had gone out for their anniversary and Anen had decided to see a holoflic, leaving him, Jace and Ty alone at the house. Shortly after Obi-Wan had moved in, Jace had begun to spend more time at home than at his dorm room. Making the best of a guardian free evening, Jace and Obi-Wan had cooked last meal; once they had finished eating and the kitchen cleaned, Ty had set up a game for them to play at the kitchen table. During which their topic strayed from its intended target.

"So Obi-Wan, do you have a girlfriend?" Ty asked as he rolled the number cubes and moved his pawn.

Having taken a drink as the question was being asked, Obi-Wan sputtered a moment before setting his cup down and wiping his mouth. "No, T, I don't. That sort of attachment isn't allowed for a Jedi."

Jace noticed the unconscious use of Ty's nickname but didn't call his brother on it. Leaning back in his chair, the older brother asked, "So there's never been a girl that you've liked or wanted to be more than friends with?"

Obi-Wan looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Well for starters, I'm only fifte –"

"Sixteen in two weeks," Jace supplied with a grin on his face.

"Anyway," Obi-Wan continued, "I've spent my life too involved in my training to think about things like that. It's not as if we're all guaranteed an apprenticeship: we have to be dedicated and work hard in hope that one of the Knights or Masters will choose to train us."

"So, you could've not been chosen?" Ty asked. "What would've happened then?"

Realizing that once again he'd said too much, the padawan gave the facts and nothing more. "Those who aren't chosen are sent to one of the Jedi Service Corps. Most end up in AgriCorps, using their abilities to tending and harvesting crops for the Republic(*)."

"I've heard of them on my trips with Dr. Storz, but I never understood who they were exactly. We moved around a lot trying to help as many as we could; we didn't have the time to really question and learn more about them." Jace said. "It must be hard for them to have worked so hard for the dream of becoming a Knight only to be transferred to another division, so to speak."

Taking his turn at the game, Obi-Wan murmured, "You have no idea."

Getting the topic back on track, Ty said, "There has to be at least one girl that you liked."

"Why are you so focused on this issue?" The older teen asked. "Unless you're trying to distract us from the fact that there's a girl you like."

"I know what you're doing and you're not turning this around on me," Ty reflected. "C'mon, it's not like we're going to tell anyone."

Noticing that both his brothers were staring at him, waiting for him to confess, Obi-Wan gave into the urge to roll is eyes as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine," he said, allowing his hand to fall onto the table. "There's this girl that I kind of like. We've been friends for a while but sometimes I look at her and, I don't know, it's like she's different or she's changed or something."

Jace grinned. "It isn't her that's changed; it's your perception of her. So besides the code, what keeps you from saying anything?"

"For one, she's two years younger than me; besides, she'd as soon take my head off with her lightsaber if I were to tell her that."

"So she's bossy?" Ty asked.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, but she is head strong and stubborn, and sarcastic as all get out when she wants to be. And I can never get away with anything, but then neither can any of the others in our group."

"Sounds like my girl back on Tarmas," Jace replied.

"Your fiancée, you mean. And it's your turn!" Ty corrected.

Jace rolled the cubes and moved his piece around the board. When he landed, the game indicated that he should choose one of the cards at the center of the board. Selecting one, he read it before showing it to the other two and sending Obi-Wan's pawn back to home base.

"You never mentioned you were getting married," the padawan replied.

"It was an arranged marriage between our hemisphere and hers. When we were old enough to understand the situation, neither of us was too thrilled about the idea so our parents allowed us time to get to know one another to see if there was a connection. Come to find out, there is. But we're taking our time."

"We all have arrangements, but we're not bound by them. At least not like it was when mom and dad were younger. Their parents allowed them the same privilege that they're allowing Jace and Zahra but with the understanding that they would marry," Ty added.

The padawan paled somewhat in response to this news. "Does that include me?"

"There was an arrangement, but when you disappeared the agreement was nullified. But now that you've been found and if our parents chose to, they could reinforce it. Last I heard, she wasn't promised to anyone," Jace explained.

Reaching for the pitcher set to the left side of the game board, Obi-Wan filled his cup as he asked, "What's she like?"

"She's kind of plain, but her personality and kindness more than make up for that," Ty replied.

"I'm sure mom and dad would be more than willing to arrange a meeting," Jace said.

"That's not necessary!" the youth replied a little too quickly. "Besides, no one exactly knows about me yet and I think the Senator and Mrs. Abrams would like to keep it that way as long as they can."

A knock on his bedroom door brought his attention back to the present. "It's open!" he called out as he took a tunic from the closet and pulled it on. When his head slipped through the neckline of the shirt, he found Ty standing in the doorway.

"Could you drive me to school?" his younger brother asked, proceeding to explain before the other could question. "Dad's already left for the Senate and Jace has an early class today. Mom's already left for an appointment and Anen is waiting for the video surveillance guy to come by and check the system for its routine inspection." The younger teen quieted, waiting for an answer.

Obi-Wan sat down on his bed and pulled his boots on. "If everyone's already gone, where are we going to find a speeder?"

"Mom took an aircab to her appointment, so her vehicle's in the parking bay."

Anen walked up behind the younger boy and moved around him and into the teen's room. Holding out her hand, she dangled the code to the speeder in front of him. "Here, you might need this." She then handed him a semi-large envelope. "Your father was in such a hurry this morning he left this behind. After you drop Ty off at school, would you mind taking this to him? He's going to need it for a meeting later."

Having buckled his boots and adjusted them, the padawan stood and took the items Anen was handing to him. Giving her a quick hug, he walked over to Ty and gently but firmly pushed him out into the hallway. "C'mon, before she finds something else for me to do."

**X**

The ride to Ty's school was a little too quiet for Obi-Wan's liking; the reprieve was welcome, but worrisome. The younger Abrams was usually so talkative that they had to beg him to take a breather. But now that he thought about it, Ty had been unusually quiet for the last few weeks. Slowing down in front of the building, he parked the speeder and turned toward his little brother. "All right, out with it. What's wrong?"

Ty looked toward the building and then back at Obi-Wan. Shaking his head to the negative, he said, "Nothing's wrong." Grasping hold of the door handle, he opened the door and climbed out. "I'll see you later."

Not quite believing the younger teen but having no evidence to the contrary other than the boy's silence, the padawan watched his younger brother walk toward the side doors where students were filing into the school. Figuring Ty would talk about whatever was bothering him when he was ready, he started to fire up the vehicle when something in his peripheral caught his attention.

Turning back to where Ty had been, Obi-Wan watched as a group of four or five boys approached the younger teen. Scanning the area, he noticed the school officials that had previously been outside the doors had gone inside and no one on the grounds was taking any notice.

**X**

Ty tried to move around the group of older boys who had by now, made a half circle around him. "C'mon Dre, not today," he said, trying to make his voice sound as if he were bored with the situation. "We're going to be late if we don't get inside."

The older boy smirked, his green eyes boring a hole into the younger teen's. "Did you hear that boys? He says 'not today'." The taller teen walked closer to the youth. "Did you get my assignment done?"

Ty shook his head 'no'. "I'm not doing your homework anymore. I told you that last week."

"And I told you that I expected it done today!" Dre stepped closer and snatched Ty's book bag from him. When the younger teen reached to get it back, Dre pushed him, causing the youngest Abrams to fall on his backside.

His attention diverted to sifting through the bag, the older boy was unprepared when the satchel was suddenly snatched from his hands and he himself was forced back. Catching his balance, he lifted his gaze to find a teen about his age interfering with the situation.

Half turning yet keeping his attention on everything around him, Obi-Wan held out a hand to his younger brother and pulled him off the ground. Handing his back pack to him, he made sure the younger boy was all right before focusing on the bully behind him; he made sure to place himself between the group and Ty.

"I think it's time you all went inside."

"This doesn't concern you, stranger; this is between me and the runt!" Dre announced, his friends heartily agreeing with his statement.

Obi-Wan allowed a half smirk to form on his lips. "When you chose to pick on _him_ that made it my business," he stated calmly.

Taking inventory of the intruder, especially the braid that hung behind his right ear and disappeared into his tunic, Dre snidely asked as he gestured toward the symbol of an apprenticeship, "What do you think you are some kind of Jedi or something?"

The teen chuckled. "Or something. Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"I think you're a Jedi wanna be," the other boy announced. The half circle around them took a step closer. "You don't want to do this," the teen stated quietly. He could have put an end to it with a mind trick, having already sensed how weak minded they were, but some part of him looked forward to the coming confrontation.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Before the sentence was completed, one of Dre's cohorts swung at Obi-Wan.

Using the force to further push his younger brother away from the confrontation, the padawan rolled with the punch, his cheek throbbing with the impact. Dropping to the ground, he kicked the feet out from under the offender, effectively taking him down. Faster than any of them could see, he stood and grabbed hold of Dre's hand as he too made a move to strike the padawan while effectively using the force to keep two more at bay. Bending the bully's hand back at the wrist, the other teen fell to his knees in pain.

Obi-Wan held onto Dre's hand while glancing around at the others who were still standing but no longer sure if they should help. He made eye contact with each one daring them to intercede. When no one moved, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Lowering himself to a squatting position, Obi-Wan looked at the pain filled eyes in front of him. The boy was using his other hand trying frantically to release his bound appendage from the padawan's grasp.

"Stop it!" The teen commanded, bending the appendage back just a bit further. Keeping a mental eye on the bones and ligaments through the force, the youth knew how far he could push it before it snapped. When the other teen finally stopped trying to free his wrist, Obi-Wan explained his terms, a force suggestion blended within the words, "You will leave Ty Abrams alone from here on out. And you will not intimidate or harass anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

When the other teen nodded that he did understand, Obi-Wan slowly released his wrist with a warning to not only the perpetrator but to his gang as well. "If I hear of you coming within fifty feet of young Abrams, you will answer to me." Seeing that they all understood the consequences, he fully released the wrist he held in his grasp.

Folding his hand in against his chest in a protective fashion, Dre addressed his followers, "C'mon…he's not worth it."

Once the last of the group had left, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and tried to find his center. He had almost succeeded when he was interrupted by a grateful thirteen year old who was currently hugging him. Not comfortable with the admiration he could feel coming from the boy, he awkwardly patted the younger teen's back and told him he should go on inside. When Ty pulled back, he gave his older brother a smile. "Thanks, Obi-Wan!"

Ty reached down and picked his satchel up off the ground before walking toward the building doors. Stopping halfway toward his destination, he turned around. "I know you're not sure about all this big brother stuff and being an Abrams, but you're really good at it!" With that, the younger boy hurried inside the school, leaving Obi-Wan to wander back to the speeder.

Having closed the door of the vehicle, Obi-Wan sat there a moment trying to figure out what he had been thinking. _There are always alternatives to fighting, Padawan._ How many times had Qui-Gon told him that after one altercation or another during those early months of his apprenticeship? When had they finally overcome his reckless tendency to react first and think later? Shaking his head in disappointment, he started the engine and proceeded to go when he noticed his reflection in the rearview mirror. He lifted a hand and gently touched the angry bruise that now marred his right cheek. _Great, something else I'll have to explain._ Shifting the speeder into the correct gear a little more forcefully than he needed to, he directed the transport toward the Senate building.

**X**

**Jedi Temple [Refectory]**

Reeft eagerly dipped into his food and noticed that the main dish on Garen's tray had been left untouched. "Are you going to eat that?"

Garen shook his head in exasperation and pushed his tray over so Reeft could scoop the noodles and sauce onto his own plate. Usually it was Obi-Wan who volunteered the main portion of his meal to their friend, but since he wasn't there Garen had taken it upon himself to fill the gap.

"Well how do we plan to get Kenobi there? It's not like we can just walk up to the door and request a visit," Siri pushed her empty tray to the side and leaned back in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes half-pleaded with one of them to explain how they could possibly see their friend.

"Leave that to me," Garen replied.

"Do you know something we don't?" Quinlin asked.

"Since Master Clee tutors Obi-Wan, Garen's been allowed to accompany her during their sessions. Mrs. Abrams has been amenable in allowing the contact, so let's keep our fingers crossed," Bant explained, exchanging a look with Garen. He gave her an affectionate smile: Bant was the only one he had told about his relationship to their friend.

"Who's bringing the cake again?" Reeft asked, his mouth already watering to eat something he'd have to wait another week for.

"Dex has it covered," Garen replied.

"Has what covered?" came a baritone voice from their left. Looking over, they saw Master Qui-Gon walking toward their table.

"We're planning Obi-Wan's celebration party like we always have," Quinlin replied.

Gesturing toward the chair between Garen and Quin, the Jedi asked if he could sit down. Receiving their consent, he took a seat. "You do understand that he won't be able to attend this year, do you not?"

"Yes, Master Jinn, but it seems wrong somehow to not have it," Siri explained.

Looking around the table at the hopeful faces of his padawan's friends, Qui-Gon smiled. "Well, in that case, make it one he wouldn't soon forget if he was allowed to attend."

When the teen's agreed that that was exactly what they had in mind, Qui-Gon nodded in approval and stood to excuse himself. "I wish I could visit a bit longer but Master Windu and I have a meeting at the Senate." He started to walk away but then turned back. "Please let me know how it goes."

When they gave him oh so innocent smiles, he started to ask what they were up to. But knowing them they way he did, he decided he probably didn't want to know.

Waiting until the Jedi walked away, Garen leaned forward and said, "Change of plans!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Keep your fingers crossed that the next chapter will be sooner in coming. Also, if anyone knows of a way to get author's notes in regard to letting the readers know about  
delayed updates and such, please let me know.

Thanks!


	20. Father and Son

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delay! I won't make excuses because everyone has a real life outside of fanfic that at time, requires their attention. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It mainly deals with Rayfe and Obi-Wan.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Father and Son**

The reception area of the office was vacant when he arrived. Taking a hesitant step inside, he heard a muffled voice from the slightly open door to his left. His hand grasped the envelope in his hand a little tighter, silently debating on how to proceed. Should he wait until the Senator's assistant returned to make sure Mr. Abrams received the packet, should he interrupt the politician and hand it to him personally or should he leave the parcel on the reception desk with a note?

He looked between the partly open door and the desk, his gaze catching a distorted view of his reflection in the glass cabinet behind the counter. Raising a hand to lightly touch his right cheek, he grimaced. A noise to his left brought his attention back to the matter at hand. Having to answer questions was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Walking over to the desk, he picked up a stylus and quickly wrote the Senator's name on the outside of the envelope. Placing it in the center of the desk so the assistant would be sure to see it, he turned to leave.

"Obi-Wan?"

The padawan stopped just before reaching the doorway when he heard his name; he briefly closed his eyes in frustration. Opening them, he turned just enough to see the Senator.

Rayfe stepped out of his office and moved over a short distance from his son. "What brings you here?"

"Anen found the brief you left behind and asked that I drop it off," he replied." He motioned toward the direction of the reception area. "I put it on your Assistant's desk."

"I appreciate that, thank you."

With a slight nod, the padawan tried to excuse himself. "I'd best get back; Master Clee will be by soon."

The Senator looked momentarily confused. "I thought you had the day off from your studies today."

Not knowing what to say, Obi-Wan looked down at the carpet a moment before readjusting his gaze to look at his father. "That's right, I do; I must have forgotten. At any rate, I do have some work to finish before our next session."

"It's still early. Have you eaten yet?"

Caught off guard by the question, the youth shook his head to the negative. "No, I haven't. I'm sure I can find something when I return to the house."

Rayfe noticed that the young man had not said 'home.' He wondered if his son would ever feel as though the Abrams residence was his home or at the very least, a second home. "Neither have I; why don't we go to down to the café and get something?"

The youth swallowed nervously. "That's not necessary, I can get something later. I really need to be going."

Rayfe closed the remaining distance between them and stepped around the teen; the young man turned his head slightly so the Senator wouldn't notice the discoloration on his cheek. "If you don't want to spend time with me, son, just say so. I would rather you be straight with me than to dance around the issue."

Without thinking, Obi-Wan turned to look at his father. "That's not what I…" The youth trailed off when Rayfe's attention focused on the contusion. The older man's eyes shifted between the bruise and his son's gaze.

"I think I understand your hesitation now." The Senator reached up and lightly brushed a finger over the discolored skin, pulling his hand back when the boy flinched. Hand lowering, he asked, "How did it happen?"

The teen's gaze flickered to the side. "It's not what you might be thinking."

Placing a hand on the youth's shoulder, he gently but firmly directed the young man toward the corridor. "Why don't you tell me about it while we eat?"

**X**

Having gotten their trays, Rayfe and Obi-Wan found a place to sit in the outer dining area. The Senator decided it would be best if they ate before he broached the subject of the apparent altercation.

Placing the last morsel in his mouth, Obi-Wan finished off his drink before pushing his tray to the side. Leaning back in his seat, he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of the fresh air that gently blew around them. When he opened his eyes, his gaze was caught by something across the street. He watched as two children danced around their caretaker as they walked to a nearby bus stop. A slight smile sprang to lips, remembering how he and his friends had once done something similar with their crèche mother. _It seems so long ago._ He rubbed a hand over his face before bringing his hands to rest on the table in front of him. Deciding it would be best to get the lecture over and done with, he mentioned, "It's not something that will happen again."

"And how do you know that?" The Senator asked, unconsciously copying his son's posture as he leaned back in his chair.

The teen worried his bottom lip before replying, "I'm not sure that I can tell you what happened. Just that it was taken care of and there shouldn't be any more problems."

Rayfe gestured to his son's face. "I'm assuming there was another party involved other than the one who hit you?"

"Something like that."

"And it's that party's story to tell?"

Obi-Wan half smiled. "I have feeling you've already got this figured out."

Rayfe shook his head. "Not figured out, just some experience. Jace used to get in confrontations when he was younger, mainly concerning Ty. After you disappeared, he became somewhat determined to protect his little brother. I think it was his way of trying to make up for what he perceived as a wrongdoing on his part."

The young man frowned, his brow creased in confusion. "How did he do anything wrong, it was Taren who took me; Jace had no part in the situation."

"He feels that if he had just let you play with him and his friends that day you wouldn't have been in the position to go with her in the first place. But we could also argue the point that if I'd just kept you with me that day, there would have been no way of Taren getting to you. But that's not the topic of our discussion." Rayfe leaned forward and placed his arms on the table, crossing them in front of him. "Did this have anything to do with T?"

The teen wasn't about to let the Senator's slip into how he felt about Ben's disappearance pass by. "I didn't exactly like 'playing host' remember?" The youth half smiled. "And if you hadn't of been greeting the guests, they would eventually have come to find you."

Rayfe's breath caught in his chest. "You remember that?" His tone was filled with hope.

"I remember more each day." Obi-Wan sighed. "But that wasn't the topic we were discussing was it?" The teen waited until he received a smile from his father before continuing. "Ty's been too quiet these last weeks. The kid's usually talking so much that we can't hear ourselves think. It was obvious something was bothering him." The teen looked at his father and the older man nodded that he understood what he was saying. "But when I asked him what was going on, he denied anything was wrong. He asked for a ride to school this morning, so I took him. I was waiting to make sure he got into the building all right when I noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. I've been on the receiving end of what he's been dealing with; let's just say that he won't be bothered any longer."

A small smile was the last thing the padawan thought would greet his explanation. "I appreciate you coming to T's rescue. But what did it cost you?"

For a split second the youth's features revealed his unease. "I don't know what you mean."

Reaching across the table, the Senator briefly placed his hand over the teen's not surprised when the youth subtly pulled it away. "Yes you do. You're a Jedi, Obi-Wan. I'm sure that this confrontation was something that should have been avoided, am I correct?"

"It could have been handled differently," he murmured, and then met the other's gaze. "And yet I wanted it to happen."

Not surprised by the admission, Rayfe prodded his son to explain his actions, "Why?"

Obi-Wan half shook his head in indecision. "Because it was something I could control. I knew I'd have the upper hand."

"I'd say it was an unfair advantage," Rayfe replied.

When the teen didn't respond, he continued, "I noticed during your exercises this morning that you were frustrated."

"That's an understatement," the teen said with a note of sarcasm.

"_Why_ were you frustrated?"

The teen studied the man in front of him, wondering if he was just being polite or if he really cared enough to know. Stretching out through the force, he lightly brushed against the other's mind to find the answer to that question. Abruptly he pulled back: his father was sincere about his regard in this matter.

The teen shifted slightly in his seat. "When learning a new kata, Master Qui-G…." The youth trailed off. "Never mind, it's not important."

"Son," When Rayfe was sure he had the young man's attention, he continued, "You are allowed to talk about the Jedi." When he saw the surprise in the boy's eyes, he continued, "Master Jinn has been a big part of your life for the last thirteen years. It's okay to talk about him."

"I thought you'd get upset," he replied. When the man looked at him somewhat bewildered, he continued, "Think about it from my point of view…I can't see him or any of my friends. What was I supposed to think?"

A sad sigh escaped the Senator. "We were wrong in not making it clear that you are allowed to speak about your mentor and the life you have shared under his tutelage. Now please, tell me what you were going to say."

It was several moments later before the teen decided to take the Senator up on his offer. "Master Qui-Gon guides me through the exercise, explaining it step by step. We practice a while and when he thinks I've got it, he steps back to watch for any mistakes, no matter how minor. The problem is that I know I'm not getting the last part right, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Is it something that Master Clee could help you with?" Rayfe asked, clearly wanting to help the boy.

The teen sighed. "I guess she could."

"But?" the older man prompted.

"Every instructor teaches differently. The end result is the same I guess, but Master Clee uses a different style."

"Perhaps learning how she would perform the exercise would surprise Master Jinn when you next see him."

The youth faintly shrugged one shoulder. "I suppose."

Not responding right away, Rayfe thought about the last seven weeks. He and Nyla had been doing their best to be the parents that Obi-Wan needed, even if the teen wasn't always receptive to what they had to offer. When Master Jinn had coaxed the boy from his room during that first week, Rayfe had noticed the change in the youth's demeanor and his interactions with the family throughout the following week. And though the teen continued to try to integrate himself into the Abrams clan, the struggle the teen dealt with in the beginning was now renewing itself. A struggle that had somehow lessened for a short time with just a word from his Jedi mentor, allowing the young man a freedom that the Senator and his wife didn't quite understand. Rayfe knew what needed to be done, but wasn't quite sure how to achieve the result.

Changing the subject back to the original topic, the older man explained, "I don't condone fighting; however, I understand why you decided on the course of action that you did. Hopefully there won't be a next time but if there is, I expect you to find an alternate way to deal with it. Are we clear?"

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. "Yes, Sir."

Senator Abrams pushed his tray aside and leaned back. "Now that that's out of the way, I have a confession to make." When the padawan looked at him in askance, he continued, "I purposely forgot that brief this morning; I asked Anen to request that you bring it by."

When the teen continued to look at him with no forthcoming reply, he proceeded to explain, "I had planned to discuss this with you this morning, but you were otherwise engaged. And since the meeting will take place shortly, this was the only way I could see discussing this with you beforehand."

The Senator shifted in his seat and crossed one leg over the other so his right ankle rested on his left knee. "There are three systems interested in joining the Republic; however, the negotiations for such have come to a standstill due to some news the planets' ambassadors have overheard. It would seem that our personal situation wasn't handled as quietly as we had thought. They've heard a story of a child who was taken from his family and indoctrinated into the Jedi Order against the parents' wishes." When Obi-Wan made to protest the presumption, Rayfe held up a hand to forestall his comment.

"We know that they've only heard a portion of the truth. I've had to come forward and explain our circumstances to the Chancellor. And because he's meeting with the dignitaries today, along with two representatives of the Jedi Order, he's asked me to stop in to explain my side from the family's point of view."

Seeing that Obi-Wan was attentively listening, he concluded, "It's possible that once I clarify their misconceptions, the anecdote circulating will then have names attached to it. My hope is that the dignitaries will have the frame of mind to only give a surface description if needed to their populace in order to explain their decision. But we can't necessarily count on that."

The youth thought over what he had heard before asking, "So they're under the impression that the Jedi were the ones who took the child, not that another source could have been responsible?"

"That's correct. And because they are under this false assumption, they are leery about living under the laws of the Republic."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in thought. "Do you think it's possible that whoever was behind Taren's actions could still be out there? Do you think our names going public would cause any problems?"

"I honestly don't know. I admit I've thought about it but on the flip side, whoever killed her must have known where you were. If she had kept it a secret, it would have been prudent to keep her alive, if for no other reason than to make her break her silence. To my knowledge, as an initiate you participated in outings around Coruscnat, and then there are the missions you've attended with Master Jinn. You were exposed during those events. Were there any complications that you're aware of?"

The padawan shook his head. "There's never been any problems as far as I know. That's not to say that our missions were ever unproblematic." The teen allowed a slight grin. "Master has his own way of interpreting the rules that sometimes puts us in compromising situations."

"But nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing we weren't familiar with."

"I plan to keep your name out of the conversation. Let's hope that works."

Mr. Abrams started to stand when Obi-Wan said, "Can I ask you something?"

Sitting back down, the Senator replied, "Anything."

"How did you handle it?" a mild flush stained the youth's cheeks as he hurriedly explained the question. "Mrs. Abrams, Anen and Jace have told me as much as their comfortable with, but you haven't really said anything other than that day Garen and I barged into your office."

Rayfe studied his son a moment before looking around the outdoor seating area. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. "Honestly?"

The young man nodded.

"I blamed your mother." His eyes couldn't meet his son's gaze for fear of the recrimination he was sure he would see.

Eyebrows rose in disbelief and understanding. "Why?"

The senator rested his hand on the table top, wiping away imaginary crumbs. "She shared a link with you. She knew the moment you were no longer on the property; she should have done more to find you. But instead, she trusted that you would be all right; afterall, you were with Taren." He shook his head in frustration. "For years our marriage was strained. I could barely look at her for the anger I held against her. All I could see was that my child was gone. The little boy I had helped to raise to that point would no longer grace me with an early morning smile and a hug. I would no longer hear his laughter or galaxy forbid, hear him and Jace get into another argument over a toy that they somehow thought belonged to them both." His throat worked hard to swallow his emotions.

"I took so much for granted. When I finally came to grips with what happened and really looked around me instead of just going through the daily motions, I saw that I was losing what family I had left. I was determined that I would not lose anyone else. When I took the time to see that your mother blamed herself enough for everyone, I came to the conclusion that I was wrong to condemn her for someone else's actions. That one day changed our whole lives, but it was over time that our family fell apart. Through counseling and hard work, we saved our marriage. And in time, we received the greatest gift we could have ever asked for: your return."

Obi-Wan's gaze was focused on the pedestrians around them. When he met his father's gaze, he quietly admitted, "You're a better person than I am. The more I think about it the more I don't understand why she didn't come for me."

Rayfe started to say something when the young man cut him off, "I remember that day as clear as anything. I called out to her when I realized that Taren wasn't taking us to town. She told me once that all I had to do was think about her and she would know and if necessary, she would come. But she didn't." The teen sighed. Resting his left elbow on the chair's arm, he brushed over his left temple with the pads of his fingertips.

When no more words were forthcoming, Rayfe quietly cleared his throat and said, "Your mother and I both trusted our staff. If anyone had ever asked us if we thought what happened could have been a possibility, we would have said no. Looking back, I now understand that she was standing on that trust."

"Even if everything within her was screaming that something was wrong?" The youth accused and then closed his eyes as he breathed in several times. Focusing on the Senator, he apologized, "I'm sorry."

"We've had thirteen years to come to terms with what happened even though we never gave up hope of finding you. You've only a year of possible suspicion and seven weeks of reality. You can't expect to come to the place we've worked so hard to get to in such a short amount of time. It may sound crazy, but we expect you to question…rant and rave even if that's what it takes for you to get through this and find closure. The day before you came to live with us, Healer Alejandro requested an audience with your mother and me. He was very specific in telling us that as a force sensitive with hidden memories, you would regain them more quickly sharing a household with us than you would have with us being separated. He explained that there would be times when you wouldn't know what to think due to the stress of recalling a life you had all but forgotten. But we're willing to give you the time, son, all that you need."

The padawan didn't know when it was that he became comfortable explaining things to the Senator as he has yet to come to that point with Mrs. Abrams, he only knows that he trusts the man sitting across from him. "At times I feel like Ben, but other times, I'm just Obi-Wan. And it's so blasted confusing trying to figure out how to be two different people."

"Have you thought of trying to meld them together into one unit?" When the teen looked at him perplexed, he continued, "You don't have to pick one life over the other, Obi-Wan. That may have been the impression in the beginning, but that's not what we're asking you to do. We're just asking that there be room for us."

"You're asking for attachment."

Rayfe nodded. "Yes, I am. And I know that that is something that you've been taught can be a hindrance to your life as a Jedi. But I also know from a previous conversation of ours, that the force has shown you that it wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"The force and I are having a disagreement about that at the moment," the young man murmured.

Rayfe smiled at his son. "I know." He glanced at his wrist chrono and then back to the youth across from him. "The meeting with the Chancellor will start in twenty minutes; however, I am more than willing to miss this conference to continue speaking with you."

Obi-Wan was surprised by the older man's sincerity that he would neglect such an important meeting as the one they had just previously discussed in order to spend more time with him. Being the Jedi in training that he was, he assured his father that it was fine for him to attend.

The Senator nodded his acceptance. "After the meeting, I'm free for the day. Would you care to wait in my office while I attend to this? You're mother gave me a ride to work this morning; perhaps you'll give your old man a lift home."

The youth smiled and nodded his agreement. "I'll wait."

The Senator stood and gathered his dishes onto his tray. "Let's dispose of these and then we can head out." Rising from his seat, the padawan mimicked his father's actions.

Having emptied his tray in the waste receptacle, Rayfe handed it to the droid behind the counter who in turn placed it in the wash bin.

Handing his tray to the droid, Obi-Wan asked, "Do you know who the Jedi are that are meeting with the Chancellor?"

Rayfe mentally smiled to himself before responding, "A Council Member and a Jedi Master."

As the two neared the lift that would take them to the levels they needed, Obi-Wan shot back, "Well that narrows it down."

The Senator held back a grin at his son's reply. The boy had always been quick with witty comebacks, even as young as he had been when he disappeared. Little did Obi-Wan know, but in that one moment, Ben was shining through.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	21. Finding Middle Ground

**Author's Note:** There have been some questions regarding the surprise party that Garen and the other padawans are planning. It will come up in another post or two; I haven't forgotten about it.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The meeting had been in session for the last four hours; he wasn't surprised, depending on the diplomats and the topic of discussion, negotiations could take days. To keep boredom down to a minimum he had tried to meditate, but the peace he sought was hard to come by. So instead he toured the Senator's office, looking at the various items on the shelves behind his father's desk: datapads, holobooks, holographs, and an assortment of trinkets. The holographs contained images of the Abrams family in varying years: Rayfe holding a young Ben, foreheads touching and smiles dancing on both faces; Nyla holding infant Ben with Jace at her side; Jace with a young Ty; and a few with an older man and woman whom he thought could be grandparents. There were others with arrangements from the entire family to some with friends. He looked at each one, lingering here and there as a memory surfaced and then dissipated just as quickly.

He wasn't by nature a prying person, but as a Jedi it paid to be curious when attending missions. Sitting down behind the desk, he opened the drawers one by one and looked through the contents, telling himself he was just trying to learn more about the man who had fathered him. Closing the drawers on the left side, he turned to the right and started sorting through them. In the bottom drawer, he found an envelope and pulled it out. Empting the contents on the desk top he carefully sorted through them, discovering several photos toward the middle of the pile. Singling them out, he set them side by side. The first was a still image of Ben the year he went missing, the second was an age progressive photo while the third was the same but altered to take into account his padawan hairstyle. He had seen the latter two at the meeting he had attended with his master when they spoke to Master Yoda and Jace. He unconsciously ran a hand over his hair; it was longer than it should be.

Looking through more of the documents, he noticed they ranged from the year he disappeared to present. Articles covering the family's loss, a record of possible leads, letters from the detective his father had hired detailing any information he had discovered, and a photo of a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. His gaze was transfixed as he looked at the woman who had turned his life upside down. She had treated him well; he couldn't say otherwise. But she had still done the unthinkable, even if she did give him to the Jedi in the end. But why take him in the first place? Holding the photo with his right hand, he rested his left elbow on the desk and leaned his forehead against his hand, his eyes glued to Taren's face. _Why'd you do it?_ he whispered.

It was some time later that he finally stood and walked over to stand by the window, looking out over Coruscant. He had an unobstructed view of the courtyard around that side of the Senate building, occupied with patrons and Senators. The photo was still in his hand. He crossed his arms and leaned against the window pane, losing himself in the horizon.

**X**

"Well Gentlemen, it would appear we have new neighbors," the Chancellor stated shortly after the ambassadors had left. He placed the treaties he held in his hand into an envelope and set it on the table in front of him: he would give them to his assistant to file with the Senate. Having heard both sides of the story, the representatives realized how misinformed they had been. One of the things that had helped them in determining whether they would join the Republic was the fact that the Order had agreed to work closely with Child Protective Services when obtaining custody of potential initiates to ensure that the situation with Senator Abrams would not happen a second time.

When they had pressed for the child's name, they were surprised to find an overly protective father and Jedi Master denying them their request. They were firmly informed that the child was currently a minor and in order to protect said child, a name would be withheld. The dignitaries had each agreed to keep the details as basic as they could if asked to explain their decision. Though they may have been the ruling parties of their respective planets, each had a set of checks and balances in place to prevent tyranny from reining should any one successor have a desire to pursue such a feat.

"I was beginning to think they were going to go the other way," Rayfe admitted. "Especially when I refused to give details concerning Ben."

"They were a curious lot, I'll give them that," Mace replied. "Chancellor, with your permission, we'd like to send a member of the order along with the Senate's representatives to each planet within the next week to help them begin the transition."

Having taken it upon himself to gather refreshments, Chancellor Valorum passed out drinks to the men sitting at the conference table before replying, "I think that would be a good idea. The Senators may feel more secure in doing so." Retaking his seat, he leaned back and took a drink from his glass before saying, "I do admit the trade routes running through those systems will be a great help to the Republic. I thank you all for helping in this endeavor. Though I do understand the complexity it could represent for you, Senator Abrams."

Rayfe held his glass between his hands, turning it slowly round and round. "I've spoken with Ben about the possibilities of this coming out sooner than we would have liked, and not surprisingly, he took it well. And if they keep their word, we won't have anything to worry about."

"Obi-Wan is well versed in handling the media when required, though he would just assume do without it," Qui-Gon said, his voice holding a note of affection for his apprentice.

The four men talked for some time, unwinding from the meeting they had been in for most of the day. An hour had passed when Rayfe pushed his chair back and stood. "Thank you for an interesting mid-morning, gentlemen, but I need to be going." He looked across the table at the Jedi sitting there and asked, "Master Jinn, would you mind walking with me a bit?"

The Jedi glanced at his colleague to see if there was a reason he was needed back at the Temple. Receiving a nod of approval, Qui-Gon stood and gestured toward the door. "Shall we?" Offering a bow to Valorum, he took his leave.

**X**

The Jedi and Senator walked in silence for some time before Qui-Gon asked, "How is Obi-Wan?"

"He's actually the reason I asked you to accompany me."

Qui-Gon held back the worry that flared within him, consciously keeping the emotion from his features. However, his eyes were another story.

Rayfe smiled in assurance. "Don't worry, he's fine. But I think you should know that he was involved in an altercation this morning."

"What happened?"

Knowing there was an alcove nearby that held several tables and chairs for public and private use, Rayfe led the way to the recessed area and sat down, inviting Qui-Gon to do the same.

Once the Jedi was seated, he proceeded to explain his intentions. "He was defending his younger brother from some overzealous teens." Before the other could offer his thoughts, Rayfe continued, "He's fully aware of the consequences of his actions and admits that he should have handled it differently. We discussed the situation, so he's been properly chastised." The latter comment earned him a small smile.

"Obi-Wan isn't one to rile easily; what set him off?" Qui-Gon asked, leaning against the table with his arms crossed on the counter in front of him.

"From what he's told me, he was the target of a bully in his younger years. I think that coupled with seeing Ty in the same position caused him to react like he did. But I think it was also a mixture of his inability to correctly complete this morning's exercise routine, coupled with the stress he's feeling: his memories have been returning at a rapid pace these last weeks. There are still things he can't quite grasp, but what he's remembered is enough to make him feel torn in two."

As much as Jinn wanted to go find his padawan, he forced himself to stay where he was. "May I ask why you are telling me this? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm somewhat confused."

"I was hoping you would be agreeable to spending some time with him today. Granted, I too would like to spend time with my son. Not as your chaperone, but as his father. If you're willing to share him, you're welcome to accompany us to our home for the afternoon."

Surprised, yet pleased by the invitation, Qui-Gon asked, "And Mrs. Abrams?"

"Doesn't know. She had an appointment earlier this morning and was going to visit her sister after. If she happens to return while you're there, I'll find a way to handle it."

Rayfe could see the indecision in Qui-Gon's gaze. "Master Jinn…." when the other looked at him, he said, "I am not too proud to admit when I need help. I know my son is adjusting, and he is putting forth every effort to be a part of the family and to learn all he can about his past and about us. But even I can see that he needs help in a way that neither myself nor my wife can give him." The Senator paused just a moment before continuing, "Will you speak with him?"

It was hard to miss the devotion and love the Senator was plainly showing for Obi-Wan; Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel for the man…but more than that, he couldn't help but feel for his padawan. "I accept," he said.

The Senator breathed out a sigh of relief and stood. "If you'll follow me to my office, he's waiting to give me a lift home."

**X**

As the two men entered the reception area, Rayfe motioned for his assistant to remain quiet and gestured for Qui-Gon to proceed into his office. Through the partially open door the Jedi could see his apprentice standing near the window, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning one shoulder against the glass pane. Jinn could tell from the boy's stance that something was bothering him.

Gently pushing the door the rest of the way open, the Jedi stepped inside and walked to the middle of the room and stopped. Rayfe stayed outside the door off to one side so not to intrude by being seen; he quietly observed the scene unfolding before him.

"You're thinking too hard, young one."

Obi-Wan's eyes closed on their own accord at the sound of the voice behind him, savoring what he thought must be a figment of his imagination. Deciding to entertain the idea, he opened his eyes and turned toward the fabricated voice he knew as well as his own. When his eyes met with the gaze of the man who had helped raise him, he couldn't help but offer a wavering smile.

"Hello, padawan mine."

The young man in question pushed away from the window and hurrying over, he threw his arms around Qui-Gon's torso while burying his face in the Jedi's tunic.

Qui-Gon embraced his student, tightening his hold when the boy began to tremble ever so slightly. "Let it out, Obi-Wan."

The pressure and strain the youth had been struggling with finally came to the surface: released in the comfort of home.

Rayfe watched as his son finally let loose the pent up emotion he had been holding onto. The Senator in no way held any ill will toward the Jedi Master; when it came to Ben, he was willing to do whatever it took to help his child heal. Even if that meant allowing another man to temporarily fill the position of father figure.

The master and padawan remained where they were for some time before the youth finally pulled back and looked up at his master.

Offering the man a half smile, he said, "I've missed you."

Returning the sentiment, Qui-Gon replied, "The feeling is mutual, I assure you." Reaching up to the youth's cheek, he gently traced his fingers along the bruise while releasing a healing stream of the force into the discolored skin. The dark coloring slowly faded, going through the stages of healing until it finally settled on a light yellowish tint. "Better?"

Obi-Wan nodded that it was. "I can explain…."

Leading the way over to the couch that sat against the wall near the door, Qui-Gon made sure the youth was seated before joining him. "The Senator already gave me the details. And from what I've heard, you've already been properly lectured. I trust he did a good job."

The youth nodded that Rayfe had done a fine job in the role of guardian/authoritarian. "He made it clear that there's always an alternative to fighting."

"Sounds like good advice," Qui-Gon replied, a twinkle in his eye. Noticing something in the teen's hand, the Jedi asked, "What do you have there?"

Having forgotten he still had the photo in his hand, Obi-Wan looked down at it before showing it to his master. When Qui-Gon took the offered item, he glanced at the woman in the snapshot before asking, "Is this her?"

The teen nodded, but didn't reply.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

Silence filled the room for quite some time before the young man finally spoke. "Ben's memories are returning more rapidly than I can handle. At first, it was mainly in dreams, like before. But lately, it doesn't matter whether I'm asleep, meditating, or awake."

He stood and walked over to the shelving unit behind the Senator's desk. When he reached the holograms, he said, "I was looking at these earlier and a few of them I began to recognize but the recollections came and went before I could grasp hold of them. They'll tease me off and on before I get any sense of what they're actually about. The memories are only snapshots of events, never the whole story, but then I was only two and half. "

The Jedi walked over and setting the photo in his hand on the desk, he stood behind his protégé looking over the photos the boy had mentioned. He smiled at the hologram of a toddler Ben. Lowering his shields, Qui-Gon sent a wave of reassurance to his apprentice, but didn't expect the reaction he got in return.

Obi-Wan flinched when he felt the touch to his mind, having been so long since he felt that presence. It was both comforting and slightly foreign. A strange concept considering he'd missed the openness of the training bond.

"A house divided is never a good thing, my padawan," came a softly spoken observation.

The teen looked at his mentor. "I know. But when someone has experienced two different lives, and one experience has more time behind it than the other, how does that person choose which life he wishes to live?"

The older Jedi turned to meet the young man's gaze. "You're fighting your past, young one. You must learn how to reconcile the differences so the two can become one."

"Senator Abrams said pretty much the same." The teen released a frustrated breath. "You both don't understand. When I went by the name of Ben, I can remember loving my family; we were close. But as Obi-Wan, I've been taught that attachments are a hindrance, and I've learned how to limit them and how to let go. The force is of the mind that I should know my family like before, but the Council would say differently."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully as he replied, "Yours is a unique situation, Obi-Wan. The Council _will_ need to consider allowances in this case."

"They can't just change the rules because of my circumstances. And if they did, how would that look to the rest of the Order?" The youth was of the mind that he was no more special than anyone else within the life he had grown up in; so why should anyone cater to his needs, perceived or otherwise?

"It's been done before, padawan. Master Mundi was given leniency to marry in order to help save his race." When the teen made to comment, Qui-Gon silenced him with a raised hand and continued, "That's not to say that they will extend that privilege to you. It may only extend as far as an allowed attachment to your immediate family and no further. But the point is, Master Yoda has said time and again that the force has a destiny for you and if that includes the Jedi Order, then don't rule out the possibilities."

"Why are you pushing this?" The teen asked, confused by his mentor's consent to this course of action. "I would have thought that you would be against it."

The elder man took in a deep breath and then released it as a sigh. "Padawan, I've never been against your well-being. And if that should come by another means other than the Jedi order or my instruction, and if it's something you want that will not bring harm, then you will have my support in your endeavor."

Knowing better than to argue with his mentor when he was in his 'I'm doing what's best for you' frame of mind, the young man nodded his understanding but otherwise remained silent.

The Jedi moved over to the end of the desk and leaned back against it, lightly gripping the edges, while crossing his legs at the ankles to make himself more comfortable. "Have you meditated on this? Have you sought the Force to find out what it would have you do?"

The youth walked over to the window and looked out, avoiding his mentor's gaze. "The Force and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye at the moment," he murmured.

The elder man couldn't quite hide a reminiscent grin. "Master Yoda was right," he stated in an almost thoughtful tone. When the young man glanced at him in question, he said, "The ole troll, as you've affectionately referred to him a time or two, made mention that you've picked up some of my more annoying habits. And it would appear he was right, at least in this case. You're trying to escape the will of the force as I did not so long ago. And we both know how that turned out. So let me give you a piece of advice, Padawan mine…the force's will is not something to run from, but to embrace."

Spinning around, Obi-Wan snapped, "You don't know what it showed me, what it asked of me!"

The elder man raised a questioning eyebrow at the youth's tone. "How could I, unless you care to share?"

"He made me remember; he showed me scenes from my life as Ben. Some I had already dreamt of, but others I hadn't yet recalled. When I asked why he was doing this, he said it was important for me to know my family and that I would understand when the time came."

"He?"

"The force took on the form of a middle aged man. He looked as if he had seen too much, yet he was kind and compassionate. As if he had lived through a nightmare and lived to tell about it. He kept repeating that it was important that I make this connection, but what he didn't seem to understand was that he was asking something that went against everything I was taught."

"Who do we serve, Padawan? The Jedi Council and the rules they have adopted to keep order within the Temple…or the force?"

The youth was silent for several minutes before answering. "The force."

"Then why do you fight it?"

"Because…."

"Because why?" The elder pressed.

"Because I'm afraid!" The teen's eyes widened at his admission.

The Jedi smiled kindly at his pupil. "And why are you afraid?"

The teen lowered his head in thought. "Because it's the unknown," he confessed, raising his head to meet his Qui-Gon's gaze. "I don't know what will happen if I give into the memories or if I were to start to actually care for them as more than just part of the populace we were sworn to protect."

"Obi-Wan?" Making sure he had the youth's attention, Qui-Gon said, "Does any part of you want to regain what _you_ once had with the Abrams?"

The teen's gaze slowly darted around as if he knew how to answer but wasn't sure of his reply.

"Tell me truthfully, young one. The answer isn't right or wrong, it just is."

When the youth nodded that he did indeed want to regain his relationship with his parents, Qui-Gon smiled. "Then stop allowing the code to hold you back and let nature take its course. I do believe that is the route the force is trying to lead you on."

"What if I surrender to the force's will but can't figure out how to let go if need be?"

"The force always finishes what it begins. It will be there if and when that time comes. All you need do is trust it and heed its direction."

When the youth merely turned back around to gaze out the window, the Jedi mentioned, "You already care for Ty more than if he were just someone in the galaxy who needed help. You defended him in a similar way that you've defended Bant over the years. And the fact that you trust the Senator as much as you do, tells me that a part of you cares for him as well. Your trust is not easily obtained, padawan. You only give it to those you feel closest to. Whether that is something that has to do with how you came to us or whether it's just part of who you are, I have yet to figure out."

The teen smirked. "Sometimes I think the training bond shares too much."

"Perhaps," was all his master would concede.

**X**

Seated on the floor near the door, Rayfe listened intently to the conversation going on inside. Obi-Wan had shared much with him over the last weeks: they had had long talks about their situation and how the teen viewed their circumstances. And yet, he was amazed at how much he was still learning by just listening to his son and Master Jinn talk. He had sent his secretary home some time before, not wanting to explain what she might overhear.

His hopes had risen having heard his son admit that he wanted a relationship with them and yet was unsure of moving forward to obtain it. He would need to speak with his wife about a possible adjustment to their temporary custody agreement.

**X**

The Jedi watched his apprentice as the boy's tense posture finally relaxed. He may not have been able to give the teen the answers he wanted, but he did give him the one's he needed, even if the youth had yet to come to that realization. Once they meditated on it together, he was sure that Obi-Wan would understand what he had been trying to tell him.

When the padawan turned back toward his master, a panicked look on his face, Qui-Gon caught the gist of the problem through their now open bond: the situation had finally caught up to the youth. "What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan looked toward the doorway. "The Senator will be back any minute, if he sees yo –"

"Calm down, Padawan." He moved over to the boy and placed a hand on each of the teen's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Senator Abrams has offered to allow the three of us to spend the afternoon together. That is, if you agree."

The youth's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened and closed several times. He looked toward the door again and then back at his mentor. "He really said that?"

"Yes, and if you're ready to go, he has invited me back to the house."

"But what about Mrs. Abrams?"

"He said if she returned while I was there that he would take care of it the best he could. Now, would you like to go or do you have more questions?"

The teen smiled. "I'm ready. Just let me clean up the mess I made." Walking over to the desk, he quickly picked up the articles, letters and photos and placed them back into the envelope they had come in before replacing it back in the drawer in which it had rested. Once finished, he followed his mentor out into the reception area.

Seeing the Senator seated to the side of the door, Obi-Wan stopped and offered him a hand. When Rayfe took hold of the teen's hand, the young man helped pull his father up into a standing position. Not letting go of the appendage right away, the youth surprised both himself and the Senator by pulling the other into a quick hug: the first since they had been reunited. "I don't have the words to tell you how much this means to me," he whispered to the elder man.

Holding on to his son, the Senator looked over the teen's head and gave the Jedi standing a few feet away a grateful smile before answering the youth. "You're welcome, little one."

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**


	22. A Feeling of Home

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for reading and for your replies; I appreciate both very much! I've got quite a bit written but have decided to break it up into smaller chapters instead of posting it all as one chapter. I thought that way there would be something to post a bit sooner.

In case anyone's wondering, the surprise party won't be coming up as soon as I had thought. I was thinking this chapter or the next, but unfortunately the muse has pushed it back a few. Sorry 'bout that. The characters went in another direction and I've got to round them back up in order to get to that scene.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Anen paused in her cleaning duties when she heard the sound of laughter that wafted in through the open patio doors. Walking over to the doorway, she leaned against the frame and watched as Obi-Wan's mentor bent over and tapped the boy's leg back about three inches. The smile on the youth's face was the most genuine she had seen since his return home. From the sound of it, he was enjoying giving his mentor a hard way to go. When she focused on the elder Jedi, she saw a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he tried to keep a straight face.

Having pulled the teen's leg into the position it needed to be in, the Jedi readjusted his own stance and led the youth through the latter portion of the exercise the boy had been practicing only that morning. Anen was in no way knowledgeable about the particular exercises they were engaged in, but even she could see the change in the way the movements flowed one into the other compared to the previous performance that morning.

She shook her head, a fond smile growing as she watched Obi-Wan repeat the movements his mentor had just shown him. Anen could see the Jedi's critical eye observing each move no matter how minute it seemed. She observed the elder stop his protégé countless times in mid motion to correct his stance and then motion for him to continue.

It had been a surprise when the Jedi trailed in behind Rayfe and Ben earlier that afternoon. Having watched the three of them off and on as the hours progressed, she could see that the Jedi's presence was having a profound effect on the young man that bound them together. It was as if the weight of their circumstances had, if only temporarily, been lifted from the boy's shoulders; his lighthearted attitude and carefree smiles were something to treasure.

Rayfe sat a ways from the fountain, watching and listening as the Jedi instructed his apprentice. He smiled when he saw a look of gratification come over his son's face at finally having completed the kata correctly. It wasn't the jumping up and down that would have accompanied Ty's success or the shout of victory that would have come from his older son, Jace. It was a calm triumph that shone within the youth's eyes and the smile that lit his face when his mentor told him, 'well done.'

When they had retired to the garden after lunch, the Senator stood back as Qui-Gon asked his padawan to perform the kata he had been working on. The Jedi had then stepped back to stand beside his protege's father, watching and nodding to himself at different points. When the youth finished the exercise, he turned to his mentor for an evaluation of the performance. The elder man had immediately stepped forward explaining where the improvement needed to be made. The teen had readily agreed with an 'I told you that was it' when his mentor pointed out the area he knew he had not yet perfected.

The Senator mentally admitted to himself that he had made the right decision when he invited the Jedi into their home. His son looked up to the elder man, adored him even. Rayfe began to wonder if his and Nyla's thinking that the Jedi would only interfere in their quest to bond with their son was correct. From what he had witnessed in the last three hours, the teen was more open and social than he had been the last, almost, two months. Rayfe had learned more by watching the two of them together and listening to his son talk about his life with the Jedi than he had since the teen had come to live with them. If Obi-Wan was willing to be this open with him with only an afternoon in Jinn's presence, then what would he be like if he were allowed contact with his friends and master on a regular basis? It was something to think about.

Bringing his attention back to here and now, he noticed that the two had settled down on the ground beside the fountain. Facing each other, the Jedi spoke to the teen in a low murmur; receiving a nod in response, they closed their eyes. A ghost of a smile hovered on the Senator's lips as he observed the peaceful scene. His son was happy.

**X**

"Do you think that is a wise decision?" Alys asked as she watched her sister go over the plans she was making. They were currently in the living area of Mrs. Mulan's home.

Marking something off her list, Nyla looked up and smiled. "Why wouldn't it be?" She gave her sister a curious look. "When I suggested this, you were more than happy to help me plan the details."

Sitting down next to the other woman, Alys replied, "If he's anything like Garen he won't want such a fuss made."

"And you know this how?" Nyla challenged.

"I know you think that I don't know anything about my son and you most likely think anything I've learned is only second hand. But you're wrong. Trae and I have spent much time speaking with Garen one on one; he may not know we are his parents, but he considers us friends and that is enough for us."

Nyla reached over and took her sister's hand. "I'm sorry, Alys, I meant no disrespect." She squeezed the younger woman's hand once before releasing it. "He hasn't been back with us all that long. I just want it to be special."

"I know, but keep it small or else you'll smother him."

Nyla nodded that she understood. "You and Trae haven't been by since he came home."

Alys went over to the refreshment cart that was kept in the living area for the purpose of entertaining company. Fixing herself a cup of tea, she walked over to the sofa and sat down, taking several drinks before setting it gently on the end table. "We thought it best to give him time to adjust before throwing more relatives at him. How is he?"

"He's trying," Nyla replied. "Though he struggles with who he was verses who he's become. I admit that we struggle with it as well. I keep seeing glimpses of the child I knew, whether it be in an unguarded smile or the mischief he finds himself in with Ty and Jace. He gets along well with the boys and his interactions with Rayfe are more relaxed than they were a few weeks ago. But with me, he's tense; he talks to me as if he were a diplomat. I don't know what to do to reach through the barriers he's built."

"Garen told me that Ben misses the Jedi, his master and friends in particular. Have you thought about allowing him time with them? Maybe that could make a difference." When her sister remained silent, Alys prodded, "Nyla?"

"I'm grateful that Ben ended up where he did and that they raised him well. The gratitude I feel is beyond what I can properly express. And yet I'm afraid that when the time comes, when he reaches the age of majority, he'll choose them and we'll lose him all over again. We have a year at most to make him understand that we are his family, that we are his home."

"Nyla, if you make him choose between you and the Jedi," she shook her head to the negative. "You won't win. It would be best to allow him the best of both lives than to ask him to forfeit one for the other."

Nyla glanced at the chrono and turned back to gather her things. "I need to go; Ty will be released from school soon."

Alys reached over to help her sister. "Think about what I've said, Ny. Don't push him into a corner; don't make him choose."

The elder woman put the last of her items in the satchel she had brought with her and fastened the flap. "I think about it everyday. And I'm no closer to a decision than I was when Rayfe first brought it up." She stood and started for the door before stopping and turning back. "I'm not ready to share him with the Jedi, Alys. Is it so wrong to want him to myself for just a while?"

"If it hurts Ben, then yes," was the quiet yet honest reply.

**X**

Rayfe couldn't take his eyes off his son; the teen was genuinely relaxed and at ease. When Qui-Gon opened his eyes momentarily, the Jedi studied his apprentice a few moments before withdrawing slightly from the meditation.

"Is he all right?" the Senator half whispered, a hint of concern in his voice; he didn't want to disturb his son.

The Jedi shifted his gaze to the boy's father. "He's fine. He finally calmed enough to release the self-imposed burden he's been carrying, and yet there's still something that I can't quite put my finger on. Something he can't quite put a name to." Qui-Gon gave the Senator a reassuring smile. "Once he figures it out, we'll deal with it and move on. But I don't know if it will be today."

Rayfe suddenly looked up, his eyes meeting those of his wife. Without a word, he quietly made his way over to the patio doors and gently, but firmly grasped Nyla's arm and pulled her back inside the house. Leading her upstairs to a sitting area with a window that overlooked the garden, he turned and waited for the question he already knew was coming.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, releasing it as a heavy sigh. "Well, it was a good day while it lasted," he murmured to no one in particular.

**X**

Nyla had just gotten the door opened when Ty brushed past her on his way into the house. "Slow down, son." She smiled at him when he turned and grinned at her. "Do you have homework?"

The youth nodded that he did. "Can I see if Obi-Wan's home?" he asked.

"Go put your stuff up first," his mother replied. When he ran to do as she asked, she called out after him, "And that doesn't mean throwing it on the floor next to your bed." Smiling to herself, she walked into the kitchen and set her small satchel on the counter top, intending to put it away a bit later.

Distracted by the open patio doors, she walked over to the doorway and peered out. She saw her husband relaxing near the fountain and started to call out a greeting when she suddenly tensed. Her gaze flew from the two sitting on the lush green carpet to her husband sitting nearby in one of the patio chairs. Noticing someone coming up beside her, she turned to Anen and pointed toward the garden. In a controlled yet angry tone, she asked, "What is _he_ doing here?"


	23. A Mother's Desperation

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading and for your replies! I'll send replies within the next day or so. This chapter may end on another cliff hanger…I guess that's for each reader to decide. I've divided it yet again into a shorter chapter so there will be another portion to post sooner rather than later.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Mrs. Abrams stared out the glass pane; her eyes fastened on the Jedi sitting next to her son on the lawn below. "I thought we agreed, Rayfe." She turned to face him. "We agreed that this would be our time; for this probationary period he would be ours and ours alone."

Frustrated at his wife's blatant refusal to understand, he asked, "Have you even taken a good look at our son lately?" When she didn't answer, he continued, "Have you noticed that behind the façade he wears for everyone else he's actually miserable?"

"I admit that he's unsure of his circumstances right now but it's only been two months. If we just give it more time he'll be fine, you'll see!"

The Senator sat down on the edge of the chair near the window. "Since Master Jinn has been here, Ben's been more open and more animated than I've ever seen him." He met his wife's gaze with a misty one of his own. "When he found out that Jinn was going to spend the day with him, he…he hugged me, Nyla. Our son actually took a step toward us. That's more progress than we've seen these last seven weeks."

Holding up his hands to ward off her comments, he conceded, "Yes, he's been talking with us about how he feels about being here. He and the boys have been getting along wonderfully. But have you stopped to wonder that maybe all the times he's allowed himself to be vulnerable enough to tell us what he's thinking that just maybe he was giving us clues as to what he needs? Have you considered that he's just waiting to see if we've heard a single thing he's said?"

Nyla turned back toward the window, watching her son as he listened attentively to the Jedi. In the next moment, the elder stepped back and motioned to the teen. The youth ignited his saber and started through the motions of the dance she had witnessed only that morning. Rayfe moved over to stand beside her, brushing against her arm as he did so. Together they watched Ben perform the kata he had been struggling with, the speed of his movements fluid from long hours of practice. When the exercise came to a close, the teen flashed his mentor a wide smile before offering a bow of gratitude and respect. Allowing the pride he felt in his student's accomplishment to be felt over their bond, Qui-Gon offered a bow in return. Straightening his posture, the Jedi casually placed an arm across the padawan's shoulders, pulling him close for a quick one-armed hug. Patting the boy on the shoulder, a twinkle in his eye, Qui-Gon gently but firmly pushed his apprentice into the small pond at the base of the fountain behind them.

Sputtering, Obi-Wan emerged from the chest deep water with a laugh and using the force, sent a wave onto the shore effectively soaking Qui-Gon's trousers. While his mentor was busy trying to get some of the water out of his pant legs, the youth climbed out onto the grassy covered edge and sat down. Cautiously watching his apprentice for further signs of retaliation, the Jedi went over and sat down next to the boy; both content to spend what time they had left together.

The Senator gestured toward their son. "He's happy, Ny. One afternoon with Jinn has made all the difference," Rayfe murmured. "We both know that he needed more than we could give. And if that means bringing the Jedi back into the mix then I am willing to do so, for Ben."

Nyla crossed her arms over her torso, tightening the hold as if that would somehow change the circumstances she had come home to; she watched her son behave as though Jinn were a beloved parent. She turned to look at her husband. "I don't want to lose him, Rayfe. What if he wants them more than he wants us? If there's distance between them, then their connection will lessen, making room for us."

Putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, he pulled her to his side. "Did how we feel about our son diminish with our years apart from him?" When she shook her head 'no', he continued, "Then why would you think it would be different between him and those who raised him?"

"I can't go through losing him again," she replied. "I won't."

"It wouldn't be the same situation, love. We would know where he is and we'd be able to see him from time to time."

She roughly pulled out of his grasp. "I don't want time to time! I want to be his mother; I want to raise my son for the few years he has left! I want back what was taken from all of us, Rayfe!" She turned to walk down the stairs, her husband following after her. Ty opened his door and peaked out; once sure that his parents were all the way downstairs, he cautiously stepped out and followed after them. Reaching the living area, he stepped off the staircase and went into the kitchen to where he knew he'd find Anen.

"Do you think I don't? No matter what we do, we cannot get back the years we've lost!" The Senator stopped a moment and took a deep breath. "What we do have is the present. Something Jace has been trying to make me see since we first found out Ben was alive. We can move forward, build a relationship with him and be a part of his life. He's still Ben; he's had different life experiences but he's still the same kid deep down. And I am proud of the young man he has become."

He paused a moment when his wife looked as though she might respond. When she remained silent, he asked, "Do you want him whole, Nyla, or do you only part of him?" he struggled to keep his voice down. "If you make him chose, we will lose. Do you understand that? I have spent enough time with Ben to know that even as conflicted as he is, as hard as he's trying to be a part of this family his heart is still with the ones who raised him." Having been standing near the staircase, Rayfe entered further into the living area.

"What I understand is that you've given up! You're willing to let that Jedi come in here and interfere in us knowing our son. You can't just decide this without me; I am his mother!"

"Are you sure about that?" Another voice asked.

**X**

"You know what they say about paybacks don't you?" When the elder man raised an eyebrow in question, the youth grinned. "Well, I can't say the word for fear of disciplinary action, but let's just say it isn't pleasant."

"Then I shall be mindful of my surroundings," the elder man replied, a hint of mischief in his voice. "Come now, Padawan, do you really think I haven't seen it all when it comes to pranks? I'll have you know that Mace and I were well known for our misd…" Caught up in the past over some well-played-out shenanigans he and his friends had perfected, he nevertheless realized that perhaps he shouldn't yet share that part of his youth with his impressionable apprentice. The boy might actually put some of those ideas into play with him as the target.

"And," Obi-Wan prompted, his eyes shining with mirth.

Clearing his throat, Qui-Gon retraced his steps. "As I was saying, that is a story for when you're older and no longer have the inclination for mischief."

The youth laughed outright. "You can't back peddle when it was just getting good. Besides, Master Yoda's told me time and again that I'm too much like you. So I think trying to hide your youthful misdeeds now isn't going to help much. Besides, Master Tahl has told me a few things that would probably make you blush." With Jedi reflexes, the teen moved back and out of the elder's reach when the Master made to swat at him for his impertinence.

"Cheeky little brat." The comment held only affection for the teen it was meant for.

The atmosphere suddenly changed and the teen stiffened in response. Concerned, the boy stood and walked quickly toward the house with his mentor following behind. When the two reached the kitchen, they could hear the tail end of an argument from the Senator and his wife. Looking over to their left they saw Anen and Ty sitting on stools at the island near the cooking area, the former with a worried frown on her features, her eyes fastened on the two across the room.

Reaching out to the force for understanding, the youth received the point of the heated discussion. His father had stepped up today and met him half way, only proving that he had heard what Obi-Wan had been trying to tell him the past two months. Hearing his mother's point of view aggravated him, bringing to the surface emotions he had thought released. _Why couldn't she understand?_


	24. One Step Forward

**Author's Note: **Below is another short chapter...I split it in two again so I can post sooner the next time around. The shorter chapters have gone over well in terms of a shorter wait in between posts.

Nyla comes to an understanding in this chapter. I know she isn't a favorite right now, but hopefully this chapter will offer a little insight into why she feels the way she does. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Turning toward the kitchen, they saw the object of their discussion standing there, albeit somewhat damp, looking at them with a world of hurt in his eyes. Obi-Wan slowly made his way into the room, stopping a few feet away from the Abrams. Rayfe closed his eyes briefly and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache coming on. He had hoped to keep the confrontation with his wife private, but he should have known that his son would pick up on Nyla's emotions. The connection they shared would tell the teen that something was wrong.

"Because the limited knowledge I have about mothers is that they don't just let someone take off with their child. _Especially_ when she knows that something's wrong!"

He motioned toward the Jedi standing a few feet away. "When I was taken three years ago by some bounty hunter trying to make a name for himself, Qui-Gon immediately came to find me. He didn't just think that I was safe because the royal family happened to be good people…he immediately knew, like you did, that something was wrong. Only he took action and you didn't! He got me back and what did you do, you went back to entertaining your guests!"

"Padawan…." Understanding dawned on the Jedi Master. This was the piece that had been elusive during meditation. He started to move toward his apprentice but the youth stepped back out of his reach, his eyes never straying from the woman in front of him.

Rayfe held up a hand toward his son's mentor. "It's all right, Master Jinn, let him finish."

Paying no attention to the other two occupants, Nyla and Obi-Wan stared at one another.

"I didn't feel that you were in danger," Nyla protested, unshed tears in her eyes. "I trusted our staff; I never would have imagined that this would have happened."

"And you did nothing," Obi-Wan replied. "I waited for you to come get me, but you didn't. You told me you would always come for me." A single tear slid down the teen's cheek only to be impatiently wiped away. "I waited for you!" he all but shouted. "I could feel you," he voice cracked as he lost the fight with his emotions. "I called to you like you told me and you didn't come. It's no wonder I allowed the memories of you to fade."

Nyla swallowed down the emotion that tried to choke her. She realized that he too held her responsible, not that she blamed him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. And he could feel that she meant it. She meant it with every fiber of her being. The anger he felt suddenly lifted, leaving him drained. What right did he have to reopen this wound? It had been thirteen, almost fourteen years ago for his family, but for him – with the return of his memories, it sometimes felt as though it were yesterday.

He knew from his father's earlier explanation that his mother blamed herself more than anyone else possibly could. And he had only fueled the fire. The Jedi in him felt compassion for the woman standing before him; however, the part of him that was her son, felt as if she should have somehow been able to stop what happened. She knew: the force, the little sensitivity she had to it, warned her that something was wrong and she didn't pursue it. How many times had Qui-Gon told him to trust his feelings? Even without training he felt that life experiences would have at least taught her that.

In a calm voice, he asked, "Why do you want to take away the only people that I've known for the majority of my life: the ones who have taken care of me?" When she didn't reply right away, he continued, "Do you know that on missions I've seen families torn apart and the children are the ones who always suffer for it? The only time I have ever seen a broken family regain wholeness is when the parent's, despite how they felt toward one another, worked together for the good of their children. That's what this feels like. It feels like my family is broken and now I'm somehow supposed to choose sides." He turned to look at his master and then turned back to his parents. "Why can't I have both?"

After several minutes of silence, Nyla replied, "Because you are _our_ son. We didn't give you away or voluntarily offer you up for training to the Jedi. You were taken from us! We were just as much casualties of this as you were. And yet, because of Taren, they are now more important to you than we are."

The teen ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the top, a clear sign to those who knew him that he was agitated. "Can you not understand that there's more than enough room for both sides? I know that you didn't choose this life for me or the circumstances that led to it. And I remember more now than I did. Memories still surface every day, but I remember enough to know that you and Pop were my world. That Jace was my hero and Anen…" A half smile crossed his lifps. "Anen was a second mother. But remembering isn't enough. I can't stop being who I've grown into just because I've been found. The rules and regulations I've been raised by don't take the bonds of family into account. Spending time with Qui-Gon today has helped me in ways you'll never understand. He's helped me come to terms with what the force has shown me; of course, me doing it is another conversation altogether but the point is he's helping me find my way. This is one area that you and Pop can't help me in."

The teen motioned to the Senator. "He's not afraid to share me; I need you to follow his example." Not consciously aware of the familial title he had used, he missed the spark of joy that ignited within Rayfe's eyes at the designation. The Senator glanced over at Master Jinn and saw a small smile on the other's lips. Glancing behind the Jedi, he saw Anen standing behind Ty with her hands on his shoulders. Placing a finger over her lips in a shushing motion, she shook her head 'no' ever so slightly: silently communicating not to bring attention to the slip in speech.

Obi-Wan's voice pulled his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"I don't know how things are going to work out. The force is somewhat elusive in that respect, but I do know that I need all of my family, not just pieces of it." He moved forward and took Nyla's hand in his own. "Please," his voice shook slightly, his right thumb unconsciously rubbing a circle on the back of her hand.

They stood looking at each other for several weighted minutes. During her son's plea for understanding, she had seen what Rayfe had been trying to tell her: their son was hurting. And yet he was willing to try to make it work regardless of how he was feeling. But in order to do so, he needed something in return.

Briefly turning her attention to the elder Jedi, Nyla swallowed down the silent protest her conscious was making before softly clearing her throat. "Master Jinn, would you like to stay for last meal?"

Surprised by the invitation, Qui-Gon nevertheless grabbed hold of the opportunity to spend more time with his padawan. He dipped his head in humbled gratitude and replied, "I would be honored, Milady."

Turning her attention back to her son, she removed her hand from his grasp and pulled him into a hug. The teen stood tense in her arms, his own hesitantly coming up to return the embrace.

When she felt his arms encircle her, she whispered near his ear, "I'm sorry, Ben. It was never our – my – intention to hurt you. I can't promise you anything at this time but I _will_ try harder to understand, and I will try to meet you halfway."

He tightened his arms as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder. "That's all I ask."


	25. Did I miss something?

**(January 3, 2011: Author's Note in Profile in regard to lack of update!)**

**Author's Note:** This is a longer post. A reader made a suggestion a while back as to how the Abrams would react to a display of Obi-Wan's abilities in a casual setting. I decided to add that into this chapter. I can't remember who suggested it and I apologize for the lapse, but I thank you for the idea and give credit where credit is due!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

The atmosphere of the household was tranquil when Jace arrived home. Closing the door behind him, he walked through the living area and into the kitchen. There he found his father sitting at the counter conversing with Anen while his brothers and Master Jinn were helping to set the table. Looking around for his mother, he noticed her standing just within the doorframe of the patio doors, enjoying the evening air. Swinging his eyes back to what his brothers were doing, he did a double take as his eyes landed on the Jedi.

"What'd I miss?" he asked, his tone guarded as he surveyed their dinner guest.

Turning his attention to his oldest child, Rayfe asked, "How were classes?"

Setting some datapads and textbooks on the counter next to his mother's satchel, he replied, "They were good. Care to explain?"

"Later, it's time to eat."

"Did I just walk into the wrong house?" The elder son persisted as he watched his youngest brother regale the Jedi with questions. "Cause last I checked, other than Garen's Master, his kind weren't allowed here and they sure weren't allowed within five feet of Obi-Wan."

The Senator gave his son a half smile. "Ben needed this; let's leave it at that."

"Well… that just explains everything!" The older boy quipped, making sure to keep his voice down to keep from being overheard.

Rayfe raised an eyebrow at the young man's tone. "It means that I'm keeping the promise I made you when all of this started."

Jace looked thoughtful a moment before a grin slowly spread across his lips. "You mean –"

"As long as we can get your mother on board, then yes. And from her and Ben's discussion earlier, I think she's coming around." The elder man motioned toward the now ready dinner table. "Last meal's ready."

Walking over to his wife, Rayfe whispered in her ear before taking her hand and leading her to the dining table. Pulling her chair out, he waited until she sat down before taking his own seat. Jace sat down in his usual place next to his father, his eyes still taking in their unusual guest as Anen placed the last dish on the table. Pulling up an extra chair, Ty motioned for the Jedi to have a seat before sitting down next to Obi-Wan who was sitting to the left of Master Jinn. After grace was said over the meal, Ty half stood and leaned over to pass one of the food dishes to his mother, but the bowl slipped from his hand and fell toward the table. Brows furrowed and looks of confusion crossed the faces of those sitting around the table when they saw the bowl moving on its own accord, not having overturned or splattered on the table. They soon came to realize that it was hovering slightly above the table top as it made its way over to rest near Nyla's plate. As one, the family turned to look at the Jedi: Obi-Wan's hand was slightly raised.

Not knowing what to say due to not having seen such a display before, only having heard rumors, the family sat speechless until Ty broke the silence, "That was so cool! How'd you do that?"

The padawan became somewhat unsettled with all the attention suddenly turned his way. "The force," he murmured and then glanced sheepishly at his master. "Though frivolous use is forbidden."

"I think saving the dinner table wouldn't be considered frivolous in this case, my padawan." Qui-Gon offered him a half smile and a wink.

"Well, that was different," Jace admitted. "So what exactly _can_ the two of you do?"

"Depends on our level of training," Obi-Wan explained. "I myself still have a lot to learn."

"But learning you are young one…and very talented as well," Qui-Gon commented, his voice purposely low.

The apprentice humbly accepted the compliment. It was rare for his master to dole out verbal praise. Normally a well done was enough for the youth as he could feel the subdued pride his mentor held within when he completed an assignment correctly or performed well on a mission. But to hear it voiced was a rare treat.

"Thank you, Master," he replied in a quiet tone.

The rest of the evening went by without any more mishaps. Rayfe took on the majority of the conversation as he was the only one, aside from Obi-Wan, who felt most comfortable with the Jedi Master. As the evening progressed, most of the others chimed in. Nyla observed it all, joining in from time to time, but only when directly spoken to.

Ben was relaxed and happy; she could see it in every move he made. She still had much to come to terms with but she would try to understand, for Ben's sake. She didn't promise that she would invite the Jedi back with open arms, but she did agree to occasional visits to start. She had thought that Ben would argue the point more than he did, and he had actually started to before clamping down and nodding his consent of what she was willing to give…for now. She knew it was a temporary truce, one that _she_ would be responsible for finalizing.

The end of last meal found the boys helping Anen with dishes while the adults went into the living area to talk. Having brought in some tea and after dinner snacks, Anen returned to the chaos in the next room to make sure her brood hadn't destroyed her kitchen.

An awkward silence settled between them, broken when Qui-Gon met the gaze of the couple sitting across from him and said, "I cannot properly express how much today has meant to both Obi-Wan and I; we both thank you for allowing us to spend this time together." Qui-Gon looked down a minute before looking back at the younger woman. "I have missed him during his absence," he concluded quietly.

Several weighted minutes passed before the silence was once again interrupted. "I feel the need to be clear about something." Qui-Gon sat forward in the chair he was in and setting his tea cup on the side table, he clasped his hands in front of him. If Obi-Wan had been in the room at that moment, he would have noticed that his master had his negotiation face on: the one that meant business.

"I understand your desire, _your need,_ to bond with your son. I also understand that Taren's actions affected not only my padawan, but your family as a whole. As a Jedi I can sympathize with what you've gone through. But what you need to understand is that I have had a hand in raising Obi-Wan since he was five years of age, and he has been in my individual care for the last four years. As Healer Alejandro explained at the mediation, our bond is one of the stronger in the Jedi Order. It is a bond that cannot be broken by circumstance. In fact, it seems to grow stronger with each adversity we face. My point is this…don't think that your want to keep us separated is going to lessen our relationship, for I can assure you that it will only strengthen, not dissolve. Granted, we had an awkward moment when our bond was reopened back at the Senate today, but it was quickly overcome. Obi-Wan means far more to me than the Jedi Code allows: he is my son, by heart if not by blood. My place in his heart and his life is well guarded; he is rather protective of me, far more protective than he should be. As I am of him," the Jedi paused a moment, looking between the Senator and his wife.

"I mean no disrespect to your position as his parents, but I want you to know that I will not stand on the sidelines and allow him to be hurt any more than he already has. And although I have abided by the Court Order and your wishes the last two months, I will not allow our separation to be permanent. You have a decision to make and I suggest you make it carefully…with your son's happiness in mind." The Jedi quieted once he was finished explaining his position.

Nyla swallowed down the retort that rose within her at his assertion, but only because she could see within the Jedi's eyes how much he cared for her son. Glancing at her husband, she saw approval within his eyes as he surveyed the Jedi. Knowing she wouldn't receive any help from that front, she replied, "Master Jinn, I make no promises. I know our family still has much work through. And I do admit that after watching Ben at dinner, I can see the positive influence you have on him. He's comfortable with you as is to be expected considering he was raised by your Order. But do not dismiss the fact that over these last weeks he has become comfortable with his father as well." She smiled briefly as she murmured, "I can hardly believe he addressed him as such earlier."

She looked at her husband and saw contentment reflected in his eyes. Turning her attention back to Qui-Gon, she concluded, "So as you can see, we are making progress with him. And I am not so blind as to _not_ see where his heart still resides. As Rayfe told me earlier, it's a step forward. And if my son believes that he has enough room in his heart for the Jedi and our family, then I will have to trust him in that regard. But I'm not yet ready to let him go. Where Jace and Ty are concerned, we've had the privilege to grow with them as they have grown. That's not to say that it wasn't difficult when Jace started University but the transition was somewhat easier. With Ben, the chance to raise him, to grow with him, and to change with him was taken from us. The want – the need – to have those experiences with him is overwhelming in its intensity. Now that he's been returned to us, we have that opportunity."

"And as long as you take his needs into account and not overshadow them with your own, then it shouldn't be a problem," the Jedi stated.

"We have always had his best interests at heart even when it didn't seem like it, Master Jinn," Rayfe explained. "We were doing what we thought was best. But he's shown us that he needs something more than what we've provided, and we are currently addressing that." He took his wife's hand in his. "You have to understand that it may be a slow go at first as she acclimates to the new circumstances, but I think she and Ben will be better for it."

A thought entered Nyla's mind along another topic. "How long did it take you to find him?"

Startled by the question, Qui-Gon glanced between the couple. "Four long months," he replied solemnly . "Four months of knowing he was alive but not knowing where to look."

"I can relate." Her reply was softly spoken. "I made an immense mistake by not going after him once I learned of his outing with Taren, one that cost my family dearly. A mistake I live with every day."

From discussions with his padawan, he knew that Mrs. Abrams force-sense wasn't on par with training. But even so, he had long ago discovered that even those with a low sensitivity were able to learn the fine art of meditation. "Mrs. Abrams, have you ever had anyone teach you how meditate?"

Nyla shook her head to the negative. "No…why?"

Qui-Gon offered her a small smile. "Perhaps you should ask Obi-Wan to show you how. I think it would be beneficial in helping you both heal from the past."

"Perhaps I will," she replied, not committing herself either way, and then added, "I've seen how it calms him." Changing the subject, she asked, "I've been planning a surprise party for his birthday; would you care to join us?"

Pleased by the request, he started to answer when he remembered a young man who was also in the process of planning something for his padawan. Knowing he would need to speak with Padawan Muln, he replied, "I would like that very much."

"We'll begin at 17:00, and please bring Garen; I know Ben would be pleased to see him."

The Jedi nodded his agreement, wondering how he was going to explain this situation to Obi-Wan's friends.

Somewhat hesitant about the idea, Rayfe asked, "Nyla, how many people were thinking of inviting?"

"Alyss and Trae, your father, my mother, and the Hefler's."

Rayfe's eyebrows shot up. "The Hefler's? Love, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"Ny…he was promised to Leila, remember. Granted, the vow was negated when Ben disappeared but the contract still stands. If they choose to reinstate, Ben will be bound to abide by it."

"Are you referring to a prearranged marriage agreement?" Qui-Gon interrupted, surprised by this new revelation.

Rayfe nodded, his features troubled. "With everything that's been going on, I had forgotten about it until now. But as I mentioned, the pact was cancelled when we couldn't find Ben. However, the stipulation that one or the other can reinstate the arrangement still stands."

"Tarmas is a member of the Republic and although the Senate has agreed to allow the planet's long standing traditions, they can also annul a contract if another affiliation takes precedence. And in this case, Obi-Wan is and has been a citizen of Coruscant since his initiation into the Jedi Order. The timeframe would exceed the Hefler's claim should they wish to make one." Qui-Gon assured them.

"You're sure?" Rayfe asked. "I don't want my son to be put through any more than he already has."

"I can double check with the Council and you with the Senate, if it would better ease your mind, but yes, I'm sure."

"They've been good friends to us, Rayfe. They'll understand. And from what I've heard recently, I believe Leila may have another prospective suitor."

"You're right, they have been good friends over the years," Rayfe agreed in a thoughtful tone.

Nyla leaned back in her seat. "Then you're all right with the arrangements?"

"I know you want this to be a surprise, love, but I think you should run it by Obi-Wan before you commit to any details. Let him have a say in how his birthday is spent."

The object of his last statement entered the room. "Master?"

Qui-Gon looked over at his student. "Yes, young one?"

The teen ran a hand through his hair and pulled up the strands for everyone to see. "Would you mind?"

The Jedi half grinned. "I was wondering when you were going to mention that." He looked back at the boy's parents. "Would you mind if I trimmed his hair?"

"You mean you don't use a barber?" Nyla asked.

"We do have them on staff at the Temple, but the Master's normally cut their apprentice's hair. I assure you I have much experience in this area," Qui-Gon replied.

Rayfe shrugged one shoulder, "I don't see why not."

When he received their approval, the Jedi motioned to his padawan, "Do you have the supplies we need?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "They're in my room."

"Then show me the way," Qui-Gon said, standing and moving over toward his apprentice.

The padawan entered his room with his master behind him. Going to the fresher, he dug around under the sink and gathered the clippers and a small towel along with a pair of scissors. When he stepped through the fresher door into his room, he notice his mentor still standing in the doorway.

"You weren't kidding when you said you woke up and thought you were home," Qui-Gon half whispered.

The teen shrugged and went over to the bed and laid the supplies on it before taking the towel and wrapping it around his shoulders to catch some of the hair. "I've gotten used to it."

The Jedi stepped around the teen and sat down on the bed, motioning for the youth to sit on the floor in front of him. Once seated, Qui-Gon picked up the clippers and made quick work of his padawan's hair. Trimming up a few places with the scissors, he then proceeded to pull the braid back, trimming the ragged edges off the bottom before rebraiding it. Running a hand over the top of Obi-Wan's head to dust off any loose hairs, the elder man asked, "How's that?"

The teen ran his own hand over his hair and smiled. "Much better; I feel like myself again."

Jokingly, Qui-Gon asked, "And who did you feel like before?"

Turning around to face his mentor, Obi-Wan said, "I'm two people, master, with two sets of memories that are seemingly melding into one. I meant what I said to Mrs. Abrams, I can't stop being who I've grown into just because I've been found. Maybe I would have been different had I grown up with them, or maybe I would still have a lot of characteristics I have now: maybe the force in its own way would have somehow influenced me. I guess we'll never know. I just hope she can accept me…like you and Pop do."

Qui-Gon was amazed how easily the idiom came from his padawan without the youth realizing he was using it. It was almost as if the teen wasn't listening to his own words. "I think she will, given time. I think perhaps you should teach her to meditate. I think it would help."

The padawan looked somewhat skeptical about the idea. "Do you think she'd let me teach her?"

"I think she will if _you_ asked her," the elder man confirmed.

**X**

When Obi-Wan disappeared into his room, Jace and Ty went into the living area where their parents were still seated, talking quietly amongst themselves.

Taking a seat on the floor in front of them, Ty mentioned, "I like Master Jinn."

Nyla and Rayfe both looked at their youngest son. "He's a good man," Rayfe agreed.

"So does this mean that Obi-Wan's allowed to see him again?" Jace asked, sitting down in the chair Master Jinn had vacated.

Nyla and Rayfe exchanged a glance. "We're taking it one step at a time," Nyla replied.

"We're doing what we can to give him what he needs," Rayfe explained.

Jace smirked. "It's about time you both saw it his way."

"We haven't yet committed to anything," Nyla warned.

"Not yet," Jace replied.

"So I take it you're okay with this?" Rayfe said, somewhat amused by his eldest son.

"You know I am. I've tried to tell you this all along, but neither of you would listen."

"And what about you Ty?" Nyla asked.

The younger boy shrugged in unconcern. "I'm fine with it if it makes Obi-Wan happy. And besides, it's neat to watch them practice and stuff. The only part I didn't like was when you two were arguing."

The couple looked guiltily at one another. "We apologize, son. You weren't meant to hear all of that," Rayfe replied. He reached over and ruffled the boy's hair. "I heard what happened at school today."

Ty's eyes widened slightly before relaxing again. "He told you?"

"I had to drag it out of him and the bruise he had on his cheek didn't help matters, but yes, he eventually told me."

"He protected me," the boy said. "You should have seen him, Dad, he took those bullies down like they were nothing."

"What bullies? What happened?" Jace and Nyla asked at the same time.

"Ty's been being bullied at school for some time now. Obi-Wan tried to talk to him this morning but he wouldn't admit to anything. When he was leaving he noticed a group surrounding Ty. So he took it upon himself to take care of the situation and as a result, Ty is free to go to school without fear of being picked on," Rayfe explained in a shortened version.

When Nyla raised an eyebrow in question, Rayfe answered the unspoken query, "I took care of it. He knows he needs to seek another solution to the problem should it occur again."

"I wish I could have seen it," Jace murmured, pride bubbling within.

Not realizing Anen had been listening to their conversation, they were slightly started when she spoke.

"How many more ways do you need it spelled out for you, dear?" Anen asked, as she entered the room. "This morning's altercation was a way for him to take some control of his life, to live it on his terms even if only for a moment. I know you need time to acclimate to the situation, to sharing him with Master Jinn, but know that it will only bring you closer to what you want most…his love."

Anen walked over and sat down next to the young woman she had helped raise. Taking Nyla's hand in hers, she patted it before covering it with her own. "I've been watching him since he got here. Ben's personality is still there, you'd be blind not to see it. And his quick wit and dry humor, Ben's all the way. But Ben has grown up into a young man who has been taught to live by morals that include honor, loyalty, and compassion…to name a few. He may go by another name but he's still your son. He wants you to see him, not the toddler he was, but who he is now. He's been trying to get your attention for the last two months only to be disappointed when you don't take notice. Master Jinn sees all of him: inside and out, past and present. He knows the child he was when he first came to the Temple and he knows the young man he has become; he accepts both without pause. You must accept him, Nyla, or you will lose him." Anen patted her hand again before adding, "I've also noticed that when one of us slips up and calls him Ben, he isn't as turned off by it as he was in the beginning. Think about it."


	26. Friendly Faces

**Author's Note:** I'm not sure who or how many read the A/N in my bio, but I didn't expect to write or much less post before March; however, much to my surprise, the imagination began flowing with ideas of where to pick up on the story. A sign that things were improving, I think. Once that happened, I wasn't satisfied until I sat down and typed out everything that was there. I was excited to see the story line flow once again, as my heart hasn't been in it for so long that I was beginning to wonder if I'd be able to pick it up again. I'm glad that it happened naturally and didn't have to be forced.

This post will lead to Obi-Wan's birthday celebration but not quite get into it. The next post will be the actual party. In the last post, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were able to spend time together at the Abrams home at the invite of Rayfe. Nyla wasn't thrilled at the prospect of having the Jedi there but soon came to realize that the separation was hurting her son. She has agreed to compromise on the 'no contact' rule, but it is still a challenge for her. I think that's it in a nutshell…I didn't go back and read the last chapter or even skim it for that matter, so I hope that halfway recaps it.

This chapter is only three to four pages in word, so it's rather short. But I wanted to break up what I was written to make it go a bit further as far as posting.

I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend!

Sincerely,  
Bek

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Quinlan pushed his lunch tray to the side and leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. "There goes everything we planned."

"Not necessarily," Garen replied. Meeting the gaze of each of his friends, he said, "We could still pull it off; it would just have to be moved up earlier in the day."

"That's if our Masters are willing to adjust our schedules," Siri said, rising from her chair and gathering Quin's and her lunch trays to dispose of. "How do you plan to work around that?" She walked over to the receptacle and emptied the contents before giving the trays to the droid for cleaning. Making her way back to the table, she sat down and waited for his suggestion.

Garen looked over at Master Jinn. "Would you be willing to speak to our masters about modifying our schedules? It's not often we're all in Temple at the same time. Maybe they'd be willing to allow this if you back us up."

The elder man rubbed a hand over his beard in thought. "I'll speak with them, but you must understand that they have the final word."

The padawans all nodded in agreement.

"Master Jinn," Bant began. "We were hoping that you would accompany us to Dex's for Obi's party."

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge his nose in contemplation a moment before meeting the stares of the teenagers around him. How could he begin to explain the complicated aspects of his allowed visitation, but then decided not to; he wouldn't ruin this for them. The Abrams had invited him to their celebration. He didn't see why he couldn't attend this one as well. "I wouldn't miss it," he said.

**X**

The door chimed several times and then proceeded to buzz several more. "I'm coming!" Anen shouted as she reached for the panel that would open the barrier in front of her.

Not paying attention to the now open entrance, the two guests on the front stoop were heatedly murmuring words to one another in regard to how many times a buzzer should be rang in order to summon the occupants inside. The taller of the two was just about to lay into the other when Anen cleared her throat.

"Garen," she greeted. "This is a surprise. Was Master Clee supposed to stop by today?"

Startled, the Jedi turned to face the speaker. "No, Milady. I'm here to see Obi-Wan. Is he here?" He quickly replied, embarrassed about being caught in a most un-Jedi like argument.

Amused by the situation, she gestured toward the back of the house. "He's in his room." Looking over at the other young man, she asked, "And who might you be?"

The padawan gave a slight bow of his head. "I'm Quinlan Vos, a friend of Kenobi's."

Adjusting her gaze to Garen, she said, "You know the rules, young one."

Garen gave her a quick nod. "I do. But today's his birthday, Anen, couldn't we just see him for a while?"

"Anen?" Came a voice from somewhere in the house. "Who is it?" Another figure appeared beside the older woman. The man smiled in greeting while stretching out his hand to shake that of his nephew.

"Garen, it's good to see you again."

"Senator," the youth greeted and then gestured toward his colleague. "Would it be alright if we visited with Obi-Wan for a bit?"

Rayfe stepped aside and gestured them both inside. "He's in his room studying. Go on in; perhaps you can make him understand that today's his day off."

Quinlan snorted. "Are you kidding, Sir? Kenobi lives for homework and research."

Garen elbowed his friend none to gently in the side. "Thank you, Senator." Pulling at Quinlan's arm, the other still rubbing his side, Garen led the way to their friend's room. "We'll just be going to see Obi-Wan now."

Grinning at the two's antics, Rayfe shook his head. "That's trouble if I ever saw it," he said to his children's nanny.

Anen smirked. "Place Ben in that circle and I'd say the Jedi have their hands full."

Pulling his arm out of Garen's grasp, Quinlan whispered, "Are you shielding?"

"Yeah, why?"

Quin winked. "So am I."

Opening the door, the wilder of the two padawans entered the bedroom, his footsteps light. Kenobi paced slowly with his back to the door, a datapad in one hand while the other massaged his right temple. Inching forward, Quinlan suddenly grabbed hold of the other youth and picked him up from behind, swinging him around to face the other of their trio. "Hey, Kenobi! How's it going?"

Startled and embarrassed at being taken off guard, Obi-Wan grasped at the arms around his chest. "Put me down, Quin!"

"As you wish!"

Realizing what was about to happen, Obi-Wan yelped, "On me feet, Vos! Don't dro –"

Garen stood near the door, leaning back against the wall with a grin on his face. No matter how many times he witnessed this same scenario, he couldn't help being amused by it.

A loud 'Oomph' was heard as Obi-Wan fell on his backside. Glaring up at the offender, the seriousness of the glower faded from his face and was replaced by a somewhat pained half grin. Grabbing hold of the hand Quinlan offered him, he pulled himself to his feet and gave his friend a quick hug before pulling back. "How did you get in here?"

The padawan fell back to sit on the side of the bed. "Well you see, it's kind of like this. I rang the buzzer to the front door and when it opened, we asked, 'Can we see Kenobi?' And walla, here we are."

Releasing an exasperated sigh, Obi-Wan turned to face Garen. "Same question."

The youth started to give another smart answer but then decided Quinlan had taken care of that. Instead, he showed his cousin mercy. "The Senator said it was okay."

The youth nodded in understanding. "So what are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday, man, we always celebrate it together. You didn't think this little mishap was going to keep us from it this year did you?" Quin asked.

"What he means is that we've got things set up at Dex's for an early lunch. Are you game?"

Kenobi sat down on the side of the bed near Vos and shook his head. "I don't know if Mrs. Abrams will go for it, Gare."

"We won't know unless we ask her," he replied. Looking out the door, he asked, "Where is she?"

Obi-Wan got up and seeing the others were ready to follow, he led the way. "She was in the den last I knew."

Approaching the small library, the three youths paused just before entering. Looking over at Vos, Muln said, "Let us do the talking."

Quinlan smirked at the two but didn't reply. The other two apprentices gave each other a weary look, resigned to their friend's quirks.

Kenobi shook his head and looked at his fellow padawan. "I never did enjoy hanging out with you."(*)

"Of course not, I keep your life interesting," Quinlan replied.

"No, you usually get me in over my head in trouble – not to mention the forms it comes in."

"You only live once, Kenobi. And until there's no longer breath left in me, I'm going to make sure you enjoy it!"

"I'm not sure I like your definition of 'enjoy'."

Vos shook his head. "Are we going to get permission or do I have to kidnap you?"

The half smile from the byplay that graced Kenobi's lips suddenly vanished. "Poor choice of words, Vos." Not waiting for the other youth to reply, the teen knocked on the open door and peered inside. When Nyla looked up from what she was working on, he entered with his friends behind him.

The lady of the house smiled a greeting to her son before noticing the two guests behind him. "Garen, it's good to see you!" She stood from her chair and walked around the desk, giving the young man a hug. Looking over to the other padawan, she introduced herself, "I'm Nyla Abrams and you are?"

"Quinlan Vos, Milady."

Reaching over to shake his hand, she said, "It's nice to meet you, Quinlan."

"Same here," he replied, giving the other two a look that said 'see, I can behave' only to be met with a roll of the eyes as his answer.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well, as you know, today's Obi-Wan's birthday," Garen began. "And since the day we met we've always celebrated it together. So we were wondering if we could take him to Dex's diner for a celebratory lunch."

Obi-Wan was well aware of the fact that his mother was still unsure of allowing contact between her son and his Jedi family. Clearing his throat, he tried to reassure her, "We'll be back in time for the party tonight. Would it be all right if they stayed for it? I could use a couple more familiar faces."

"Is that your only destination?" She asked.

"Yes, Maam," Quinlan answered.

Nyla nodded her head slowly. "Yes, you can take him out for lunch. He needs to be home by 18:00, not a minute past."

Garen dipped his head in acknowledgement. "That should be plenty of time."

She gestured toward the doorway. "You should get moving, you're wasting time." When the three boys started towards the door, she added, "You're both welcome to join us for his party this evening, that is, if it's okay with your mentors."

The two nodded and proceeded out the door and into the living area. Obi-Wan paused just inside the doorway and then turned back and hugged his mother. "I know how hard that was for you."

Her arms tightened around him. "I'm trying, little one."

Pulling back, he smiled. "Do or do not, there is no try. It's what Master Yoda always says."

"A wise Jedi adage; I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** (*)Obi-Wan to Quinlan Vos in the Clone Wars Cartoon: Hunt for Zero.


	27. Something to Think About

**Author's Note:** (*)There is mention in this post of Bruck and Obi-Wan coming to an understanding of sorts in regard to their non-existent relationship as friends. This mention is actually referring to another fic I wrote some years back that actually needs to be revised. Just thought I'd mention that in case it brought up questions. :)

Last time on _Somewhere in the Middle_: Kenobi's friends are going ahead with their friends party despite the fact his family is planning to throw one as well. Quin and Garen went to the Abrams and getting permission, they escorted Obi-Wan to Dex's diner.

There's a little Siriwan in this post...sort of. :)

* * *

Chapter 27

They hadn't expected Dex's diner to be as crowded as it was when they arrived. Looking around for a table, a frown found its way upon Obi-Wan's face when he didn't see any available. "Now what do we do?"

"I told you I cleared all this with Dex beforehand, remember?" Garen replied. "C'mon."

Leading the way to the back of the diner, Muln led the trio through an open doorway and into an adjoining room. Arriving at a closed door, he gestured for the birthday boy to go ahead of him. Confused, the teen nonetheless opened the door and proceeded inside only to stop when a chorus of 'Surprise' rang out all around him. Momentarily startled, Obi-Wan took a half step back. Looking around he noticed streamers clothing the window frames and balloons dancing about the ceiling, not to mention the small group of classmates and friends gathered around him. A large banquet sat on a long table against the far wall to his left and from the little he could see some of his favorite foods were on the menu. Shifting his gaze to a swinging door at the back of the room, he saw Dex backing his way through it with a cake in two of his four hands.

Greeted by hugs and pats on the back and various versions of 'happy birthday,' the youth tried to take it all in. It wasn't until the last guest came forward that he finally found some semblance of clarity.

"Happy birthday, Padawan." Qui-Gon hugged his apprentice and then stepped back and gestured about the room. "I know that this probably breaks the Abrams new found understanding, but your friends and colleagues couldn't bear to _not_ give you the celebration they feel you've become accustomed to."

Speechless, Obi-Wan gave a small bow of gratitude at the lengths his friends had gone to in order to make this happen. Garen had known there was a chance that he wouldn't have been allowed to attend but even so, his cousin had moved forward with the preparations.

The afternoon went by more quickly than he would have liked. Obi-Wan spent the day eating and talking with friends, catching up on all that was going on in the life he had been forced to leave behind. For example, Bruck had won the lightsaber tournament this year, telling Kenobi that he couldn't have done it without his absence from the competition. Obi-Wan half rolled his eyes, telling the other youth (whom he had come to an understanding with but wasn't quite friends with) that he was happy he could oblige. If it hadn't been for the mission to save Bruck's friend, padawan Reardon, they may never have come to that quiet acceptance. Aalto Reardon had just passed his junior trials and was assigned to a class of initiates to co-teach as a temporary assignment. Something he was looking forward to because it meant more time with his first mentor.

Siri had been on various missions with her master, mostly benign, though some were of a risky nature where aggressive negotiations had come into play. Reeft and his master had been away working undercover; Obi-Wan had grinned at this new found knowledge, knowing there was discomfiting material there somewhere. He just had to get Reeft alone long enough to find out the juicy details. Garen of course had been stationed on Coruscant while his master tutored Obi-Wan in his studies. Padawan Muln attended odd assignments here and there such as courier duty while otherwise being put through vigorous training in order to keep his skills up to par. Quinlan had kept busy on missions with Master Tholme while receiving extra training in harnessing his gift of reading memories from previously handled inanimate objects. Well that, and getting into trouble as often as he can manage.

Obi-Wan chuckled, not quite shocked at hearing some of the pranks his male friends had pulled in his absence. Such as adding an oily substance to the wax used on the Council Chamber floor and the strange dance moves the masters performed upon entering. The disciplinary measures taken for the act had been justified. If Obi-Wan had been there he would have made sure they were far from the scene; they could have watched the events unfold at a later date in the main audiovisual room that housed the archived holodiscs for the cameras placed sporadically throughout the Temple. Hearing they had hung around to see it in person, well, they were asking to be caught in his opinion. He shook his head, wondering how many times he had told them to prank, disappear, and reap the entertainment from a distance. But no matter how many times he repeated it, they just couldn't seem to shake the need to be there firsthand to witness every embarrassing moment.

The rambunctious group settled somewhat when one of them told Obi-Wan about the retirement of one of their History professors. The Master had been well liked by his students, interactive in his teaching methods instead of droning on and on for hours on end. The class had always seemed more like entertainment than learning.

The friends soon parted company to allow the guest of honor to move about the room in order to speak with the other guests. Wanting to speak with her friend alone, Siri tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve to gain his attention and then pulled him inside and behind the swinging kitchen door, away from anyone who would care to eavesdrop.

"So how's civilian life really treating you?" She inquired in a concerned tone.

Noticing a crate filled with a rare root that Dex used in some of his recipes, the teen stood it on end and took a seat, rubbing a hand over his face as he thought of how much he should tell her and then settled on, "I never could get anything past you, could I?"

She shrugged as if he should be used to it by now. "You just look like there's more that you're not telling."

He looked at her with a slight smirk. "And how would you know that?"

She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Because I know you."

He gestured to a nearby crate of spices, silently asking her to have a seat. "The adjustment period has yet to end," he smiled self consciously at the statement. "I guess I haven't made it easy on them either, but not being allowed contact with all of you has been trying. Essentially, for the second time in my life, I've been taken from the only life I know. And yet, I remember who I was as Ben. It can be confusing at times."

The teen rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head into his hands a moment. Siri reached over and rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "Tell me about, Ben."

Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What were you like as Ben?"

Short memories of all the times Anen was after him in some way for something he had done quickly flashed through his mind. "I was a handful," he replied with a grin. "I used to throw my shoes out the window and then catch them just before they hit the ground, but I could never bring them to come back to me. I guess to a degree I was experimenting with the force even then."

He smiled as more memories rose in his minds eye. "I loved my family," he said in a near whisper, his gaze having at some point shifted to the floor. Glancing at Siri, he said, "I knew what love was. I knew what attachment was. I knew everything that a Jedi is not supposed to know." Frustrated, he threw his hands in the air. "And that's what makes it so puzzling."

"What does Master Qui-Gon have to say about this?" She asked, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"To trust in the force and its leading. Only thing is, it's leading me to everything I've been taught to avoid. The Abrams are trying to understand: Pop's willing to concede in some areas - a lot of areas. Mrs. Abrams is coming around; she's allowing visitation with Qui-Gon and Garen. And maybe soon, she'll extend it to others as well. If I can just help her to overcome the insecurity of me disappearing on her again, I think it could go a long way in furthering our relationship."

Siri grinned. "Did you notice that you called the Senator 'pop'?"

Brow furrowed in question, Obi-Wan looked at her in question. "Excuse me?"

"Just now when you spoke about the Abrams, you referred to your father as 'pop.'" Moving her crate over so she was beside him, she elbowed him gently in the side. "I think the Senator has earned your respect. That's something I thought would never happen, a politician getting into your good graces."

The teen's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I hadn't realized," he said slowly.

"Maybe because it feels natural to do so."

"What about Mrs. Abrams?" he asked, honestly wanting her opinion on the matter.

"I think once the two of you reach whatever understanding it is you need to reach, then the maternal term will also come more naturally."

He shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe." Chewing on his thumbnail, lost in thought, a habit he had incurred while in the Abrams care, he said, "I've missed you, you know."

Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. "I've missed you."

The blush that stained the teen's cheeks was enough to elicit light laughter from the young woman who caused the reaction. "Aside from all the confusion and the custody issue, how do you feel about your family?"

When she took his hand in hers, he grasped it and held on. "I don't think I can be objective about this, Siri."

"Try," she encouraged.

He took a deep breath as he thought the question over. "From Ben's perspective, I missed them and I'm glad they finally found me. But a part of me is still angry with my mother for not having done something sooner. As Obi-Wan, I understand that she was limited in what she could have done. But as Ben, I saw her as someone who couldn't be moved, a pillar of strength, someone who could do anything. It's humbling to learn that she's only human."

"So basically, you saw her the way you see Qui-Gon now?"

Startled by the comparison, he nevertheless realized she was right. And that scared him to a degree. If his mother could falter, then so could his master. "I guess so."

Siri shifted on the crate, turning so she was looking directly at him. "Why put so much pressure on Mrs. Abrams and not your father?"

"Because she's the one that knew!" he instantly shot back. When he saw a confused look cross his friend's face, he explained, "We share a bond, Siri. She knew something was wrong when Taren took me and yet she let the moment to take action pass by as if I wasn't worth the trouble."

The teen closed his eyes. "I thought I was passed this." He turned to look at his age mate. "It all became too much a week or so ago and I threw it all in her face. She stood there and took it, not making excuses or trying to justify what happened." He focused on his hands as he played with the hem of his sleeve. When he continued, his tone was low, so low that Siri had to lean forward slightly to hear him. "She apologized. She said that if she could go back, she would do everything different."

"Do you believe her?" she asked.

Obi-Wan nodded 'yes'. "I could feel in the force that she meant every word."

"Then you start from there and move forward. You have your answer. She made a mistake, as farfetched as that sounds to Ben. As Obi-Wan, you have to make the part of you that is still Ben see that his mother loves him and always has. It's Obi-Wan who has to pull these two lives into one. Ben doesn't know how, he's looking to you to do it."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Because it is, but first you have to forgive yourself."

He looked at her, completely baffled. "For what?"

"For going with Taren in the first place. It's not Mrs. Abrams that Ben blames, it's himself. He had a bad feeling about the trip to town, didn't he?" Siri waited for her friend to answer.

There was hesitation and then the teen nodded. He had been excited at first to go with her, but he had had that feeling that something wasn't quite right.

"And yet you still went. If you hadn't gone willingly, it's possible that you might not have been in this situation. That is, unless Taren had forced the issue upon noncompliance. You were a kid, Obi-Wan. And like your parents, you trusted Taren."

The two teens sat staring at one another. What Siri said made a lot of sense. Sense that no one else had yet to bring to his attention. She may have been two years younger than him, but she had insight beyond her years.

"You've given me something to think on," he admitted.

She squeezed his hand. "Good."

"When did you get so smart?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I've always been smart, Kenobi," she replied a little defensively, and then added, "Master Adi says the force has a way of whispering the right words at the right time. All I did was ask you the questions it whispered to me; you came up with your own answers. That and I must be learning something in my psychology course."

She glanced at the swinging door when from her peripheral she saw someone look through the round glass window. "We'd best get back to the party or they'll be looking for you." She pointed toward the door just as it opened and Garen leaned the upper half of his body around the frame.

"Everything all right in here?" he asked, taking in the situation.

Obi-Wan and Siri nodded that it was. Standing, their hands still clasped in one another's, they walked over to the door and quietly slipped back into the room, releasing their hold on one another as the door swung closed. Following Garen, they moved over to the banquet table to gather a few bites to eat and to get something to drink. Standing side by side at the table, Obi-Wan gave her a slight push with his hip. When she smiled at him, he said, "Thanks for listening."

"That's what friends are for, Kenobi. And just because we shared a moment doesn't mean you can go and get all soft on me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a grin.

She shook her head in exasperation. "You're impossible." She walked over to talk to a group nearby, leaving Obi-Wan to gather his food in peace.

Picking out foods he had yet to eat, he came across Masters Jai and Callen, Qui-Gon's childhood friends. Not having been able to regale the boy with embarrassing details about his master, they proceeded to entertain him with various stories from their days as padawans but mostly about the trouble Qui-Gon found himself in during his time as Master Dooku's apprentice. It wasn't long before his master showed up to put the facts straight as he termed them. Shortly after, Masters Rhara, Gallia and Healer Alejandro had arrived to listen to the masters good natured arguing about whose perspective on the events was correct. Seeing it wouldn't end any time soon, Adi shifted the conversation back to the two troublemakers. Master Jai had been sent on a training mission with some first year Knights while his padawan kept busy with his teaching assignment. And Master Callen had been busy coming up with new training techniques for his apprentice, a somewhat challenging task considering he had to teach the teen through the bond they shared while relying on his co-mentor to put the actions into practice as an example.(*) When duty didn't call, they joked about keeping Qui-Gon out of trouble since his padawan was currently unavailable for the task.

All in all, it had been a fulfilling day. He was able to spend time with those he thought of as family after a three month absence. And though he and Qui-Gon had been away on many missions that were somewhat lengthier, this time around seemed to carry on far longer compared to previous absences.

Looking at the chrono, he silently muttered a few choice phrases under his breath, phrases he wasn't aware had been overheard by those standing closest to him. Apologetically he looked up at those milling about the room. Clearing his throat, he called for everyone's attention.

When everyone paused and looked his way, he suddenly felt out of place. He didn't care for being in the spotlight so to speak. Clearing his throat in a nervous fashion, he voiced his appreciation. "I want to thank you all for coming. As well as extend my gratitude to Garen, Siri, Bant, Reeft and Quin, for putting this together. But unfortunately, I have to be going; I have a curfew that I don't think I'm going to quite make."

He made sure to give everyone who attended a personal farewell before he left. When he reached the exit, his friends and his master followed him out. Making sure his age mates understood how much he treasured the party they had thrown for him, they parted. The three remaining friends watched as Obi-Wan, Quinlan, Garen and Master Jinn boarded the transport that would return them to the Abrams residence.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	28. An old acquaintance

**Author's Note: **I wanted to apologize for not replying to reviews this past time around. I'm hoping to get to them before I post the next chapter. ;) I want to tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews and that I enjoy reading each and every one. And sometimes they give me ideas of scenes to include in the story. This chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Qui-Gon watched his apprentice stare out the window of the aircab as if that would somehow make it go faster. The padawan had developed a habit of biting on his thumb nail when nervous; a habit his mentor was going to have to break him of. Reaching over, the Jedi gently pulled the youth's hand away from his nibbling teeth.

"Talk to me, young one," his master encouraged.

The young man fumbled with the hem of his cloak sleeve. "I told her I'd be back on time; I didn't keep my word."

"I'm sure she will understand," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in response.

"I see you're point," Qui-Gon corrected his previous statement. Pulling out his comlink, he handed it to the teen. "You've always been very good about letting me know when you would be missing curfew; give your mother the same courtesy."

The youth looked at the offered comlink a moment before slowly reaching forward and taking it. Entering the proper frequency, he waited for an answer.

_"Abrams residence," a young voice answered._

"Ty?"

_"Obi-Wan?"_

"Yeah, it's me. Can I speak to Mrs. Abrams?"

_"When are you going to start calling her mom? Mrs. Abrams takes longer to say and it's so forma…Ow! Jace, I'm talking to Ben would you leave me alone? As I was sa –"_

_"Obi-Wan?"_ a new voice entered the conversation.

"What'd you do to the runt?" the teen asked, the hint of a smirk teasing the corner of his lip. He could hear his younger brother in the background.

_I was talking first, Jace, give it back!_

_"Nothing he didn't deserve. Listen, mom's worried. Are you on your way?"_

"I should be there soon; I called to tell her that I was running behind. Can I talk to her?"

_"Yeah, hang on. Ty, go get mom."_

_Why should I?_

_Do I really need to answer that?_ Jace's muffled voice held a hint of a threat.

A huff of air preceded their younger brother's response. _Fine._

Turning his attention back to the comm, Jace said, _"Don't listen to what runt said earlier. He just doesn't quite get it."_

Obi-Wan half smiled, his gaze focused on the Coruscant scenery just outside the cab window. "Doesn't make it any easier," he replied.

Hearing a slight commotion and the mumbled voice of his mother, he wasn't surprised when the comm once again switched hands.

_"Ben, are you all right? What's happened?"_

"I'm fine. I called to tell you I'm running late; I'll explain when I get there."

_"And when will that be?"_

The teen turned around to face the front of the aircab to ask the driver their estimated time of arrival. "About ten minutes."

_"We'll talk when you get in."_

The teen grimaced. "I expected as much," he admitted. "I'll be there soon."

Severing the connection, he placed the device into his master's hand. "Told you."

**X**

Obi-Wan paused outside the door; he was thirty minutes late. Reaching through the bond he shared with his mother, something he had only begun to do and mostly without thought, he closed his eyes and unconsciously ran his hands through his hair in frustration before reaching for the sensor.

Intercepting the boy's hand before he could touch the pad, Qui-Gon looked at him in askance. "Padawan?"

"I'm late, Master, and she's trying not to panic."

"Apparently the call didn't ease her mind," the Jedi surmised.

"I guess the party wasn't such a good idea, afterall," Garen said.

He offered his cousin a tired smile. "It's not that. Until she gets over this fear she has that I'm going to disappear again, I just have to make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be."

"Do you want me to expla-" Quin began only to be cut off by his friends.

"No!" Garen and Obi-Wan replied in unison.

"Geez, try to help a fellow out…." Quin mumbled.

Obi-Wan gave his friend a teasing grin. "You'd make it worse and you know it."

Quin looked shocked. "When have I ever-"

"There was a time when Obi-Wan was to deliver a parcel to the senate, then directly return for saber practice only to get sidetracked for an additional two hours. As I recall-"

"Alright, Master Jinn, no need to continue," Quinlan hurriedly interrupted, knowing where that particular scenario was headed.

Qui-Gon allowed his amusement to shine through. "Are you sure, young one, because I have more memories I could relate."

Vos just shrugged as if to say _I'm not apologizing for being me._

"I wouldn't ask you to," Kenobi replied to the unspoken words, and then turned to palm the panel to the door.

Nyla and Rayfe met him at the entryway where the kitchen and living area met. Giving a short greeting to the padawans and the Jedi Master, the Abrams turned their attention to their son.

"I was worried," Nyla said.

"I know; I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional, we just got so caught up in telling each other everything that's happened these past months that we lost track of time. As soon as I realized the hour, we left and came straight here."

"We thank you for calling ahead, son, it did help ease our minds. Did you meet Master Jinn along the way?" Rayfe asked, curious as to their simultaneous arrival.

Obi-Wan shook his head and then swallowed. "No. He was at the luncheon."

Realizing that this event may not have been exactly what they said it would be, Nyla asked, "Who else attended?"

The teen looked at his parents, silently pleading with them to understand. At that moment, Anen came over and put an arm around the youth's shoulders. "I think this discussion can wait until after the party." Gesturing around the house, she said, "You have guests that this young man should be properly introduced to."

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief at the interruption, Obi-Wan waited to see what his parent's reaction to Anen's suggestion would be. Rayfe took hold of Nyla's hand and squeezed in silent support. "I think she's right. We should get back to entertaining the company we've invited over this evening."

"Would it be all right if I cleaned up a little?" Obi-Wan asked.

Mock sniffing the air, Rayfe made a face. "I would think so, but don't be too long."

The young man grinned at his father. "Of course not."

**X**

Having done a quick wash-up, more to allow himself time to prepare for this gathering than the need to clean up, Obi-Wan exited his room and went in search of the others. Entering the kitchen, he saw a girl about his age sitting at the counter trying various selections of snacks Anen was lining up on baking sheets. Looking into the living area, he saw his master sitting with his parents, a couple he recognized as his aunt and uncle but had yet to officially meet and another couple he didn't know. Out on the patio, he saw his brothers and his friends talking with two girls and a boy he couldn't place.

When he started for the living area, the girl sitting at the counter spoke up, "You don't remember me do you?"

He stopped and looked her way, trying to place her. He tried to gage how tall she was but knew he'd come up short due to the fact she was seated. Her shoulder length hair was light brown, blending with blond and red highlights; her skin tone was on the fair side and her eyes a mixture of green and gray. Noticing a light brownish birthmark on the left side of her neck, his gaze grew distant as a memory flashed through his mind of a toddler pushing him into a puddle outside the Abrams manor after he had accidently bumped her and spilled juice on her dress.

Realizing she was watching him, he replied, "How could I forget? That water was cold."

Leila laughed as the vague recollection surfaced in her mind. "Well, it was a new dress," she replied.

Obi-Wan walked over to where she was sitting and taking the stool next to hers, he asked, "How have you been?"

"I've been good; I've missed you though."

Taken back by the admission, the padawan replied, "We were two and half, Lei, how could you have possibly missed me?"

"We were closer to three, and as I recall you were my best friend at the time. When you disappeared…." she shrugged slightly. "It just wasn't the same."

They sat quietly for a moment, each lost in the past. Obi-Wan shook himself out of it when Anen handed him a small piece of cake. When he looked at her, she placed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Taking the treat, he began to wonder how much more he could fit into his stomach with everything he had eaten at Dex's. Nevertheless, he stuck the morsel in his mouth. When the flavor assaulted his taste buds, his eyes closed on their own accord. Opening his eyes he licked his fingers and looked at his nanny in askance.

"Oh no," she waved a hand at him. "That was just to whet your appetite; you'll have to wait until after the main meal."

"Tease."

The elder woman smirked. "Don't I know it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	29. Of Culture, Family and Progress

**Chapter 29**

Having seen the treat Anen had given to his older brother, Ty approached the kitchen counter and took a seat on one of the stools. "Are you going to share with the rest of us?" he asked hopefully.

The Abrams nanny looked up from her task to see the younger guests filing into the kitchen area, all gathering around the center island where she was currently baking. Picking up a pan, she offered each of the teens a snack to hold them over till last meal was ready. "Don't ask for more because the answer is 'no,'" she warned.

Quin pulled up a chair beside Obi-Wan and grinned. Looking at Leila he asked, "So you've known this goofball how long?"

The young lady smiled at the young Jedi. "Not long, actually. Couple years at most, but the memories aren't always clear. Just the feelings attached to them," she replied.

Turning his attention back to his friend, he asked, "Shouldn't someone tell Siri about this?"

In a low voice, Obi-Wan replied, "Don't even think about it."

"Oh, I'm thinking about it my friend; I'm just wondering how I'm going to deliver it."

Garen eased his way between the two and leaned back against the counter, facing them. Knowing Siri's temperament, he casually asked, "Quin, who do think will get the worse end of the deal…the one the message is about or the messenger? After all, the one the message is about isn't exactly handy, while the messenger on the other hand…." The padawan trailed off leaving the thoughts of the other to wonder at the implication.

"You know, he has a point," Jace leaned over and said.

After much coercion, he and Ty had gotten their brother to spill the details on the young female Jedi who held his affections. "And from what I've heard, you don't want to take the brunt of that reaction."

"Who are you talking about?" Ty asked.

"No one," the four of them said in unison.

"Siri, huh?" Leila asked. "And she would be?"

Obi-Wan looked at his onetime intended and said, "A really good friend."

"I see," she replied, a hint of a smile hovering around her lips. "I'm guessing if circumstances were different, I'd have some competition."

Garen's head whipped around to stare at his friend. "What is she talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Ty asked, all too happy to inform brother's friends about their impending marriages. "We have contractual marriage arrangements. Only Obi-Wan and Leila's was annulled after he disappeared."

"You're engaged?" Garen asked, looking at his friend and then to the other two Abrams brothers.

"Technically speaking, yes; however, we're not 'officially' engaged, so to speak, until we're old enough to ask our intended for her hand in marriage," Jace explained. "Ty and Samara still have some growing up to do before they're ready to take that step."

Turning toward the silent young man standing behind Jace, Garen asked, "What about you?"

"My fiancé is from a different sector since the Abrams didn't have a daughter. A backup arrangement is always made in case the two families wishing to merge don't have enough children of opposite genders to marry as was the case with our families. A few years later Zahra was born and Jace had his intended. When the Abrams learned they were having another boy, my parents finalized an alternate arrangement," Taj explained.

"And you are all okay with this?" Quin asked.

"It's what we're raised with," Leila replied. "We don't have experience otherwise."

"So if the contract is void between you and Obi-Wan, what happens to you?" Garen asked.

"My parents are in the process of finalizing an arrangement with a young man who is the brother of Taj's fiancé," Leila answered.

Obi-Wan glanced at Jace and then Taj before addressing Leila, "Are you all right with this?"

The young girl shrugged one shoulder. "He's a nice young man, respectable, courteous and he treats me well."

"That's not what I asked," Obi-Wan said, his gaze intent on hers.

"It doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not, Ben. Unless our parents reinstate our original agreement, this is the way it will be. And from my understanding, your affiliation with the Jedi cancels any reinstatement unless both parties agree. I overheard your father explaining that to my parents earlier today."

Seeing his friend's internal struggle and not quite understanding it, Garen asked, "Does this bother you?"

Blue-gray eyes locked onto his a moment, the force pulsing between them as Obi-Wan tried to summarize what he was feeling and yet failing miserably. Looking back at Leila, the young man said, "If he's a gentleman as you say he is, then I'm happy for you."

"He is, thank you," Leila replied. "And from our interactions thus far, I think we have the makings of a close friendship."

_"I think he's a bit conflicted in regard to my sister,"_ Zahra whispered into Jace's ear. Having spoken with her fiancé about his younger brother, Jace had explained some of the struggle the teen was experiencing in regard to fitting in with their family.

_"Me too; Ben is honorable. He just wants to make sure she's alright before he moves on,"_ he acknowledged.

"I need two able bodies to set the dining room table," Anen announced, none to quietly. "And since most of you are guests, that leaves," she smiled and pointed to the Abrams brothers. "you three."

"But you said you only need two," Ty replied.

"And since it is Obi-Wan's birthday, you and Jace get to help," Anen reasoned.

"C'mon runt, Samara and I will help," Zahra surmised.

**X**

The remaining young ones gathered in the expansive living area with the adults while Anen and the other four youngsters set the table for last meal. Since the dining area (just to the back of the kitchen) housed a much larger table for occasions such as this, Anen traveled back and forth, placing the food dishes just so while Jace and Zahra set out the plates with utensils and napkins, and Ty and Samara set the glasses at the top right of each place setting.

In the other room, Rayfe walked over to stand behind his son, placing a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. Gesturing toward the company they had invited over, he made introductions, "Son, I'd like to formally introduce you to Alys and Trae Mulan, your aunt and uncle."

Being the center of attention was the last thing the padawan wanted; he glanced at his master for help but the Jedi offered him no solace. Remembering his manners, Obi-Wan offered a slight nod of his head in greeting. "It's nice to officially meet you," he said. He quickly glanced at Garen out of the corner of his eye when his cousin moved over to stand at his side.

"Since introductions are being made," Garen said. "Perhaps you would like to introduce me to _my_ aunt and uncle." The padawan looked pointedly at the Mulans, as if to dare them to deny the charge.

Taken back by the teen's announcement, Alys replied, "You know?"

"I recently found out," Garen admitted. Looking back and forth between his birth parents, he asked, "All this time, why did you never say anything?"

"It wasn't permitted," his father explained. "The only reason we've had any contact with you at all is because of your mentor. Clee was very gracious in allowing contact with the stipulation that we didn't reveal the truth, at least, not until you were Knighted."

"We were willing to follow the rules if it meant that we could see you from time to time," Alys concluded.

The family and other guests quietly observed the small family reunion playing out before them.

"Garen," Alys stepped forward to stand in front of her son. "You have nothing to worry about. When your father and I learned of your midichlorian count, we were devastated at the thought of giving you up. But as you grew, _we_ grew to understand that your happiness would lie in learning how to use your gift. Master Clee was very instrumental in explaining to us the frustrations you would encounter as you got older if you didn't receive training. It was she, along with another who came to see us shortly after you were born. But it wasn't until after your first birthday that we voluntarily gave you to the Jedi, hoping it was the right decision."

She placed a hand on either side of the teen's face. When he made no move to resist her touch, she continued, "Having spent time with you all these years, even if just a few minutes here and there, we were reassured each time we saw you that we had made the right choice." She hugged him for the first time since she had handed him over to the Jedi. Holding tightly to her son, she whispered, "You have always been and always will be loved. Never doubt that."

Garen's posture stiffened in his mother's arms. He was just about to step back and break the contact when a brush against his shields, from his cousin, had him relaxing into the embrace. Uncertainly and somewhat awkwardly, his own arms came up to encircle his mother. A slight breeze wafted through the house from the open patio doors, blowing gently around them.

Catching a scent that was both familiar and smelled of a home he had long forgotten, Garen buried his face in the crook of Alys' neck and shoulder. A memory of this woman and her husband trying to teach their one year old how to take his first steps entered his mind. The recollection was short, just a quick snapshot, but it helped complete the bridge the Mulans had been figuratively building over the last years.

Alys pulled back as Trae came to stand beside his wife and son. Placing a hand on Garen's shoulder, he smiled, his eyes just a slight more moist than they should have been. "We're proud of the man you are becoming."

Garen ducked his head in embarrassment when he realized the attention they were getting from the others in the room. He hadn't meant to cause a scene. He had been observing his friend over the last few months, wondering what it would be like to know his own parents. He had known who they were due to Obi-Wan's need to bring him into the fold but until now, he hadn't confronted them on the matter.

Trae gestured to his brother and sister-in-law. "Garen, this is Rayfe and Nyla Abrams, your aunt and uncle on your mother's side."

The padawan smiled. "I've uh…." He looked at Obi-Wan who smirked back. "I've kind of used the nephew card to spend time with Obi-Wan here," he waved a thumb in his colleague's direction. "Being that he couldn't have contact with the Jedi, it was the only way at the time I could get my foot in the door," he admitted.

Rayfe grinned at the boys. "And it worked, too," he said.

"Wait," Quinlan interrupted. "You two are related and you didn't say anything?"

Obi-Wan and Garen glanced at each other before turning toward their friend.

"Quin, it wasn't that we were trying to keep it from anyone it just wasn't the time to say anything," Garen explained.

"But that's how you knew you could get him to the party," Quin surmised. Garen's comments during the planning process suddenly made sense. "And I bet you told Siri and Bant, right? Does Reeft know?"

"No, they don't know. We haven't said anything," Obi-Wan replied.

Garen scratched the back of his head a moment before meeting his friend's gaze. "That's not quite true," he said with some hesitation. "I uh, sort of told Bant." When the other two looked at him, he hurriedly continued, "Siri and Reeft are as in the dark as you were," he told Quin.

Qui-Gon placed a hand over his mouth to hide the grin he could no longer suppress. The situations his padawan and the teen's friends got themselves into never ceased to amuse him. Sitting back in his chair, he was content to observe.

"We're sorry, Quin. But we were somewhat coming to terms with it ourselves," Obi-Wan explained.

"Understand?" Garen asked.

Quin nodded. "I guess." His friends had had a lot to deal with and were still adjusting to all they had learned and in Obi-Wan's case, all he was still learning.

Once the teens were finished explaining their positions to their friend, Rayfe introduced the Heflers. "Obi-Wan, this is Yosef and Oksana Hefler." Pointing to two of their children he said, "I know you've all spoken earlier, but this is Taj, the oldest and the only son and this is Leila, their second born daughter and your former intended. And Zahra and Samara are currently helping Anen, Jace and Ty with setting the table."

Obi-Wan glanced at each of them, "I'm glad to meet you."

Yosef offered his hand to the teen. "We're glad you're home, Ben. As close friends of your family, we can honestly say that it was as if a piece of our own had been missing all this time."

Obi-Wan tentatively accepted the man's hand in a firm handshake, forcing a smile to his lips. "Thank you, sir."

Oksana stepped forward and hugged the teen. "I'm so glad you're all right, young one. We worried for you for so long."

Anen and the youngsters came to stand just inside the room, having finished setting the table. When Oksana stepped back, holding Obi-Wan at arm's length, Anen announced that last meal was ready. Falling back to the end of the crowd now heading toward the dining area, Obi-Wan grasped Anen's elbow to hold her back, waiting until they were semi alone before asking, "An, is there anything I should know about Mr. Hefler?"

Puzzled, she shook her head 'no.' "Such as?"

"Never mind, it's probably nothing." He motioned toward the dining room. "Shall we?"

Brow furrowing, Anen slowly walked to the supper table. Looking at the young man at her side, she asked, "What is it that's bothering you?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "I'm not sure," he admitted. Entering the room, he walked over and pulled Anen's chair out for her before sitting down himself. He couldn't help but notice that his master's attention was now focused solely on him.

Once everyone had taken their seat, Anen began passing the dishes, making sure everyone knew to take their fill. She didn't want to have to store leftovers if it could be helped.

Dinner was a noisy affair with fifteen people sitting around the table talking and laughing. Obi-Wan and Leila caught up as much as they could between the interruptions they kept having to field. Although the padawan was enjoying the company, he was still uneasy, though he couldn't say why.

After a time, he got up and went over to his parents and leaning down, he whispered, "I'm going to step outside for a short time, I need some air."

Concerned, Nyla asked, "Is something wrong?"

Obi-Wan shrugged off her worry. "Too much excitement," he replied.

Not totally convinced, she nonetheless nodded her consent. She brushed the back of her fingers over his right temple, the meaning clear. "Let me know if you need me."

Grasping her hand, he gave it a light squeeze. "I will," he assured her.

The three Jedi watched as Obi-Wan quietly slipped out of the dining room. Sending a pulse through the force toward Mrs. Abrams, he waited until she found his gaze before subtly motioning for her to check on his padawan. He was itching to go himself, but felt that this would be a good opportunity for her to tend to her son.

Nodding her understanding, Nyla excused herself from the gathering.

The mother of three walked the length of the garden to the fountain near the back before finding her son. The youth was staring up at the limited portion of the sky where the stars could be seen beyond the city lights. She approached, silently taking a place by his side. Looking up, she marveled at the sight before her. "It's beautiful," she murmured.

He absently nodded. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, he said, his voice low, "It's even more beautiful when in hyperspace. Due to the speed the ship is traveling, the stars merge and swirl around the vessel in a vast array of colors. I don't know if it's the lights on the transport that reflect off of them or what, but it's a sight to see."

She walked over to the bench near the small pond and sat down. "When we came to Coruscant we decided it was best if we traveled in a public passenger liner, so we didn't exactly get a chance to see the marvels of space as we would have in a private transport. The viewing deck was usually crowded so instead of pushing our way through, we opted to sightsee on the ship instead."

Obi-Wan watched her a moment and then walked over to sit on the grass at her feet. "Will Leila be alright?"

Looking at her son, she smiled. "She'll be just fine. The arrangement they've made is to a fine family, a good family. She will be treasured." When he looked away a moment, she asked, "What is it?"

"It's just…I'm finding that this situation has affected so many more people than just us or the Jedi. It's affected an innocent girl who had no say in who she was going to marry. "We were attached to one another, I can feel it. And when Taren…. And now, Lei has to start all over."

"And what about you?" Nyla asked.

"I started over the morning I woke up in the Jedi Temple. There was nothing to do but to move forward; it hurt too much to look back," he explained.

Not knowing what to say, Nyla allowed the passing city sounds beyond the walls of the garden to permeate the air between them. They were quiet for some time, each lost in thought.

Obi-Wan swallowed with difficulty as Siri's words once again circled around his thoughts. Looking up at the woman who looked back at him with nothing but motherly love in her eyes, he said, "I was wrong when I said it was your fault." He shook his head. "It wasn't. You could no more have stopped Taren than I could have. It was my fault for going with her in the first place. I could have said 'no,' but I didn't. I knew something wasn't right, but I chose to go anyway. I'm so sorry." He lowered his eyes to look at the grass between them, picking at it with one hand. "It wasn't you I was angry at; I was angry with myself. You were just a convenient target. There are so many different choices I could have made…."

With tears in her eyes, Nyla took one hand and lifted his chin until their eyes met. "You were two and half years old. The choices you see now are not ones that you would have thought about at such a tender age. There was a feeling of wrongness, a feeling you weren't sure of what to do with. You trusted Taren, little one. We all did. You trusted that she would take care of you as she had all the times before. You did nothing wrong, you are not to blame. Taren and the people she was working for are the ones to blame. Turning it back on me, the action I could have taken in the midst of it was not something I had thought of when it took place. It wasn't until after that I realized all the things I should have done."

"It's true, isn't it, that you searched for me every day I was gone?" he asked, a childlike hope that what they had been telling him these last months was indeed the truth. "You never gave up on me?"

She nodded, and placing a hand on each side of the youth's face, she declared, "I would have never given up until we found you, one way or the other."

The young man lowered his eyes when he felt the moisture in them building. Blinking rapidly, he accosted the approaching tears before once again meeting her gaze. He hadn't spoken of his time with Taren other than to tell of his leaving with her and how she had had to gain employment in order for them to gain shelter and food once they had reached the capital city.

"We had been on Coruscant for a while when I realized I had forgotten what you looked like," he admitted. "I could recall the perfume you wore and the sound of your voice, but your features were all but gone. I remember thinking that if I could forget what you looked like…then you could forget me too." He half smiled. "You had an unfair advantage though; you had depictions whereas all I had were fading memories."

Nyla smoothed the teen's hair back before replying, "Images eventually fade; no one is immune to that fact. But what matters are the feelings attached to those images and the fragrances that bring it back to memory when we least expect it. You didn't lose that and in essence, you didn't lose us. You've kept us with you your whole life, you just didn't know it."

She paused a moment and then said, "Anen told me about your first meeting with her when you came to live with us. You remembered the song she had always sung to you. A tune you told her had always been with you even though you had forgotten where you originally heard it. That is until you heard her sing it. You never forgot, son, you just temporarily misplaced those memories. All of which you are finding again, slowly, but surely."

The image of Garen wrapped in his mother's arms came to the youth's mind. Without thinking, he leaned forward and embraced her. Her arms immediately came up to wrap him in the security he had known as a child. Burying his face in her neck, he took a deep shuddered breath. Wrapped in her arms, he felt safe. The same feeling he had felt every time Anen held him after a bad dream. "I love you, mama," he said, not completely conscious of what he was saying, only aware that somewhere deep within him, there was a little boy who needed her to know. A little boy who had suddenly realized that his mother was here and she had brought him home.

"I love you too, little one," she replied, tightening her hold around him. "I promise I'll never let you go again."

A chuckle caused the body in her arms to shake slightly as he said, "If you keep that promise we'll be stuck this way."

Genuine laughter escaped her lips. "Then perhaps I should adjust that vow." She started to pull back so she could see his eyes but his hold tightened, keeping her in place. "I promise I will always find you…somehow, someway."

He pulled back, a slight frown on his face and a somewhat distant look in his eyes before focusing on her once again. "That's a promise I'm going to hold you to."

"Will you show me how to meditate?" Nyla asked. "Master Jinn thought it would be good for both of us if you taught me."

The young man smiled and moved back, motioning for her to sit on the grass across from him. When she made herself comfortable, he repeated the words his master had so often repeated to him. "Close your eyes…."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	30. In Today's News

**Chapter 30**

Obi-Wan guided his mother into the force, helping her along, teaching her how to flow with the currents. Once she was securely within the force's embrace, he gently backed away keeping only a tendril linked with her as a crutch should she need it. Something Qui-Gon had done that with him many times in the beginning of their partnership when he was having trouble focusing. Obi-Wan smirked. Come to think of it, there were occasions when he still did.

His mother looked peaceful. He suddenly realized that this was the first time he had seen her this relaxed. The force pulled at him, asking him to give himself over to it, even if just for a while. Answering the call, the youth closed his eyes and once again found himself caught up in the currents of the force.

He could feel her amazement of the wonders the force was showering her with. Although her sensitivity wasn't quite near the required amount for training, the force was no respecter of persons: treating even the slightest sensitive with the same respect as one of Master Yoda's caliber. Drawing closer to her presence he showed her how to let go of negative emotions as he himself demonstrated: a sense of relief could be felt following the action.

Sometime later he felt an interruption in the flow of the force, tugging him to the surface of his introspection. Feeling a questioning tendril from his mother concerning the interruption, he grabbed hold and slowly led her out of their shared meditation.

When they opened their eyes, they found a concerned husband and father carefully watching them. "Are you two all right? I've been trying to get your attention for the past half hour now. When that failed, I went and retrieved someone who I hoped would know what you two were doing."

Obi-Wan looked at his mother before meeting his father and Qui-Gon's gaze. "We're fine," he replied.

"That's good." Rayfe sounded relieved. "I came out to tell you that Anen has the cake ready."

Standing, Qui-Gon held out a hand to his apprentice while Rayfe helped his wife up.

"What were you two doing?" The senator asked.

"Ben was teaching me how to meditate," Nyla explained and then smiled. "It was amazing."

The Senator watched his wife closely as they walked toward the house. "You look radiant, love. You look as though the weight of the galaxy's been lifted from your shoulders."

Nyla grinned. "I think it has…I just hope it remains that way."

Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan as they followed the boy's parents. "She finally asked?" he questioned in a low tone so not to carry to the Senator and his wife.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked at his mentor. "She did well."

"She has a good teacher," the Jedi commented.

"So do I," the teen replied, smiling at his master.

**X**

Anen's hands were resting on her hips, her eyes glued to the patio doorway. When the Abrams entered, followed by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, she said good-naturedly, "Well, it's about time. I thought I taught you all better than to leave your guests unattended?"

Nyla grinned at her one time nanny. "Some lessons just didn't stick," she quipped.

Spatula in hand, Anen shook it at her one-time charge. "All right, missy, don't get cheeky with me. I can still turn you over my knee if I have a mind to," Anen threatened and then turned toward the padawan. "And as for you…" her features softened as she lowered her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, An."

Patting him on the shoulder, she said, "Good to hear. Now go have a seat so I can bring in your cake."

The group of four entered the dining room and retook their seats. Just as Anen was walking into the room, Leila leaned over to whisper in Obi-Wan's ear. "Is everything all right? You were gone for quite a while."

"I just needed some fresh air," he replied. When she looked doubtful of his answer, he assured her, "I'm fine; I promise."

Anen lightly tapped a utensil against one of the glasses to gain everyone's attention. "I know that the head of the family is usually the one who speaks on special occasions, but I've been given Rayfe's blessing to speak in his stead."

She glanced around the table, meeting every gaze along the way. "We're all here this evening to celebrate the anniversary of Ben's birth." Settling her gaze on Obi-Wan's, she assured him, "Something we continued to do every year you were gone in hope that you would be returned to us. I don't have the words to express how much you were missed, child, _or_how much you are loved."

With a glance toward Nyla and Rayfe, she continued, "I know this is the last place you wanted to be when you learned of who you were, especially in light of the family you found in those who raised you. But even with the loud conflicts we've had in this house as well as the sadness that permeated the air those first weeks along with the realizations, revelations, and all the steps forward and back again that have followed every day since, I dare say we are finally becoming a family again. Now, that's not to say that we all don't still have much work ahead of us, we would be arrogant to think otherwise…but we are progressing and in that I find hope." Raising her glass, Anen saluted the child that had been lost to them for so long.

A tight throat made it hard to swallow, as Obi-Wan discovered, when he tried to take a drink from his glass. Standing, he took a deep breath before thanking his nanny and looking around the table. "I have to admit," he began in a soft voice. "Anything that puts me at the center of attention is out of my comfort zone." A few chuckles were heard around the table.

"Anen was right; I didn't want to be here when I first arrived. And admittedly some days, I still don't. That feeling is not a reflection on the Abrams; they've been more than patient with me these last three months as I've floundered to figure out who I am exactly. I've learned a lot during my time here. I've learned who I was and who I've become. But finding balance between the two is proving to be a challenge I struggle with day in and day out."

Holding tightly to his bond with Qui-Gon, the youth absorbed the strength and comfort the elder man was sending him as though it were a lifeline that held his head just above water. "I've grown to care about this fam…_my_family, very much, though there are still areas where I am striving to adjust. And though it isn't Jedi like to admit, I do miss the adventure of missions, lightsaber tournaments…" he looked at his fellow padawans. "…and playing pranks around the Temple." Garen and Quin grinned when he mentioned the latter.

"Today is the first time I've experienced overindulgence; I mean two parties in one day..." His azure gaze met Qui-Gon's; the elder man knew what was coming from the mischievous glint he could see in the teen's eyes. "I could get used to this, Master," he said teasingly.

"Don't count on it," the elder Jedi replied, a smirk curving his lips. A few chuckles could be heard around the table as the guests glanced at the Jedi.

"I'm also grateful to have been reacquainted with old friends." He winked at Leila when she looked his way. "And now… I think it's time for cake."

Once the desert had been devoured and the guests satiated, they retired to the living area with the youth scattered about in different areas of the house and garden. When the hour grew late, the guests bade their farewells and went their separate directions.

"Are you sure you won't stay with us?" Nyla asked Oksana Hefler. "We have more than enough room."

"Thank you, Ny, but Yosef rented a double suite for our stay here."

Surprised, Nyla asked, "How long are you staying?"

"A week at most. Sef has some business to attend to at the Senate," Oksana explained, adjusting her satchel in her hand.

"Well I expect a visit before you all return home," Nyla kindly demanded.

"Of course."

Qui-Gon stood beside his apprentice as the Hefler's bade farewell. "I'll contact you as soon as I can, Padawan. I've been assigned a short mission within the core." At the teen's surprised yet displeased look, the Jedi continued, "I am capable of taking care of myself you know."

The long standing banter/light reprimand had the effect the master had hoped: the teen smiled. "Sometimes I wonder," the padawan responded.

"Ben, it's been good seeing you and to know that you're well," Mr. Hefler said, interrupting the Jedi.

The teen was slow in responding, "Thank you, Governor."

"No need for formalities; we're all family here." Turning toward Rayfe and Nyla, he offered his farewell and gathering his family, they left the Abrams residence.

**X**

**The Next Morning**

"Pop, Obi-Wan, I think you need to come look at this!" Jace turned the sound up on the holovision but pressed the pause button, waiting for his father and brother.

"What's the fuss?" Rayfe asked as he descended the stairs from the second floor.

Obi-Wan entered the room, rubbing a hand over his eyes and yawning; he had clearly just gotten up. "What are you hollering about?"

"Our family's just gone public," Jace replied.

Nyla, Ty and Anen entered the room just as Jace pressed the resume button on the remote:

_"...fourteen years ago, the son of Senator Rayfe Abrams and his wife Nyla was abducted from their family home on Tarmas by a member of the family's household staff, Taren Stryder. It's been reported that the missing child has been recovered here on Coruscant and has been living as a member of the Jedi Community since shortly after his kidnapping. The child, Benjamin Rayfe Abrams, now goes by the moniker of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Apprentice to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Questions of how the child came to be in the Jedi's care and what action has been taken to secure the child's future with his family are yet to be answered. Please stay tuned as this story develops…."_

Silence permeated the room for several minutes before Ty asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means that our private life is no longer private," Jace answered, tossing the remote onto an end table by the sofa.

"How'd they know?" Nyla asked.

"It's probable the delegates of the treaty we signed several weeks ago are the likely culprits," Rayfe replied, rubbing a hand over his face.

"So now what?" Anen asked.

"There's nothing to be done about it," Obi-Wan replied, looking around the room. "We get an injunction to keep the news reporters a respectable distance away from the house, the Senate, Ty's school, and the University Jace attends. As well as any family and friends on Tarmas; they'll go after them if they can't get to us. Other than that, there isn't much we can do other than put up with the harassment that is sure to follow us everywhere we go."

"You sound like you've dealt with this before," Jace said.

"Being a Jedi often times, due to one mission or political agenda or another, places us in the headline news." He shrugged. "As much as I prefer to not have to deal with this, there isn't any other choice."

"I don't think we should satisfy their craving for detailed information," Anen said.

"Oh, I agree," Obi-Wan replied. "And they will do everything they can to get just that."

"Then we'll just refuse to speak of it," Nyla surmised. "We are entitled to our privacy in this matter. Let them speculate all they want."

**X**

As the Abrams boys were walking out of the living area and into the kitchen, Nyla and Rayfe asked Obi-Wan to remain.

"There is still the matter of your missing curfew yesterday," Rayfe said, sitting on the arm of one the recliner closest to the sofa.

"I had seriously hoped you had forgotten about that," Obi-Wan replied.

"There was more to that lunch than what we were led to believe," Rayfe replied. "Want to tell us about it?"

Obi-Wan walked over to the sofa and all but fell back into it. Resting his head against the back of the couch, he tried to explain, "It wasn't exactly a luncheon. When we arrived at Dex's, I learned they had set up a party of sorts with all of our age mates and some of their masters."

"Ben, even though it may not appear so, we do understand that you miss your friends. It's good that you were able to spend time with them. However, the way it happened wasn't the best way to go about it," Nyla explained as she came over to sit down beside him.

"We allowed contact with Master Jinn because we came to understand how much you still need his guidance. And we allowed contact with Garen because as he said last night, he's family. As far as Quinlan goes, we thought it would be good for you to spend your birthday with a friend. Your father and I discussed this at length last night, and we've decided to allow you contact with your friends as long as it is on a small group basis and the visitation takes place here. Is that acceptable?"

Surprised by the offer, the padawan asked, "Are you serious?" he questioned, afraid he had heard wrong.

Rayfe nodded to his son. "We are. However, we expect curfews to be kept in the coming months, is that understood?"

"Understood," the teen agreed.

"You did right by calling us last night," Rayfe added. "It did help to ease our minds even if your mother still looked a bit panicked when you walked in the door."

"I was not panicked," Nyla refuted, glaring at her husband. "I was just a little worried."

"Like I said, panicked," Rayfe stated.

Obi-Wan smiled at his parents. "Just so I'm not mistaken, you're saying I can have contact with my friends from the Temple?"

When both adults indicated that he was correct, he happily accepted, "I'll take it."

"You're dismissed as far as this matter is concerned," Rayfe explained.

Just as the teen was about to leave the living area, Nyla asked, "Ben, I was wondering if you would help me meditate this evening. I find that I rather enjoy it."

Turning to address his mother, Obi-Wan replied, "I'd be happy to."

**X**

**Somewhere in the Galaxy**

"Did you see the news?"

"It's being broadcast across the galaxy, of course I saw it!"

"So what do you want to do?"

"The Jedi aren't in a position to safeguard him any longer, which makes him an easy target."

"You do realize this kid is a Jedi in training? I don't think easy is the word I would use."

"Point is he's still a kid, and he _hasn't_completed that training."

"I still don't understand why it has to be this one."

"The other two have been too well guarded after your mistake in hiring Taren. Besides, the fact that they lost him once will only secure our case when they lose him again."

"I hope you know what you're doing."


	31. A Moment of Quiet

Thank you everyone for your replies; they are greatly appreciated and much enjoyed!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Three weeks after Obi-Wan's Birthday**

**A Moment of Quiet**

"Master, are you sure you want to do this?"

Adjusting his pack on his shoulder, Qui-Gon turned his attention to the sullen teen who wasn't happy being left behind a second time. "I'll be fine, Padawan." Reaching over, he placed an arm around the teen's shoulders, squeezing the one under his hand in reassurance. "You've taught me well," he smirked. "I think I can handle this one."

Obi-Wan shifted his stance. "It's not that, it's…." The teen looked at his mentor a moment and then said, "You've only been back a week."

Feeling a hint of the boy's mood through their bond, Qui-Gon gently inquired, "Another bad feeling?"

The padawan nodded, knowing he wouldn't be allowed to sidestep what he had started to say. "I should have known you'd pick up on it."

"I've had much practice in reading you, young one. Can you pinpoint it?"

The young man shook his head. "No, it's elusive as usual."

Sensing the agitation the teen was refusing to show publicly, Qui-Gon inquired, "Do you want me to request reassignment?"

"Yes…no…" Obi-Wan blew out a frustrated breath. "It's not like the Council would let you," he replied with a touch of bitterness.

Concerned by the youth's response, the Jedi gently probed their bond for the cause of the reaction. His padawan had always been a rule follower, opting to go with the directive of the Council when offered and often chastising said mentor for his more rebellious nature. It would seem that in Obi-Wan's time away from the Temple, the lad was picking up his own defiant streak. In regard to the young man's circumstances, things had been going exceptionally well these last three weeks, having had a breakthrough of sorts in regard to his relationship with his family. The bond Obi-Wan had at first refused to acknowledge between them was growing stronger day by day.

Aside from the reporters the family was constantly dealing with, a sense of comfort had finally established itself within the Abrams household. Qui-Gon had felt as much the last time he had visited. And yet, the young man standing before him was clearly bothered, indecisive and hanging on to his Jedi training with everything he had in order to hide his uncertainty from those around him, whilst forgetting his mentor was someone he had never been able to hide anything from. And…there was something else.

Looking around the crowded public bay for a place to speak with his padawan privately, Qui-Gon saw an empty viewing area off to their right. Motioning for the youth to follow him, he led the way through the crowd and into the vacant room. Once they were alone, he settled his pack on the floor against the wall and turned toward his apprentice, the boy having gone over to the viewing pane to observe the loading and unloading of the ships.

"Is everything all right at the Abrams?" The elder man inquired, moving over to lean against the plexi-glassed wall.

The apprentice nodded, indicating that it was. "We're getting along fine, though my father's been having some problems at the Senate," he replied.

"How so?" Qui-Gon asked, his eyes focused on his padawan.

The teen shrugged and turned toward the seating area within the room. Walking over, he gingerly touched one of the plants sitting on an end table before sitting down on one of the smaller couches, rubbing his hands over his face as he did so.

"There's a bill circulating; its underlying priority would place the Abrams home planet and its neighboring system back into the historical monarchy they were founded under instead of the democracy their ancestors fought for."

The teen fiddled with the cuff of his left sleeve. "If passed, the people of Tarmas would no longer have a voice in how their society is governed; the officials they've elected would be for show and nothing more. My father and uncle are desperately working to defeat it." Clasping his hands in front of him, Obi-Wan looked at his mentor. "You already know my views on the subject," he said quietly.

"Indeed I do," Qui-Gon's voice was equally as quiet as he moved over to sit on one of the cushioned chairs across from the teen. "I'm guessing the problem he's having is in the fact that he's rallying opposing support."

Obi-Wan nodded. "He's been warned to back down."

"Threatened?" the Jedi inquired.

"Not per say," the teen replied. "But the undercurrent was there."

"How long have you had this feeling?" Qui-Gon asked, getting back to the main topic at hand.

The padawan started to shrug and felt an unseen pressure on his shoulders, holding them in place. Looking at his mentor, he offered a sheepish smile. "I guess I've picked up some bad habits."

"Nothing we can't fix," his mentor replied with an easy smile and then asked, "How long, young one?"

A heavy sigh escaped the boy's lips. "Since my birthday."

Qui-Gon leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands lightly clasped in front of him. "Tell me what it is you sense."

The youth shook his head slightly in indecision. "I wish I could but it's undefined…I just, I don't know."

"And the reporters?" The Jedi asked, changing the subject and already knowing the answer as he too had been hounded when out and about the city planet.

A raised eyebrow was his only reply. The left corner of the Jedi's lips tugged into a half smile at the action. Sitting back, the Jedi said, "We've been getting some inquiries here as well."

The youth gave in to the urge to roll his eyes. "You don't say," the teen said sarcastically.

This time it was Qui-Gon's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Attitude, Padawan."

Obi-Wan's features quickly adapted into a contrite expression. "Sorry, Master."

The speaker within the room sounded the last boarding call for the ship that would take Qui-Gon to his destination.

"I guess you should get going," Obi-Wan suggested, pushing himself off the sofa he was sitting on.

Standing, Qui-Gon walked over to pick up his satchel and turned to look at his padawan. "You still remember the code for my comm link?" The Jedi asked.

"I couldn't forget it if I tried," the youth replied, having memorized the frequency long ago.

"Contact me if you need _anything,_" Qui-Gon said, his features more serious than the youth had ever seen. "_Anything, _Padawan, no matter how inconsequential it may seem. Understand?"

The teen gave a nod. "Yes, Master."

Walking over to the door, Obi-Wan opened it and motioned for his mentor to walk ahead. The two strolled to the boarding area of the ship and turned toward one another. Taking one step back, the teen offered his mentor a bow of respect. "Promise you'll be careful," he said, his voice pleading.

"I promise," Qui-Gon replied, reaching over and gently tugging on the youth's braid. Noticing a slight flush upon the boy's cheeks, he asked, concern in his voice, "Are you feeling all right? Aside from what we just discussed."

The Jedi reached over to place his hand on Obi-Wan's forehead as he had always done when checking the youth for illness, but paused midway when the teen reached up and caught the limb, moving it out of the way.

Offering a halfhearted grin, Obi-Wan tried to assure the older man, "I'm fine, Master."

Not completely convinced, Qui-Gon started to say so when his apprentice interrupted, "May the Force be with you, Master."

The elder Jedi studied his padawan a few moments longer, trying to gauge the youth's answer through the force only to receive back what the teen wanted him to see. Sighing in defeat, the Jedi replied, "And with you, Padawan." He pointed his finger at the boy. "Take care of yourself while I'm away. The mission shouldn't take long."

Obi-Wan smirked. "Says the other half of the Jinn/Kenobi team."

**X**

Once Qui-Gon had boarded the transport and found his quarters, he pulled his commlink from his belt and patched in a call to the Jedi Temple.

"Healer Alejandro," the recipient responded.

"Ale, this is Qui-Gon. I need a favor…."

**X**

When Obi-Wan walked into the Abram's residence, his features clearly showed his displeasure. Entering the kitchen area, he paused in midstride upon seeing Master Clee sitting at the table drinking tea with his mother.

Thinking he may have gotten his days mixed up, he asked, somewhat confused, "Do we have a session today?"

"No, we don't," the Jedi replied. "Your instructors have forwarded your progress to myself and your Master; I'm here to discuss it with your parents…well, Mrs. Abrams since your father is currently at the Senate."

The teen released a relieved sigh. He wasn't feeling up to lessons today. "And?" he inquired, leaning back against the counter island.

"You're doing as well as always, Obi-Wan. They've seen no problems with your studies," Clee assured him. Her brow furrowed slightly when her senses picked up on the irritation the boy was barely concealing through the force. "Is everything all right?"

"The media's just being a nuisance again," he explained, moving over to his left and taking a seat on one of the stools at the center island. Meeting his mother's gaze, he asked, "Is anyone else home?"

Nyla shook her head as she swallowed the drink she had just taken. Setting her glass down on the table, she answered, "Ty and Jace are still at school and Anen's at the market. Did everyhing go all right with Master Jinn's departure?"

The teen massaged the back of his neck as he answered, "Yes, he should be back within a month or so."

Having observed the two during Master Jinn's visits, Nyla had come to see how close the two actually were. "I know you'll miss him," she said, her tone assuring him that she understood.

He already did. Instead of saying so, he murmured, "I don't like being left behind; I never have."

Clee understood what the padawan was feeling. She had often heard the same words from her own apprentice. "Garen doesn't like it any more than you do, Obi-Wan, but sometimes it's a necessity depending on the assignment or in this case, the circumstances," she explained.

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. "I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." A thought occurred to him and he looked at Master Clee. "Is Garen busy today?"

"Unfortunately, as he would put it, he has classes and then lightsaber training later this afternoon," the Jedi replied.

She saw the hope the padawan had felt at possibly seeing his friend, fade. Sensing something was bothering the youth aside from the annoying antics of the press, she asked, "What is it, Padawan?"

Standing, he pushed the stool back under the overhang of the counter. "Just an itch I can't scratch," he replied.

Nyla stood from her seat and walked over to her son, grasping hold of his arm as he turned toward the hallway that led to his room. Placing a hand on his cheek, she asked, "Are you feeling all right; you feel warmer than you should."

"I'm fine," the youth ground out, irritation accompanying his words. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Not waiting for an answer, Obi-Wan turned and walked into his room.

Pulling open the top nightstand drawer a little harder than was needed, he grasped hold of his lightsaber and went out into the garden. Having removed his boots, he took the first position of the fifth kata. He reached out to the force and felt frustration when it didn't immediately answer his call. Taking deep breaths, he worked to clear his thoughts and then reached out another time. Once he grasped it, he felt the calming waves flow over his weary mind, settling nerves that felt as though they lay just on the surface of his skin. He began slowly at first, the momentum building as he went through each move of the exercise. Turning to block an imaginary opponent, he felt his lightsaber crash into a solid barrier. Taking stock of the situation, he looked and found Master Clee blocking the strike.

Once he had let up on the pressure against her saber, she stepped back and asked, "Would you like a sparring partner?"

He gave a nod and said, "Yes, Master."

Pulling back he waited until she was ready before lunging forward and striking out at the opposition. The Senator's wife stood a short distance away watching the spectacle before her. The two battled back and forth across the lawn, the sabers moving faster than Nyla's eyes could keep up with, a blur of light that was the perfect mixture of blue and green. She had watched her son practice the exercises with his mentor, but she had as of yet to see him practice against another in this capacity. When she heard a thump, she noticed her son was lying on the ground with his tutor's blade pointing toward his chest. The youth grinned and reached up to grasp hold of the hand being offered to him.

Pulling the lad up, Master Clee gave him a pat on the back before tightening her hold on his shoulder as he briefly swayed. "You did well, young one. I can see you've been keeping up with your skills."

She studied him a moment, sensing how much more tranquil the boy was. "Your presence is more peaceful, yet somewhat misted," she commented quietly.

"The knot in my chest has finally unraveled, but I also clearly feel the lack of a sparring partner. I usually last longer than that," he replied, shrugging off the latter of the statement. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

**X**

_"Senator! How do you feel about your son having been raised by the Jedi?"_

"_How does Benjamin feel about being reunited with his family?"_

_"How has this affected your career?"_

_"Have the Jedi given any indication that they knew of the circumstances surrounding your son's appearance on their doorstep?"_

_"How are your other children handling the new arrival?"_

The calls of questions followed Rayfe all the way to his vehicle. He didn't even want to consider how much worse it would be if they were allowed on property grounds. Entering the speeder, he made sure the top was securely in place before starting the engine and heading for home. Once on his way, he turned on the wireless receiver and allowed the music to filter into the cabin of the transport, ridding the atmosphere of the voices of rude reporters. No one in the Abrams family had said or done anything to make the press think that they could possibly get a story line and yet they refused to give up, constantly hounding them as if they somehow had that right.

_Freedom of the press…what a crock!_

He didn't agree that news should be strained down to just what the government wanted people to know or hear, but he also didn't agree with the way they were hounding a family whose only goal was to get their lives back on track. Where were they when Ben disappeared? A one liner was mentioned in the evening news the day it happened; far too late to have done any good. It wasn't until he pressured the media that they began circulating more information to different systems in order to reach every planet in the galaxy, and even then he knows there are some they missed not to mention the ones that didn't have the technology to accommodate such a request. Hiring the detective was the best move he had ever made; it was the detective who had contacted Coruscant and put authorities on alert, causing the woman to drop his son off at the Jedi Temple in fear of being discovered with the child. And although they hadn't found Ben at the time, they had discovered the trail that ultimately led them to a deceased Taren.

He rubbed a hand over the lower portion of his face, trying to clear away the thoughts and the memories that accompanied them. Rayfe knew how Nyla felt more than she knew. He would have given anything to have his son back. He missed the two and half year old who used to wake him up in the mornings with a bright smile and a tug on his hand. An image of Obi-Wan suddenly replaced the one of the toddler and a sad smile graced the Senator's lips. The Jedi Padawan wasn't who they had expected when their son was returned to them and yet, Rayfe couldn't be prouder of the young man his boy had become.

The last three weeks had been good. Obi-Wan occasionally called Nyla, Mom. And he was now relaxed enough to joke and play pranks with his brothers and speak with his parents as a son does and not as a diplomat. Rayfe felt hope, hope that their future would be brighter than their past. The only thing that concerned him was his son's apparent lack of energy the last few days but when asked, the teen brushed aside his questions giving the assurance that he was just tired because he hadn't been sleeping well.

Steering the vehicle into the home's parking bay, he pressed the button to close the durasteel door, waiting until it was fully closed before exiting the speeder. They had discovered the press had cameras that could take shots from a rather great distance; the injunction only kept them off the property, it didn't stop them from reporting their own version of the story or publishing photographs for that matter. Grabbing his satchel from the passenger seat, he closed the door and walked through the now open doorway of the house.

"I thought I heard you come in," Nyla said, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek as he passed her by. Closing the door, she turned and took his satchel and carried it to the den, setting it down behind the desk. Returning from her self-assigned task, she guided him up the stairs and into the bedroom to shower and change.

"I put fresh linens in the fresher this morning," she said. "Take your time."

He grasped her hand and pulled her back as she was about to walk away. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"It can wait," she replied, knowing he needed to unwind.

Sitting down on the end of the bed, Rayfe took off his outer coat. "What is it, love?"

Knowing he wouldn't let it go until she spoke of what bothered her, Nyla explained, "Our son doesn't seem to be feeling well, but when I ask him he tells me he's fine."

Reaching down to take off his shoes, Rayfe asked, "You don't believe him?"

"Ben isn't behaving like himself," she replied, taking her husband's outer coat and hanging it on the back of the closet door.

Rayfe stood and walked over to the fresher. "I'll speak with him after last meal," he assured her.

"It's about ready…I'll tell Anen you'll be down shortly."

Turning on the shower, Rayfe adjusted the temperature and got in, allowing the hot water to cascade over tired muscles. He had been thinking of taking a couple weeks off and taking the family to Tarmas; Obi-Wan had as of yet to see the home he grew up in. Mentally nodding to himself, he decided to speak with the Judge who was still assigned to their case: he would need the court's permission to take his son off planet due to the fact that their case was classified as still in progress.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	32. A Bond Between Brothers

**Note: **This is a long one...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Bond Between Brothers**

Chatter and occasional laughter circulated around the dinner table: each member having something to share about their day save one. Obi-Wan sat next to his younger brother, his gaze not focusing on any one thing. He earnestly tried to listen to what was going on around him, tried to keep his focus on the here and now. But his head swam with thoughts he couldn't seem to make any sense of and his senses felt skewed. Feeling something pressing on his arm, he looked to his left and saw Ty tapping him with the drink pitcher. Taking the jug, he poured himself a glass and raising it to his lips, gulped down the liquid as quickly as he could and then refilled his cup. He then set the container in the middle of the table within easy reach of anyone who would want it.

"You okay, Obi-Wan?" his little brother asked.

Setting the glass down, his eyes wandered around the table noticing that he suddenly had everyone's attention focused on him. Ignoring the others, he offered the younger teen an easy smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm fine, Ty."

"You haven't touched your food," Jace put in, a worried look on his face. "And you drank that glass of juice like you were parched."

Looking down at his plate, the padawan saw that he hadn't yet taken a bite of his meal. Setting his eating utensils aside, he licked his lips trying to moisten them. "I guess I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Nyla asked, reaching over to place a hand over his forehead, and sliding it down to check both cheeks. "You still feel warm."

Moving just out of her reach, he tried to assure her that he was well. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Motioning toward the teen's room, Rayfe suggested, "Maybe you should lie down for a while."

Standing, Anen reached over and took the youth's plate before he could protest. "I'll keep this in the warmer in case you want it later."

Deciding it might not be such a bad idea, Obi-Wan went to his room, closing the door behind him. _I'll lay down for a while and then I'll be fine,_he told himself. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

A few hours later, the door opened and Rayfe walked in carrying a glass of water. Seeing his son still asleep, he walked over and set the mug on the bedside table before sitting down on the edge of the bed. The Senator watched the young man sleep for several minutes before noticing the slight shivers that racked the boy's body. Reaching for the extra cover at the foot of the bed, he adjusted the blanket and started to cover the youth when the teen half opened his eyes.

"Shhh….go back to sleep," Rayfe whispered. "I was just checking on you."

The teen's eyes were glazed with fever and fatigue, his mind fogged. He had just started to drift off when his stomach lurched, causing the boy to fight against the blanket and his father's hands as he tried to get up.

"Obi-Wan?" Rayfe asked, his eyes revealing his concern.

"I'm gonna be sick," the teen muttered, rolling out of bed and running toward the fresher. He had just made it when his stomach revolted and he lost what little contents it held. Stepping in behind him, Rayfe knelt down next to him, rubbing the youth's back in soothing circles.

Once the upheaval ended, Obi-Wan moved over a few feet to lean into the corner of the wall and the cool ceramic tub. Pressing the side of his face against the cool plaster, he waited for his stomach to settle further before attempting to go back to bed. The Padawan wondered how he could feel both cold and too warm at the same time. Rayfe wet a washcloth and once again knelt down beside his son, placing a hand over his forehead and then his right cheek.

"You're burning up," Rayfe murmured. The Senator wiped the dampened cloth over the teen's face several times in an attempt to help clean him up and perhaps cool him down even a bit. Having brought the glass of water with him, he handed it to his son. "Rinse your mouth."

Obi-Wan did as he was told, his fevered gaze watching every move his father made. He was used to Qui-Gon's ministrations when he was ill and found himself missing his mentor. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation he currently found himself in. His father was taking care of him. He didn't know what he would have expected had he ever given thought to a scenario like this and yet, part of him found this situation somehow familiar.

Rayfe took the glass once the teen was finished and washed it out before refilling it and handing it back to the boy. "Take small sips."

Raising the glass to his mouth, Obi-Wan took a small drink allowing the liquid to flow to his stomach and making sure it stayed there before he attempted more. Rayfe placed the washcloth on the side of the sink before reaching into the cabinet below and retrieving a thermometer to take the youth's temperature. Gently turning the teen's head to the side, he inserted the device into the youth's ear canal and pressed the button that would start the reading. He waited several seconds for the lighted dial to beep twice before looking at the flashing numbers he had a feeling he'd see.

Sitting back on his heels, Rayfe surmised, "I think we should call the physician."

Obi-Wan groaned. "I don't need a doctor," he replied, his voice hoarse.

Placing the glass on the floor beside him, Obi-Wan attempted to stand. He hugged the wall as he made his way to the fresher door, his father helping him as he went. Lying down on his bed, the teen reached down for the cover and haphazardly pulled it up over him.

"I just need to sleep," he murmured, his eyes already closing.

Rayfe adjusted the blanket before gently brushing the hair off Obi-Wan's forehead. "I think you need more than sleep, son," he whispered. "And I think I know just who to call."

Turning down the lights, Rayfe left his son to rest and went into the den to use the comm unit. Pressing in the code he had been given some months earlier, he patiently waited for an answer.

"Med Ward, may I help you?" A young woman asked.

"This is Senator Abrams; I was hoping to speak with Healer Alejandro?"

Brow furrowing slightly, the padawan wondered why a civilian would be calling a Jedi Healer. "May I ask the reason for your call, Sir?"

"Please tell him it concerns my son, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

The girl's eyes lit up with worry when she heard the teen's name. "Is he all right?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out…may I ask whom I'm speaking too?" Rayfe inquired, wondering if this person knew his son.

"Padawan Siri Tachi, Senator. This isn't my usual task; I'm filling in for a friend," she clarified.

"I see. And I'm guessing you know Obi-Wan?" he asked, a smile gracing his features.

Siri nodded, even as she slightly blushed. "He's a good friend, Sir," she answered respectfully. "I'll get the doctor."

Having walked in just after the call had been answered, Nyla stood beside her husband waiting for a moment to speak with him. When the padawan who answered the comm left to retrieve the healer, she surmised, "So he isn't feeling well after all."

"Your instincts were right as usual, love." He became rather amused as he thought about Obi-Wan's reaction to the idea of a doctor. "He wasn't too keen on seeing a physician, so I thought to contact someone he's familiar with."

Nyla nodded her consent. "I think that's a good idea; I'm going to go check on him. Jace is upstairs with Ty, helping him with his homework."

"Senator Abrams," Ale greeted, rubbing a hand over tired eyes. "I was waiting for your call."

"Oh?" Rayfe asked, taken by surprise.

"Master Jinn contacted me just before his transport left. He had a feeling you might need my services," Ale replied. "After all, that boy of yours is a stubborn one."

Rayfe conceded the healer's apt description. "If you're not too busy, I was hoping you'd be amendable to making a house call," the Senator requested.

"I take it young Kenobi doesn't know you're calling?" Ale asked, a ghost of a smile hovering about his lips.

"No," the Senator shook his head to the negative, a smirk playing about his lips. "He doesn't. My wife had a notion that he wasn't feeling well earlier but when asked, he said he was just tired. It wasn't until I went to check on him that I realized how unwell he was feeling," Rayfe explained. "If possible, I'd like to have you take a look at him. I think it's best to catch these things at the beginning rather than to wait."

"I'm not surprised he denied your wife's intuition on the matter; he has a habit of putting his health at the bottom of his to do list. It took some time, but Qui-Gon learned to read the signs early on in their partnership. Now there isn't anything that boy can get away with, hence his earlier call. Send me your coordinates and I'll be there within the hour."

Ale half grinned. "You do realize that he won't be happy to see me, don't you?"

Rayfe chuckled. "I got that impression, yes."

**X**

Obi-Wan's eyes marginally opened when he felt a cool hand press upon his cheek. Looking into worried eyes, he shivered as he relayed his discomfort, "Head hurts."

Getting up, Nyla went into the fresher and retrieved some pain medication and a glass of water. Placing the items on the nightstand, she helped her son to sit up before administering the medicine. She waited until he had slid back down into the warmth of the blanket before tucking it in around him. "Give them a little time and you should be feeling better."

He gave a slight nod, his eyes closing. "Mom…."

Mrs. Abrams leaned forward. "Yes, little one?"

He swallowed, a grimace accompany the action. "I'm not fine."

Nyla smiled reassuringly. "We kind of figured that out," she replied kindly. "I know this situation is new for you: you're used to having Master Jinn here to take care of you. But you need to tell us the truth when you aren't feeling well. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on."

He had never had to say a word to his mentor; Qui-Gon always knew when his health was in need of attention. The boy's eyes suddenly became moister than they should have been. "I miss him," he whispered.

"I know," she replied. "But I promise we're going to take care of you; you'll be better in no time."

The youth nodded. "Just… don't call the doctor," he said.

"I can't make any promises, little one," she replied, somewhat amused by the request.

**X**

Jedi Healer Alejandro arrived at the Abrams home within the timeframe he had mentioned. Opening the door, Rayfe invited the man in and took him directly to Obi-Wan's room. Entering the chamber, Ale's eyes widened at the décor.

"The resemblance is uncanny," the healer murmured to himself.

"We wanted him to feel at home," Rayfe explained.

Going over to the apprentice, Ale waited for Nyla to move over before sitting down on the edge of the bed. Taking the youth's temperature, he sighed. "Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, young one," he murmured.

Ale checked the youth's vitals, examining the teen as he asked questions of the Abrams to learn more about the boy's recent behavior and symptoms. Taking a blood sample and plugging it into the analysis part of a data unit, he transmitted a code to the Temple ward and then sat back to wait for the results.

Several minutes later, the information appeared on the screen. "Just as I thought," he muttered to himself.

Taking a hypo-injection from his case, he filled it with the proper antiviral medication. Setting it aside, he gently took the teen's arm and swabbed another area with a sterile pad before injecting the drug.

Obi-Wan flinched when he felt the second prick on his skin. Eyes opening, he somehow wasn't surprised to see the Jedi healer sitting at his side.

The boy released a heavy sigh. "I told them no healers."

Feigning displeasure at being dismissed so easily, the elder man replied, "It's good to see you too, young one."

The youth started to reply when his body was wracked by a sudden coughing fit. The healer helped the teen to sit up slightly, placing pillows behind him in an attempt to help shorten the coughing spell. Once the commotion had died down, the padawan looked at the healer. "Sorry."

"At least you're not in the ward this time," the healer replied helpfully. _Though you probably should be,_he thought.

"Having you visit my room isn't much better, Ale," Obi-Wan quipped, his voice hoarse and fatigued. "It means I'm not safe anywhere," he tried to joke.

"Well, you still have your sense of humor so you're not too bad off. Now, how long have you been feeling poorly?"

The padawan hesitated in answering. "About a week," the teen whispered, his feverish eyes glancing at his parents. "I just thought it was because of all the hassle with the media and such."

"What have I told you about ignoring things that seem off with your health?" Ale asked in a stern, yet hushed tone.

Blue eyes looked down before glancing back up to meet the gaze of the physician. "To say something even if it seems small."

"I'm glad you were listening, but now I need you to put into practice what you were taught." The healer reached over and placed a hand over the young man's forehead. "I'm going to put you into a healing trance for now. The rest you'll gain from it will aid your body in fighting off this illness."

As the youth's eyes closed on their own accord, Obi-Wan whispered one last thing, "I am glad to see you," he said, his conscious slipping away with the aid of the force and the sedative laced medication Ale had given him.

The healer smiled fondly at the young man as he brushed the boy's hair back with his hand. "We've missed you too, young one."

The senator stood nearby, arms crossed over his chest, waiting until his son was sleeping soundly before asking, "Do you know what's wrong?"

The physician sighed as he moved his neck this way and that trying to relieve the stiffness. "Dantari flu. Several of the padawans at the Temple have come down with the same thing over the last two weeks: those affected being some of the attendees at Obi-Wan's life day party at the Diner. The rest have received an inoculation in hope they don't succumb to it. One of them, and you understand my position in not naming names, had been exposed to it while on a mission to Datooine. Needless to say, said padawan is now in the care of the med unit. Fortunately the masters that attended had already been exposed at some point in their life."

"But that was three weeks ago. How can Ben – and the others for that matter – just now be infected with it?" Nyla asked.

"You have to take incubation time into account. And that can vary depending on the host. It was a few days ago, right about the time I started questioning why there were so many in the ward, when I remembered the gathering for Obi-Wan's life day. I should have contacted you to watch for this but I had my hands full as you can imagine: the ward is rather busy at this time," Ale explained, his features clearly showing he had indeed had the correct intentions. Running a hand over his features, the healer massaged his closed eyelids for several moments before refocusing on his patient.

"I've been told it can be fatal," Rayfe mentioned, his voice quiet. "My older boy contracted it some years back on a humanitarian mission with a doctor friend of ours. We were all inoculated shortly after."

Ale nodded his consent of the previous statement. "This strain can be. But in Obi-Wan's case, it's in the beginning stages; with treatment, he'll be fine. And thank you for answering my next question as to whether or not you and your family had ever been subjected to the virus."

"What about his fever?" Nyla asked. "Should we do something to lower it?"

Ale shook his head. "I'll monitor it for now. If it spikes to a dangerous level, we'll address it then. Otherwise, we'll allow his body to function the way it was designed."

When Nyla and Rayfe both looked at him in askance, he continued, "Fever serves as one of the body's natural defenses against bacteria and viruses which cannot live at a higher temperature. The body's defense mechanisms seem to work more efficiently at a higher degree. Fever is just one part of an illness, many times no more important than the presence of the other symptoms."*

Standing, Ale removed the blankets from the teen and began to undress him down to his underclothes. Asking the Senator for some sleep pants and a lightweight tunic, he put them on the youth in an attempt to make the boy more comfortable.

**X**

Having come downstairs, Jace glanced around the living area, noticing that his parents weren't anywhere around. Seeing Anen over in the kitchen, wiping down the dining table, he walked over and asked, "Have you seen mom and dad?"

"There in your brother's room with the physician," Anen explained.

"Why is there a doctor here, is Obi-Wan okay?" Jace asked, starting toward the teen's room.

Anen finished wiping down the table, rinsed the washcloth she was using and placed it over the side of the sink. Before Jace could get to his brother's doorway, Nyla stepped out to intercept him, having heard his questions echoing down the corridor.

"He'll be fine; he has Dantari Flu but Healer Alejandro is confident that we caught it early," she told them.

Jace grimaced upon hearing the news. "I remember that; it wasn't pleasant. Can I see him?"

"I think it would be best if we just let him rest for now," Nyla suggested.

"Mom, please!" Jace pleaded. Mrs. Abrams studied her son for several weighted moments before stepping aside and allowing him into the room.

The young man paused in the doorway, his eyes immediately focusing in on the teen lying in the bed. Making his way over to Obi-Wan, he sat down on the edge of the bed, making himself comfortable for an extended stay. Without thinking, he gently reached over and began lightly running his hand through the teen's hair in an attempt to soothe him as he had done when the padawan was a toddler. Obi-Wan unconsciously relaxed into the rhythm of the familiar comforting caress.

The older sibling's keen gaze observed his brother for several minutes before leaning down to whisper near the teen's ear, "You're going to be fine, Ben. Everything will be all right. I'm here."

Quietly observing the interaction, Ale immediately noticed how much more relaxed the younger sibling was in unconscious response to the presence of the elder. Moving over to where Rayfe sat, Ale mentioned, "Other than rest and meals, I would like for your elder son to remain with Obi-Wan. Do you think he would be amenable to this?"

Looking at the elder man questionably, Rayfe asked, "I believe so, why?"

Ale directed the Senator's attention to the two boys. "Look at Obi-Wan; his whole posture has relaxed since your eldest sat down. There's a connection there. And I'll take whatever advantages we can gain in helping him beat this."

Rising from his seat, Rayfe walked over the few feet separating them to speak with his eldest son. Kneeling down by the bed, he relayed what the healer had told him. When Jace nodded his consent of staying with his brother, the Senator smiled and glanced down at his younger son with a worried look.

"He'll be fine, " Jace assured him.

**X**

"What can I do to help, deary?" Anen asked.

"You can watch Ty for us while we take care of Ben," Nyla replied, knowing their beloved nanny needed something to do.

"Already done," she said. "He finished his homework and is taking a shower."

"I'm thinking you and I should follow his example and get some rest ourselves," Anen said. "I'll stay in the spare room upstairs tonight. Promise you'll wake me if you need anything."

"I will," Nyla promised.

Giving the younger woman a hug goodnight, Anen gathered the items she would need from her bedroom before going upstairs to check on Ty and relaying what was happening downstairs before turning in for the night.

Nyla set about making a pot of café for herself, Rayfe, and the healer when Rayfe came out of their son's room and informed her of his and Ale's decision to recruit Jace. Nodding her understanding, she recalled, "They were so close when they were younger…before Ben disappeared…. Jace used to think that Ben belonged to him, remember?"

Rayfe nodded at the recollection. "He's always been an attentive older brother."

Nyla leaned against the counter waiting for the café to finish. "Remember how upset Ben would get when Jace would hold Ty?"

The Senator laughed. "He used to tell him that the baby was off limits."

"He's going to be okay, right, love?" Nyla questioned.

"Jace pulled through it just fine and his case wasn't caught nearly as early. Ben will be fine," Rayfe assured her.

The café maker beeped twice signaling the brew was ready. Nyla poured four mugs and set them on a tray along with condiments of creamer and sweetener. Carrying the tray into Obi-Wan's room, his wife following behind him, Rayfe placed the tray on the desk top and began handing out the cups when Nyla heard the beeping of the comm unit.

"I'll get it," she assured them.

Hurrying to answer the unit in the galley, she pulled up a chair and pressed the accept button, surprised to see the visage that filled the view screen.

"Master Jinn?" she inquired.

"Mrs. Abrams I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I was calling to inquire about Obi-Wan. I noticed he wasn't feeling well when we were at the space port earlier, and I am hoping to find out how he's doing."

"Healer Alejandro is here," she replied. "Rayfe and I would like to thank you for putting him on alert; he's been very kind in coming to our residence to see Ben," she explained. "However, the outcome wasn't what we expected."

"I've been told there are several cases in Temple as well," he said. "How's he doing?"

"Healer Alejandro has given him an antiviral injection and has placed him in a healing trance in order to give his body a chance to rest. He's experiencing the symptoms of this particular strain, fever included but it's not so high as to warrant concern, at least, not for the healer," she added, not so sure about the physician's approach to that particular symptom. "Ben's recently been hooked to an IV so he doesn't dehydrate. He should be fine, Master Jinn; Alejandro said we caught it at the beginning."

"I wish I were with him," Jinn murmured, his eyes staring at the table in front of him. Glancing at the screen, he offered, "When his stomach rebels, there is a concoction I make for him that he seems to tolerate well no matter the cause. Let me type it up and I'll send it to you."

The Jedi pulled a datapad in front of him and started working. Once he was finished, he sent it to the comm unit that Nyla was using.

"Make sure it's warm when he drinks it; it should help," he assured her.

"I think he'll be happy to have it," she said. She was silent for some time before grudgingly admitting, "He misses you at this time, Master Jinn. On behalf of my son, please make this a short mission," she requested.

Surprised by her words, Qui-Gon replied, "I will, Milady. Please tell him I'm thinking of him."

"When he wakes, I'll tell him you called," she assured him.

"Thank you for your time; I appreciate the update," Qui-Gon assured her.

Once the comm unit had disconnected the call, Nyla printed out the recipe the Jedi had sent her and set about checking for ingredients to make the drink. Finding that she was short on four of the elements, items they didn't normally keep around, she went to the market to see if she could find them. After a thorough search through several herb centers, Nyla returned with the fixings. Gathering the supplies together, she began measuring them for preparation.

Pleased to find that the end result smelled and tasted much better than when it was being prepared, Nyla poured some into a cup and walked back to her son's room to find Obi-Wan resting comfortably in his bed.

Getting a whiff of the brew, Ale smiled. "He needs something on his stomach and that beverage will definitely do the trick." Moving over to the bed, he knelt down beside the elder Abram's sibling and went about bringing Obi-Wan out of his trance. "

"How did Master Jinn come across this?" Nyla asked in a lowered voice, placing the mug in her oldest son's hands.

"He was on a mission during his early Knighthood to a backwater planet, for lack of a better term, near the outer rim. He became ill while there and the natives took him in and cared for him. Once he recovered, they showed him their ways as well as sharing some of their remedies. He's sworn by it ever since and seeing the results for myself, I have to agree that it is helpful. It supplies the body with much needed nutrients, pain relief by helping the muscles to relax and is bland enough that an ill stomach doesn't mind," the healer explained before moving from the bed and turning his attention back to the data pad in his hand.

"Ben," Jace said in a lowered voice, slipping back to the teen's birth name. "Ben, wake up."

The youth groaned softly as he tried to force his eyes to open. Once Obi-Wan gained some semblance of consciousness, Jace moved the cup over into his line of vision. "You need to drink this."

Obi-Wan shook his head to the negative. "I don't want it," he said, his tone showing how sour his stomach was feeling at that moment.

"I know, but I've been told this will help," Jace assured him.

The padawan shook his head and then stopped, a pained grimace on his face. Memories of his time caught in bed with this same flu surfaced causing Jace to ask, "head hurt?"

Obi-Wan started to nod and then thought better of it. "Yes," he whispered. When the teen saw the cup move back into his line of vision, he looked imploringly at his brother, almost begging him to not make him drink it. "Jace, I don't want it."

The older youth smiled reassuringly. "I know, but you need something on your stomach to help settle it. And the healer said it would help with pain as well."

Looking to his father, Jace gestured for him to help Obi-Wan sit up. Moving over to the bed, Rayfe propped the teen up with extra pillows before backing away and allowing his elder son to tend to his younger. Now that Jace knew his brother needed him, there would be no moving him aside. Once the youth was comfortable Jace handed him the ceramic mug, keeping his hands temporarily over his brother's to steady his grip. Obi-Wan hesitated several moments before bringing it to his lips. The flavor floated to his nostrils and his eyes immediately snapped up to meet his mother's gaze. "How did you –"

"Master Jinn called to check on you," she interrupted. "He said to tell you he's thinking of you. He also said that this concoction would help you feel better, no matter the ailment."

The teen nodded his head ever so slightly, mindful of the ache that had yet to leave. "He's always made this for me ever since I can remember," he whispered fondly.

"I think we're learning how to blend both lives," Nyla told him. "Something from your mentor," she gestured to the cup. "And your family's support as you get better."

The teen raised the mug to his lips and took a sip, his eyes closing in pleasure as he tasted the liquid. The youth leaned back as his body began to relax, his stomach settling due to the ingredients in the beverage. It took some time, taking small sips at the behest of the healer, but he finished the drink and handed the cup to his brother. Scooting slowly back down into the covers, he pulled them tightly around him. Watching as Jace tucked him in, Obi-Wan sighed contentedly and closed his eyes when Ale moved back to his side, escorting him back into a healing trance.

**X**

The night seemed longer than usual as Jace watched his younger brother finally sleep peacefully. A few hours before the teen had been tossing and turning, his body sometimes convulsing as fever raged through his system. Much to Jace's relief, the healer had stepped in and with patience and perseverance, managed to bring the teen's temperature to a more manageable level. Obi-Wan had then calmed, finding the rest he needed.

It seemed a lifetime ago to the elder Abrams son when he had last been needed by this particular brother. He hadn't wanted siblings at first, not when he had been an only child for five years. He had been determined that he wouldn't have any part in the child's life. At least that had been his plan, until he saw Obi-Wan for the first time. The infant had been helpless, not able to care for himself. Jace's heart had gone out to his little brother, wanting to protect him from anything that would dare try to hurt him. From their first meeting, Obi-Wan had unknowingly had his elder brother wrapped around his little finger.

The two had been inseparable. Not that they didn't have their differences; after all, being brothers they did have their fair share of quarrels. That is, until the day Ben had been taken. Jace cried for months, believing it was his fault that his little brother had disappeared. If only he hadn't wanted alone time with his friends, if only he hadn't told his little brother to go find something else to do. If he were honest with himself, the elder brother still felt that way. He had spoken with his father about the guilt and thought he had come to terms with it, but perhaps he was wrong. He could kick himself for not being more attentive these past three months. He had hoped to give his brother room to explore their family and come to terms with his new found lot in life. As well as allowing room for his little brother and their parents to rediscover the bond they had once shared. But now he saw that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. Add Ty, University, and more recently the media, on top of that and he hadn't been around to be the brother he should have been.

A soft groan from the bed's occupant pulled him from his revere. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and blinked lazily at the ceiling. Trying to raise a hand only to be held down by something, the teen rolled his head to the side and saw that it was held by another. Locking gazes with his elder brother, silent memories flowed between them.

Using his free hand, the teen managed to rub at his eyes, trying to clear away the haze that still coated them. "You need to sleep," Obi-Wan whispered, aware of the three sleeping occupants around the room. "You look tired."

Waving him off, Jace assured him, "I'm fine." The elder youth leaned forward in the chair he sat on. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I played in traffic and lost," the padawan replied, fighting to keep his eyes open.

The elder brother chuckled softly. "Since you mentioned it, I must admit you look the part too," Jace agreed, unconsciously running his hand over the top of his brother's hair.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment before refocusing on his elder brother. "I remember that," he whispered, reaching up to place his hand over Jace's, momentarily stilling the appendage. "Whenever I had a bad dream, or it would storm and I'd run into your room, or I was sick, you'd always do that to comfort me."

Jace smiled at his brother's words. "You always seemed to relax, so I figured it must work."

"It does," Obi-Wan agreed, sighing in contentment. The teen's hold on his brother's hand gradually loosened as his eyes closed, the exhaustion he still felt dragging him back under.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	33. Kids will be kids: No matter how old

**Author's Note:** A commonly asked question is: How long has Obi-Wan been with the Abrams family? Well, our favorite padawan has been with his biological family for the past three and a half months now. Going by the court order, he has approximately two and a half months to go before they reconvene with the Judge to determine whether or not the Abrams will have permanent custody of their son. Hope that answers the question!

Not much happens in this chapter. It's one of those transition sections that need to be written every so often. Hope you enjoy anyway!

**Chapter 33**

The next morning, Anen busied herself in the kitchen fixing first meal for her family. Having checked on Obi-Wan, she found the teen restlessly asleep. Jace had explained the disquiet as the younger's fever having risen once again but not to the alarming degree it had been overnight. Rinsing her hands, she pulled the plates from the cupboard and set about filling them before placing them on a carrier. Setting the patio table and arranging the covered plates on the tabletop, she went back indoors to fetch the family from their middle son's room.

Knocking lightly to gain the occupant's attentions, Anen announced, "Breakfast is out on the patio this morning." When everyone merely glanced in her direction and then refocused on their previous activity, she clapped her hands once to gain their attention and then ordered, her voice firm but low as to not wake Obi-Wan, "Move it! You won't do him any good if you're not resting or eating."

"She's right," Healer Alejandro agreed. "Go on! Go get cleaned up, rest and eat something. I'll watch over him until you return and then I'll do the same."

Reluctantly agreeing with the logic behind the order, Rayfe gathered his wife, his eldest and youngest sons and ushered them out the door. "C'mon, the sooner we get done the sooner we can get back."

"Pop, I think I should stay," Jace insisted, looking back at his brother. "What if he needs me?"

"He'll be fine, son," Rayfe assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder in order to steer him toward the door. "Ale is staying with him; he's in good hands."

The elder boy muttered a heated response that wasn't loud enough to be heard by his parents. Allowing his father to pull him from the room, he hurriedly ran upstairs to shower so he could then eat and get back to his brother.

"That boy's going to make himself sick if he doesn't get some rest," Anen informed Nyla as they sat down at the table.

"I know, but he's always been one to take care of his brothers," she replied. "That protective streak of his seemed to escalate after Ben's disappearance. He used to sit with Ty when he was ill, remember? He refused to go anywhere until his little brother was up and about. He did the same for Ben when he was younger."

**– Obi-Wan's Room –**

"All right, young one, it's time to kick this fever," Ale informed the sleeping teen. The healer sat on the side of the bed and taking the youth's arm injected another round of the antiviral that was finally beginning to take effect. The viral cells within the youth had begun to diminish overnight but not quickly enough for Ale's liking. "I'm thinking you've been feeling unwell for longer than you've let on," the Jedi muttered.

A feeling of being watched tugged at the elder man's senses until he finally looked up, finding himself staring into tired eyes. "Well, it's about time you showed yourself." The physician said while checking the teen's temperature and making sure to add it to the youth's chart. "How are you feeling?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath to answer but started coughing before he could put two words together. He tried to raise himself up onto his elbow to lean over the side of the bed in an attempt to get more air but found that he couldn't quite manage the act until two hands with more strength than he currently possessed reached over and helped. Soothing circles rubbed over his upper back in such a manner helped his lungs expunge the irritation that had them so agitated.

Once finished, the teen accepted the drink of water Ale placed in front of him and then laid back against the now fluffed pillows. "Would you believe me if I said better?" The padawan asked, his voice not quite back to its normal tone. "Except that my whole body aches."

The healer stared into his eyes as if gaging the truth of the words. Finding what he was looking for, Ale assured him, "Believe it or not, I would. And the joint pain is to be expected."

"Where is everyone?" the hoarseness of his voice surprised the padawan. "Last I woke, Jace was here and you and my parents were asleep."

"You woke? When?"

The teen started to shake his head and then caught himself. His head wasn't hurting as badly as it had the night before but he didn't want to tempt it to start up again, so instead he answered verbally. "I don't know; it was late."

"And you felt?"

"Like I had played in traffic."

"Ah," Ale answered. "Again, it's to be expected. This flu decided to see how high it could raise your temperature last evening. Needless to say it was too high, so I can imagine how worn out you must have been…must still be since your temp has risen within the last hour," the Jedi corrected himself, seeing the slight glazed appearance and fatigue lingering in the youth's eyes.

"Not that I don't appreciate your company, Ale, but when is Jace coming back?"

The physician noticed the childlike innocence that had wrapped itself around the question like a security blanket. "He's gone to take care of himself for a short time, doctor's orders. He'll return soon."

The padawan looked down a moment and then raised his gaze to meet the healers. "Qui-Gon?"

"He's still on a mission, young one; however, he's been calling often to check on you. He said he expects you to mind my orders as well as your parents' wishes."

"No surprise there," the teen murmured.

"Are you hungry? Do you think you could hold something down?" Ale almost laughed outright at the look of horror that crossed the teen's face. "I'll take that as a 'no' then," he surmised.

"Not yet," the youth admitted.

Ale reached over to the nightstand and picked up the cup from the warmer that Nyla had brought in earlier. "Here, drink this then."

The teen looked at the offering with suspicion. "What is it?"

"Your Master's remedy. Now drink."

The teen accepted the cup and slowly sipped its contents, the aches in his body slowly dissipating as he finished off the tonic. Sliding back down into the covers, he closed his eyes and slipped off to sleep.

**– JA –**

"Ty! C'mon, hurry up!"

"I got here first!"

Jace smacked his hand against the fresher door, his frustration making the impact sound harder than it was. "You knew I was headed up here, you little brat, now get out! Besides, you took a shower last night!"

"No name calling, Jace, you know what mom says!" came muffled words from beyond the closed door.

"Son, why don't you use the fresher in your room?" The father of three leaned back against the stair railing waiting for a reply. What he heard next amused him. Jace's actions giving him reason to think his oldest should probably take his own advice.

Temporarily ignoring the parental authority behind him, the elder of the three brothers banged on the door once again, addressing his brother's reprimand. "I wouldn't have to resort to it if you'd act your age!"

The twenty-one year old then turned to lean back against the door, frustration clearly seen in every move he made. "My shower's broken, Pop. I told you about it last week."

The elder man frowned a moment as his memory caught up with him. "So you did." Rayfe gestured toward his and Nyla's room. "Use ours."

"Are you sure? I thought you and mom were going to clean up."

The elder man raised an eyebrow at his son's question. "Do I not look like I've cleaned up?"

His eldest son opened his mouth to say something before closing it and taking inventory. Noticing that his father had indeed showered and changed, he sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, Dad."

"Now that we've established what clean is; it's all yours. Besides, I think I may take Ale up on his suggestion and actually get some rest before going into the office today. You'd do well to take that advice as well, son. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." A smile lit up his son's face as the older boy moved around his father, his clean clothes in hand, and headed into his parents room. Turning back just inside the doorway, he frowned. "I thought you were taking the day off."

"As much as I would like to, there's too much to do. Besides, Yosef's called a meeting to discuss the inners of this bill in more detail, as if that will somehow change the status of the committee's vote."

Jace tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I thought they returned to Tarmas weeks ago. Zahra and the girls showed up here with Mrs. Hefler and said their goodbyes. I just assumed that Mr. Hefler went with them."

"Sef has been asked to stay by the committee. They seem to think he has some inside information in regard to how the home populace feel about the changes this bill will incur."

"And does he?"

Rayfe shook his head to the negative. "I honestly don't know. I can't get a reading on him one way or the other and that's what worries me. But I wouldn't think he'd have any more insight that Trae and I."

"What do you mean? He can't possibly be for this," Jace argued. "If this bill is passed and Tarmas reverts to a social climate he'd lose his Governship, something I know he's worked hard for."

The Senator looked at his son. "Trae and I haven't given up hope. We have quite a backing at this time and research is still being done to find out the origin of the ruling family." Rayfe watched his son's features go through a wide range of emotions due to the thoughts plaguing the young man's mind. "Don't let it worry you, son. We're still quite a ways off from it being presented to the floor for a vote. Now go on; go get cleaned up. And get your head clear or you won't be any good to Ben."

Jace nodded and entered his parent's room. "I'll try not to think on it. Thanks for the use of the fresher, Pop."

"Oh, and Jace?"

The young man paused in closing the door. "Yeah?"

The Senator gave his son a half smile. "I think it would be wise in the future if you took a good look at your own actions before berating someone else's. Ty wasn't the only one acting immature."

A slight blush bloomed on the young man's cheeks, a contrast to the smirk the youth was trying to hide. "I seem to forget myself when I've been home with the runt for too long a time."

"Even so, remember, he looks up to you. They both do. Exchanging insults doesn't set the best example."

Jace gave his father an apologetic smile before closing the door. "Yes Sir. But Pop, sometimes it sucks being the oldest."

Rayfe heard the lock click into place and chuckled at his son's comment. Jace may be an adult now, but he could still bicker and banter with the best of them. Just as he was about to descend the staircase, the hall fresher door opened and a face peered out.

Seeing his father, the fourteen year old looked around the hallway before asking, "Where's Jace?"

"He's showering in our room; you're safe for now." As he did with his elder son, he raised an eyebrow at his youngest. "I expect this won't happen again," the elder man stated.

Seeing the seriousness in his father's eyes, the boy shook his head to the negative. "No Sir, it won't."

"Are you quite finished in there or do you need to finish getting ready for the day?"

"I'm finished," Ty mumbled. "I was just brushing my teeth."

"Breakfast is ready. I expect you'll be down shortly."

Ty nodded and exited the fresher. "Yes, Sir."


	34. Uh Oh, Kenobi's on the mend

**Chapter****34**

Jace sat back with his feet propped up, a data pad and text reader in hand. For the last few hours his concentration was split between watching over his younger brother and completing the class assignments he had missed the last few days. His instructors had understood when he explained his absence…well, all but one instructor that is. The one that was less than accommodating at the present time taught the one course Jace could care less about. He figured if he didn't pass he would just retake it the following term with a different lecturer.

Focused on an assignment, he almost didn't notice the movement on the bed. Removing his feet from the edge of the mattress, he sat up and placing his things on the bedside table, he leaned forward, waiting to see if his brother would wake.

"Obi-Wan?"

Eyes still closed, Obi-Wan swallowed the bile he could feel rising in his throat. His stomach churned as it accepted the foul spew only to attempt to rid itself a second later. Blue-grey eyes shot open in panic. The padawan tried to remove the covers that tangled him to the bed, his frantic motions catching the attention of his elder brother and the attending physician. Kicking out to loosen the fabric around his legs and feet, he attempted to swing his legs over the edge only to be blocked by the older youth.

Understanding what was happening, Jace grabbed the waste can stationed nearby. Grabbing hold of his brother's arm, he halted the teen's retreat while rolling him on his side to lean over the edge of the bed, glad of Ale's assistance. Together they managed to position the padawan in such a way that when his stomach expelled its contents, the waste can catching the spew.

Half draped over the side of the bed, Obi-Wan took a much needed breath, spitting several times into the basket before rolling onto his back and accepting help in rinsing out his mouth. The padawan leaned back and met Ale's studious gaze.

"It hurts," the teen whispered.

The physician raised an eyebrow. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere."

Ale gently probed the youth with the force. "Can you pinpoint a particular area?"

"No," the teen moaned softly. His body was telling him something was wrong and yet he had no idea what it was. There was a feeling of foreboding and dread. His jaw tightened. Pain shot through his entire system making it difficult to breathe. No one noticed when the bedroom door opened and Nyla walked in with a guest. Hurrying forward to check on her son, the mother of three nonetheless gently guided her eldest out of the way to allow room for their visitor.

"Please…make…stop!"

A large hand covered the boy's chest, sending healing tendrils of the force into the boy's lungs, relaxing the chest cavity enough to allow much needed oxygen to flow in. A comforting and familiar murmur had the teen taking slow breaths to keep from hyperventilating.

"That's it padawan, slow and even."

A moment later, just as the room's occupants thought things might be getting better, the teen's body seized. Ale glanced at the new arrival. "Hold him steady so he doesn't hurt himself."

While Ale was busy preparing the needed medications, Jace moved forward to help. Kneeling down next to the bed, he placed a hand on the padawan's forehead and began to talk about inconsequential things, hoping to redirect the fear he could see in the younger boy's eyes.

The Jedi healer turned back to his satchel and pulled out several hypo sprays before returning to the young man. Releasing one after the other, three in all, Ale checked the youth's vitals and waited.

Jace quietly observed, understanding that the medicine administered needed to take effect before the physician would know how to answer. The seizure slowed until the teen's limbs became immobile. The teen blinked sleepily at his older brother, his eyes alight with anxiety. Jace leaned down until he was on eye level with little brother and smiled. "You're going to be okay."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and asked, his voice raspy. "How do you know?"

"Because I've had this before. It isn't pleasant and sometimes you hurt like there's no tomorrow, but it will pass."

A tear escaped from the boy's right eye. "Make it stop," he pleaded. The memories of his two and half year old self included ones where Jace had always been able to fix whatever was wrong.

The young man offered a smile that spoke volumes of his wish to answer that plea. "I can't fix it this time, squirt. But I'll be right here until it's over."

"Obi-Wan," Ale cut in. When he had both the boys' attention, he explained, "I've administered an anticonvulsant along with a fever reducer and pain reliever. The seizure's under control for the moment. We'll need to continue the meds until you're passed this."

The healer paused a moment, gauging the young man before him and then glancing at the new arrival before pressing on. "In the medical ward, we've had to induce a medical coma on several of the patients in order to give them relief from their symptoms until the virus had run its course. Granted, they were further along than you were when they started treatment, making some of the things they experienced unbearable. Some of the symptoms they acquired you have yet to show, which is a good sign. But I can administer the same to you if you wish."

The padawan looked at his brother and then back to the healer. "No." The youth took a deep breath, noticing that his chest no longer felt tight and heavy, his body no longer feeling as though every nerve ending were on fire.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he licked his lips trying to moisten them. "Not yet."

"If you change your mind, let me know." Ale observed the youth a moment longer, taking note that his breathing had finally evened out and his color, though pale, had improved. "How are you feeling now?"

"The pain's bearable if not gone," the patient responded.

The physician nodded his approval. "Good. Then the medication is working. I'll add it to your IV every four hours so we can keep on top of it. Let me know if it stops helping and we'll switch to something else. For now though, it's time for another injection of the antiviral."

"If you keep poking me with sharp objects, the next time I take a drink I'm gonna look like a water spout," the teen tried to joke, though it was interrupted by a yawn.

Jace grinned. "Well, in that case, we can set you in the garden and you can water the plants."

A soft chuckle had both boys turning their attention to the, until now, silent observer. Obi-Wan blinked his eyes several times, partly out of grogginess and partly because he wasn't sure if he was seeing clearly.

"Master?" the word was whispered as if saying it too loudly would make the apparition disappear.

"Hello, young one."

"You're here. When–"

"I just arrived," Qui-Gon explained. "The Council wasn't too pleased about my postponing the debriefing let alone getting Callen to take over for me, but I needed to make sure you were all right."

The teen glanced at the quiet spectator standing not too far away. When their eyes met, he received the answer to the question he had been about to ask. Nyla smiled at her son and moved over to stand behind Jace, placing her hands on the young man's shoulders. "I know the meds make you drowsy, but he came a long way to see you. I expect you should stay awake for a bit to visit don't you think?"

Obi-Wan offered a slight, careful nod of agreement.

**-****JA****-**

**[One****Week****Later]**

"It's only been a week, Mrs. Abrams," Ale explained, tiredly running a hand over his face. "As I explained to Master Jinn, this particular strain has been known to cling to its host for a minimum of two weeks with treatment, and at maximum, several weeks. In some cases, longer depending on how the patient's immune system responds. The meds are working; they're blocking the virus' ability to mutate into something more resistant. In fact, his viral count has greatly decreased. He's still not feeling well, but I assure you he is responding well to treatment; he'll be fine."

Nyla brought a plate of food and something to drink over to the dining table where the physician was currently sitting. "I'm just worried, Healer Alejandro. My husband and I thank you for all you're doing, and we appreciate that you've taken on Ben's care personally." Sitting down across from the healer, the mother of three gestured toward the lunch Anen had prepared. "Please, eat something. And then you should rest. You've reprimanded us enough about the topic; I think you should take your own advice. Jace and I can watch over him; if something happens, we'll wake you."

Smiling his thanks, Ale nodded his consent. "That sounds like a plan, Milady. I think I'll take you up on that."

"The upstairs guest room is still at your disposal. As you're aware, there's an en-suite fresher so you can clean up if you like. I think the last time you got any rest was three days ago," she added, raising an eyebrow at the elder man.

Ale met her admonishing stare evenly. "I am a doctor, Milady. Losing sleep and not eating regularly come with the territory, especially when patient care is required around the clock as it has been of late."

"And yet you've been after all of us to take care of ourselves. A bit hypocritical isn't it: do as I say not as I do?" she challenged.

Pointing his eating utensil at Nyla, Ale pointed out, "The last thing I need is to have any one of you in a bed next to your son. Take it from experience, he's enough all by himself."

The Senator's wife laughed softly as she leaned her chin against her hand, her elbow on the table. "I remember when he was little; he wasn't exactly well behaved when ill. We'd put him to bed to rest or place him on the sofa with a pillow and a blanket and we'd still find him trying to get up. If it hadn't been for Jace distracting him, he never would have rested like he needed to."

Ale grinned at the apt description of the padawan he knew so well. "When he was eight, he broke out in an itchy rash that drove him to find creative ways to scratch areas he couldn't reach." Ale chuckled at the memory. "The meds he was on helped, but only so much. He disappeared two days after the crèche master brought him in for treatment. Garen and their friend Bant found him in a cove in the Serenity Garden rubbing his back against a tree in order to scratch the areas he couldn't reach. We had given him something to help with that, but he said the tree bark was coarser and worked better. Well of course the tool we had provided was meant to help relieve the itching sensation without leaving whelps or grazing the skin. He was lucky he didn't end up with an infection. That tree may have made him feel better but he had several open areas on his back when he was done. We ended up giving him a mild sedative to keep him in the infirmary for the remainder of his time there."

"Ty is so much like him. He's been driving us half mad with wanting to remain home from seminary to help take care of his brother. I guess the evening watch isn't as fascinating as he's conjured up the day watch to be," Nyla mentioned.

"Between your family and Master Jinn, you've been a great help in keeping that boy in the one place he needs to be most right now. He's improved much over the last few days, and if I know him, and I do, he'll be itching to get out of that bed by midweek next. Then we'll really have our work cut out for us."

Ale wiped a hand over his forehead in a tired fashion as he just realized that Kenobi was on the mend. _I__am__not__looking__forward__to__this,_ he silently complained, pleading with the Force to intervene just this once. He heard soft laughter waft around him. _It__'__s__always__more__difficult__when__he__'__s__on__the__mend__because__he__thinks__he__'__s__more__able__than__he__really__is,_ he tried to reason. Not getting any inclination that help would be provided, he added, _you__know,__at__least__when__he__'__s__ill__he__'__s__more__compliant__…__usually__anyway._

"Are you alright?" Nyla asked, concerned.

Placing his eating utensils on the table beside his plate, he rested his forehead against his right hand and offered her a resigned smile. "Just fine, Milady. Except that I just realized what I have to look forward to. And patience is something I'm going to need in abundance," he said with a heavy sigh.


	35. I Don't Need to Rest!

**Author's Note: **Obi-Wan may or may not be pretty much out of character in this post. Keep in mind he's a teenager who's had his life turned upside down, who's been trying to reconcile two sides of the same coin, and who's been sick. And, he's living in a home where his actions are not reprimanded as those not behaving as a Jedi. So, given the above, a trying, mischievous, agitated teen may just come into play here.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**[Three weeks after Obi-Wan first became ill]**

Rayfe and Trae sat in the former's office speaking quietly about the meeting they had just left when Mr. Hefler knocked and entered the room. Rubbing a hand across his face in hopes of erasing the frustration he felt, Rayfe recapped, "Yosef, I've already given you my answer in response to the proposal. I can't in good conscience agree to the proposition. So if you're here to persuade me, you're wasting your time."

Yosef stepped further into the room. "I understand your concerns. Tarmas' society has grown tremendously over the last hundred years and runs efficiently if not somewhat cautiously with the leadership in place," the governor assured and then continued, "however, things are changing, I'm sure you've notice. It's only sensible that the regime evolve with it."

Trae looked at their friend incredulously. "You want this bill to pass," a statement, not a question.

"After reading and thoroughly researching the measure, I've come to the conclusion that it would be in the best interest of Tarmas to revert back to its origins, so yes, I am for it," Sef explained.

"The populace has voiced their opposition to that idea. They like the security being part of the Republic provides them." Rayfe replied, trying to keep the agitation out of his voice and not altogether succeeding. "I would never have thought you'd be pulled into this, Sef. You have been a leading supporter of Tarmas, keeping the freedoms we've come to know. Why the change?"

"The balances instilled in the current administration are there to keep Tarmas from tyranny. If we regress, that is exactly what it will become, led by one family, one man," Trae added. "How can that be in the best interest of the population?"

"It takes an age for anything to be accomplished as it stands. The balances you speak of have taken a stance of opposition to the current regime. This bill would bypass that resistance–" Yosef explained only to be interrupted.

"Only to have a new kind take its place if passed," Trae concluded. The Senator released a pent up breath and walked over to lean back against the desk. "And the opposition you speak of will abate with the next election."

"So the assembly need only cooperate with the head of state they take a liking to? How is that effective governing?" Yosef argued.

"It's not," Rayfe agreed. "But then the legislation the current head of state has been trying to pass these last years has not been in the best interest of the people. Parliament is doing what they were elected to do: they're keeping one man from making laws that are not only unfair but unconstitutional according to not only Tarmas' laws but the statutes of the Republic," Rayfe explained, trying to calm the situation.

"Rayfe asked you a question earlier; I'd like to hear the answer," Trae mentioned.

"Why the change?" Sef asked. "It's in the best interest of Tarmas."

"So you've said," Trae replied, studying the other man carefully. "But what's in it for you?"

Rayfe looked over at his brother-in-law before looking back to their longtime friend, waiting for the man's answer. "Please tell us you don't have a vested interest in this, Sef," he implored.

Yosef Hefler looked from one man to the other before saying, "Are you suggesting I've taken a bribe?"

"Position or kickback, question is, which is it?" Trae asked, moving over to stand a few feet from Senator Abrams.

"What makes you say that?" the governor asked.

"Because you're pushing too hard," Senator Mulan replied, assured of his statement.

"Position."

Trae glanced at his brother-in-law. "What?"

Meeting Yosef's gaze head on, Rayfe inferred, "I don't know why I didn't put it together sooner. If I remember my history correctly, it was your ancestors that were the ruling body."

Nodding his head in agreement of the statement, the governor replied, "You're memory serves you well."

"Descendant? Where are you exactly in this line of succession?" Trae questioned.

"Given the fact that there hasn't been a monarch in several hundred years, I'd say most of the line has died out leaving him next to take the governing seat," Rayfe deduced. "Which makes passing this bill all that more enticing."

"You make it sound as though it were a terrible thing," Yosef responded. "Rayfe, your family would greatly benefit; after all, your eldest is set to marry my daughter in a year's time."

Rayfe shook his head to the negative. "I've already given you my answer: I'll take no part in passing this measure."

"I guess that puts us back at square one," the governor replied. "I will continue to work with those who are in agreement until this comes to fruition."

"What makes you think you could run an entire planet?" Trae asked out of curiosity.

Turning to leave, Hefler briefly met the Senator's gaze. "What makes you think I can't? And for the record, I would keep parliament as an advisory board. You are correct in that one man cannot make the sole decision without trusted guidance when thousands of lives are involved. A rebellion would not be favorable." The governor departed, leaving two worried Senators in his wake.

**-JA-**

Once Yosef had left, Trae looked to his brother-in-law. "So how far do you think he'll push the boundary to get this passed?"

Senator Abrams shook his head in indecision. "A few years ago I would have said with certainty that he would never have given something like this a second thought, but now, I just don't know."

"He sounds confident that it's only a matter of time before it's a done deal," Rayfe added. "What does he know that we don't?"

"The question is: what's his ace in the hole? He seems to think he has one," Trae replied absently, lost in thought.

Silence permeated the air between them as they both thought about what their next move should be. When several minutes had passed without any voiced tactics, their minds overrun with the day's events, Trae decided a change in subject might do them both some good. "How's Ben?"

Offering a smile of appreciation, Rayfe replied with a heavy sigh, "He's giving his healer fits. Ale's explained to him that he needs to remain off his feet as much as possible given he's prone to tire easily as well as the shortness of breath he's been experiencing on occasion. He listens for all of a minute and then he's back up trying to keep pace with a modified version of his former schedule."

Chuckling, the younger man stood and stretched. "Sounds like you have your hands full. Why don't we call it a day? I don't about you, but I could use a breather from this place."

"Best plan I've heard all day," Rayfe agreed.

Having packed their satchels with work that needed attention but could easily be completed at home, the two Senators made their way down various corridors and out into the parking bay.

Trae suddenly chuckled and then explained, "Garen told me he's called him and told him to settle down. Guess it didn't work."

"Oh it worked, for about a day and a half and then he was on the comm to the Temple telling his cousin precisely why he shouldn't be resting. Ale merely turned off the unit and directed him back to bed. Where that man finds the patience I have no idea. I've already had to excuse myself several times just to retrieve my sanity. That boy can run you in so many verbal circles that you don't know if you're coming or going. For someone who doesn't like politics, he'd sure make a fine one," Rayfe retorted. Unlocking his vehicle, he placed his things inside before leaning back against it to enjoy a carefree conversation with his brother-in-law.

The other man grinned at his friend's put out expression. "You have to admit, you're enjoying it even if he is exasperating."

A nod of agreement. "That I am."

"Have you asked Master Jinn to speak with him, maybe get him to tow the line?" Trae leaned back against the transport and crossed his arms in a relaxed fashion.

"He has. And Ben behaved for all of three days before getting Ty to help him escape his room. Not that he couldn't have done it himself, but I guess he wanted an accomplice. Jace found them upstairs in the game room and decided if he couldn't get Ben to stay in his room, he'd just make him rest up there. He stayed and played warden for the rest of that day until Nyla and Anen took over." Rayfe rubbed a hand over his face and then looked at Trae. "You wouldn't happen to know if Alys would let me stay with you all until Ben's completely well, do you?"

Laughing outright, the younger man shrugged. "You never know, maybe. But I don't think Nyla would appreciate you leaving her alone to deal with the three troublemakers. As much as I love my nephews, I'm glad I'm not in your shoes right now."

"I guess I'd better get to it then," Senator Abrams said, looking at the vehicle as if he should be getting into it to go home but not quite ready to.

Opening the driver side door, Trae gestured toward the seat. "You'd best get going. My com link's buzzing which means Nyla's been calling Alys to find out where you are." Pulling out said object, Trae answered it and spoke quietly for several minutes before grinning at Rayfe and cutting the connection. "What'd I tell you?"

Getting into the speeder, Rayfe said his goodbyes and starting the engine, headed for home.

**-JA-**

"It's not like I'm doing katas or something, Ale, I'm just stretching," Obi-Wan complained.

"And already you're out of breath." Holding up a finger, the healer said, "Don't argue with me. I've already told you physical exertion of any kind is not permitted. The only exercises you need to concentrate on now are the ones to strengthen your lungs. And these stretching exercises you favor might as well be katas for the movement involved. Now, either you rest in your room or you find somewhere else to remain immobile, either way, you are taking a long, much needed break."

"Aren't you due to report back to the Temple? You've been gone for several weeks, isn't the Council wondering where you are?" Obi-Wan grumbled, as the physician marched him up to the game room to rest on the sofa.

At least in there the padawan had some form of entertainment. And if he could get Ty to join him, he just might escape again. Of course, outthinking Jace was becoming a bit of a chore. The older boy seemed to know every move he'd make before he made it, which was an oddity in itself considering his older brother wasn't force sensitive. He knew he wasn't exactly acting his age, but he despised being inert. Especially after all the time he'd been bed-ridden due to the flu he'd been battling and the remembered pain that accompanied it. He much rather preferred to now be doing something, anything, as long as he wasn't stationary.

He grimaced when he remembered his Master's stern warning about rest. Qui-Gon had made it perfectly clear that he expected obedience during the boy's recovery. And the padawan had tried, he really had, but after three days of following his master's orders he just couldn't take it anymore. He needed the comfort and structure of the Temple. Pausing midstride, he realized that that was it. He missed the serenity of the one home he'd always known. Granted, he'd become comfortable in the Abrams household, he could now admit that after having fought the notion for so long. And to a certain degree, he did feel at home here. But the atmosphere wasn't as tranquil as what he had grown up with. There was too much filtering in and as much as he tried, he couldn't decipher the chaos.

"Nice try, but as much as I would prefer to return to the Temple where the patients more or less do as they're told, I've been assigned here until further notice. I've been told the infirmary is staffed accordingly so I'm not needed at the moment," Ale explained, helping the teen to sit down and then grabbing the cover off the back of the sofa to spread across the padawan.

Picking at the hem of the blanket, the padawan hesitantly voiced his thoughts, "Ale?"

Hearing the seriousness of the question in the youth's tone, the healer sat down on the edge of the couch. "Yes?"

Obi-Wan looked at his master's friend a long moment before admitting what he had figured out on their way upstairs, "It's too loud."

The Jedi glanced around, momentarily confused, and then back to the boy sitting beside him. "How so?"

"Not out there," the teen gestured around. "In here," he explained, pointing toward his temple. "It's loud in here."

Noticing the agitation creeping into the padawan's tone, Ale realized what the teen was implying and then nodded in realization. "Your shields have been weakened. It's a side effect from being ill."

"Can you make it quiet again?" The boy pleaded, desperate to feel the restlessness inside him abate.

"I can shield you for now, but in the meantime you'll need to do the exercises your master taught you to rebuild them," Ale assured him. "Are you ready?" Obi-Wan nodded that he was.

Feeling the force flow through and around him, the healer extended mental barriers, enclosing them around the teen's agitated mind. Little by little, a wall slowly erected, drowning out the pandemonium of thoughts and feeling around them, wrapping the youth in a cocoon of silence. A rushed breath of relief escaped the young man, gratitude projecting through the force.

"How does that feel?" the healer asked quietly.

"Much better…thanks, doc."

"I won't be able to sustain this indefinitely, so I suggest you work on those shields. The more you practice, the stronger they'll get until-"

"It's second nature. Or so I've been told…many times," the padawan grinned.

"Don't get cheeky, young one," Ale groused, having risen from his seated position beside the teen to sit in nearby chair.

Raising an eyebrow at the healer's actions, Obi-Wan explained, his face the perfect picture of innocence, "I'm fine, you can go now."

"When your elder brother arrives, I'll be happy to leave you in his capable hands," Ale replied, not fooled by the teen's act.

The forlorn look that crossed the padawan's face had the healer chuckling. "You know, you actually seemed to like your brother while you were out of commission. What's changed?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan replied. "I mean I do, it's just he's kind of smothering me at the moment."

"Get used to it, squirt. Until you're back on your feet without being reprimanded for doing so, you're going to have to put up with me," Jace answered as he came into the room. He looked over at Ale and asked, "How many times today?"

"Too many to keep track of. I'm going to get some rest; call me if you need back up," the physician replied before leaving.

Jace grinned at the healer's retreating back and sat down on the next cushion over from his brother. "So what do you want to do?"

"Get up," Obi-Wan answered, his voice deadpan.

"Sure, as soon as you get your strength back. What about in the meantime?"

Releasing a frustrated breath, Obi-Wan suggested, "Play a holo vid, I guess. At least that way I get to virtually do something."

"Almost the same thing," Jace added as he hooked up the system and passed back a controller. "Which game?"

"Doesn't matter, as soon as Ty gets home he'll change it anyway." Obi-Wan leaned back and pulled his feet up onto the sofa, curling himself into the cushion in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Jace said in a tone that Obi-Wan remembered meant business.

When Jace sat back down, he had just started the game when Nyla walked in and set a tray down on the table in front of the boys. "Thought you might like some snacks and drinks. If you need anything else, let me know."

"Thanks, mom," the boys chorused as she left the room.

A beeping noise indicated the first stage of the game was ready to proceed. Hitting the start button, the figures jumped into action, effectively occupying Obi-Wan's attentions.


	36. Medical Release, Returning Home

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I received a note from a reader who thinks this story is stagnating due to the fact that no action is occurring. If anyone else feels that way, I apologize, but the story needs to be written in its due course. I think jumping ahead too soon would cause confusion as Obi-Wan is trying to work things out in his mind as well as his heart. Coupled with his Jedi training and the memories he's regaining every day, he's seeking a balance within himself. He needs to experience things to do this: good, bad or inconvenient.

On another note, another reader felt that everyone is getting along too well. I would sincerely hope that a child in the situation of having two homes to visit, so to speak, would have adults that would be willing to set aside their differences to put that's child's well-being above their own wants and desires. That is all I was going for with the Abrams and the Jedi. They may appear to be getting on well, but that doesn't mean there still isn't some resentment or other feelings lying underneath. They've just decided that Obi-Wan/Ben is more important.

Having said that, I sincerely hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Thank you all for reading and for leaving your comments: I appreciate each and every one of you!

* * *

**Chapter 36**

"So, what's the verdict?"

Healer Alejandro took his time looking over the test results as his patient practically bounced in place. A firm hand came down upon the boy's shoulders stopping the movement, causing the physician to bite back a grin when he saw the shadow of a pout appear around the edges of the teen's lips.

When Obi-Wan tilted his head back to look up at his mentor, he was met with one raised eyebrow and a stern visage. Knowing what that look meant, he took a deep breath and settled himself to wait calmly. Setting the data pad aside, Ale glanced at the assembly before him. The Abrams, Obi-Wan and Master Jinn awaited his decision as to whether the Padawan would be discharged from the doctor's care.

"His test results are better than I expected given what we've dealt with in regard to keeping him stagnant during the healing process. And his mental shields are back to full strength." Focusing on the patient in question, he reminded rather sternly, "Rest does do the body good, young one. You'll want to keep that in mind!"

Obi-Wan gave an obedient nod. "Yes, Master." Knowing he had really put his family and his mentor through a rough time during his recovery, he felt an apology was due. "I'm sorry for being a handful over the last few weeks." Glancing at Qui-Gon and Ale, he half smiled. "I never have been a model patient."

"You don't say," Qui-Gon murmured under his breath.

When the Abrams chuckled at the comment, the Jedi realized he'd said it a little louder than he had originally intended. Ruffling the youth's hair, an unusual public show of affection for Qui-Gon, he asked, "Does this mean he can return to normal activities?"

Ale nodded. "I don't see why not." When the padawan in question grinned, he raised a hand to ward off further comments. "BUT, I expect you to take it easy for at least a week more. You may return to a modified version of your normal routine, which means nothing too strenuous. Once the week is out, you may drop the modifications provided you have listened to instruction. Am I clear?"

When the padawan made to answer, the hands on his shoulders tightened. "He will do as prescribed, Ale." Looking down at his apprentice, Qui-Gon asked, "Won't you, Padawan?"

Glancing at his parents and Jace, he saw the same resolve plastered upon their faces and knew he was outnumbered. "Of course, Master."

Jinn gave one final squeeze of the shoulders beneath his hands before releasing them. "I guess we'd best be going, Ale. We're due back in an hour."

"Another mission? So soon?" Obi-Wan asked, disappointed at this turn of events, watching the pair gather their things.

"No mission, padawan," Qui-Gon soothed, sensing the disquiet in the youth's mind. "But I do need to debrief in regard to my last excursion," the Jedi smirked.

"But I thought you said Master Callen took over for you. Shouldn't he be the one to go before the Council?" the young man asked, somewhat confused about the matter. But then, he was rather out of it when Qui-Gon had explained the situation to him.

"Zarek arrived rather late last evening, so the debrief was postponed until this afternoon. The Council requested we both attend since I only had time to give a quick rundown of the situation before I left. And because I was there for the first half of the negotiations, I need to fill them in on the situation as it stood at that time. Callen will complete the formalities from there," the Jedi explained in his usual patient manner.

A thoughtful nod of acknowledgment was given in place of a verbal reply as he walked his mentor and the physician to the door. "Master."

When he was sure he had Qui-Gon's undivided attention, he continued, "Thank you for coming back early. It helped."

An affectionate smile crossed the Jedi's lips. "I wouldn't have been anywhere else," he replied.

"So how much trouble are you in?" the youth asked, his features schooled so not to give anything away.

The innocent look didn't fool Qui-Gon in the least. "Not so much that you can trade me in on a newer model if that's what you're thinking," he assured the teen.

"That's good," the teen nodded with a thoughtful look. "Because it would be too much trouble to break in someone new." Obi-Wan grinned, ducking the playful swipe at his head.

"Brat," his mentor said and then lowered his voice. "I'll see you soon, padawan."

Sobering, the youth gave a slight bow. "May the Force be with you, Master."

"And with you, young one."

"Remember what I said, Obi-Wan, modified activities for one week more. Jace has agreed to supervise if need be," Ale told him.

The teen gave into the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of his older brother playing nursemaid for another week. "I will, I promise."

**-JA-**

The sounds around the dining table that evening were music to the Senator's ears. All three of his sons were talking and joking, between taking bites of their dinner that is, with the older two teasing their younger brother. When Ty looked to have had enough, his second-born relented. Leaning over to his little brother, Obi-Wan whispered to the boy causing a smile to break across what had been moments before sullen features. Ty glanced at Jace and burst out in laughter. Before his eldest could make heads or tails of what the two younger ones were up to, Rayfe cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"With everything that's been going on these past months," he began, his tone rather quiet. "I was thinking we could all use a break from the capital. I thought maybe we could take a trip back to Tarmas for a vacation of sorts."

Turning to Obi-Wan, he clarified, "I've spoken with the Judge in charge of our case and he's agreed to allow you to leave Coruscant with us-" When the padawan looked ready to object, Rayfe held up a hand to silence the protest he could see coming. "Please hear me out," he firmly requested.

The teen reluctantly settled back in his chair and gave a curt nod for his father to continue. The other occupants at the dining table remained silent. "As I was saying, the Judge has agreed to allow you to accompany us on this excursion given the Jedi agreed. I've spoken with Masters Jinn, Windu and Yoda and they've all given their consent. I've filed our itinerary with the court and have given copies to your mentor and Child Protective Services, given they're due to evaluate us in few weeks as per the court order. My question is…will you accompany us to Tarmas for a time?" The Senator's gaze never left his son's the entire time he spoke of what he had planned.

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times, trying to take in the thought of returning to a home he had forgotten for thirteen years, a home, he had only recently remembered. But to leave Coruscant and the reason not be related to a mission or to leave and it not be at the side of his mentor or another Jedi? _But Qui-Gon gave his consent_, the youth argued with himself. _But why did he agree? If I refuse, will they still make me go? Why wouldn't I want to go?_There were times when he felt that if he didn't get it worked out so Ben and Obi-Wan were one in the same, he'd go insane. He was sitting here arguing with himself. His time here was coming to a close, when the court would make a final decision. Question was…what did he want?

He looked around the table at the hopeful faces of his family. He had gotten to know them well over the past four and three-quarters months. He had become a part of what he had tried to ignore in the beginning. He had extended to them the love and affection of a lost and recovered child, a love and affection that had been buried deep within him. So deep that it had been hidden along with his memories, waiting to be uncovered by the ones it had originally belonged to. Reaching out with the force, he felt only sincerity in the question posed to him from his father. A soothing warmth suddenly filled him and he looked toward his mother, a knowing look on her face. He gave a brief smile of gratitude and returned his attention to his father.

The given duration mentioned earlier was rather vague. "How long is a time?" he questioned.

"A few weeks at most," Rayfe replied.

The youth thought a moment and then nodded his consent. "I'll go, but I would like to speak with Qui-Gon before we leave."

"I'm sure he'd expect nothing less," Rayfe assured him.

Nyla smiled. "I think this trip will do us all some good."

A passing thought. "Do you think Garen could come?" Obi-Wan asked. "I mean, if this is a family vacation, are Uncle Trae and Aunt Alys coming?"

"I hadn't really given much thought to asking them," Rayfe admitted, brow furrowing a moment. "I don't see why we shouldn't invite them. I'm sure Trae could use the break as well." He looked to his wife and remaining two sons for their thoughts. When they nodded, he said, "If Garen's mentor agrees, he's welcome to come."

**-JA-**

"Are you sure?" Trae asked.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to be underfoot the whole time we're there. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like, but you also have your own home on Tarmas if you'd prefer more privacy." Rayfe explained in an amused manner, tapping his fingers lightly on the desk in front of him as he spoke to his brother-in-law on the comm unit. "Besides, I'm sure you'll want some uninterrupted time with Garen as well."

The younger Senator sighed. "Sounds tempting, Rayfe."

"What's wrong, Trae? Why the hesitation?"

The other man fiddled with the hem of his sleeve a moment before focusing on his friend. "At the risk of this sounding odd, I don't know that inviting Garen is such a good idea. He has a life with the Jedi. Why would he want to come to Tarmas with parents he doesn't really know? And what would we say to him?"

Rayfe smiled in understanding. "I know the feeling: we had the same issues with Ben. It's been a struggle but we're finally seeing the rays of light through the storm. Give yourselves and your son a chance, Trae. You're not asking Garen to return home on a permanent basis; you're merely asking him to visit. If he agrees and receives permission, he'll leave knowing that he will return. As for what to say…tell him how you felt the moment you learned Alys was pregnant with him. Tell him why he doesn't have any siblings. Tell him about the family. He'll only learn about his parents and his heritage from you."

Silence permeated through the speaker for a moment as Rayfe watched his friend take in what he had said. "I guess you're right…as usual," the other man softly chuckled. "Let my nephew ask Garen and we'll go from there."

**-JA-**

An opportunity had finally arrived. "They're leaving for Tarmas the day after tomorrow. You should have no problem obtaining the boy once they're there."

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind. I guess it doesn't hurt to wait for the perfect setting though, a returning to the scene of the crime is ingenious," a feral grin clearly heard in the disembodied voice.

The elder's jaw tightened. "Don't expect to know what I think, Jenson. I expect there won't be any mistakes this time around!"

The younger man half smirked. "Don't worry; I won't be hiring a sympathetic woman as an accomplice if that's what you're getting at."

**-JA-**

Garen stared at his friend through the view screen. "I'm not sure, Obi-Wan…I don't even know them. I guess I kind of do, but the talks we have now are mainly idle chitchat. Sometimes they'll delve into the past but it's usually a short enough occurrence that it leaves me wanting to know more."

"Then ask them," the padawan replied. "Look, it took some time for my parents and I to really talk about what had happened. We kind of brushed over the surface of it when I first got here but we didn't burrow down. Once we finally did and things started coming out, it wasn't because they or I volunteered the information. It was because we asked or because we overheard something and in my case snapped. It's an ongoing conversation; there's just too much to cover in the amount of time we've been reunited. You can't tread on ice if you really want to know them; you're going to have to ask questions."

"You sound like you've finally come to terms with the situation."

Obi-Wan half smiled, knowing what his cousin was trying to do. "We're not talking about me, but to answer, I have and I haven't." At Garen's confused look, the padawan let go a soft laugh. "There's still two of me, Gare," the youth explained. "Not so much as before but until I'm whole, I'm constantly questioning myself. And you know Qui-Gon's favorite quote."

The older teen nodded. "A house divided can't stand."

"So, are you coming?" Obi-Wan asked, turning the conversation back on his friend. "I know Master Clee and the Council have already approved the trip. So all you have to do is agree."

A sigh was released as the older padawan nodded his consent. "Yeah, I'm coming." Before he reached over to disconnect the comm, Garen reminded his friend, "You do realize you're still a pain when you want to be."

A smirk was the only reply he got before the screen went black.

**-JA-**

The gates opened as Rayfe entered the code. Steering the vehicle through the opening, the transport proceeded down the drive further onto the estate. Obi-Wan stared out the window, biting on his numb nail, as the scenery passed by. He remembered those gates.

_"Come now, Ben, turn around in your seat," Taren had instructed. "You need to keep your restraining belt on."_

_The toddler watched the gates close behind the transport._

Mommy, _was the thought that drifted through the child's mind. Turning toward the driver, he pointed toward the gated entrance. "I wanna go home," he instructed._

_"But I thought you were going to help me do the shopping," she said, glancing at the child. "I have a surprise for you, Ben. But you'll have to come with me to see it."_

_"Suwprise?"_

Obi-Wan closed his eyes a moment, trying to rid himself of the memory. He swallowed several times trying to control the emotions that recollection had brought. He'd come such a long way since the memories had begun to return, he didn't want to start back at square one. And memories involving Taren always threatened to do just that. A nudge to his arm had him opening his eyes, his gaze fixing on Garen who sat next to him. He couldn't help but notice, out of the corner of his eye, that his mother was also watching him.

"You okay?" he whispered. "You phased out back there; your force signature's out of whack."

Well, that explained his mother's interest. The padawan shook his head to the negative, focusing on his friend. "Another memory," he murmured. "And not a pleasant one now that I know the motive behind it."

"Take a couple deep breaths and reign yourself in; you're giving me a headache," Garen informed.

"Then raise your shields!" the other padawan snapped before looking back to the window.

Gently nudging his friend in the side, Garen offered a confused look. "I didn't mean anything by it," he whispered.

The other padawan took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. Sorry, I'm just a little on edge." When he received a nod of understanding from his cousin, he returned to looking out the window. A lake in the distance caught his eye and had him sitting up, straining his eyes toward the scene.

_"I wanna go swimmin' Jace! You pwomised!"_

_"I also promised Anen we wouldn't go into the water until our stomachs settle; we just ate lunch." Gesturing toward a nearby tree, he explained, "I'm going to get the rope down so we can swing out into the water. Don't go sneaking in without me; you don't know how to swim really good yet."_

_The little boy plopped himself down on the bank of the lake. Watching his brother climb the tree, he pointed toward the rope and said, "Mommy says I'm too wittle."_

_"Don't worry; I'll stand out in the water and catch you," Jace called down to him. "And in case I miss, you've got your life vest on."_

"I remember that lake," Obi-Wan stated quietly, looking at his older brother.

Jace nodded that he had heard. "We used to swim there all the time. You used to drive me to distraction to take you swimming." Pointing toward a tree not too far away, he mentioned, "We had a tree house there."

"It needs repair now, though," Ty added, having overheard his brothers talking. "When Grandpa and I came out here over the summer, some of the planks were loose."

"We'll have to fix it then," Jace assured him, knowing how much Ty liked the old hideaway. Using his foot to lightly kick his immediate younger brother in order to gain his attention, he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." he gestured toward the estate as a whole. "Just memories I need to put into some kind of order is all," Obi-Wan assured him.

The vehicle followed a curve where the land opened up to display an expansive two-story home. A ghost of a smile crossed the padawan's lips at the sight, his eyes drawn to a window on the second floor overlooking a flower bed below.

"I used to throw my shoes out that window," he said, a teasing glint in his eye as he grinned at Anen, who was sitting caddy corner across from him.

The elder woman huffed. "You go doing that this time and you'll either go without or you'll go get them yourself!"

"You're no fun!" he teased.

When the transport came to a stop, the occupants climbed out and walked toward the home. The Abrams and Mulan's entered the foyer, pausing to greet the assembled staff that had come to meet them. It appeared to be more of a family reunion than employer, employee relations. Obi-Wan stood back, nodding and shaking hands as he was greeted. The older women opted to greet the boys with a hug but upon the first to try such, Obi-Wan backed away, his gaze widening with an unexplainable fright. Noticing all eyes were on him and that everyone had gone silent, he swallowed and tried to explain something he had no idea how to describe, but found that the words wouldn't come.

The older woman stopped her approach and dipped her head slightly in understanding. "My name is Ruth, child. I'm one of the cook's employed by your parents. It is good to have you home. We have all missed you."

Obi-Wan nodded once in acknowledgement of her words, his senses detecting her sincerity. "Thank you," he whispered, his eyes finding and settling on Nyla's, tugging on the bond between them. _Mom?_

The uncertainty in the plea pulled at Nyla's heart. Releasing Rayfe's hand, she walked quickly over to her second-born son and entwined her arm around his, clasping his hand. "It's okay," she assured him, quietly. "Remember when I told you that the only staff we retained were those who had been here before you and your brothers were born? That they were the ones we could trust? That they were more like family? "

When he nodded that he did remember, she went on, "Ruth and Anen are cousins, Ben. And I know you trust Anen. Ruth is an extension of her; she would never do anything to hurt you."

When Anen moved over to stand beside him, Obi-Wan looked between the two women noticing the similarities. Resting his eyes on Ruth, he said, his voice contrite, "I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect."

The elder woman smiled but made no attempt to step forward. "There's no need to apologize, child. We understand that you've been through a lot." All of the employees around them nodded their consent of her words.

"I can't believe how much you've grown, Ben," an older man sounded from behind Ruth. Having already greeted everyone else, he reached forward and waited for Obi-Wan to take his hand. The teen hesitated but then accepted the handshake. "I'm Jaren; I'm one of many who care for the land and the foliage on this estate." He chuckled. "You used to follow me around asking to drive the tractor."

"And you let me," he said quietly with a slight smile on his lips.

Seeing and sensing his friend's unease, Garen motioned to Jace that they should intervene.

"C'mon, let's get you settled," Jace said, pulling his brother with the aide of Garen, toward the staircase and away the overwhelming welcome.

**-JA-**

Obi-Wan sat down by the window in his room and looked around. He had explored the room thoroughly, picking up one object after another, memories ramming into him in such rapid succession that he needed to close out the physical reminders. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward resting his head in his hands. He smiled when he felt, more than heard, someone sit down beside him.

"We should have realized that it might overwhelm you," a soft voice said.

The padawan shook his head as his eyes opened. Nyla sat beside him, her gaze intently on his. "I can't exactly explain my reaction," he replied, biting his lower lip.

"Try," Nyla encouraged. "Just say whatever it is your thinking, whether it makes sense or not."

"I was having flashbacks of some of them while I was looking at them. It was surreal, almost as if it were double vision: what my mind saw verses what my eyes were seeing." H e shook his head. "See, it sounds crazy."

"Keep going," she urged him.

He swallowed before continuing, "Memories of Taren holding my hand and directing me toward the speeder by my shoulders shrouded those. When Ruth reached out to hug me, I just...I couldn't."

"So, in essence, the touch of someone who isn't immediate family reminded you of your kidnapping," Nyla deduced.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah, but I think only because of the memories of Taren at that moment." He paused a moment, before asking, "And yet, Taren was family, wasn't she? For the time she was here?" The padawan glanced out the window, taking in the quiet of the estate.

Nyla nodded, indicating that his words were true. "The local authorities ran a background check on everyone employed shortly after your disappearance. We learned some things about some of them that we hadn't known. We expected honesty when we hired them and naively thought that people would respond in kind. Taren obviously wasn't one of them. Although her background was clear for the most part, she did have a few minor violations we should have checked into more thoroughly before hiring her. However, kidnapping wasn't one of them; we had no reason to believe she would go that route."

"Sometimes we can only see what others want us to see," Obi-Wan tried to reason, knowing that wasn't quite the truth.

Nyla frowned slightly, picking up on his need to excuse what had been overlooked. "But for us, we sometimes tend to see more clearly, don't we?" She explained, not wanting him to make excuses for the oversight.

The youth shrugged and then half grinned, remembering his mentor's amused admonishment about strapping his shoulders down until that gesture stopped. "Sometimes," he agreed and then looked toward the doorway as Ty came barreling through, clearly comfortable in the old home estate. The younger boy skidded to a halt in front of his brother and mother.

The thirteen-and a half-year-old looked around a moment before settling his gaze on his brother and smiling. "C'mon, Obi-Wan," he waved towards the door. "Jace is taking us down to the lake to swim! He and Garen are already headed that way."

Looking to his mother for approval, Obi-Wan went over to his luggage to find suitable clothing. Once acquired, he quickly changed in his en-suite fresher, grabbed a couple of towels and went to follow his younger brother to the door. Stopping halfway through, he turned back and went over to his mother, giving her a brief hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the talk, Mom." Pulling back he turned and ran out after Ty.

"Anytime, little one…anytime." Smiling to herself, Nyla went in search of her husband.


	37. Tarmas

**Author's Note: **Apologies for not updating sooner. Life demanded my attention for a time…actually it still is, so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Not to mention I had a bit of writer's block. I just couldn't get anything written, the words wouldn't come. I must admit this is the first time it's happened. Granted, I've struggled with direction in a story before, but not actually the inability to write. I hope I don't experience that again anytime soon. For someone who enjoys writing, it was a rather unpleasant experience. Anyways…I sincerely hope you enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**[One and a Half Weeks Later]**

"Do you want me to catch you?" Jace called out with laughter in his voice as he tread water beneath the tree limb that held the rope swing.

"Why, do I look like I need it?" Obi-Wan called back, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

The older boy shrugged indifferently. "Just checking."

"I do know how to swim in case you've haven't noticed," was the mumbled reply.

The elder boy turned his attention to Garen who was currently in the middle of the lake dunking the Abrams youngest son. "Psst…think he needs a safety net?" he whispered loud enough for his immediate younger brother to hear.

Garen glanced at his friend, who had one eyebrow raised as if daring him to comment, and with an amused tone replied, "Nah! He does okay on his own." He pretended to think a moment as Obi-Wan backed away so he could get a bit of a running start. "Although, he did have trouble on this one mission…let me think…oh yeah! He fell into a water hole and couldn't seem to get his feet under him-"

"That was a swamp Garen, not a water hole!"

"Is there a difference? They both have water!" The padawan asked innocently.

"You well know something had grabbed hold of my ankle, Muln!" Obi-Wan called out with a shake of his head, a smirk gracing his lips.

The Padawan chuckled and turned his attention back to Jace. "Anyway, Master Jinn had to jump in and get him turned the right way around. He almost pulled the poor man un–" he stopped suddenly, spluttering water from the force induced wave that hit him in the face. Wiping a hand over his eyes to clear his vision, he turned and saw his cousin floating nearby.

"You were saying?" The youth asked, an eyebrow raised for good measure.

Garen grinned and shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Rig-" The teen's voice cut off as he was pushed beneath the water. Resurfacing, he swam toward his younger brother and diving under grabbed hold of the younger boys legs and pulled him under before swimming back toward the surface.

The four boys spent the afternoon behaving much younger than their years. Loud laughter could be faintly heard from the back of the house. Nyla smiled as she turned away from her garden to enter the kitchen door.

"Sounds as though they're having fun," she commented, taking a vase from the cabinet to use for the flowers she had picked. "I think they're finally relaxing."

Anen pointed the spoon she had been using to stir the contents of the large pot on the heating unit at her former charge. "It's finally being away from that chaos that has them so carefree," she explained. "Out here in the country side they only have the cares of children. No media hounding them and with all due respect to the Jedi, no Temple spires in the distance. I think this trip is just what the boys needed: a chance to reconnect on their own terms."

Flowers arranged in the crystal container, Nyla placed them on the dining table before stepping back to examine the array. Satisfied with the display, she turned toward the counter where her long time nanny was preparing lunch. "I've noticed Rayfe and Trae have left the political arena behind on Coruscant. They've made a pact to refuse to discuss business. I'm so glad he's taking the time to rest; he's been so stressed lately." She sat down on a stool on the opposite side of the counter. "Can I help with anything?"

Anen handed her a cutting utensil and pushed over some vegetables. "You can cut these for me and place them in that pot."

Nodding her ascent, she began her task, deep in thought. Several moments passed in silence before she quietly stated, "He's going to return to the Jedi, isn't he?" She looked up briefly, a sad reflection in her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she returned to her task. "I don't think he's even entertained any other option."

Turning from the heating unit, Anen offered a look of understanding. "Would you want him to be anything other than what he is?"

The younger woman shook her head. "No, but is it so wrong to want our family to be permanently whole?"

"No, of course not, child, but being whole can come in different ways. It doesn't necessarily mean living under one roof." Anen moved over to lean across the counter. "The question is, what will you and Rayfe do should the Judge rule in your favor in regard permanent custody? Would you force him to stay when his heart longs to be out there helping the galaxy?"

"How can we send our son out into such danger?" Nyla questioned. "I don't know how Alys does it, knowing some of the things Garen faces on missions."

"Jace is at risk each time he goes on those humanitarian missions with Doc," Anen reminded. "And yet you allow him to go."

"He's an adult, An, it isn't like we could stop him. He knows I worry." A sigh escaped the mother of three. "I have a lot to think on."

"I think this holiday is a good time to do it." Anen pushed away from the island counter and walked over to rap on the window. "Jenson!"

The guard who was walking past came to the back door and peered in. "You called?" the words were spoken with warmth and a bit of mischief as the middle aged man stood leaning in the door way.

Anen smiled and pointed a finger at him. "Now don't be pretending you haven't missed my constant hounding, young man."

The Abrams long time guard spread out his hands in supplication. "I wouldn't deny such a thing, Anen, but only if I can steal a sweet."

His only answer was a roll of the eyes before he was handed an apple cinnamon danish. "Lunch will be ready shortly," she announced. "Would you be so kind as to go down to the lake and tell the boys for me."

"Aha, so there's a catch!" Shaking his head in mock disappointment, he continued, "Should have known…nothing's free."

Anen shooed him out the door. "Go on with you!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

**-JA-**

The sun shone down on the four boys who lay on their backs, their heads next to each other in a circle, facing the sky. The breeze gently blew the clouds overhead, creating a peaceful scene. Silence stretched for some time before it was broken by the youngest member of their group.

Turning his head toward his immediate older brother, Ty asked, "Are you gonna go away?"

Surprised, Obi-Wan turned to face his younger brother. "What do you mean?"

"Ty," Jace warned in a soft tone, "don't push."

The younger boy sat up, turning himself around to face his brothers and cousin. Not heeding his elder brother's words, he expanded on his question. "Are you going to leave us when the six months are up?"

The padawan eyed his younger brother for a moment before pushing himself up to a sitting position. "Ty, I belong with the Jedi…" he raised a hand to stall the boy's coming interruption. "But being here…I find this fits too," he tried to explain. Looking at Garen, he held the other's gaze for some time before Garen nodded slightly. Turning back to his younger brother, Obi-Wan continued, "I'm not sure what I'll do yet. Besides, it's not just up to me. The Judge and the Abrams have a say in the decision too."

Since the topic had been breached, Jace asked, his eyes begging for the answer he and Ty wished for, "If it were only your choice?"

Sighing, Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's not, so it's not worth the what if's."

A nearby engine caught their attention before Jace could push the subject. Rising from his reclined position, the elder boy stood and waited for the transport. As the vehicle got closer, he smiled and waved. "Jenson!"

Pulling up beside the teens, Wren Jenson smiled. Stepping out of the small transport, he greeted the eldest Abrams son with a pat on the back and then waved to the others.

"What brings you out here?" Ty asked.

Jenson gestured back toward the way he had come. "Anen wants you all back at the house for lunch."

Nodding their understanding, the others began gathering their things in preparation for the short trek back to the house.

"Thanks, Wren. We'll head back in a few minutes," Jace answered for them.

The guard gestured toward the vehicle. "I can give you all a lift if you like."

Obi-Wan shook his head to the negative and caught his elder brother's gaze. "I'd like to walk if you all don't mind."

"No problem." Turning back to the guard, he relayed his brother's wishes, "Thanks, but no thanks. We'll walk."

Jenson eyed the teens before getting back into the transport. "All right, if you're sure? I'll tell Anen she can expect you soon."

"Thanks, Jenson."

Once the transport had left, Garen moved over closer to Obi-Wan. "You okay?"

The teen shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't know." Garen studied his friend a moment before explaining his query. "You had that unfocused look you sometimes get. You sure nothing's wrong?"

Obi-Wan started walking toward the house. "Don't make something out of nothing, its fine." He smiled at his cousin. "I promise."

Ty darted past them, yelling over his right shoulder. "Race ya!"

The three older boys looked at one another, smiled and took off running.

* * *

Hope you all have a wonderful Labor Day Weekend! :)


End file.
